Sick Love
by DannySk
Summary: En el frenesí de la pasión una maldición se desatará, y la vida de una inocente pagará. ¿Cuántas veces puedes cometer el mismo error?
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

 _ **Sarai, me has puesto en una hiper mega dificultad como escritora al pedirme esta historia jajaja de verdad espero que te guste, gracias por confiar en mí en esta y en todas las locuras que se me ocurren.**_

 _ **Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto porque se que realmente no te gusta, asi que entiendo el esfuerzo y lo agradezco mil!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias chicas.**_ **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward no siempre había sido esta clase de fisgón.

En realidad, nunca había sido un metiche, para nada. Mucho menos un voyerista, y sin embargo, mientras veía cómo la humana gritaba y luchaba retorciéndose contra las manos de dos hijos de puta que intentaban violarla, no podía simplemente irse.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —gritó la mujer en una forma estrangulada y tan dolorosamente agónica, que le puso increíblemente dura la verga.

—¡Cállate, perra! —siseó uno de los hombres atravesándole la mano en la cara, lanzándola al suelo—. ¿No pensabas lo mismo mientras estabas con Mike, no?

—¡James, ya te dije que él no significa nada!, tú eres mi novio, solo tú, por favor…

—¡Ya no importa!, y aunque todavía estés enojada por lo que pasó el otro día, realmente te va a gustar lo que te haremos ahora, pero si sigues portándote así…

El vampiro suspiró. Los humanos eran esa especie rara que estaba por acabarse el mundo. No les bastaba con arrasar con el medio ambiente, el jodido ecosistema, cualquier animal, no. Ellos mismos iban a llevarse a la autodestrucción. Raros putos simios.

—Apresúrate, Alec —jadeó con esfuerzo el tipo llamado James mientras tiraba de la chica hacia un lugar más apartado y oscuro.

Los hombres se veían sucios, pero no precisamente como unos vagabundos, más bien parecían unos tipos mimados que tuvieron una larga noche de fiesta y mezcla de drogas, incluso uno llevaba una chaqueta con el estampado de una prestigiosa universidad. Edward sonrió, los hijos de puta con dinero y clase a veces eran los peores retorcidos. El rubio finalmente sometió a la chica, después de arrancarle las bragas se adentró por fin en ella, robándole un grito desgarrador, y casi al mismo segundo, el otro se acomodó frente a ella conduciendo su verga tan profundo en su garganta que la mandó directo a la inconciencia. Ambos estuvieron jugando con ella, follándosela por minutos hasta que la mujer volvió en sí con un grito agónico, su chillido entre rugido y pérdida-total-de-la-cabeza, realmente lo sacudió. Ella estaba perdiendo la batalla. Podía escucharlo en sus quejidos ahora agónicos, en la forma desesperada en la que sus uñas arañaban el suelo, o cómo despertaba parcialmente tan solo para irse a la inconsciencia de nuevo.

Edward sabía que tenía esta fijación extraña por el morbo que iba más allá de solo verlo. En el pasado nunca dio una mierda acerca de cuáles cosas retorcidas le excitaban. Algunas personas se masturbaban con lo vulnerable, y luego estaba él, que deseaba esas rarezas como a otro nivel, como follar mientras le robaba la vida a cualquier perra, o justo como lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos. Pero entonces, mientras estaba ahí empalmado y con los colmillos casi al descubierto por la necesidad de sangre y sexo, la hembra volvió de donde sea que estuviera en su mente y clavó sus oscuros ojos en él. Aquello fue como una descarga, una corriente que golpeó directamente en su verga y todo el camino a sus bolas cuando sus miradas conectaron.

—Ayúdame —suplicó en un murmullo tan bajo que si no fuera un puto vampiro jamás hubiese escuchado. Su boca goteando sangre, su rostro bañado en maquillaje corrido.

—¿Qué dijo la perra? —rio el tipo llamado James, antes de morderle el pezón hasta hacerla chillar y gritar cuando le sacó sangre.

—Ignórala —gimió el otro.

Pero la hembra a pesar del dolor y de sus ojos nublados por lo que sea que estaba pasando por su mente, no le quitó la vista de encima a Edward. Siguió suplicándole entre balbuceos y chillidos, y a pesar de que uno de los hijos de puta miró en dirección hacia el bosque que se extendía frente a ellos, no pudo verlo y no le tomó real importancia mientras continuaba bombeando. Y verla así, tan increíblemente vulnerable lo hizo jadear con excitación.

—¿Qué harías si te ayudo? —preguntó roncamente Edward, en ese susurro especial que únicamente sería escuchado por ella. La joven se tensó, pudo verlo en sus ojos y la forma en la que de pronto parecía más despierta que nunca.

—¡Lo que sea! —lloró en un grito—, haré lo que sea… pero por favor…

—¡Demasiado tarde, zorra! —canturreó James, empujando con más fuerza, haciéndola gimotear—. Ahora eres mía, ¿lo ves?, ¿me sientes?

Alec la sujetó del cabello, forzándola de nuevo hacia su verga. Era casi tan delgado como la humana, pero no tenías que ser tan grande para dominar a alguien tan pequeño como esa hembra, era fácil para cualquier hijo de puta someterla.

—Por favor —rogó entre sollozos cada vez más apagados, como si estuviera de nuevo zarpando en el barco de la inconsciencia, mientras peleaba con el agarre de los humanos.

—Tu palabra es lo único que tienes —murmuró Edward viéndola de nuevo.

Ella asintió frenética, pero cuando Alec no logró someterla volvió a golpearla, esta vez con el puño cerrado. Sus ojos oscuros fueron y vinieron en intervalos, como un foco que se va fundiendo poco a poco, antes de sostenerse una última vez sobre los suyos dorados.

—L-Lo que sea, lo juro —repitió, antes de quedar inconsciente.

—Bueno, hijos de puta, la fiesta aquí se ha terminado —dijo Edward saliendo de su no-tanto-pero-algo-así escondite detrás de los árboles.

El macho Alec, que estaba conduciendo su pequeña verga a los labios de la inconsciente chica, dio un tumbo hacia atrás, luciendo asustado, su pequeño miembro desinflándose colgando fuera de su bragueta. El rubio, por alguna razón, parecía un poco poseído por la idea de que alguien hubiera interrumpido su pequeño acto de violación. Salió del interior de la chica, poniéndose de pie de una forma torpe, pero arrastrando a la hembra contra su pecho, como si fuera su jodida presa.

—No tienes nada que ver aquí, lárgate —siseó el rubio.

—Yo creo que sí.

—No. Vete a la mierda, no hay nada que hacer ni ver, ella es mía.

Tal vez fueron sus palabras. Tal vez fue la forma en que él se refirió a ella, como si la poseyera. Tal vez fue que este era el simio más enervante y sin sentido de preservación que hubiera conocido en años, fuera lo que sea, el caso era que iba a morir. Ahí. En ese jodido segundo. Lo que pasó a continuación fue todo como en cámara lenta. Un videojuego violento que se lleva a cabo en un suburbio bajo y de mala muerte de _Rainer Beach_ , donde un humano corre gritando por su vida mientras un vampiro lo persigue a una velocidad inhumana antes de desgarrarle la jodida garganta con su cuchillo dentado preferido. El rubio pareció recuperar sus cabales, de hecho estaba intentando subir a la humana a su auto tirando de su cuerpo y de su cabello frenéticamente, pero no llegó muy lejos. Edward lo arrastró del cabello, y lo empotró contra la pared, sonriendo al oler el azufre en su cuerpo, el olor del miedo y un poco de orina casi volviéndolo loco de asco.

—¿Q-Qué rayos eres? —medio chilló, sus ojos inyectados en sangre agrandándose, su rostro palideciendo al mirar sus colmillos—. E-Espera, esto no tiene por qué terminar así.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó el vampiro en una voz gutural.

—Por favor no, ella tan solo era una puta, ¡lo era de verdad!

—Supongo que lo sigue siendo porque no ha muerto, a diferencia de tu amigo. —James se estremeció como si hubiera sido pateado en las bolas.

—Escucha, por favor, te daré lo que quieras… quédatela, por favor, no me comas, te lo suplico, por favor… —Edward se echó a reír.

—¿Comer? —Sacudió la cabeza, la sonrisa todavía plasmada en su rostro—. _Drenar._

—¡No, por favor, no! —lloró, sosteniendo sus manos en su cuello—. ¡No soy un tipo malo!

Edward dejó salir un largo suspiro, el cual se tornó en un bostezo. No porque estuviera cansado, sino por el rubio y toda la situación poniéndose aburrida como el infierno.

—No creo que seas un tipo malo, y no soy nadie para juzgarte. —Ladeó la cabeza—. Pero desafortunadamente para ti… —Se relamió los labios, observando su yugular—. Yo lo soy.

* * *

 **Hola nenas, ¿cómo están? bueno sobre aviso no hay engaño, no les prometo una historia dulce, no es común tampoco y esto solo es resultado de mi otro lado, jaja el desviado, así que bueno, a ver que les parece, ¡un abrazo a todas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani mil gracias por ayudarme!

 _ **Muchas gracias chicas.**_ **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

El macho procuraba no recordar su tiempo siendo humano. Así como, ni siquiera vagamente, porque por lo general no convocaba el pasado. Nunca.

Sin embargo sabía lo que estaba detrás de él, arrastrándose por su piel, marcándolo constantemente y quedándose como una maldita cicatriz. Una que aunque lo intentara, no se iría con nada. Así que era de esperarse que no fuera un buen macho, y no iba a comenzar a serlo ahora. El agua no estaba precisamente tibia cuando metió a la humana en la tina. Ella igual no se despertó, parecía bastante afectada y si no fuera por su respiración constante y su aroma, ya habría pensado que estaba muerta.

Le sacó el vestido azul, o lo que quedaba de ello por la cabeza, observando de cerca los moretones y contusiones que comenzaban a formarse en su piel increíblemente blanca, sus ojos dorados se arrastraron por sus pechos pequeños, sus costillas, hasta llegar al espacio amoratado y sangrado entre sus piernas donde estaban los restos de la violación.

Edward tragó saliva ruidosamente, ordenándole a su verga a estarse jodidamente tranquila bajo sus vaqueros oscuros, antes de maniobrar con la regadera para limpiar los restos de suciedad y sangre de su maltrecho cuerpo, y mientras lo hacía, el vampiro por primera vez en su jodida existencia deseó que las rarezas que le gustaban no le gustaran en este jodido momento porque, además el olor de la sangre de la humana mezclado con todo lo sucedido, estaba metiéndolo rápidamente en el tren del puto frenesí. Ese donde alimentarse mientras follaba lo dejaba convertido prácticamente en el animal que era. El macho trató todo lo posible de concentrarse en eso de duchar, pasar un paño por aquí y por allá, o acomodarse la verga a través de los pantalones, y funcionó cuando por fin la llevó a la cama sin jodidamente morderla.

¿Por qué la había llevado a su casa, peor aún, a _su_ cama? Todavía era un jodido misterio.

Tiró de las cobijas sobre ella, pero la chica gimió antes de voltearse y estirar las piernas, revelando todo su sexo para él, haciéndolo gemir. Su verga pulsó de nuevo. Sus colmillos palpitando al ritmo de su corazón ante el pensamiento de cómo sabría. Necesitaba saber. Solo una pequeña lamida para probar su sangre y se iría.

Edward se arrastró sobre la cama completamente vestido, cerniéndose sobre ella se dijo que probar la sangre de sus labios quizás no sería buena idea, sobre todo porque seguía saliendo. Así que se inclinó entre sus muslos donde inhaló profundamente. Tenía el olor más dulce. Sus colmillos pulsaban y su verga dolía como una perra. Ella no podía ser tan irresistible, ¿o sí? Ningún jodido humano podía serlo, no de esa manera, pero por si las dudas, resistió un poco más el impulso de probarla, presionando la boca en un beso sobre su pequeño clítoris antes de sacar la lengua y arrastrarla sobre su sexo.

Se suponía que solo debía ser una pequeña lamida, pero en algún momento se convirtió en un profundo saqueo. Su lengua se precipitó más allá de los labios de su sexo, un poco más y un poco más hasta que estaba follándosela con la punta de la lengua, conteniendo un gemido cuando su sabor exquisito le nubló el sentido.

Desvergonzadamente, el macho se desabrochó los vaqueros y sacó su verga encontrando un poco del alivio que necesitaba al tomarla en su mano. Jadeando, retrocedió sintiendo una extraña ira hacia esos cabrones que habían lastimado su increíblemente estrecho sexo, y esperaba como la mierda que el tipo James, ese al que le había drenado hasta la última gota de sangre, fuera directo al infierno. Sentándose sobre sus talones, Edward trató de recuperar el control, acariciándose de arriba abajo su erguida verga, gimiendo ante la sensación de calidez y su peso. Ver a la hembra ahí, acostada en su cama, vulnerable, con su sexo brillante donde su lengua había estado, con el sabor natural todavía entre sus labios, mandó el primer espasmo previo al orgasmo.

Las alarmas habían comenzado a sonar hacía rato en su cerebro, desde que algo andaba mal al hacer un trato con ella, o con la manera en la que una simple hembra humana lo tenía jadeando, hasta la imperiosa necesidad de morderla, pero la lujuria fue más fuerte y se encontró ignorando todas las advertencias al imaginar cómo sería golpear dentro de ella con cada centímetro de su miembro mientras le daba tirones más rápidos, desde la raíz hasta la punta; y cuando ella se quejó con suavidad, no pudo evitar preguntarse si podía tomarlo por completo o tendría que ser poco a poco. Mierda. Sería genial escucharla gritar.

Pero entonces ella se removió en la cama, la sangre en su boca de alguna manera se agolpó hasta ceder de su labio inferior y deslizarse suavemente hacia su cuello, el aroma, el color carmesí, denso y oscuro, la necesidad. Todo golpeó a Edward como un enorme ciclón. Su estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. Se le contrajeron los músculos y rompió en un sudor frío. Se relamió los labios, solo la probaría un poco, y luego la sacaría a la mierda de su vida. Por alguna razón esta simple humana le parecía más peligrosa que ningún rival con el que antes se hubiera tenido que enfrentar.

Inclinándose sobre ella, lamió desde el cuello hasta los labios y tarde, muy tarde, se dio cuenta de que estaba cometiendo el peor error de su vida cuando el sabor de la hembra le impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como una máquina de acero sin frenos. Fue violento, duro y en aquel instante, no hubo nada que le recordara a la persona que fue de antaño, el hermano, el amigo, el vampiro que había pasado muchos siglos solo sin buscar emparejarse; no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que se las arreglaba para encubrir su jodida naturaleza todos los días. Todo se resumió a que él era un depredador y ella su presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera esa, cuando clavó los colmillos en su delicada garganta.

Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de un modo que nunca le había sucedido. La sangre de la humana era la mejor puta droga que hubiera probado nunca, de la mejor calidad, algo incomparable, e inmediatamente se hizo adicto. Fue como si hubiera mordido un cable de alta tensión mientras tenía un orgasmo. Una extraña electricidad comenzó a fluir por sus venas y el éxtasis crepitó sobre la superficie de su piel. Aferrándose con fuerza, la atrapó firmemente entre sus manos y su erección encontró ese dulce lugar y la penetró mientras tragaba de su garganta. La biología de su cuerpo tomando las riendas. Su pulso volviéndose más elevado con cada tirón en su vena. La sangre de la humana era inigualable, hundiéndolo en una tormenta oscura, hirviente.

Oscura... inigualable... no, eso no parecía correcto. Su cerebro confundido por la sangre ya no podía concentrarse, sus manos, que habían estado pasando a través de su largo cabello, estuvieron repentinamente sobre sus hombros en un agarre doloroso. Gruñendo contra su mente que le pedía que la soltase, dobló sus esfuerzos para tomar su sangre. En algún lugar en el fondo de su jodida mente sabía que debía detenerse, pero su deseo aplastó el pensamiento con crueldad insensible. Y entonces todo cayó como un rompecabezas.

Edward intentó retraer los colmillos al darse cuenta con horror de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que implicaba matar a su… No, ella no podía ser su _cantante_ , no una insignificante humana de mierda. Desesperado, intentó soltarla, inhaló intentando despejarse, pero el olor que ambos despedían, sexo y sangre, se convirtió en un jodido fuego que corrió por sus largas venas y le abrasó el pecho hasta consumir cualquier impulso positivo que hubiera sido capaz de sentir.

Y entonces, el pulso de la humana dejó de latir.

Y él no dejó de bombear en su interior hasta que el orgasmo le quemó el cerebro y se derramó dentro y fuera de ella, por sus pechos, por su vientre y piernas, de la forma básica en la que un vampiro marcaba su territorio, reclamando a la hembra como suya.

* * *

 **A todas las chicas que comentaron mil gracias!, a las que están indecisas también gracias, a las fantasmas y a mis chicas del grupo (ustedes saben quienes son) las amodoro, nos leemos el viernes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani son mis soles mil gracias por toda su ayuda.

 _ **Muchas gracias chicas.**_ **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Alguien estaba sacudiéndolo al principio, y después, sacando hasta la mierda de él.

—¡Edward!, ¡Edward!

También el mismo alguien pronunciaba su nombre de forma frenética, acompañándolo de maldiciones y más golpes.

Edward intentó volver del estado sensorial sobrecargado en el que se encontraba, se sentía profundamente complacido, extasiado, hablar casi lo lleva al borde del orgasmo, como si se hubiera bebido la sangre completa de un cocainómano, como si hubiese probado la mejor droga hecha para vampiros nunca antes vista. A través de sus embotados sentidos intentó distinguir a su hermano, Jasper, pero fue como ver a través de un caleidoscopio, aun así vio que su boca se movía.

—Edward, mierda, al fin…

Él estaba hablando, pero era complicado entenderlo, seguirle el ritmo. Ahora Jasper lo estaba arrastrando fuera de su habitación, hacia algún lado, y de pronto el instinto despertó en él, oprimiendo su pecho como si estuviera perdiendo algo, algo muy importante y se encontró recuperando fuerzas, mas no el sentido ni la cordura cuando empujó a su hermano y se agazapó defensivamente, listo para saltarle encima y matarlo. No sabía por qué, pero no podía solo irse de su alcoba.

—¿Es por la humana?, ¿en serio? —preguntó Jasper, ambas manos frente a su pecho en un claro intento por tranquilizarle.

 _La humana._

El pecho de Edward se oprimió, y aunque no quería, miró hacia atrás, hacia el desastre en la cama donde de todo había ocurrido con su pequeña presa, y entonces flashes de lo que pasó comenzaron a golpearlo hasta hacerlo jadear de dolor mientras se sujetaba la cabeza.

—Tú no… ¿no recuerdas lo que acaba de pasar?

¿Acababa de pasar?, ¿en serio?, ¿tan solo un par de horas?, parecían como meses...

—No sé que me pasó —susurró con voz áspera y ronca.

—La mataste. —Al macho se le oprimió el pecho, dejándolo parcialmente sin aire.

—Lo sé, y ella es mi… ella… _oh_ _mierda_ …

—¿Ella qué?

—Ella es… es mi _cantante,_ o lo era, hasta antes de que perdiera el puto control —balbuceó.

El aire en la habitación bajó algunos grados, y Edward pudo distinguir el olor picante y sentir el absoluto terror que desprendía el cuerpo de Jasper, por lo que lo miró angustiado. Su hermano, alto, rubio, grande como un maldito luchador de box y con gesto casi imperturbable, estaba totalmente horrorizado, asustándolo como la mierda.

—Tampoco es para que te pongas así… —Edward se dejó caer sobre el suelo, apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas dobladas—. No creo en el amor de todas maneras, y… y… salvo por este ridículo impulso de permanecer al lado de ella, incluso aunque esté muerta, estaré bien.

—¿Bien? —escupió Jasper, su voz destilando incredulidad—. No vas a volver a estar _bien_ nunca, Edward, con una mierda.

—El que tú encontraras a Alice y seas el puto vampiro más dichoso del planeta, para mí no significa nada —siseó a la defensiva.

—Alice es mi _cantante._

—Bravo. Bien por ti, hermano, pudiste controlarte a su alrededor y no matarla.

—Es una vampira.

—Y yo me jodí con una humana, de hecho la jodí y luego la jodí otra vez al matarla.

—Y por eso… —Jasper se impulsó hacia él a una velocidad vampírica y lo sujetó por los hombros hasta ponerlo de pie, a tan solo centímetros de su rostro—. Por eso vas a pagar tu error cada jodido día, ¿qué no lo entiendes?

—Suéltame —rugió empujándolo a la mierda—, no sabía que existía alguna ley por drenarme a un puto humano, he violado varias leyes entonces en los últimos miles de años.

Jasper se rio mirando al cadáver de la joven hembra, antes de suspirar mientras negaba.

—¿No lo sabes, verdad?

—¿Saber qué?

—No sabes lo que conlleva matar a tu pareja de vida, la _tua cantante._ —Edward frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Bueno, si las leyendas son ciertas, vas a repetir el mismo día que la conociste una y otra puta vez, hasta que aprendas a amarla y ella a ti, hasta que puedan ser una pareja de vampiros como lo marcan las leyes de nuestra naturaleza.

—Esas son pendejadas —siseó molesto—, ¿qué tal que nunca la hubiese encontrado?, ¿también iba a revivir el mismo día una y otra vez hasta que ella apareciera?

—No funciona así —murmuró Jasper acercándose a la humana, y de nueva cuenta ese extraño instinto territorial lo tuvo empujando a su hermano fuera y rugiendo sobre el cadáver de su hembra—. ¿Lo ves? ¡Ya estás imprimado de ella!, la marcaste como tuya.

—No… yo… —siseó dejándose caer sobre la cama, mierda, ¿qué rayos le estaba pasando?—. No estoy imprimado, maldición. Solo… solo no puedo permitir que te le acerques, ella es mía.

—Lo sé, nuestra naturaleza nos vuelve más territoriales que nunca enseguida de nuestras hembras.

—¿Cómo mierda puede ser una humana, muerta, mi hembra?

—Eso es algo que vas a tener que descubrir tú, hermano.

—Te recuerdo que está muerta.

—Sí —consintió Jasper—, por ahora está muerta, pero quizás mañana no, según lo que marcan nuestras leyendas, y entonces tengas oportunidad para remediarlo; y si no lo consigues en ese día, entonces tendrás otro, y otro.

—¿Hasta cuándo? —Su hermano suspiró colocando ambas manos en sus caderas, lucía pensativo y preocupado.

—No conozco mucho sobre esto, te diría que voy a ayudarte a investigarlo, pero si esto es cierto, para mañana que pase lo mismo, yo no sabré nada de lo que ocurrió hoy y estarás encerrado en un jodido bucle de tiempo, estarás solo en esto, Edward.

Edward miró a su hermano. Mierda, esto simplemente tenía que ser un jodido chiste de vampiros, no había una puta manera de que se quedara varado en un bucle, o la mierda de tiempo que fuera, con una humana a la que no había manera que quisiera nunca.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, sé que es confuso pero ya pronto lo irán entendiendo, un fuerte abrazo para todas, ¿qué creen que pase ahora?, ¿será que Edward enmenda su error rápidamente?**

 **PD, les recuerdo que esto no es ninguna traducción, saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani como siempre un gusto!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¡Dónde dejé mis New Rocks!

Edward gruñó poniéndose la almohada sobre la cabeza, la cual palpitaba como si tuviera una jodida resaca… algo imposible para un vampiro. Los ojos le pesaban y el reflejo de náuseas lo asaltó cuando miró el reloj que apenas y marcaba las cinco y media de la tarde.

—Edward. —Jasper irrumpió en su habitación—. ¿Tomaste mis botas?

—Nunca he tomado tus botas.

—Bueno, pensé que quizás hoy podía ser la excepción, ¿podrías levantar tu culo y ayudarme a buscarlas?

—No —murmuró frotándose las sienes. No tenía ningún sentido que se sintiera como si un tren de carga y una máquina de cemento hubieran bailado sobre su cerebro.

Escuchó suspirar a su hermano mientras merodeaba por su habitación.

—¿Esta noche sí vas a alimentarte? Ya sabes que no debes dejar pasar tanto tiempo, es casi como…

Y mientras el macho seguía parloteando, Edward se levantó de golpe por poco cayéndose en el intento. Su habitación lucía como siempre, la pila de libros acomodada en una esquina, su equipo de sonido, su clóset con la ropa perfectamente acomodada, sus botas donde debían estar pero sobre todo, no había jodidas humanas muertas por ningún lado.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Es… Es esto la maldición? —El rubio elevó una ceja.

—Podría decirse, si no me ayudas a buscar las botas, puedo ser jodidamente enervante.

—No, eso no —gruñó, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—Me tengo que ir, Edward, realmente no estás siendo de ayuda.

El macho se levantó rápidamente, se vistió pero incluso cuando terminó de hacerlo, la sensación nauseabunda se expandió y comenzó a recorrerlo en sudores fríos cuando se dio cuenta de que se había puesto los vaqueros oscuros y su chaqueta de motero como… como en la pesadilla. Aunque eso no era nada nuevo, seguro estaba teniendo alguna clase de jodido _déjà vu_ , porque no había manera en el infierno para que se creyera esas historias de mierda sobre la imprimación, y las consecuencias… de un loco sueño. Porque eso es lo que había sido, una pesadilla de mierda.

Mientras se abría paso en el concurrido club, al que normalmente acudía para alimentarse, Edward pensaba que los humanos no eran nada más que simios, siguiéndose unos a otros, sin terminar de desarrollarse por completo. Los humanos se encontraban apretujados en el bar, o en la pista, luciendo nada más que como cuerpos calientes. Suspiró intentando mantener a raya su hambre, esa que desgraciadamente lo había lanzado a este agujero de simios, esa que por culpa de Rosalie se había complicado hasta este jodido extremo que lo impulsó a dejar de buscar su vena.

En estos tiempos, donde los vampiros realmente estaban por convertirse en un mito, era difícil conseguir alguna hembra dispuesta (o no), para poder alimentarse adecuadamente, sobre todo una que no estuviera emparejada o quisiera emparejarse. El instinto de territorialidad de un macho sobre su hembra era una buena parte de la causa de la mortalidad de los vampiros. Así que por todo eso, en parte justificaba por qué estaba en este lugar moviéndose entre humanos.

Necesitaba alimentarse. Con urgencia.

Pero entonces, ninguna hembra se apareció esa noche. Ni una sola. El macho suspiró saliendo de aquel zoológico, podía aguantar un par de días más pero no sería suficiente, y alimentarse de humanas nunca satisfacía a los vampiros, necesitaban otra hembra para...

—¡Suéltame!, ¡alguien ayúdeme!

No muy lejos del concurrido bar, los gritos de una mujer lo detuvieron en seco.

Tenía-que-ser-una-jodida-broma.

El macho apretó las manos en puños para contener un escalofrío. No podía ser cierto. Realmente no, seguro el hambre lo tenía medio imbécil, seguro sus oídos estaban escuchando lo que no debía ser escuchado nunca jamás en la puta vida… Pero entonces dio vuelta a la derecha y ahí estaban. Dos hijos de puta intentando violar a la hembra… justo al igual que la noche anterior.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —gritó la humana de una forma estrangulada y tan dolorosamente agónica, que le puso increíblemente dura la verga… para su horror.

—¡Cállate, perra! —siseó uno de los machos atravesándole la mano en la cara, lanzándola al suelo—. ¿No pensabas lo mismo mientras estabas con Mike, no?

—¡James, ya te dije que él no significa nada!, tú eres mi novio, solo tú, por favor…

—¡Ya no importa!, y aunque todavía estés enojada por lo que pasó el otro día, realmente te va a gustar lo que te haremos ahora, pero si sigues portándote así…

El vampiro se quedó estático, no podía ser cierto, no creía en esas mierdas de las leyendas, no creía en la imprimación ni en la famosa _tua_ _cantante_ , a la cual se había resignado a no encontrar, entonces, ¿por qué mierda estaba siguiéndolos?, ¿por qué sentía una especie de conexión que ataba su corazón a esa insignificante humana?

—Apresúrate, Alec —jadeó con esfuerzo James mientras tiraba de la hembra hacia un lugar más apartado y oscuro.

Esta vez las cosas, aunque iguales, para Edward fueron diferentes. Cuando James sometió a la hembra, para el vampiro no hubo tregua, no esperó a que todo el espectáculo de diversión se desarrollara frente a sus ojos, arrancó a la mierda a los dos humanos de encima de la hembra, matándolos casi al instante al desgarrarles la garganta con los colmillos. La humana chilló horrorizada, intentando cubrirse y recomponerse cuando lo vio acercarse.

—¡Tu nombre! —rugió como poseso, mirándola medio enloquecido.

Esos enormes ojos oscuros se ampliaron, su boca abriendo y cerrándose sin poder decir ninguna palabra, su cuerpo maltrecho y temblando.

—Dime tu puto nombre, o lo que le hice a esos humanos será basura en comparación con lo que tengo pensado hacerte a ti.

—¿Q-Qué piensas hacerme? —susurró, grandes lágrimas desbordándose por su pequeño rostro en forma de corazón.

—Dime-tu-puto-nombre.

—B-Bella.

—Bueno, _Bella_ —murmuró probando el nombre en su lengua—, parece que estamos enfrascados en un bucle de mierda.

La hembra lo miró sin comprender, sus ojos alerta, el cuerpo tenso… y nunca se había puesto más duro por nadie como en ese momento. El macho estiró la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, pero Bella lo rechazó, encogiéndose e intentando hacerlo por sus propios medios, pero entonces el tobillo le falló al intentar apoyarse en él, se iba a dar de bruces contra el suelo cuando Edward la sostuvo entre sus brazos, y nunca en la mierda de vida que había tenido se sintió como justo ahora, con ella de esta manera.

—N-No sé qué estabas queriendo decir antes —balbuceó, intentando zafarse de su agarre sin éxito alguno—. Pero gracias por a-ayudarme, ahora tengo que irme a casa.

Su labio inferior estaba abierto —otra vez—, sangre fresca brillando atrayendo toda su atención y como antes, el aroma de su _cantante_ lo golpeó como un millón de voltios. Sin poder controlarse, estrelló los labios en los de ella, gruñendo cuando la escuchó jadear en sorpresa, y poniéndose duro con cada segundo que pasaba. Liberó su boca pero la atrapó firmemente entre sus brazos y su verga para que no se moviera, antes de inclinarse a su garganta y morderla, su pulso volviéndose más elevado con cada tirón en su vena. Sabía que era un intercambio poco justo, dado el olor a lluvia fresca de las lágrimas de la hembra o sus gritos cada vez menos fuertes, pero él estaba en frenesí y su forcejeo solo lo convertía en el cazador nato que su naturaleza exigía. La sangre de la humana era inigualable, hundiéndolo de nuevo en esa tormenta oscura.

Y entonces lo entendió. Bella era su hembra, su sangre le atraía como el más dulce néctar, como la droga más poderosa, el instinto de imprimación dejándole bien claro que no se trataba de una broma ni de ningún juego, ella era suya, esta vez, y todas las veces que tuvieran que vivir.

* * *

 **Hola!, qué tal su fin de semana? Espero que súper bien, ¿qué les pareció? Nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani son mis pilares en esto, un abrazo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¡Dónde dejé mis New Rocks!

Edward parpadeó aturdido antes de volar hacia la puerta y poner el seguro.

—Edward. —Jasper aporreó la puerta—. ¿Tomaste mis botas?

—No, y no, esta vez no tendría por qué ser la excepción.

—¿Esta noche sí vas a alimentarte? Ya sabes que no debes dejar pasar tanto tiempo, es casi como… —Edward abrió la puerta, pese a que el dolor de cabeza lo tenía al borde del vómito, dejando momentáneamente perplejo a Jasper—. Vaya, hoy te ves jodido.

—Intenté no dormir.

—¿Por qué harías eso? —inquirió mirándolo extrañado.

—Porque quería ver si podía romper la maldición de este puto bucle del tiempo. —Jasper se rio.

—Deberías intentarlo, dormir es bueno. Definitivamente te hace falta descansar y comer.

—Necesito hablar contigo en serio, y que me creas, por favor —pidió mortalmente serio, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta para no caerse, las náuseas lo tenían bastante mal, logrando que su hermano saliera de ese estupor de risitas en el que jodidamente se encontraba.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Asesiné a mi _cantante_ , y tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que las profecías dictan.

—¿Estás tomándome el pelo?

—No, y de verdad necesito que busques una solución para mí, solo por hoy no veas a Alice, podrás ir cualquier otro puto día, te lo aseguro, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

—P-Pero…

—Por favor, Jasper… —Su hermano gruñó incrédulo, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y de quién te imprimaste?, mierda, ¿cuándo pasó…? —Edward suspiró.

—Hoy hace tres días, y ella es una humana, por eso murió.

—Doble mierda —suspiró su hermano, pasándose una mano por su cabellera rubia.

—Sí, ahora necesito realmente encontrarla, volveré en un par de horas, pero no olvides que tienes que ayudarme, te explicaré lo demás cuando vuelva.

Y con eso dejó a un confundido Jasper en su habitación mientras él volaba prácticamente hacia el sucio callejón donde la encontraría cada jodido día hasta que supiera cómo cambiar el rumbo de su destino.

…

Edward se mantuvo no precisamente tranquilo entre los árboles, el hecho de que la jodida maldición además lo atrapara en medio del hambre, hacía todo doblemente peor; si tan solo se hubiera alimentado en el club de cualquier hembra, si no le hubiese dado largas a la comida, si no se hubiera topado a Bella jamás…

—Ya basta, James, déjame tranquila.

Era la primera vez que escuchaba su voz neutral, con un deje de miedo pero ni de cerca estaba gritando en histeria como normalmente pasaba.

—¿Tan pronto me olvidaste?

—Deja de decir eso, solo quiero ir a casa.

El macho se movió entre los árboles y los encontró bajando por una calzada oscura, procuraría fijarse en la ruta completa de su hembra para localizarla desde antes. El suave vestido azul de Bella ondeaba con cada pasado acelerado que daba, sostenía unos cuadernos firmemente contra su pecho, como si estos fueran capaces de salvarla de lo que se le vendría encima. Su cabello caía grácil en suaves ondas, su cuerpo jodidamente curvilíneo… ella era… Edward se estremeció imaginando cómo luciría desnuda sin ningún golpe que estropeara su piel, cómo se verían sus enormes ojos castaños cuando él le envolviera la garganta con las manos. Cómo olería su cabello. Cómo sonaría atragantándose con su verga. Cerró los ojos. Nunca en la puta vida había anhelado tanto a una hembra como la anhelaba a ella. Por eso mejor se dio la vuelta y regresó a casa, mañana tendría otra oportunidad para salvarla.

No podía seguir perdiendo el jodido tiempo repitiendo la misma escena de siempre.

—Espero que esto no sea una puta broma, Edward —murmuró Jasper en cuanto lo vio entrar—, o Alice me castrará con los colmillos.

—No lo es, ¿encontraste algo?

—En realidad no mucho —suspiró mientras hojeaba un viejo libro—. Técnicamente, Carlisle dice que esto es anormal, no se suponía que debías matarla, tu caso es como… uno en un millón, como la causa de que se inventaran estas jodidas leyendas, pero el punto es que se supone que tienes que remediar esto, la imprimación de vampiros es de por vida, no tenemos otra opción, así que ahora debes buscar cómo compensar tu error o el bucle de tiempo repetirá el día una y otra vez… para siempre.

—Bueno, Carlisle es el menos indicado para hablar de errores —escupió molesto. Jasper cerró el libro y lo miró con cansancio.

—Edward, estás supuestamente encerrado en el tiempo, y lo único que te preocupa es lo que Carlisle hizo hace más de seiscientos jodidos años…

—Lo que sea, no puedo, simplemente… —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, respirando hondo antes de cambiar el tema—. ¿Entonces eso es todo?

—Al parecer sí, tan fácil como remediarlo y salir del bucle, ya sabes —escupió con sarcasmo—, ¿y dónde está ella?

—Es… jodida, la forma en como nos conocemos todos los días, no puedo traerla tan fácil.

—¿Tú la… violaste?

Jasper no era su hermano en realidad, pero como él bien había dicho, varios siglos juntos los hacía hermanos sin necesidad de venir de la misma hembra. Así que como su hermano conocía todo de él, desde sus excentricidades, hasta sus más oscuros secretos. Juntos habían compartido hembras, sangre y mierda, volviéndose inseparables hasta que Jasper encontró a su _cantante_ , y no enloqueció, haciendo jodidamente bien las cosas con su hembra, Alice.

—No por gusto… todo fue muy rápido, probé su sangre, el resto lo hizo el instinto y terminé reclamándola como mi hembra.

—Ya —murmuró no muy convencido—. ¿Y entonces dónde está ahora?

Esa era una buena pregunta; Edward dejó a su hermano y partió al lugar donde había dejado a su hembra. No estaba. Olfateó el aire, el olor a violencia, sexo y sangre lo puso imprudentemente duro. Frunciendo el ceño observó minúsculas gotas de sangre en el asfalto, incluso como vampiro se le habrían pasado por alto si no fuera porque esa sangre lo volvía prácticamente loco una y otra vez, así que siguió el rastro.

Encontró a Bella medio desnuda, escalando un puente viejo del río Duwamish, lejos de Rainier Beach, un pequeño pueblo de mierda muy cerca de Seattle donde les había tocado vivir, ahí donde le había tocado meterse en el puto bucle del problema infinito. El intrincado y viejo trozo de metal clavándose en su piel de por sí ya estropeada, no pareció incomodarla mientras se posicionaba tambaleante en lo más alto del puente. Se veía jodidamente ridícula. Pequeña, rota, vulnerable, de pie en ese puente de mala muerte mirando al pequeño pueblo que se extendía más allá, y que daba derecho al mar, por donde muy pronto saldría el sol. Edward tenía que irse, ¿pero cómo perderse el espectáculo de verla saltar?

La hembra se limpió el rostro manchado de surcos negros con el dorso de la mano, sus pies desnudos dieron un paso más hacia el borde, abrazando el límite del puente con las puntas de los dedos. En la parte donde Bella se encontraba, el viento azotó con más fuerza, moviéndole el largo cabello enmarañándoselo aún más y haciéndola perder ligeramente el equilibrio, aun así ella no dejó de ver al horizonte. Imperturbable. Jodidamente asombrosa. Los ojos del macho comenzaron a arder y lagrimear cuando el cielo comenzó a aclararse, pronto el sol lo carbonizaría y sería solo cenizas arrastradas por el viento.

Bella se arrancó lo que quedaba del vestido, dejándolo en mil jirones que revolotearon a su alrededor antes de caer al río, quedando desnuda salvo por el sostén que pronto corrió con la misma suerte. Las pupilas de Edward se ampliaron, pronto perdería la vista, su final también estaba cerca, lo sabía por la forma en la que comenzaba a picar su cuerpo a causa de las ronchas producto de las quemaduras, se estaba jodidamente quemando, entonces ella llamó su atención al reírse, una risa maniaca que inundó el desierto lugar antes de que saltara del puente con los brazos abiertos. Ella estaba obteniendo su libertad. Eso parecía, justo en el momento exacto en que el sol disparó su primer rayo y el dolor más jodidamente intenso le atravesó al vampiro el cráneo, privándolo del magnífico espectáculo y mandando una ola de náusea y dolor indescriptible por todo su sistema mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en llamas.

Edward no pudo ver nada más, pero también se rio mientras moría ardiendo, porque la lógica de que ella muriera con o sin su ayuda, de pronto le pareció jodidamente irónico.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, una disculpa por no actualizar ayer, pero aquí les dejo otro día más con nuestro pequeño y medio bastante loco, Edward.**

Gracias a todas por comentar!, (morí de risa con tu comentario Tecupi, un saludo nena), al igual que a mis lectoras de siempre, Gloria extraño contestarles y te imagino con cara de WTF con este fic, un placer siempre y por último para la chica que me preguntó si tiene relación con Dark necessities, al menos en la parte de las reglas de los vampiros y demás, sí, ya que si sigo escribiendo sobre vampiros me gustaría crear una especie de conexión entre ellos, ¡mil gracias a todas por comentar!


	6. Chapter 6

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani mis amores, gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Habían pasado los días, Edward solo podía suponerlo.

Y sí, durante ese tiempo se intentó acercar a ella, pero cada vez que estaba siquiera a un par de metros de su hembra, el instinto lo poseía. Era como si una parte primitiva lo consumiera todo: sus actos, pensamientos, la movilidad, absolutamente todo. El olor que despedía lo metía de lleno en el frenesí. Ya ni siquiera hablar de su sangre, su solo olor frutal y especiado lo tenía enterrándole los colmillos sin mediar una sola palabra, _siempre._

Era jodido, sucio y violento.

Una y otra puta vez. Controlarse al lado de su hembra era más difícil que aquella vez que estuvo desarmado frente a un ejército de militares en la guerra de los cien años; respirarla era lo más difícil que pudiera hacer en toda su maldita vida. Hoy intentaría acercársele de nuevo, sin respirar por la nariz. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esta vez no la tomaría tan fuerte que le quebraría los brazos, o intentaría alejarla (para no matarla) con tal fuerza que le destrozaría el cráneo. Había aprendido que Bella no solo era débil, sino increíblemente frágil… y estúpida. _Bella._ Ella era una gran perra estúpida, quien nunca notaba que estaba siendo seguida, ni por él, ni por James. Nunca lo notaba entre las sombras. Nunca lo notaba mirándola con salvajes ojos y hambrienta mirada. Nunca advertía el peligro en el que estaba, y era algo por lo que tenía que estar agradecido, así podía conocerla un poco más.

También aprendió que trabajaba en una pequeña escuela en Rainier Beach. Lo supo cuando una vez siguió su rastro desde temprano, con la única suposición de que siempre tomaría la misma ruta. Acertó. Su olor estaba tenuemente impregnado en el asfalto por sus caminatas diarias. Así que aquí estaba otra vez, plantado justo en el lugar en el que sería violada, sonriendo al escucharla dar la vuelta ya discutiendo con Alec y James.

—Te dije que Mike es solo un amigo —insistió, apresurando el paso.

—¿Por qué entonces te fuiste con él la otra noche?

—Ya basta, James, déjame tranquila.

—¿Tan pronto me olvidaste? —James le cortó el paso, empujándola con brusquedad contra la pared.

—Deja de decir eso, solo quiero ir a casa… —balbuceó nerviosa, sus grandes ojos llenos de miedo.

—Eres mía, Isabella, no de ningún hijo de puta que no sea yo, ¿lo entiendes? —gritó en su rostro, sosteniéndole con rudeza las mejillas.

—J-James, basta, me estás poniendo nerviosa, si te ve la policía sabes lo que pasará… —El rubio sonrió tomando un tirante de su vestido y rompiéndolo, robándole un chillido y una risa a Alec.

—No te vi nerviosa cuando estabas besándote con Mike —siseó, atravesándole fuertemente la cara con la mano—. Estás rogando por esto, perra.

Que todas las veces su hembra caminara sola por el mismo recorrido era una señal, como si el destino le dijera de una u otra manera que Bella era suya para tomarla, no de ningún otro hijo de puta, y el pensamiento de eso lo hizo sonreír. Sería su salvador, su verdugo, su principio y su final.

—¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? —preguntó, saliendo de entre las sombras y asustando a Alec, quien viendo toda la escena mejor optó por huir como el cobarde que era.

—Sigue tu camino, imbécil, aquí no hay nada que ver.

—Estás sobrepasándote con la hembra —escupió, caminando hacia ellos sin quitar la vista del hijo de puta de James, quien, enojado por la interrupción, lanzó a la humana hacia un lado, provocando que se cayera torpemente en el suelo, lastimándose el tobillo.

—¿Hembra? —James lo encaró con una sonrisa torva—. Mejor lárgate, maldito drogadi… —El macho golpeó a James en la mandíbula con tal fuerza que lo lanzó un par de metros lejos, dejándolo absolutamente estupefacto y desorientado—. ¿Q-Qué mierda?

—Lárgate ahora —siseó acercándosele, mostrándole los colmillos tan rápido que el humano no podría decir si se los había visto en verdad o no. Pero sus ojos enormes y dilatados por las drogas, el olor a miedo mezclado con confusión, lo tuvieron levantándose en un segundo antes de mirar a la mujer.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, perra —la amenazó con el rostro lleno de sangre antes de echarse a correr. El vampiro se aseguró de no estar respirando por la nariz cuando se giró hacia su hembra.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió en su voz más suave.

Era esa voz la que había pavimentado el camino para un montón de folladas al azar, no que esperara que esta chica fuera precisamente una de esas, desde que no había nada al azar con su hembra, la cual tenía el miedo y la confusión por todo su pequeño rostro mientras intentaba reconocerlo. De pronto sus mejillas se colorearon de rosado antes de mordisquearse el labio inferior de una manera que hizo que su verga se pusiera dura mientras su mente traía imagen tras imagen de ella desnuda, con las piernas abiertas en su cama, mojada y lista gracias a las caricias que le había dado con la lengua, imágenes de ella con las piernas alrededor de sus hombros, gimiendo fuerte mientras la cogía duro, sus tetas moviéndose de arriba abajo a causa de la fuerza de sus embates, imágenes de ella bocabajo con el culo levantado mientras la tomaba por detrás con abandono. Imágenes demasiado jodidamente deliciosas que tenía que ignorar justo ahí, mirando a su hembra removiéndose incómoda bajo su intensa mirada.

—Isabella —balbuceó, permitiéndole ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. ¿Gracias…?

—Soy Edward Cullen —dijo con una sonrisa que esperaba no se viera tan depredadora como se sentía al mirar a su hembra.

Necesitaba que jodidamente comenzara a confiar en él, de alguna manera necesitaba que las cosas no terminaran con ella malditamente muriendo a diario, necesitaba que ella no se diera cuenta de que era su presa.

—Gracias, si no hubieras llegado…

—Eso hubiera sido un desastre, estoy seguro. —Y no mentía. Ella se estremeció antes de asentir—. ¿Me dejarías acompañarte a casa?, te ves demasiado nerviosa y además estás lastimada.

—E-Estoy bien.

—Por favor, quizás tengas un esguince —rodó los ojos—. Además, mi auto está aquí cerca, estaba por irme cuando escuché tus gritos, solo te llevaré a casa.

—B-Bueno, e-eres muy amable —susurró, sus mejillas tiñéndose nuevamente de rosa.

—Edward —le recordó. Quería escucharla decirlo, necesitaba escucharla decir su puto nombre. Quería escucharla gritando su nombre, gimiéndolo, susurrándolo…

—Muchas g-gracias, Edward —cuchicheó nerviosa, mirándolo por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada rápidamente.

Fue en ese momento que pudo verla. Su debilidad perfecta y su inocencia. Casi podía jurar que ni siquiera sabía lo que era besar de verdad, o tomar una verga apropiadamente, o siquiera sentir la intensidad de un hombre en todo su frenesí. El pensamiento de ser su dueño, su todo, hizo que su miembro doliera con anticipación, el pensamiento de arrancarle esa inocencia, capa por capa, como arrancar los pétalos de una flor, por poco lo hace perder el control. Arrancó la mirada de esa pequeña hembra que lo volvía loco y la ayudó a caminar a su auto. Solo hoy intentaría esto.

Mañana no garantizaba nada.

* * *

 **Capi de regalo porque pasamos los 100! Muchas gracias a todas por comentar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani muchas gracias como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Había algo acerca de la forma en la que sus oscuros ojos se cerraban con fuerza cuando la miraba, algo en su rostro contorsionado en una mezcla de dolor y placer mientras tomaba su verga todo el camino. El suave gemido de dolor mezclado con éxtasis, cada vez que su trasero chocaba contra las caderas del macho mientras éste la empujaba hacia abajo, forzándose dentro de su estrecho calor, robándole continuos jadeos por estarla estirando hasta el punto en que lo tenía gruñendo sobre su espalda.

Eso era el cielo. Era el infierno.

Estar con Bella era como vivir ardiendo en llamas. Como vivir continuamente a base de prueba y error. Y Edward vivía más en el error con su hembra, como justo ahora. Con esta era la… ¿doceava? Quizás sí, la doceava vez que iban en su auto y terminaba devorándola en todos los sentidos.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tú mi _cantante_? —susurró acariciando su largo cabello—.Tú, una simple humana.

Con la humana yaciendo en un incómodo ángulo bajo su cuerpo en el asiento trasero del Volvo, escuchó el repiqueteo de la lluvia que comenzó a estrellarse en la capota del auto, donde el macho había perdido los estribos en el último segundo. El olor a lluvia y tierra mojada inundando sus sentidos, empujándolo fuera del frenesí ahora que todo había acabado. Quizás ella se acercó demasiado, o quizás olvidó que no debía respirar jamás en el pequeño espacio, la sangre en su labio, el olor de su piel… alguna mierda que terminó con él perdiendo el control. Edward suspiró, delineando la boca de su _cantante_ , sus labios se sentían suaves y todavía cálidos.

El macho la acomodó en su regazo, retirándole el cabello húmedo del rostro así como las lágrimas con la lengua. Bella era suya. Toda suya. Nadie más la tocaría de nuevo, nunca probaría los labios de otro macho, nunca permitiría que otra verga que no fuera la suya se hundiera en ella. Eran siempre esos pensamientos los que lo dejaban hirviendo porque amaneciera de nuevo y ella volviera a existir. Aunque por otro lado, le encantaría que ella viviera al día siguiente después de una buena cogida, sería increíble que lo sintiera por días, le gustaría que su sexo doliera por la brutalidad con que la había tomado, la quería escuchar siempre llorando de placer, o dolor, o todo junto. Quería que viviera para marcarla de nuevo, una y otra vez, porque ella era suya en cuerpo y alma. Ahora entendía que la había tomado, y no iba a dar una mierda de regreso, de todas formas no había regreso en esto… ni tampoco final.

 **…**

Trece.

El número trece tenía que ser un buen jodido número. La había rescatado de nuevo de las manos del asqueroso simio llamado James, y venían en el vehículo, otra puta vez. Edward esperaba poder llegar a casa de Bella y permitirle que se bajara del auto.

—¿Ese macho de allá era tu compañero? —inquirió, haciendo la conversación de siempre.

Bella lo miró con ambas cejas elevadas antes de reír suavemente. El sonido viajando a través de sus huesos lo hizo temblar. Era un completo alivio que el imbécil de James no le hubiese abierto el labio esta vez. De verdad. O no habría jodida manera en el mundo para que estuvieran conversando en el auto, ahora lo sabía.

—No, es decir… no trabajamos juntos, él solía ser mi novio. P-Pero eso ya terminó, solo que James no puede comprenderlo.

Edward asintió, recordando que el lenguaje de los humanos era diferente al de los vampiros, "novio" significaba compañero. Bien. Lástima que nunca pudiera recordarlo.

—Por lo que te hizo merecía degollarlo ahí mismo. —Ella jadeó antes de negar.

—No… no creo que sea para tanto. —El macho rodó los ojos, otra de las desventajas de vivir en este siglo era que a nadie parecía gustarle resolver las cosas matando.

—Igual no debes ser tan confiada, no deberías aceptar aventones de extraños —dijo probándola a la vez que advirtiéndole sobre la precaria situación en la que se había metido ella misma.

Su hembra no tenía idea de quién mierda era él, o lo que quería, no tenía idea de los pensamientos que estaban pasando por la cabeza de Edward, pensamientos que iban desde besarla sin jodidas restricciones, hasta cogérsela sobre el cofre del auto a la vista de cualquiera que pasara. Ya lo había hecho. Reclamarla como suya frente a todos, nunca sería suficiente de todas maneras.

—Sí, e-eso es cierto —murmuró con una sonrisa nerviosa, como si solo hasta ese momento hubiera caído en cuenta de que estaba con un desconocido en un auto.

—Lo bueno para ti, es que yo no quiero ser solo un extraño que te ayudó, me gustaría que pudiéramos volver a vernos —confesó; ella le sostuvo la mirada con grandes ojos, como si estuviera indecisa entre saber si le estaba tomando el pelo o no.

—E-Es aquí a la derecha —dijo de alguna manera sin aliento antes de desviar la mirada.

Que no notara que él se sabía todo el camino hasta este punto, realmente era frustrante. Bella era demasiado descuidada. Su hembra miró por la ventana, estaba tratando de portarse de manera casual. Sin aparentar nerviosismo pero fallando miserablemente, y si el macho pudiera oler el pequeño espacio de auto sin enloquecer, estaría en lo cierto. Él la ponía nerviosa. Aunque de cualquier manera podía verlo en la forma en la que retorcía las manos, o se revolvía en el asiento, lo que ella no sabía, es que se sentiría siempre atraída hacia él. De una forma que le resultaría inexplicable, pero tenía jodidamente sentido, porque era su _cantante_ ; y ella no lo sabía, pero al ser reclamada también estaba atada a él, un vínculo invisible que unía sus corazones, según había dicho el afeminado de Jasper.

Bella suspiró moviéndose de nuevo, logrando que el movimiento expusiera ligeramente más piel del contorno de sus pechos al llevar parte del vestido destrozado. El movimiento lo dejó ver la suave curva de su pecho, haciéndolo ansiar tomarlo entre sus manos. Y sus pezones marcados lo hicieron relamerse los labios en necesidad, deseaba morderlos, lamerlos, probarlos hasta hacerla venir tan duro con solo sus colmillos en sus tetas. Solo el pensamiento de ella viniéndose hizo que su verga se retorciera en agonía.

Ella volvió a mirarlo, y solo por el más mínimo segundo pudo ver una pizca de deseo brillando en ellos, lo hizo preguntarse si también ella podría sentir su necesidad, si podría ver cuán malamente quería probarla de nuevo, tomar de su vena mientras se la cogía. ¿Podría siquiera recordar vagamente lo que hacían todos los días?, ¿así como un sueño, o quizás una pesadilla?

—Es ahí —apuntó a la pequeña casa en lo alto de la colina, retirada de las demás. Al macho siempre le resultaba jodidamente increíble que tuviera tanta suerte.

—Te he visto antes —murmuró con la voz ronca, deteniéndose justo donde ella le indicó.

—¿C-Cómo es eso?

—Saliendo de la preparatoria, normalmente es parte de mi camino y no pude obviar unos ojos tan jodidamente impresionantes como los tuyos —comentó en un intento por calmar sus crecientes nervios, podía sentirlos en el aire mientras se acercaba a ella.

Quería poner la mano sobre su corazón y sentirlo enloquecer gracias a él, quería oler su piel sin esa imperiosa y jodida necesidad de matarla, quería avanzar más en este día. Sus palabras parecieron calmarla ligeramente cuando lo miró asombrada, como si nunca nadie le hubiese dicho lo hermosa que era.

—¿En serio? —inquirió con curiosidad, su rostro de nuevo coloreándose de rubor.

—Claro, tus ojos son lo más llamativo que he visto en décadas, tan oscuros y llenos de secretos, ellos hacían que quisiera acercarme a ti, pero… nunca encontré el momento, lástima que las cosas se tuvieran que dar así.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? —balbuceó nerviosa.

—A ti. —La confianza rezumbando en la voz del macho estremeció a la humana—. Te quiero a ti —repitió suavemente, dulcemente, mortalmente mientras ella lo miraba con mejillas encendidas y ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Por qué? —susurró para su sorpresa.

¿Por qué la quería?, ¿en lugar de huir?, ¿en lugar de tacharlo de acosador? Esta hembra tenía que hacerle la única pregunta que realmente importaba, lástima que sus respuestas no fueran a gustarle. La quería porque era su pareja, su hembra, estaban jodidamente predestinados, la quería porque ella era como una luz blanca en la oscuridad que lo había absorbido por siglos, deseaba consumirla a ella y a cada gota de bondad que exudaba.

—Porque eres jodidamente perfecta.

Aseguró con una media sonrisa que solía tener a hembras humanas, vampiras o lo que fueran a sus pies en segundos, y al ver el rubor y sentir el cambio en el aire, el macho supo que esta vez no era la excepción. Su hembra no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo perfecta que era, algo que quizás el puto simio de James jamás le dijo, algo que el imbécil de mierda de Mike tampoco estaba haciendo, tan solo por eso deseó conocer al perro y matarlo. Quizás por esos hijos de puta, Bella no tenía idea de lo perfecta que era, pero Edward iba a remediar eso.

Iba a demostrarle lo perfecta que era, incluso si la perfección viniera con un alto precio, el cual ambos ya estaban pagando.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! muuchas gracias por comentar, me encanta leerlas,** Cristal **muchas gracias por las observaciones ;) y** Diana **, jajaja no he parado de reir contigo, se te extrañaba un montón nena,** patymdn **nena, bienvenida gracias por comentar cada capi, que linda,** miop, gloria, Tecupi, nydiac10, Roxy Sanchez, veronikice, carolaaproboste. v, Wawis Cullen, Let Cull, lizdayanna, Merce, Pili, Cary, tulgarita, rosy canul, LeslieeMariia, kaja0507, rjnavajas, .lady. stardust. mars (que lindas palabras nena, en serio) Cary, Somas **, y todas las chicas a las que no he podido agradecerles por falta de tiempo mil gracias, nos leemos pronto!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani son mis amoress muchas gracias

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Isabella Swan estaba probándole constantemente que no era una presa fácil.

Era demasiado inquisitiva, demasiado observadora y aunque el macho amaba eso, a la vez lo odiaba como la mierda. Odiaba que siempre hiciera tantas preguntas, odiaba que lo cuestionara a él y a sus motivos para interesarse en ella, odiaba que lo mirara con una pizca de diversión cada vez que le decía que la quería a ella. Era como si de verdad el hecho de querer a alguien le resultara putamente gracioso. Pero si quería salir de este bucle de tiempo eterno, Edward sabía que necesitaba conocer más de ella, demostrarle que podía ser ese jodido macho que ella quería, no la bestia que realmente era.

Tenía que convencerla, cada vez, de que cada instinto de supervivencia que le gritaba que huyera de él, estaba equivocado. Esta era la… bien, vaya. El macho había perdido la cuenta de qué número era esta ocasión en la que estaban de nuevo aquí sentados en su Volvo sin que ella lo invitara a pasar. Quería jodidamente hacer las cosas bien, pero resultaba cada vez más difícil, sobre todo la parte de la paciencia, estaba casi agotada.

—No… no tiene sentido que te sientas atraído por mí.

—¿Por qué no?, ya te lo dije, me resultas perfecta. —Ella sonrió; rostro sonrojado cuerpo tenso, pero mirada suave.

—Eres muy dulce, nadie nunca me había dicho eso.

—Puedo ser muy dulce contigo, puedo ser lo que quieras —dijo con un susurro bajo que desbordaba todo el sexo que ansiaba, los ojos dorados del vampiro clavados en su garganta.

La hembra boqueó un poco, sus enormes ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par, era lo más lejos que había llegado sin lanzarse a su garganta presa de toda la necesidad de sangre que sentía al estar cerca de ella, así que fue una sorpresa cuando la humana, en lugar de aceptar su silenciosa oferta de cogérsela calmadamente, tomara el picaporte de la puerta y saliera disparada del auto como un ciervo que por fin ha descubierto la naturaleza de su depredador.

Era la primera vez que lograba salir del jodido auto, eso provocó que el macho se riera con excitación vertiginosa. Bella se detuvo a mitad del camino y se giró para mirarlo, como si esperara que la persiguiera. Edward contuvo el aliento. _«No esta vez, cariño, no esta vez»,_ pensó sin ceder a sus impulsos, aunque estaba temblando de necesidad. Su hembra tenía razón en lucir tan recelosa con él, la había perseguido antes, la había cazado hasta tenerla exactamente donde quería. Ella siguió su camino hasta entrar a casa, solo entonces, Edward se permitió respirar su jodida esencia y enloquecer un poco.

Cuando miró a la casa, sonrió al observar su pequeña silueta tras las cortinas. Ella seguía ahí, mirándolo, invitándolo en silencio. El macho se quedó un poco más mientras respiraba su esencia y la verga se le ponía dura ante el intoxicante olor de su compañera y el corazón se le trasladaba a la garganta y los colmillos se alargaban empujándolo al frenesí. Quería que lo mirara, quería dejarla vivir cuando mandó un texto:

 _Iré en veinte._

Edward atravesó el pequeño pueblo de _Rainier_ hasta llegar casi a los límites de _Lakeridge,_ donde aparcó en el camino de grava de la pequeña mansión de la hembra, a ella siempre le había gustado vivir con lujos, portarse como una jodida diva, una diosa intocable para humanos y vampiros. El macho se paró a esa distancia para recorrer el resto a pie, sus pasos ni siquiera crujían al andar, parecía que flotaba con la esperanza de que no detectara su presencia tan rápido, porque ella sabía que venía a cogérsela y estaría lista. Siempre estaba lista. _Demasiado fácil._

—Sabía que vendrías. No importa lo que dijeras la última vez, lo sabía —canturreó, abriendo la puerta antes de que tocara. No hubo suerte con eso de ser sigiloso.

Ella sonrió mirándolo de arriba abajo, desde las botas de combate hasta la ajustada camiseta negra, el vampiro rodó los ojos recordando que verse así, como un jodido motero, era la razón por la cual la vampira lo deseaba tanto. A ella le gustaba el cuerpo de Edward, sus músculos, su virilidad evidente y brutal. Además de que, por lo general, quería que él la dominara físicamente durante el sexo, de una forma que su compañero no era capaz de darle. El macho con el que la hembra estaba emparejada tenía algo que ninguno de los dos vampiros tenía, y eso era un poco de moral.

—La última vez, estaba seguro de que no habría más veces, pero digamos que… —sonrió tocando la punta de uno de sus colmillos con la lengua—. El tiempo y yo tenemos un acuerdo, ahora puedo o no arrepentirme todos los putos días.

—Estás jodido, Edward.

—No tanto como tú, Rosie.

—No vuelvas a llamarme así, imbécil —siseó, mostrándole los colmillos.

Rosalie era una muñeca, pero de horror, diseñada por una mano perversa llamada Royce. Aunque ella de por sí era perversa. Su maldad se proyectaba hacia Edward en oleadas que emanaban del centro de su pecho, aunque ninguna parte de su cuerpo se movía y su cara pálida permanecía impasible. De manera similar, su voz era tan cortante como una hoja afilada. Su hermoso rostro lleno de furia, sus rizos rubios flotando alrededor de sus hombros. Edward sonrió sujetándole la garganta, tomándola por sorpresa. Sus ojos dorados relampaguearon, anhelo y necesidad reflejándose en esos pozos.

—Las hembras como tú necesitan escarmentar.

—¿Y serás tú quien me domestique? —preguntó con un resoplido, su rostro enrojecido presa de la ira haciéndolo reír.

—Sí, ese seré yo —dijo con una sonrisa que era tanto una broma como una advertencia, no iba a tolerar su boca de mierda—. Te ves más linda con mi verga en tu boca, hablas menos.

—Y tú con la cara enterrada entre mis piernas, porque al menos no te ves —escupió, haciéndolo reír abiertamente antes de que la empujara con rudeza hacia dentro y la empotrara contra la pared.

Cogerse a Rosalie Hale siempre era lo mismo. Sucio, sórdido, perverso y degradante, pero él lo hacía una y otra vez para mantener a salvo su secreto. Y también porque su lado oscuro se excitaba con eso. Era amor al estilo vampiros enfermos, la única ocasión en que podía ser tal como era, sin barreras que lo contuvieran, su única rendija de horrible libertad. Después de todo, a pesar de lo mucho que se drogara, a pesar de que se pusiera ebrio o tratara de encajar alrededor de "la familia Cullen", Edward estaba atrapado por su pasado.

Rosalie chilló cuando le clavó los colmillos en un pezón, haciéndolo sonreír contra su tierna piel. Ella podía ser su hembra, tenía todo lo que pudiera pedir, soportaba la tortura, su jodido carácter, era de su especie… salvo porque la perra venía algo así como chantajeándolo por años. Los dos compartían un pasado de mierda similar, y como similares ella inmediatamente lo reconoció. Adivinó su secreto pasado el cual accedió a no compartir con nadie de la "familia" a cambio de sexo. Al principio Edward se había reído, ella era jodidamente hermosa, ¿no podía conseguir coger adecuadamente con Emmett?, parecía imposible. Pero no era precisamente eso lo que la tenía buscándolo, sino la clase de "sexo" que él podía ofrecerle. Retorcido y sucio. Edward pensó que se había sacado la lotería.

Así que, mientras rasgaba las bragas de Rosalie y se liberaba a sí mismo, todo el jodido tiempo se imaginó que era Bella. Apenas y estaba lubricada cuando se internó en la vampira, el jadeo de sorpresa, mezcla de dolor y goce que hizo, lo puso increíblemente más duro. Era siempre ese sonido el que lo hacía volver a buscarla, más que el hecho de que anduviera por ahí difundiendo su secreto de mierda. Y habían estado bien hasta que Rosalie le pidió más. Más de la mierda que pensó que jamás podría darle a ninguna hembra: amor. Ambos habían danzado el mismo vals por años, hasta que el macho se hartó hacía un par de días (o muchos días a estas alturas), incluso aunque fuera con sus amenazas de mierda de correr a contarle a todos su secreto.

Edward odiaba la lástima casi tanto como a su pasado. No quería eso de ninguno de los Cullen, pero la perra lo había hartado. Ya le daba lo mismo si Rosalie iba o no a decirles sobre su pasado a quien sea, no la buscaría, se lo había jurado a sí mismo. Pero entonces, apareció _ella_. Esa hembra que lo tenía como hoy, sobre excitado, rayando en lo violento por haberla dejado vivir esta vez. Sana y salva, sin golpes, sin violación, sin suicidios. Podía todavía sentir su esencia alrededor, había pasado demasiado tiempo con ella en el auto, podía probarla en sus labios mientras se empujaba duro dentro de Rosalie, podía ver sus ojos oscuros y salvajes mientras enterraba las manos en la cintura de la vampira, forzándola a recibir sus duras estocadas al tiempo que ella gemía.

Agonía y placer por igual.

El vampiro cerró los ojos y bloqueó mentalmente los gemidos, los sonidos que la hembra hacía mientras buscaba su liberación. Todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí cogiéndose a Rosalie, se estuvo imaginando a su hembra: Bella. Golpeando dentro de la hembra con cada centímetro de su verga, hasta que finalmente un recuerdo lo sacudió, haciendo que su espina dorsal se arqueara casi hasta el punto de no retorno, ese recuerdo que hizo que tirara del cabello rubio en su puño.

 _Isabella_.

Vulnerable, estropeada, sin esperanzas con los brazos abiertos y la risa maniaca antes de suicidarse. Había algo tan jodidamente erótico en imaginársela tan lista para aceptar a la muerte, que lo mandó directo a la garganta de Rosalie, donde enterró los colmillos sin piedad, bebiendo ávidamente, perdiéndose en el orgasmo.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, a mis chicas de siempre, a las nuevas, a las guest, a mis lectoras fantasmas, un fuerte abrazo, ¿se esperaban esto?**

 **¡Espero sus comentarios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani mil gracias por toda su ayuda!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Es raro que sigas aquí —murmuró Rosalie mientras se pintaba las uñas de un jodido rosa chillón.

—No tengo ninguna prisa.

Edward se encontraba acostado en su enorme cama, con los brazos doblados tras la cabeza. Desnudo. Sin prisas como había dicho, respiró hondo relajándose pero el fuerte olor a laca y químicos lo hizo estornudar.

—Siempre te vas de aquí como si fuéramos hermanos o alguna mierda.

—El que Carlisle nos creara a todos nunca me ha hecho pensar en ti como una jodida hermana, no fantasees. No veo a ninguno de ustedes como mis hermanos. —La vampira lo miró un momento con una sonrisa antes de seguir con las uñas.

—¿Ya lo perdonaste? Digo, han pasado un montón de años…

—Nunca le pedí ser salvado, no tengo por qué perdonarlo.

—¿Preferirías haber muerto sin cambiar tu pasado de mierda?

—Ya me acordé por qué siempre me voy después de cogerte.

—Pensé que lo hacías porque Emmett puede llegar en cualquier momento. —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Ese macho nunca ha sido un problema.

Rosalie se inclinó hacia él mirándolo con genuino y desconcertante interés antes de soplar hacia el fresco esmalte en sus largas uñas. Esas que se habían clavado en su carne dejando marcas que se curaron en segundos.

—Algo te pasa hoy, luces distinto.

Normalmente el macho se hubiera ido de esa jodida cama desde hacía bastantes minutos, pero algo con esto de que mañana fuera el mismo día y Rosalie ni siquiera sabría que había vuelto, lo tenía escuchándola.

—No me pasa nada.

—Bueno, hace meses que no vienes… estaba pensando en preguntarle a Jasper si estabas bien o… —Edward la sujetó tan rápido del cuello que la hizo jadear en sorpresa.

—¿O qué?

—Tú sabes qué —siseó a través de los dientes apretados.

—¿Sabes? Desde hace tiempo que no doy una mierda por lo que digas, ve y cuéntale a Esme, a Jasper o Alice por qué mierda aborrezco a Carlisle, no me importa. Incluso no me importa si Emmett se entera que te estoy cogiendo. —La soltó con desprecio antes de comenzar a buscar su ropa, necesitaba largarse.

—Te… has imprimado —acusó con una nota de horror y una mirada escandalizada mientras lo veía vestirse.

—Para mi desgracia. —Ella rugió gateando sobre la cama hasta alcanzarlo, tirando de su camiseta para atraerlo.

—Quienquiera que sea la hembra, no puede competir con lo que nosotros tenemos.

Edward sonrió colocando las manos alrededor del cuello de la vampira y presionó con los pulgares hasta que ella jadeó.

—Podría arrancarte la cabeza y no pasaría nada —murmuró, imaginándose la escena.

—No lo harás. —Rosalie rozó sus labios rojos y brillantes contra la garganta de él—. Porque no podríamos hacer esto si estuviera muerta.

—¿No? —Se rio—. Yo podría practicar la necrofilia totalmente, y mañana estarías jodidamente viva otra vez.

—De todas las cosas jodidas que he visto, esta es la peor de todas —jadeó contoneándose contra él, la perra siempre se excitaba con la violencia—. ¿Qué significa esto, Edward?, ¿no se supone que los machos imprimados solo quieren estar con su hembra?, ¿también eres la puta excepción a eso?

—Ella es una humana —suspiró soltándola antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz—, y estoy pagando ese error cada jodido día.

—¿Una humana? —siseó incrédula, dejándose caer en la cama—. ¿Te enamoraste de una miserable humana?

—No estoy enamorado de nadie, la maté, y ahora estoy pagando cada puto día por esto.

—¿Eso quiere decir entonces que la maldición es real? —La vampira encendió un cigarro—. ¿Cómo se supone que se enamore de ti en un día?

—No estoy seguro de que con enamorarse se rompa la maldición —resopló frustrado.

—¿Y si te enamoras tú? —Edward arrugó el ceño antes de quitarle el cigarro y fumar un poco—. Quizás esa sea la clave, el único que debe enamorarse eres tú.

—Eso es malditamente imposible —resopló, dejándose caer entre las almohadas—. Ella me atrae, es mi _cantante._ Pero yo no la escogí, nunca escogería a un humano para enamorarme, o esas mierdas.

—Bueno, ¿pero no dicen que en el amor no se escoge? —El macho se rio antes de dar otra calada al cigarro.

—Esas son pendejadas, nadie se enamora de otro que no lo quiera, es masoquismo. —La hembra suspiró pesadamente, atándose el largo cabello rubio en una coleta sin decir otra palabra, haciéndolo reír—. ¿Tal vez deba cogerte hasta encontrar un poco de sentido común en tí, Rosie?

 **…**

Edward mató a James desde temprano, y con eso, Bella llegó por primera vez, sana y salva a casa.

Aunque la humana no duró más que un par de minutos en su hogar, provocando que su parte depredadora aullara en agonía, exigiéndole seguirla, al menos su cerebro dominó aquello cuando se permitió respirar al quedarse solo. Casi se volvió loco.

Su aroma lo golpeó como mil voltios, incluso cayó de rodillas gimiendo de dolor. _Su aroma._ Mierda. Era indescriptible, intoxicante, le quemaba todos los sentidos. Y mientras estaba ahí, con las rodillas y manos clavadas en el suelo en medio de la habitación de la hembra, Edward se dio cuenta de que no había sufrido tanto desde hacía demasiados años. Era, por primera vez en décadas, ella quien estaba causando este dolor dentro de él. Era ella el anhelo que no podía apagar, la sed insaciable, las nuevas pesadillas, era ella a quien soñaba y obviamente la primera puta cosa que se le venía a la cabeza por la tarde cuando despertaba. Estaba sin aliento, dolorido, temblando, con los colmillos expuestos y la verga dura contra los vaqueros. Y mientras pasaba a través de su tortura, se recordó como un mantra por qué estaba haciendo esto. Necesitaba acostumbrarse a su aroma para poder estar a su alrededor.

Pasado el tiempo dejó de ser una estatua y pudo caminar, aunque tambaleante alrededor de la habitación. Incluso se dejó caer en su cama, el olor casi lo hace eyacular sobre sí mismo, y todo ese comportamiento adolescente lo inundó de rabia. No podía ser que necesitara estar tan cerca de ella, respirarla, olerla. ¿Qué juego de mierda era esto?, ¿qué se suponía que era?, ¿un designio del destino para que se convirtiera en un hombre mejor sí o sí, o de lo contrario repetiría esto hasta el final?

El cuarto de su hembra olía a ella, a lavanda y vainilla que le hacía agua la boca, ese tipo de olor dulce que le ponía dura la verga. Ella era como un buqué _,_ su sangre era como el mejor vino en su paladar y una dosis de heroína para su sistema. Mirando alrededor, encontró pistas de quién era Isabella a veces y Bella otras. Una hembra querida por su familia, era claro al verlo en los retratos de su madre o en los abrazos incómodos pero afectivos con su padre. Era una mujer amada por sus amigos, podía verlo en la forma en la que varias chicas se colgaron a sus brazos en el grupo de docentes con el que había posado. Trazó con los dedos la cantidad de libros de historia y química, o aquellos de fantasía. Y cuando encontró los de romance, una mueca se dibujó en sus labios. Bella al final era como todas, humanas o vampiras, ella quería romance, y él justo no podía ser el macho en darle esa mierda. Continuó mirando los CD, la música en su iPod, haciendo notas mentales para el día siguiente cuando se encontraran. Solo que un par de horas después no podía estar más equivocado. Había estado dormitando en su alcoba, casi como en trance con su aroma, cuando la escuchó entrar. En más de seiscientos putos años, nunca lo habían tomado con la guardia baja o por sorpresa, pero claro, siempre existe una primera vez. Para todo. El vampiro se escabulló a una de las habitaciones continuas a la de la humana, y la escuchó reírse al teléfono mientras irrumpía en su habitación.

—Sí, Angela, te digo que se portó realmente genial —canturreó mirando por la ventana.

Sin pensarlo y embotado por su aroma, comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Podía sentir incluso a varios metros el calor de su cuerpo, y con cada paso que daba, necesitaba acercarse más. No que la sensación lo tomara por sorpresa esta vez. Había aprendido con los meses que, tratándose de su hembra, siempre iba a querer más. Más de ella, de su piel, de su sangre, de su calor. Lo quería todo, y entre más cerca estaba de ella, más sus colmillos picaban en necesidad, más el zumbido en sus oídos, más la necesidad de tomarla.

—Técnicamente, ¡él me lo dijo! —chilló contenta a la hembra al otro lado del teléfono—, me dijo que yo era lo más especial que había visto nunca, y entonces me besó de nuevo. —Edward se detuvo en seco. Fue el sentimiento inquietante y pesado el que lo dejó totalmente paralizado—. Mike es un chico demasiado bueno, nada que ver con James —dijo firmemente, causando una nueva sensación en el pecho del macho. Algo ardiente, algo calcinante como la lava expandiéndose por sus venas—. ¿Que si me gusta? —suspiró—. Sí… muchísimo.

A ella le gustaba ese jodido perdedor. Ese del que James había querido vengarse, del que cada noche tenía que escuchar un diálogo, ese a quien no conocía su rostro pero ya malditamente odiaba, y más se odiaba por tener algo en común con el hijo de puta de James. La mirada de Edward, normalmente dorada, se volvió oscura. Dos oscuros pozos helados sin fondo se detuvieron fijamente en el punto detrás de la nuca de la humana. Ella continuó hablando animadamente, mientras que el cerebro de Edward era vapuleado con imagen tras puta imagen de ese macho tocando a su hembra… y a ella gustándole. Fue esa imagen la que ardió en sus ojos, la idea provocó el calor de la ira que reptó por su columna vertebral, y fue esa rabia la que causó que le quitara el celular y lo destruyera, lanzándolo en mil pedazos.

Ella chilló horrorizada, este día no se habían conocido en lo absoluto, pero lo iba a conocer.

La humana peleó contra él, o eso intentó, pero entre más luchaba, el vampiro más fuerte la sostenía, sus brazos volando salvajemente en la oscuridad pero era en vano, desde que él era una criatura sumamente poderosa. Ella olía a lo de siempre, a aquella colonia embriagadora que podía volverlo loco, pero al haber pasado tantas horas respirándola en su alcoba, por primera vez no sintió el impulso urgente de morderla, fue el aroma de otro macho en sus labios lo que lo mandó al borde.

 _Mía_. El pensamiento hizo que su verga pulsara con excitación; Edward sujetó su cabello y tiró con fuerza de su cabeza hacia un lado para exponer su cremoso y largo cuello, permitiéndose respirarla antes de atreverse a lamerla sin perder por completo el control. El aroma a miedo lo hizo sisear de placer.

—Nunca sabes lo que está acechando en la oscuridad, esperando por ti, ¿verdad, Bella? —susurró en su oído antes de arañarle suavemente el lóbulo con uno de sus colmillos. Su aroma dulce con una pizca de picante. Estaba aterrada. De pronto paralizada.

—¿Q-Quien eres? —balbuceó.

—¿Me extrañaste? —preguntó en un ronco suspiro.

Bella dejó de pelear, quedándose más quieta que una piedra, haciéndole preguntarse cuál sería su próxima reacción, ¿una patada?, ¿rasguños? Nada vino. Ella solo se quedó quieta en sus brazos, moviéndose nada más que por los temblores que sacudían todo su cuerpo.

—¿J-James? —tartamudeó, y no. Mierda no.

Lentamente, Edward la giró entre sus brazos y le permitió observarlo en la oscuridad, sin soltarla, incluso cuando un bajo y asustado chillido escapó de sus labios, ese sonido lo hizo gemir, dado que no había algo más sensual que ella asustada.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Edward, y vine por ti. —Bella lo miró con grandes y aterrorizados ojos café, llenos de salvaje miedo y preocupación mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Se veía pálida y nerviosa—. Siempre vengo por ti.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, una disculpa porque se me pasó actualizar, ¿me dicen que les pareció?**

 **Saludos a todas y gracias por comentar!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani mil gracias como siempre, las amodoro.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward suspiró mientras observaba a su hembra entrar al restaurante con Mike jodido Newton.

Repetir el mismo día una y otra vez, no solo era una mierda constante, también tenía sus ventajas. Como cuando el macho le dio caza al humano a través de las sombras, deleitándose con su cara horrorizada o sus gritos agónicos. O como cuando lo mató por puro placer frente a Bella… síp, a veces valía la pena repetir el día.

Pero en su mayoría, el macho comenzaba a desesperarse. Y es que verlos sentados ahí por horas, compartiendo, riendo y jodidamente conversando, despertaba en él esta nueva sensación. Como furia mezclada con un maldito escozor en el pecho que lo hacía perder el control de sus movimientos. De sus pensamientos. Era como si estuviera flotando sobre su propio cuerpo, observándose desde arriba, y cuando volvía en sí, ya había matado al humano y reclamado a Bella como si fuera un maldito salvaje neófito. El macho frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba la risa de su hembra incluso a través del cristal, mientras la miraba pasarse un largo mechón oscuro detrás de la oreja, o mientras sonreía y, de nuevo, esa sensación cálida se extendía por su pecho.

Cerró brevemente los ojos. Nada de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado le molestaba tanto como en este momento. Nunca tuvo dudas, ni remordimientos, ni compasión por nadie. Sólo más planes, más hembras por descubrir y explotar. Y no obstante, ahí, mientras miraba a su _cantante_ , con otro macho, se llevó una mano al pecho porque sentía ese extraño vacío y sabía qué era: jodido y crudo arrepentimiento.

¿Qué se sentiría ser digno de alguien como su hembra?

El deseo de alimentarla con su propia mano, ofrecerle el abrigo cuando salieran a la fría noche, defenderla de James porque era su jodida hembra, escucharla reír por algo que él hubiera dicho… El macho se quedó helado ante la sensación que logró sacudirlo. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, no podía ser posible lo que estaba pasándole, pero estaba jodidamente pasando. No era solo lujuria o hambre, o banal deseo. Estaba comenzando a _imprimarse_ de ella, real y totalmente… para su puta desgracia.

 **…**

—Edward. —Los familiares ojos dorados lo contemplaron sorprendido—. Tanto tiempo, hijo…

—No me llames hijo, Carlisle —siseó mirándolo, ignorando en todo momento el respingo y los ojos heridos.

Era la primera vez en un par de años que se detenía por la casa de "su familia". Adoptiva o como fuera. Edward había intentado casi de todo a estas alturas, modificando el mismo día, una y otra vez intentando dar con la clave que hiciera que la vida continuara, que lo escupiera del maldito bucle de tiempo. Había hecho casi todo menos arreglar su pasado. Y aunque se le hacía afeminado como la mierda, otro de los miles de consejos con los que Jasper le salía de vez en cuando, era precisamente hacer esto:

Arreglar las cosas con su pasado. Y su pasado estaba justo frente a él, luciendo nervioso y extrañado, y puede que un poco sudoroso.

—Bueno, Edward —carraspeó el macho—. Esme está en la cocina, preparó la cena, ¿te quedarás?

A Edward no le pasó desapercibido el escrutinio del otro vampiro. Sus ojos lo analizaron como un maldito halcón, desde las botas con punta metálica, hasta el hundimiento en sus ojos y el escaso brillo dorado. La necesidad de alimentarse, pero de sangre, haciendo eco en el silencio entre ambos machos. Carlisle suspiró luciendo incómodo, Edward ladeó la cabeza observando a su creador… de esta nueva vida. En la que era un vampiro casi inmortal. Nunca se había tomado la molestia de hablar con él y escuchar sus "por qué lo convirtió en un ser mitológico". No lo hizo en sus peores años, pero quizás necesitaba escucharlo ahora. Edward recordó que en aquel tiempo de mierda Carlisle había tenido que ser duro y encarrilarlo de vuelta a ser un ser civilizado, y lo había logrado… más o menos.

—Preferiría no involucrarla en esto, quisiera hablar contigo.

—Oh, bien —asintió el macho luciendo todo profesional, más aún cuando dijo—: Vayamos a mi despacho.

Edward asintió, Esme no tenía por qué presenciar sus peleas, la hembra le gustaba, había sido una buena… madre, por así decirlo. El macho caminó observando detenidamente la mansión en la que vivía Carlisle, lujosa, amplia, intrínseca a su manera, y el sonido que provocaban sus botas mientras seguía al otro vampiro gritaba por la casa "insulto a la moral y a las buenas costumbres". Carlisle nunca había apoyado su forma de vestir, de comportarse, incluso de vivir. Aunque claro, ser un ser retorcido con tendencias predatorias, sin duda no sería apoyado por la nueva era en la raza de vampiros… bueno, por la mayoría de ellos al menos.

—¿Por qué me salvaste esa noche? —inquirió sin rodeos en cuanto entraron al despacho.

—Al fin vamos a tocar el tema… —Carlisle carraspeó reacomodándose en su asiento, acomodó un par de papeles de su despacho como médico, al parecer buscando ganar tiempo, antes de mirarlo fijamente—. No podía soportar que un soldado de guerra tan valeroso muriera frente a mis ojos. Tú y Jasper no podían morir así, no podía permitirlo.

—¡Pero yo quería morir!, debí morir ahí —siseó, sintiendo como la bilis subía por su garganta.

—No, no es así, Edward, tenías muchas cosas que hacer, eras muy joven, y como vampiro, también sigues siendo joven —dijo en un tono que no cabía a réplicas.

—¿Para qué iba a querer vivir? —se rio sin humor—. ¿Para qué iba a necesitar más tiempo? ¿Para evocar mis pesadillas en las mañanas?, ¿más tiempo para recordarme que fui una basura incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo? ¡Me diste casi la puta inmortalidad! —rugió—. ¡No necesitaba esto, no te lo pedí!

—¡Nunca me has dejado entrar!, ¿cómo voy a saber cómo ayudarte si nunca nos has dejado acercarnos? —exclamó alterado.

—Ustedes no son mi familia.

—Porque no has querido —siseó a través de los colmillos—, nosotros podríamos todos ser una familia completa, un buen clan, pero nunca has querido contarme qué es lo que te enerva de tener esta nueva vida. Estoy seguro que no te molesta el hecho de que tu vida se prolongara, ni tampoco la nueva oportunidad, es algo de tu pasado y si no me lo dices, ¿cómo voy a comprenderlo?

—¿Qué mierda quieres saber, Carlisle? —Edward se puso de pie, estampando con rudeza los puños en su escritorio creando grietas—. ¿Que mi padrastro me torturó, es eso lo que quieres escuchar?, ¿quieres que te describa todas las veces que me forzó a estar con él hasta romperme?, ¿o todas esas veces que escuchaba su risa mientras se venía encima mío?

—Edward, yo…

—No —zanjó apuntándolo con un dedo—. Ni se te ocurra verme con puñetera lástima. No soy Rosalie. —El rubio pareció sorprendido de que Edward conociera el secreto de la perra, antes de recomponer el gesto—. No quiero tu compasión, no quería venganza, no quería jodidamente otra cosa que morirme, por eso me enlisté en la guerra —ladró, su voz un estrangulado grito.

—Ya no estás en el pasado, Edward, ya no estás ahí —murmuró el otro macho en un tono tranquilizador, pese a que el aire olía como el vinagre, el olor de los jodidos nervios, arrepentimiento y necesidad de venganza—. Por favor, sal de ese infierno, déjame ayudar…

—¿Es que no lo ves? —lo interrumpió con ironía—. Siempre estoy ahí, siempre estoy en el infierno, Carlisle.

Después de cada una de las malditas cosas que habían pasado en su vida, Edward nunca se había considerado a sí mismo como una víctima.

Pero una víctima fue todo lo que pudo ver en el reflejo de los angustiados ojos dorados de Carlisle.

Edward tomó un par de respiraciones intentando controlar su mal genio. Se dejó caer en la silla sintiéndose tan jodidamente cansado. Cansado de estar allí, viviendo en el pasado por tanto tiempo. Cansado de perder el tiempo reviviendo el mismo día. Cansado de no vivir. Cansado de estar jodidamente muerto y vacío por dentro.

Y tal vez estaba cansado de estar jodidamente cansado.

—¿Te vengaste de ese simio? —preguntó Carlisle. Su tono oscuro y el odio desprendiéndose de su cuerpo a raudales, lo dejó momentáneamente estupefacto.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien —asintió cruzando los brazos—. Lamento que tuvieras que vivir eso, Edward. Pensé que valdría la pena esta nueva vida para ti, si al menos tenías justo eso, venganza; pensé que tendrías tu vida de vuelta, una vida mejor.

—Como Rosalie —escupió con sarcasmo, pero el otro vampiro no lo entendió.

—Sí, ella pudo vengarse de Royce, se recuperó de todas las secuelas y ahora tiene a Emmett. Ambos lo están llevando bien. —Edward se rio entre dientes.

—A veces los que sufrimos de abusos, no quedamos enteros. Siempre falta algo. Siempre seremos diferentes.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—No tiene caso hablar de ello, Carlisle.

Edward no dijo otra cosa, tampoco se detuvo ante los llamados del vampiro. Salió de ese lugar sabiendo muy dentro de su pecho que el día se repetiría de nuevo. Y cuando se detuvo frente a su auto y observó su reflejo, solo alguna deidad sabría por qué mierda esperaba ver a alguien nuevo.

Alguien entero. Limpio. Sin traumas.

Fue una decepción ver que no había ningún cambio. Ver que era el mismo de siempre. Jodido. Roto. Arruinado. La rabia ardió en su pecho, burbujeando hasta hervir cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía era la cría de aspecto torturado de siglos pasados. Y por primera vez, en muchas décadas, perdió su mierda.

A lo largo de los años había sabido controlarse, no llegar hasta ese punto de no retorno. No evocar el pasado. Hoy todo se había ido a la mierda en pocos minutos. Edward se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus hombros temblaban de rabia y desesperación.

* * *

 **Hello chicas, muchas gracias por sus comentarios y aunque no parezca, vamos de avance, ¿qué dicen? Un abrazo a todas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Sarai, Yani muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Oh, lo siento, estaba distraída.

Bella lo miró un tanto sorprendida cuando chocó contra su pecho al salir de la escuela, llevaba su bonito vestido azul, cabello largo en ondas, aroma intoxicante. Ella era su droga. La hembra frunció el ceño cuando Edward no respondió nada, ni tan poco se movió, tan solo se quedó como enajenado mirándola.

—¿Disculpe, se encuentra bien? —susurró con evidente preocupación en su ceño fruncido.

Nada más por eso, Edward deseó besarla, deseó refugiarse en sus brazos y… que ella lo abrazara de vuelta, que lo sostuviera. Como si se estuviera convirtiendo en un afeminado de mierda, como si fuera tan solo una cría perdida, o quizás, tan solo necesitaba el consuelo que nunca había tenido, ni de niño ni de adulto. Dejó entonces por primera vez que ella mirara todas las emociones en su rostro, con el corazón expuesto después de su charla con Carlisle, con los putos recuerdos quemándole la piel como si estuviera justo debajo del sol de mediodía, pero nuevamente, ¿ella cómo podía saberlo? Para Bella era la primera vez que se veían, y sin embargo, ¿se preocupaba por él?, ¿o solo estaba asustada?

—Bella, es necesario que sepas algo —dijo con la voz ronca. Ella apretó los cuadernos contra su pecho, su mirada perpleja, mientras retrocedía unos pasos. Su aroma, una mezcla de vainilla y pimienta negra.

—¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

—Es una larga historia, pero seré breve. —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz en un intento por no perder la paciencia, otra vez—. James y su amigo Alec, te están esperando allá adelante, intentarán sobrepasarse contigo.

—¿Q-Qué? —inquirió confundida, un tanto asustada, otro poco irritada.

—Necesitamos hablar, puedes… por única ocasión, ¿confiar en un desconocido y dejarme acompañarte?

—¿Esto es una broma?

—Tan solo déjame acompañarte, caminaré contigo a cierta distancia, y si James junto con su amigo salen a tu encuentro, ¿me darás la oportunidad de explicarme?

—¿Eres amigo de James? —preguntó recelosa, mirando hacia todos lados—. Porque él sabe bien lo que pasará si se me vuelve acercar, la policía estará sobre él en cuestión de minutos.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… no te dará tiempo a llamarles, créeme.

Bella dejó de observar hacia todos lados, apretó los cuadernos contra su pecho, antes de mordisquearse el labio. Sus ojos clavados en él de una forma que, francamente, le robó el aliento, de pronto parecía que de alguna manera ella lo reconocía.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó, su ceño todavía fruncido.

—Edward.

—Bueno, Edward. Solo un par de cuadras, y caminarás delante de mí, donde pueda verte y entonces me dejarás tranquila, o igual llamaré a la policía. —El macho sonrió ladinamente, evitando que los colmillos relucieran arruinándolo todo.

—Tenemos un trato.

 **…**

—Ya basta, James, déjame tranquila.

—¿Tan pronto me olvidaste?

—Deja de decir eso… además no vengo sola —balbuceó nerviosa.

—Yo te veo bastante sola, perra.

—Edward —susurró Bella, incluso tomándolo por sorpresa, pensó que tendrían que atosigarla un poco más para que ella incluso recapacitara en su ofrecimiento de cuidarla—. Vengo con Edward.

El macho se acercó entonces hasta ellos, sonriendo al ver la evidente expresión de alivio en el rostro de su hembra y el desconcierto de los humanos; James no se lo tomó para bien y lanzó a enfrentarlo a un asustado Alec. Edward intentó no bostezar con los golpes que Alec intentaba propinarle, pero perdió la paciencia cuando escuchó gritar a Bella mientras era arrastrada por el cabello hacia el auto de James. Era la primera vez que ocurría de esta manera y perdió rápidamente su de por sí escasa paciencia, dejó que la furia por todo lo acontecido temprano ese día con Carlisle lo invadiera mientras daba caza a los humanos. Ahora que sabía que la quería, cuerpo, corazón y alma de mierda, no dejaría que volvieran a tocarla. Y claro, también sabía que eso significaba que tenía que decirle algunas verdades para llegar a un acuerdo, como por ejemplo explicar que era un vampiro, y esperaba poder hacerlo de una manera que no terminara con él persiguiéndola, que era exactamente lo que haría si huía.

Una y otra vez.

 **…**

—E-Eres un vampiro —susurró la humana, aún medio encogida en el asiento del Volvo—. Pensé que todos se habían extinto.

—No todos —comentó con una mueca.

Durante el año 2000 los humanos habían emprendido una cacería contra los vampiros, acusándolos de ser salvajes y alegando que no podían coexistir en el mismo lugar. Edward lo había visto por décadas, la lucha entre humanos y vampiros, pero la problemática se había acrecentado cuando el comportamiento de sus similares comenzó a salirse de control: vampiros procreando con humanos, teniendo crías mestizas, vampiros convirtiendo humanos por puro placer (como el imbécil de Carlisle), otras veces matándolos, hasta que el clan Vulturi decidió comenzar con el exterminio, ayudados por los humanos, habían acabado con casi toda la raza de vampiros mestizos.

Sacudió la cabeza de esos pensamientos, Edward había roto un montón de reglas vampíricas y ahora no solo estaba enfrascado en su última metida de pata, sino que además estaba rompiendo otra regla al imprimarse de una humana. Al parecer su deseo de muerte tenía altas probabilidades de cumplirse en esta ocasión. Tomando una estrecha curva, miró de soslayo a su hembra, había sido un caballero no solo al salvarla, sino además al ofrecerle su chaqueta para que cubriera su parcial desnudez a causa del vestido estropeado. Bella se veía pequeña y agobiada, todavía estaba sorbiendo por la nariz y grandes surcos de maquillaje negro estropeaban su cara, pero nada de eso le restaba ni un gramo de belleza, lo cual siempre traía problemas para el vampiro, como ahora, mientras se retorcía en el asiento ante el deseo. Verla tan vulnerable era el peor combustible para su constante hambre.

—Me alegra que te lo tomaras con calma esta vez. —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Supongo que vengo en shock, casi mataste a James —susurró en una pequeña voz sarcástica que le robó una sonrisa.

—Esta vez corrió con suerte, y ¿ahora me creerás?

—Sigue siendo… demasiado extraño que vengas del futuro. —El vampiro dejó escapar una carcajada que por alguna razón logró ruborizarla.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que vengo del futuro?

—Acabas de decir, "esta vez", como si hubiésemos repetido ya esto cientos de veces.

—No cientos —comentó todavía sonriendo—, y no soy del futuro sino… del pasado, podría decirse.

—¿Es uno de esos poderes de vampiros? —preguntó confundida.

—Más bien una de esas "maldiciones de vampiros", o algo por el estilo —resopló antes de mirarla—. Esta conversación está siendo más fácil que todas las otras veces, la verdad nunca sé cómo actuar a tu alrededor.

—Tengo una pequeña teoría sobre esto. —El macho la miró confundido, ella suspiró enterrándose aún más en su cazadora—. Hoy soñé contigo, así que de alguna manera no me extrañó verte al salir de la escuela, pensé que quizás mi subconsciente te había visto ya en otro lado y por eso te soñé, así que no eras un desconocido del todo.

—¿Y qué soñaste? —Ella se ruborizó desviando la mirada.

—No… lo recuerdo. — _«Sí, claro»,_ pensó poniéndose imprudentemente duro.

—Aunque no lo creas, para mí eres algo así como mi hembra, mi compañera… tú sueles llamarlo siempre de una manera… ¿se dice novia? —preguntó mirándola. Bella lo miró tan horrorizada que de verdad lo ofendió.

—¿Novia?, eso no puede ser, yo…

—Lo sé, siempre dices lo mismo —se rio sin una pizca de humor—. Tenemos que resolver esto juntos, no sé cómo, pero tenemos que hacerlo.

—¿Resolver qué?

—El destino.

El ceño de la hembra se profundizó aún más mientras se hundía en el asiento y en su cazadora. Y verla envuelta en su ropa de alguna manera lo excitó todavía más, y de pronto sus colmillos estaban perforando su camino fuera de la boca. Edward manejó en silencio, dejándola perderse en pensamientos hasta que se estacionó fuera de su casa.

—Me imagino que ya me has traído aquí en otras ocasiones —comentó tensa mientras observaba su residencia. Edward ni siquiera se molestó en fingir.

—Varias veces.

—¿Y cuál es mi parte en todo este asunto?, ¿cómo voy a ayudarte?

—Es complicado —comenzó con voz ronca, siguiendo la línea de las venas de su cuello—. Pero… por culpa de ello me veo en la necesidad de repetir este día todos los días, ¿con qué puto fin te preguntas? —inquirió sonriendo cuando ella cerró la boca de golpe—. Ni yo lo sé. Pero planeo pasar el resto de la noche mostrándote la verdad.

La verdad que conocía desde el día que se conocieron. La que sentía en su estómago y entendía mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiese entendido en toda su vida.

Ella era suya.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿cómo ven? Esta vez, Bella sorprendió a Edward diciéndole que lo recuerda, ¿creen que sea el camino para salir del bucle de tiempo? ¡Muchas gracias a todas por comentar!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias por el beteo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella estaba duchándose, alegando sentirse sucia. Edward, al menos, ya podía controlarse a su alrededor, incluso cuando ella estaba mojada. Como justo ahora. El aroma a frutas y bosque que despedía su cuerpo inundó los sentidos del macho incluso antes de que saliera de la ducha, y aunque su cuerpo entero se paralizó y sus colmillos sobresalieron, y se puso duro, al menos no cedió al impulso que rugía por todo su cuerpo. El impulso de matarla.

El vampiro se recostó en la cama y cerró brevemente los ojos en un intento por calmarse. Necesitaba hacer las cosas bien y no dejarse dominar por sus deseos más primitivos. Estaba harto, en realidad, de esta situación, era más como vivir en un purgatorio de su propia fabricación. Ahora sabía que estaba completa y absolutamente en un punto muerto. Buscar algo que lo serenara no fue difícil, la charla con Carlisle logró eso por completo. El vampiro de nueva cuenta, y sin proponérselo, había traído el pasado para él, y aunque Edward había intentado no dejarse invadir por los recuerdos, desgraciadamente estaban todos ahí, algunos ya desbordándose.

Recordó cómo su padrastro, ese asqueroso humano de mierda cuyo nombre ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar todavía, le había enseñado que él era una especie de mercancía. Si Edward quería o necesitaba algo, siempre tenía que ofrecerse, y lo mismo pasaba ahora, curioso. Para que Rosalie mantuviera su secreto, le había pedido tener sexo, así que en resumidas cuentas, no era más que una puta barata.

—Oh mi Dios —susurró su hembra al salir del baño y encontrarlo en su habitación, nerviosa dio un paso hacia atrás, pisando mal y con un chillido cayéndose de culo.

Ella no llevaba más que bragas y la musculosa que abrazaba sus pequeñas tetas empujándolas hacia arriba y, de pronto, el macho se sintió como si se hubiera quedado sordo porque lo único que podía escuchar era la sangre corriendo a su verga. Todos los instintos en él rugieron en agonía, pidiéndole que la tomara ahí mismo en el suelo y se la cogiera y se alimentara de ella hasta que ambos jodidamente murieran. De pronto ya no le importaba que tuvieran que repetir todo el día, todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo luciría esa boca suya rodeando toda su verga. Edward cerró los ojos con fuerza. _«Contrólate»_ , pensó tragándose un siseo.

—¿P-Pensé que me esperarías en la sala? —Se inclinó un poco mostrándole más las tetas, sin ser su intención—. Necesito cambiarme…

Edward se levantó, clavando sus ojos dorados en ella, sorprendiéndose de que ésta era la primera vez que no parecía tenerle miedo, olisqueó sutilmente el aire tan solo para comprobar que ella desprendía mera curiosidad e irritación, lo cual agregó una pizca de intriga hacia la hembra que ya lo tenía bastante intrigado.

—No. No puedo arriesgarme a que cambies de opinión en cualquier momento. Podrías llamar a la policía, o intentar huir, cualquier mierda arruinaría lo que llevamos hoy.

Ella se sorprendió, pero al menos no intentó en vano ganarle una carrera hacia la puerta, por el contrario se quedó justo donde estaba, sus oscuros ojos buscando respuestas.

—No puedo irme, Bella. —Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Y ahora vas a llamar a ese humano de mierda y le dirás que no vas a salir con él.

—¿Te refieres a Mike? —Lo miró asombrada antes de suspirar—. Debí suponerlo. Todavía me resulta tan raro todo este asunto, que lo sepas todo…

—Sé que es complicado y que crees que no me conoces, pero hemos repetido este día tantas veces que si pudiera leer mentes, sabría exactamente lo que estás pensando.

—¿Y qué estoy pensando?

—Casi creo que estás pensando que si hacemos tiempo, ese humano alcance a llegar y de alguna manera te rescate de mí —bufó rodando los ojos—. Siempre muere en cuanto corres a sus brazos, no puedo evitarlo. Cambia el día de hoy, Bella. No lo llames.

Isabella lo miró en shock antes de desviar la vista a la mano que le tendía, y Edward supo que este era el momento de la verdad, aquí sería donde descubriría si ella estaba imprimada de él sin saberlo.

—¿Así que nunca puedo deshacerme de ti? —dijo con una tranquila sonrisa plantada en su rostro al mirarlo.

De verdad parecía como si no diera una mierda sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero el macho no era ningún humano, y podía oler su miedo. Era fuerte, dulce, era el olor más delicioso que había conocido en toda su vida.

—Solo llámalo —advirtió tratando de ser un caballero o esa mierda, aunque sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de ser caballerosos, al estársela imaginando atada a la cama, abierta de piernas mostrándole ese dulce lugar que ya había probado. Ella sabía a perfección y quería volver a probarla, quería verla desnuda contra su piel, quería escucharla gemir por él mientras la cogía hasta que le suplicara que se detuviera. Y el vampiro conocía ese viaje, sabía que solo había un pase de ida para aquel camino de destrucción y todo comenzaría con un acto simple: Ella sujetando su mano. Sabía que si tomaba su mano la tendría. Sabía que si confiaba en él lo suficiente como para tomar su puta mano, ella sería suya.

Lentamente, y con un ligero temblor, su pequeña mano se estiró para sujetarlo en un fuerte agarre. El vampiro la miró a la cara, buscando miedo, incomodidad o alguna pista de que estuviera a punto de gritar pero en cambio, ella no demostró nada. Aquello hizo que una sonrisa torcida se dibujara en sus labios. Amaba ese jodido fuego dentro de ella. Isabella parecía frágil y angelical, dulce e inocente, pero muy dentro, Edward podía ver ese fuego ardiendo en sus actos que lo ponía increíblemente duro.

—Supongo que es mejor que no venga, no quiero que lo ataques.

Edward tiró de ella, ignorando su exclamación cuando tan solo quedó a centímetros de sus labios. Deseaba besarla con todas sus fuerzas, deseaba tomarla ahí, porque ella había no solo confiado en él, sino que además estaba rechazando al otro macho. Pero apelando a la lógica la soltó con suavidad, antes de caminar hacia la ventana y abrirla. Necesitaba respirar otra cosa que no fuera su intoxicante aroma.

—Necesito saber cómo ocurrió todo esto —pidió la hembra.

—La primera vez que nos conocimos, fue en ese sucio callejón de mierda, en circunstancias más… complicadas.

—E-Ellos me violaron.

Edward la miró entonces, se había sentado en la cama, llevaba su largo cabello en lo alto y varios mechones caían enmarcando su pequeño rostro, tenía el labio entre los dientes y jugaba nerviosamente con el dobladillo de la sábana.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —inquirió con una nota de asombro y furia al recordarlo.

—Porque creo… creo que he tenido pesadillas con ello. —El macho suspiró acercándose a ella—. Gracias por ayudarme hoy.

—Ese día te salvé, no me preguntes por qué lo hice, pero te condené de otra forma peor de lo que te pudo haber condenado incluso James, así que no me des las gracias.

—No lo creo —susurró negando con la cabeza—, James… él había intentado acercarse a mí en días pasados, estuvo acosándome, llamándome incluso a la escuela donde trabajo, se estaba poniendo bastante intenso, incluso me acosó un día aquí, fuera de mi casa. Tuve que llamar a la policía.

—Ese hijo de puta, debí matarlo —siseó, haciendo que Bella se encogiera en su sitio.

—E-En la pesadilla —balbuceó antes de estremecerse—, no solo él me atacaba, t-también Alec. —Edward apretó las manos en puños antes de asentir.

—No sabía que tuvieras sueños con lo que ha ocurrido.

—Es difícil de explicar, hoy por la mañana me sentía mareada cuando desperté, mi cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, las imágenes de sueños me golpeaban, pero no se sentían solo como sueños o pesadillas, se sentían… reales. Y durante todo el día estuve teniendo recuerdos, me mantuvieron más allá de inquieta, como si supiera lo que estaba por venir.

—Vaya —murmuró el macho, pensativo. Y luego ambos se quedaron en un prolongado silencio, al parecer perdidos en pensamientos, cuando la humana carraspeó con suavidad.

—C-Cuando dices que somos novios, te refieres a…

—A que eres mía.

La humana boqueó un poco, antes de fruncir el ceño, se reacomodó en su lugar metiendo los pies bajo su regazo, y Edward casi no se pudo controlar por el pensamiento de ella estando sobre sus rodillas, mirándolo.

—No te entiendo.

—No creo que lo entiendas alguna vez, no espero que lo entiendas, solo necesitabas saberlo. —Su voz se volvió oscura, profunda y atada con todas las cosas sucias que quería hacerle. ¿Podría sobrevivir su hembra a este día?

Entonces y para su asombro, ella se rio. Un sonido bajo e incrédulo desde el fondo de su garganta, sus ojos con un brillo suspicaz.

—Eres tan engreído. ¿Al menos te gustaría conocerme?

—Ya lo hago.

—No. —Ella sonrió de nuevo—. No lo haces realmente.

Edward se puso duro justo ahí, en ese momento ante su testarudez y su confianza. Le gustaba el fuego que podía percibir en sus ojos, en su voz, y de pronto necesitaba saberlo todo.

Ahora.

Porque Bella era suya. No quería controlarla, quería ser su dueño.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar! les mando un caluroso abrazo!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias por el beteo Sarai y Yani, son lo mejor!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta de ese macho rubio?

Bella parpadeó un par de veces antes de mirarlo con extrañeza.

—¿T-Te refieres a James? —El macho gruñó.

—No, no a ese hijo de puta, me refiero al otro… Mike.

Edward sintió que su respiración se hacía más lenta al percibir el aroma de su hembra. Olía verdaderamente bien. Como una flor de lavanda y frutos. Introdujo más aire en sus pulmones y cerró los ojos al tiempo que su cuerpo reaccionaba y su sangre se agitaba.

—Suéltate el cabello —medio ladró, abriendo los ojos tratando de controlarse.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy a nada de jodidamente morderte. —La comprensión brilló en sus ojos, como si de nuevo algún recuerdo hubiese golpeado dentro de su cerebro mientras se soltaba el moño alto y su cabello caía en ondas hasta su espalda—. Mejor.

—Tú… y-ya lo has hecho. —No era una pregunta.

—Sí.

—Y no pareces arrepentido en lo absoluto.

—No, ya te lo he dicho, eres mi hembra.

—Si mi padre viviera, ya habría puesto una bala en tu cabeza —refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Al menos tenías a alguien que peleara por ti —espetó con una nota amarga. El recuerdo de su pasado traído para quedarse, cortesía de Carlisle, agobiándolo.

—¿Tienes familia?

—Un clan, no nos llevamos bien, es… complicado.

—¿Un clan son como, tus papás?

—No, mis padres de mierda están bajo tierra, muy, muy abajo, como en el infierno.

—¿Eran vampiros?

—No, ellos eran humanos. Mi creador, es el que lleva el clan, fue quien me trajo a este mundo de vuelta. Estaba por morir, y pensó que me estaba haciendo un favor al otorgarme esto —se burló con amargura—. Larga historia.

—¿De qué ibas a morir? —susurró antes de mordisquearse los labios.

El movimiento le recordó a las veces que ella hacía lo mismo mientras empujaba sin clemencia en su interior, recordó la forma en la que esos labios se abrían en un suave jadeo, y tuvo que desviar la mirada hacia cualquier lado para controlarse.

—¿Conoces la historia de la guerra de los cien años? —Ella parpadeó luciendo asombrada—. Bueno, estaba ahí, al parecer apestaba como soldado. —Bella se rio, y el sonido traqueteó por sus huesos, succionando la pesadez cargada en el aire. Era jodidamente hermosa.

»Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te gusta de Mike?

Ella no contestó al instante, en su lugar se removió inquieta, levantando una de sus rodillas y provocando de forma inconscientemente que la mirada del vampiro se fuera hacia el trozo de bragas negras. El recuerdo de su sabor inundó los sentidos del macho, y estuvo por unos segundos momentáneamente olvidando por qué rayos siquiera estaba teniendo una conversación con ella. Edward respiró entrecortadamente, si su sexo sabía hermoso estropeado, no podía más que recordar cuán perfecto sabía rosa, hinchado y húmedo con excitación.

—Él es… es decente, me trata bien.

—Es un jodido perdedor.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces. —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Sí lo conozco, desde sus chistes de mierda sobre profesores, hasta sus halagos patéticos sobre lo bonita que te ves en cierto vestido blanco que usas para ir a cenar con él.

—Te puedo asegurar que es más de lo que tú pretendes ofrecerme.

—¿A qué te refieres? —La miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No has hecho otra cosa desde que llegaste que proclamar que "soy tuya" —hizo unas extrañas comillas con las manos en el aire—. No has hecho otra cosa más que decir que te pertenezco y que somos algo así como una pareja.

—Porque eso es lo que somos —sentenció.

—No. Tú no eres mi novio, ni mi pareja, ni mi compañero ni nada de lo que sea que quieres hacerme creer. —Se puso de pie como necesitando distancia, se quedó frente a la ventana dándole la espalda—. E-En mis sueños, tú… tú no eres precisamente amable, y sé que nunca estoy contigo por voluntad propia.

—Tienes razón. —Edward se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba ella, deteniéndose justo detrás, ella no huyó, pese a que estaba tensa y el olor de su piel le indicaba que además tenía miedo—. Eres una buena hembra, Bella. Demasiado buena para mí, y sé que buscas a un tipo, humano, alguien acorde a ti.

—Así es —refunfuñó, intentando ahora sí escapar de sus brazos—. Por eso tienes que irte, creo que desgraciadamente tengo algunos recuerdos de cómo terminan mis negativas.

—Entonces ya deberías saber que no voy a ir a ninguna parte, Bella. Cuanto antes lo aceptes, mejor —susurró en su oreja, antes de tirar bruscamente de ella contra él y girarla entre sus brazos. La hembra lo miró directamente a los ojos, había fuego ahí. Café contra dorado. La tierra y el sol luchando entre sí por un control, que Edward por primera vez sintió que estaba perdiendo.

»No puedes fingir que no sientes esto entre nosotros. —Se inclinó hacia ella, deslizando la nariz por su garganta, y cuando sus colmillos brotaron sin permiso, se permitió raspar su tierna piel. Bella se estremeció con un jadeo, sujetándose de sus hombros, el macho gruñó enterrando las manos en sus caderas antes de presionar su erección contra su vientre—. Esto es lo que me haces todo el puto tiempo. Todas las veces. No tengo una jodida elección.

—Y-Yo no pedí esto, no quiero esto… —comenzó a balbucear entre forcejeos.

—Pero no puedes negar que tengo un efecto también en ti, porque sé que en el fondo lo sabes, me sientes aquí. —Presionó una mano sobre su pecho—. Sé que no puedes explicarte esta atracción que sientes por mí, más de lo que yo mismo puedo entender lo que me pasa cuando estoy contigo.

Edward arrastró entonces los dedos por debajo de su camiseta hasta tomar uno de sus pechos y bordear suavemente el pezón con el pulgar. Bella respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos como si intentara no ceder a sus caricias, negando con cada fibra de su ser que su cuerpo reconocía su toque al removerse entre sus brazos.

—Tienes que irte —insistió en un suspiro.

—No me digas que no lo sientes, que no quieres esto —instó el vampiro, arañando suavemente su garganta con los colmillos, arriba y abajo desde el cuello hacia su mandíbula—. Mierda, puedo oler cuánto quieres esto, así que no te atrevas a jodidamente decirme que no.

Aun así, Bella sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa, haciéndolo reír entre dientes.

—Vete al infierno.

—No sabes cómo me pone que me digas que no.

—E-Eres un sádico, nunca me fijaría en alguien como tú. —Eso de nuevo lo hizo sonreír.

—Tú crees que ese simio de Mike te quiere porque te dice lindas palabras, pero lo que no sabes, es que yo mataría por ti, Bella.

—¿Qué? —balbuceó, abriendo los ojos como platos cuando sintió los dedos del vampiro continuar vagando por su cuerpo hasta descender para introducirse dentro de sus bragas.

Bella forcejeó para soltarse, y al no conseguirlo arqueó la espalda. Sus senos tensaron la camiseta cuando intentó zafarse de la fuerza de su brazo, pateando y revolviéndose entre sus brazos, logrando únicamente encender el instinto de caza del vampiro, su necesidad de reclamarla. Entre forcejeos, el vampiro se abrió paso con un dedo dentro de su estrecho calor, paralizando a la hembra por completo mientras dejaba escapar el aire entre los dientes. Edward se vio en la necesidad de recuperar el jodido control. Bella necesitaba saber quién tenía la última palabra en esto.

—Apóyate en mi cuello —ordenó con voz gutural contra su oreja, la sangre de Edward latía como si estuviera desbocada y su verga palpitaba como si tuviera un corazón propio.

Ella se quedó quieta por unos segundos, su respiración eran rápidas ráfagas de aire; Edward comenzó a mover los dedos dentro de ella, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando con un quejido ella colocó el rostro entre su cuello y hombro, sus pequeños brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello. El macho tuvo que frenar el deseo de morderla, incluso aunque su verga ya estuviera goteando, ésta era la primera vez que ella cedía. Edward reacomodó a la hembra entre sus brazos, de forma en que Bella no tuvo otra opción más que enrollar las piernas alrededor de su cadera, robándole un siseo cuando la hembra se onduló con tierna inocencia contra su verga. Con su mano libre, el macho llegó a la parte de debajo de los muslos de su hembra, y pasó los dedos con suavidad de arriba abajo entre la unión de sus nalgas, antes de introducirlos de nuevo en su estrecho calor.

Y entonces supo lo que era estar en el infierno. Con cada pequeño aliento que Bella dejaba escapar y cada roce de sus labios en la piel de su cuello, provocaba que su verga tuviera contracciones. Ya se encontraba peligrosamente cerca del orgasmo, con su miembro preparado para explotar y el cuerpo temblando por la urgencia de poseerla, pero por primera vez entendió que esto no se trataba solo de él, y de pronto supo por qué. Porque ella era suya, era su hembra, y al final, todas las hembras de alguna manera tenían siempre el mando en las relaciones vampíricas. Aquello debió dejarlo jodidamente descolocado, pero fue imposible pensar en otra cosa cuando Bella se apretó contra su mano, obligándolo a acelerar el ritmo, más rápido y más duro. Estaba tan hinchada. Tan resbaladiza pero tan apretada que cuando trató de empujar otro dedo dentro no pudo llegar muy lejos.

—Dime có… cómo lo hiciste —murmuró de pronto. Al principio, Edward no estaba seguro de qué le estaba hablando, pero luego se dio cuenta.

—¿Quieres saber cómo los he matado? —gruñó, empujando más profundo.

Bella gimió, arrastrando su sexo arriba y abajo por su verga, y por segunda vez en el día, estaba a punto de venirse en un lugar que no era dentro de su hembra, y eso no era lo que deseaba.

—Sí —dijo entre dientes.

—Les he desgarrado la garganta, a James particularmente lo he drenado hasta dejarlo sin una gota de sangre. —Bella gimió, apretándose con más fuerza contra sus dedos, sin pudor y con abandono.

Edward nunca entendería por qué le dijo lo que vino después. Tal vez porque necesitaba que supiera la verdad. Tal vez quería alimentar el lado retorcido de su hembra que al parecer se encendía con la idea de que matara a sus jodidos violadores.

—Mataría por ti, Bella —gruñó en su oreja, sosteniéndola aún más fuerte, acelerando el ritmo de sus dedos—. Si alguien trata de hacerte daño, si alguien toca lo que es mío, terminaría con ellos… con quien sea, porque eres jodidamente mía.

Los muslos de Bella comenzaron a temblar y su sexo se ciñó con fuerza alrededor de sus dedos. Se alejó de su hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras se acercaba, meciéndose contra él, conduciéndose al orgasmo con un gemido largo y pronunciado; y no morderla mientras ella se venía en su mano, fue lo más duro que Edward había, sin duda, tenido que soportar en toda su puta vida. Segundos después, Bella se derrumbó encima de él y su aroma lo golpeó como mil voltios, miles de choques eléctricos vapuleando su cerebro, su aroma natural mezclado con el de su excitación casi lo lleva al borde de la locura. Por eso se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se encontró besando la coronilla de su hembra, enterrándose en su cuello, embriagándose con su aroma y de alguna manera calmándose, en lugar de jodidamente reclamarla…

Supo entonces que si no estaba mal antes, ahora sí, porque sin duda acababa de enamorarse de Isabella.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿ya están de vacaciones? Espero que lo estén pasando bien, les cuento que este es el final de la primera parte, por así decirlo de Sick Love, narrado por Edward, los siguientes capítulos serán desde el punto de vista de Bella, a ver que les parece. Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, a mis chicas de siempre, a las que vienen incorporándose, a las fantasmas, un saludo para todas.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias mis queridas betas, Sarai y Yani, son las mejores!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella despertó con el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas. ¿La causa? Los gritos aterradores que provenían de un lado de la cama.

—¡Cierra las jodidas cortinas! —Isabella se asustó ante el estruendo de una voz ronca, llevándose una mano al pecho, y cuando escuchó ruidos y muebles siendo desplazados de un lado a otro, parpadeó tratando de enfocarse—. ¡Cierra las putas cortinas!

El rugido de su voz, mezcla de agonía y furia la sacó de su ensueño y la envió disparada a la ventana, donde se apresuró a cerrar rápidamente las cortinas de la escasa luz mortecina que se colaba, y luego se apresuró a cerrar la otra ventana donde las cortinas ondeaban suavemente con el aire del exterior.

—También la puerta… por favor —susurró con esa voz ronca y agónica.

Bella corrió a cerrar la puerta, y entonces se quedaron en una oscuridad total, la joven estaba parcialmente perdida en su propia habitación mientras tanteaba por el lugar intentando volver a la cama sin pisar… a Edward. Se sentó torpemente y se quedó ahí, nerviosa escuchando únicamente la respiración laboriosa del vampiro y el latido de su propio corazón que rugía con fuerza en sus oídos.

—Gracias… yo… puta mierda —gimió—. El día finalmente ha avanzado, no me lo puedo creer, mierda, es… es increíble, de haberlo sabido yo… en fin, nunca me habría quedado.

La joven se mordisqueó el labio, todavía incapaz de organizar su mente, pensando seriamente en todos los sucesos del día anterior. Su cabeza daba vueltas con recuerdos o ¿fantasías? Para ella era la primera vez que lo conocía, aunque él alegaba conocerla por ya mucho tiempo, también le era desconocido su futuro y cómo diablos iba a salir de todo esto sana y salva…

—No… no voy hacerte daño —siseó.

—¿C-Cómo sabes que tengo miedo?

—Puedo olerlo —gruñó, al parecer reacomodándose en su lugar, el susurro de la ropa era todo lo que podía escuchar—. No te haré daño, te doy mi palabra.

 _«Tu palabra es lo único que tienes»._

Bella jadeó recordándolo a él diciéndole esas palabras mientras… Cerró los ojos con fuerza, a estas alturas ya no sabía si eran recuerdos o solo producto de su imaginación, por lo que se llevó las palmas de las manos a la frente donde presionó, intentando serenarse. Pasó un tiempo incalculable en silencio mientras Bella esperaba cualquier cosa… que él la mordiera, que la forzara, que la intimidara o cualquier otra cosa escalofriante que los recuerdos traían para ella. Tenían que ser recuerdos, aunque para ser completamente honesta, a estas alturas ya no estaba segura de nada.

—Gracias por ayudarme —dijo Edward desde el rincón de la habitación en el que se encontraba, y que escuchara su voz como si se lo hubiera susurrado en el oído la puso nerviosa.

—En realidad no he hecho nada.

—No dejaste que el sol me quemara, salvaste mi vida.

—Yo… —se mordisqueó el labio—, ¿necesitas algo más para curarte?

—Mis ojos pronto volverán, se me quemaron las retinas con el resplandor.

—¿Se te quemaron? —Lo miró horrorizada—. Traeré un poco de agua.

—No es necesario, comenzarán a regenerarse en unos minutos…

Pero ella no lo escuchó, se fue dando tumbos por la habitación hasta que llegó a la puerta, la cual abrió con cuidado y se escabulló por el pasillo, el cual estaba ahora brillante por la luz matutina, dejándola ciega momentáneamente. _Ahora estaba a salvo de él_. El puro pensamiento la detuvo en sus pasos. ¿Por qué se le había ocurrido eso? Bueno, ciertamente, él no había hecho otra cosa más que decirle que era suya, y también él…

La castaña se ruborizó recordando cómo la había forzado, por así decirlo, a tener un orgasmo, recordó su enorme cuerpo sometiéndola de una manera que a cualquiera hubiera teniendo gritando y no… deshaciéndose en sus brazos. Bella se detuvo al llegar a la cocina, donde se tuvo que sentar. Los recuerdos de él arañando con los colmillos su cuello la sacudieron en un fuerte estremecimiento, provocando que se llevara una mano a la garganta.

Él… él podía matarla. Era oscuro, una criatura terrorífica que no solo la había asaltado en pesadillas de niña, sino que ahora también al ser adulta. Estaba convencida que Edward era malo. Alguien que tomaba sin pedir, que arrasaba con su presencia y que la reducía a nada. No estaba segura de cómo lo sabía, pero los recuerdos vagos y difusos que de pronto venían a ella, junto con lo que le dictaba el instinto, eran básicos: huir de él. La joven miró hacia el pasillo por el que había venido. Estaba segura de que ésta era su oportunidad para alejarse, aunque de alguna manera sabía que no sería para siempre, pero lo peor, por alguna razón la idea de _alejarse_ de él de pronto le parecía inconcebible, tan solo imaginarse lejos de él, sin saber su paradero o no saber nada en lo absoluto, le provocó un dolor sordo que le hizo frotarse el pecho, como si se hubiera formado un hueco en su corazón.

Suspirando ante todos esos extraños sentimientos, se concentró en remojar un paño con agua y aceite de oliva, llenó una jarra también para conducirse a su habitación. Atribuyó todo aquello a la falta de sueño, y de nueva cuenta se le oprimió el pecho en cuanto se detuvo en la puerta de su alcoba, las alarmas sonando dentro de su cabeza, exigiéndole casi que se fuera de ahí, por eso se sorprendió diciendo:

—Voy a entrar, cúbrete.

Segundos después abrió la puerta, y entró cerrándola inmediatamente detrás de ella, quedando cegada hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron parcialmente a la oscuridad.

Así que allí estaba, con un vampiro. Un mito del terror. Un ser de más de un metro con noventa de altura y ciento veinte kilos de peso, dotado con una dentadura similar a la de un pitbull. Caminó vacilante en su dirección, y cuando estuvo solo a unos pasos, volvió a dudar. Él estaba sentado, con las rodillas contra su pecho y las manos todavía cubriéndose el rostro. Vestía todo de negro, y el contraste con el lugar lo hacía lucir más escalofriante. Aun así se sentó frente a él, siguiendo esa voz que le decía que, de cualquier manera, no tenía escapatoria, al menos no ahora que había regresado a su lado.

—Ponte esto en el rostro, te aliviará el dolor, al menos eso espero. —Edward retiró las manos de su rostro, y aunque no había abierto los ojos, Isabella jadeó ante su belleza.

Tenía los pómulos altos y marcados, la mandíbula cuadrada y los labios delgados y finos formando una apretada línea, abundantes pestañas enmarcaban sus lastimados ojos. Era tan espectacular que resultaba atemorizante. Él estiró la mano sujetando el paño para luego ponerlo contra su rostro, soltando una exhalación de alivio en cuanto tocó la piel lastimada, y para su sorpresa, las quemaduras que también habían estropeado un poco sus manos y su cuello, comenzaron a sanar de inmediato, ahí, frente a sus propios ojos.

—E-Estás curándote muy rápido —balbuceó.

—Sí, el agua es vital en muchos sentidos —consintió con la voz ronca—. ¿También tiene aceite?

Y entonces abrió los ojos, orbes dorados y brillantes la sembraron en su sitio. Él aparentaba no haber recuperado la vista del todo, su mirada parecía difusa, pero aun así, fue lo suficientemente penetrante como para fijarla en su sitio, y cuando sintió que algo le rozaba el cuello, la ansiedad la dominó. Se echó hacia atrás bruscamente. Edward bajó la mano, sin inmutarse por el rechazo.

—Me tienes miedo.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas —sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa feliz, era una mueca, cargada con desprecio—. Haces bien en no confiar en mí.

—¿Por qué no me mordiste anoche? Tuviste la oportunidad de hacerlo. —El vampiro se puso tenso, todo su enorme cuerpo volviéndose una masa sólida de músculos.

—¿Por qué iba a querer morderte?

—No… no lo sé… —Se mordisqueó el labio nerviosamente—. Me dio la impresión de que eso querías.

Bella no supo cómo lo sabía, pero podía sentir que el aire alrededor de ellos había subido algunos grados, incluso se revolvió nerviosa en su sitio, hasta que él dejó escapar un siseo.

—De hecho, eso es lo que más quiero en la vida, pero no voy… no voy hacerlo de nuevo. —Sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera saliendo de algún trance—. Nunca más, no ahora que avanzó el día.

—No te entiendo…

—Lo único que tienes que entender es que de ahora en adelante, Bella, bajo ninguna circunstancia voy a morderte.

La castaña se mordisqueó el labio contemplando esos espectaculares ojos dorados, no sabía por qué, pero no podía creerle.

* * *

 **Hola, hola! lamento la tardanza chicas pero andaba de vacaciones. Acá les dejo ahora la historia en voz de Bella, el día ha avanzado, ¿cómo ven?  
Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, ya saben mis chicas de siempre, las que se van uniendo, ¿y qué les va pareciendo a las fantasmitas? Un abrazo a todas. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Muchas gracias a Sarai y Yani, como siempre, sacandome del apuro ;)

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Deberíamos comer algo —susurró Bella una vez que comprobó que Edward no solo había recuperado la vista, sino que la movilidad también. El vampiro se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, y podía sentir el estrés que emanaba su enorme cuerpo, casi a raudales.

—Comer —se mofó con una mueca—. De hecho, estoy hambriento.

—Traeré algo entonces. —En un segundo, él estaba sujetándola por el brazo, haciéndola soltar un chillido asustado.

—¿No lo entiendes, verdad? —preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿E-Entender qué?

Ambos se quedaron mirando por tensos segundos, hasta que el pequeño celular de Bella comenzó a hacer un estruendo, asustándola aún más, mientras iluminaba la habitación. Edward la soltó con extraña suavidad, como si estuviera saliendo de nuevo de ese lugar oscuro al que parecía irse, mientras sacudía la cabeza y se dirigía hasta el celular, y luego, se quedó mirando la pantalla. Y cuando tomó el pequeño aparato en una de sus enormes manos, la castaña pensó que iba a destrozarlo dada la fuerza que empleó para sujetarlo.

—Mike Newton —murmuró, su voz sonó a una especie de gruñido—. ¿Entonces, él significa algo para ti? —Ella le tendió la mano, pidiéndoselo en silencio—. Te he hecho una pregunta —espetó en tono cortante.

—No tengo por qué responderte —contraatacó molesta. Estaba enojada de que él pareciera creer que podía venir a darle órdenes.

—Tienes razón, no tienes por qué hacerlo —indicó con un tono arrogante—. Igual no debe ser tan importante, porque si lo fuera, no te habrías desecho en orgasmos anoche en los brazos de un jodido desconocido.

—Vete al infierno —siseó arrebatándoselo con el rostro encendido, y cuando escuchó la voz de Mike, se vio en la necesidad de respirar profundamente—. ¿Sí?

No le llevó más de un minuto conversar con él, hubiera querido hacerlo afuera de la habitación, pero el hecho de que Edward estuviera apoyado en la puerta, no le dejó muchas salidas; cuando finalizó la llamada, se quedó observando la pantalla, pensando si no habría sido buena idea invitarlo a venir, era obvio que no podría con un vampiro como Edward, pero al menos... él notaría que algo andaba mal.

Bella guardó el teléfono en su tocador. Le temblaban las manos y se sentía un poco mareada. También notaba que le faltaba oxígeno, aunque la mañana era fresca y con una temperatura agradable de hecho, pero se sentía sofocada. ¿Qué había hecho con su cuerpo la noche anterior, y con su vida en ese momento? ¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Robar casas, asaltar? Suspiró mortificada, detestaba el hecho de que Edward hubiera puesto frente a ella el único reclamo al que no podía poner muchas objeciones. A todas luces, era un hijo de puta que la aterrorizaba, pero aun así su cuerpo se enardecía sólo con pensar en su cercanía. La joven gruñó, odiando que él supiera que había conseguido hacerle experimentar los primeros orgasmos de su vida, era simplemente humillante.

—Entonces... —la voz de Edward era íntima, profunda—, ¿Mike es tu amante? —Bella no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Por Dios, casi parecía celoso.

—Ya te lo dije, no pienso responder a eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no tengo que hacerlo. No te conozco, no te debo nada.

—Llegaste a conocerme bastante bien anoche —dijo él con un gruñido apagado—. Y yo te conozco bastante bien.

Un recuerdo (o fantasía) de él moviéndose con fuerza en su interior la sacudió, el sonido de sus gruñidos, la intensidad de su cuerpo… Bella apretó las manos en puños, odiando sentirse instantáneamente húmeda entre las piernas. Por Dios, las cosas que ese hombre podía hacerle... Cruzó los brazos delante del pecho y se quedó mirando cualquier punto menos su arrogante y apuesta cara.

—Anoche me forzaste.

—A mí no me pareció que fuese así, no te escuché gritar.

—Qué raro que no menciones cómo luché contra ti, odié cada segundo de ello.

Edward se desplazó hasta ella antes de que lo hubiera sentido moverse. Un segundo antes había estado cerca de la ventana, y al otro se encontraba entre sus brazos. Una de sus manos tiró con fuerza del cabello bajo la nuca, la otra empujó sus caderas contra él, haciéndole sentir sobre su vientre lo increíblemente excitado que estaba, robándole un jadeo. Bella cerró los ojos cuando cada centímetro de su piel volvió a la vida, su temperatura se elevó. Odiaba reaccionar así ante él, no tenía sentido, ni siquiera lo conocía y estaba claro que él era un patán, pero igual que la noche anterior, por alguna razón no pudo oponerse. Esperó a que su boca descendiera hasta la de ella, pero no la besó. Sus labios siguieron hasta su oreja.

—Está bien que no confíes en mí, ódiame, me importa una mierda, pero nunca jamás me mientas. —Inspiró con fuerza sobre su cuello, como si fuera a succionarla—. Soy un vampiro, y puedo oler cuánto me deseas. Si quisiera, podría doblarte contra la cama y cogerte como un maldito maniaco y tú no me rechazarías, dime si no es cierto.

Bella apretó la mandíbula. No, probablemente no lo haría. Porque era una estúpida. Y evidentemente estaba enloqueciendo. Decidió quedarse callada, si lo que decía él era cierto, era bastante ilógico seguir diciéndole que no. Los labios del vampiro succionaron sutilmente su cuello antes de que le lamiera la piel.

—Ahora bien, podemos ser civilizados e intentar llevar esta mierda hacia algún lado, o podemos hacerlo de esa manera en la que finges que te resistes y yo me comporto como un hijo de perra. Tú decide, de cualquier forma, no sabes cómo estoy muriendo por estar dentro de ti otra vez mientras me alimento, y tú no vas a rechazarme.

La joven sujetó con fuerza los hombros de Edward, se suponía que debía empujarlo lejos, pero no lo hizo. Lo atrajo hacia ella, acercando los senos a su pecho. El vampiro emitió un sonido áspero, estrangulado, una mezcla entre un gemido de satisfacción y una profunda súplica. Bella sonrió, alegrándose de verlo por una vez reducido a solo deseo, antes de empujarlo, tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Tú me deseas más, algo me dice que nunca puedes controlarte a mi alrededor.

Levantó el mentón antes de pasar a su lado, rumbo a la puerta. Podía sentir los ojos de él sobre su cuerpo al seguirla, como si la estuviera tocando con las manos.

—Tienes razón, no sabes cuántas veces he perdido el control. Mataría por tenerte. —Bella se detuvo antes de mirarlo enfadada.

—Así que de eso se trata todo esto. Me dijiste que Mike siempre termina mal cuando viene por mí, es por eso que lo atacas, ¿porque estás celoso? —Edward enarcó una ceja, dándole una sonrisa tensa.

—Es más complicado que solo estar _celoso_.

—Sí, eso era lo que parecía hace unos minutos cuando llamó —murmuró ella. El vampiro acortó el espacio entre sus cuerpos, irradiaba ira y sus ojos ardían dorados.

—Sí, estoy jodidamente celoso, odio siempre que te toca, ¿ya? Te excita saber lo que eso me provoca, ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que te diga las veces que lo he matado frente a tus ojos y te he cogido en la vía pública para reclamarte?, porque eso anoche pareció encenderte.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota? —gruñó—. ¡Tú y yo en realidad no nos conocemos!

Edward apretó la mandíbula y los puños a los lados. Bella supo que estaba rechinando los dientes a juzgar por el movimiento de sus pómulos, y el salvaje brillo en sus ojos dorados la aterrorizó casi hasta la muerte.

—Mira, Edward, no quiero discutir más contigo, no estamos llegando a ningún lado. —Se dio la vuelta, pero él la sujetó firmemente por el brazo.

—Todavía no lo sabes —dijo lúgubremente—. Pero eres mía.

Durante una milésima de segundo, ella se balanceó hacia él, encantada por alguna clase de hechizo, atraída por su oscuro magnetismo y sus ojos ambarinos oscuros. Pero oportunamente sacudió la cabeza, llevándose las manos a la cara, tratando de no escucharle. No sabía cómo o de qué manera, pero se sentía marcada, y la mayor locura era que en realidad no le importaba. Porque ella también lo deseaba. Lo cual no ayudaría nada, no había forma de que estuviera pasando por esto.

—Estás loco. Tú no me posees —exclamó furiosa, zafándose de su brazo y poniendo distancia entre ellos, pero por supuesto, no llegó a salir.

Cuando la joven estaba abriendo la puerta, Edward la empujó con una mano, cerrándola con tal fuerza que las bisagras crujieron, y después la tenía encarcelada entre sus brazos robándole un chillido.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas, Isabella. —Él sonrió, haciendo que su mirada viajara de sus delgados labios a sus perfectos caninos blancos.

—Crees que eres mejor que yo —dijo—. Pero no lo eres. ¿Por qué no vas con una mujer que quiera estar contigo?

—¿Quieres decir que me vaya a copular como un sátiro con cualquier otra?

—Bueno… sí —balbuceó, sintiendo de pronto un inmenso vacío en el pecho—. Estoy segura de que puedes hacerlo con facilidad, ¿por qué no vas a divertirte con una de ellas?

—Porque prefiero estar aquí contigo, que dentro de una de esas hembras —confesó, separando sus piernas con una rodilla para luego presionar su cuerpo completo contra el de ella, como si le probara que eso era todo lo que le tomaría para aplastarla.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que quieres exactamente de mí? —Edward se rio, como si el pánico en su voz lo estuviera divirtiendo. Se inclinó, posando la mejilla firmemente contra la suya.

—Que comprendas que eres mía. —Y luego se enderezó para mirarla.

Ahí fue cuando Bella lo comprendió al mirar sus ambarinos ojos. Esa cosa que nunca olvidaría, que hizo que el vello en la nuca y los brazos se le erizara y de la boca le saliera un jadeo. Era una chispa. Solo un destello de depravación al acecho detrás de sus ojos color dorado. Lo estaba viendo en la forma en que sonreía mientras la sujetaba. Lo escuchó en la forma en que le gruñó que era una perra adorable y tonta en la misma respiración. Y cuando habló de ella como si fuera su propiedad, lo sintió en el alma.

Fue entonces que Bella supo que él era capaz de cosas que no podía siquiera imaginar. Donde James y Alec eran chicos malos en una forma obvia, ellos nunca podrían inspirarle el mismo tipo de miedo que este hombre. Bella había pensado que conocía el verdadero miedo, la semana pasada cuando corrió y fue alcanzada por James, cuando soñó incluso que se detenía en el borde de un puente y la caída parecía eterna, pero no. Ni siquiera lo había conocido cuando… ¿soñó?, que James y Alec la habían golpeado, brutalizado, y tomado turnos obligándose dentro de ella.

No.

Nunca supo del verdadero miedo hasta que conoció a la maldad pura, hasta que sus recuerdos o fantasías trajeron para ella los recuerdos con ese hombre. Él tenía colmillos, ojos dorados y una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

 **Hola chicas cómo va su mitad de semana?, bueno pues Edward es un poco difícil de tratar, ¿qué dicen ustedes?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por el beteo en cuanto Saraí también lo revise lo subo corregido, gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Quiero que vayamos a mi casa —comentó sombríamente mientras la miraba comer un poco de cereal. Él, por supuesto, no había comido nada, y su mirada fija y su silencio la tenían francamente tensa.

—¿Acompañarte? Estás loco, no tengo nada que hacer en tu casa. —Edward suspiró mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

Algo le decía que incluso aunque afirmara conocerla, él mismo estaba dándose cuenta de que nop, no la conocía en lo absoluto y por primera vez, el pensamiento la hizo sentirse mejor, odiaba que él pareciera conocerla tanto, y aunque… por alguna extraña razón le doliera el corazón al solo pensar que se iría, se dijo que era porque se estaba volviendo loca.

—Necesito hablar con mi hermano, necesito que… me ayude, o algo.

—¿Con qué?, ¿para qué necesito estar presente yo? —Él gruñó mortificado.

—¿Podrías confiar en mí una puta vez y no hacer tantas preguntas?

—¿Confiar en ti? —se mofó—. No, por supuesto que no. —El vampiro suspiró, restregándose una mano por el rostro.

—¿Has considerado alejarte de mí?, así como, _realmente_. Imagínate lejos de mí, imagina que no estoy, que desconoces mi paradero, imagíname jodidamente _muerto_.

Bella lo miró fijamente, quedándose estupefacta. El solo hecho de imaginarlo muerto hizo que su mano volara al centro de su pecho, el eco de un dolor sordo creciendo por todo su corazón, aquello fue como la vez que soñó que se suicidaba. Imaginarlo muerto, fue como no tener deseos de continuar viviendo, de pronto la vida dejaba de tener sentido, el tiempo se detuvo y se encontró soltando un pequeño gemido agónico.

—¿Lo sentiste?, ¿sentiste que morías un poco? —Bella retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio acercarse—. Si quieres saber qué diablos te está sucediendo, tienes que acompañarme.

—Y-Yo, no… no… —El vampiro le tomó las manos.

—No te haré daño. Lo prometo. Si hubiera querido matarte, podría haberlo hecho anoche de tantas maneras diferentes, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—No tengo miedo a que me mates.

—¿Ah, no? —Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Sientes esto que sentí yo al imaginarte muerto? —Edward apretó los labios, dándole la respuesta. Sí, él sentía lo mismo.

—¿A qué le temes de ir conmigo entonces?

—Solo quiero volver a mi vida de antes, algo me dice que contigo no tengo opciones, que mi vida cambiará, y no lo quiero, quiero incluso el aburrimiento, la monotonía, quiero mi vida de vuelta.

—Bella. —Su voz había perdido gran parte de su mordacidad—. Mírame.

Ella movió la cabeza a los lados, sólo para sentir sus manos capturando su rostro.

—Todo va a ir bien.

—Sí, claro. —Él le acarició la mejilla con la yema del dedo.

—No voy a hacerte daño, no podría. Y no dejaré que nadie te lo haga, nunca en la puta vida. —Bella se mordisqueó el labio, preguntándose si alguna vez volvería a adquirir una cierta apariencia de normalidad. Estaba harta de tener miedo, de la situación completa.

—Dios, ojalá nunca hubieras aparecido fuera de mi trabajo. Desearía no haber visto nunca tu cara, no habernos conocido. —Él dejó caer la mano.

—Acompáñame a casa, quizás mi hermano pueda encontrar una solución a esto —dijo lacónicamente.

—¿Y si no quiero? —Supo que cometió un grave error cuando él le dedicó esa sonrisa torcida.

—No es una opción.

Sujetó sus manos con fuerza, arrastrándolas por su pecho hasta que la obligó a rodearle el cuello, Bella tembló entre sus brazos, temiendo que le quebrara finalmente el cuello o la mordiera, y cuando se presionó contra ella, jadeó sintiéndolo duro contra su vientre.

—¿Qué?, ¿pero por qué?

—¿De verdad? ¿Por qué? Mi verga sólo sabe que tienes miedo y eres una hembra realmente caliente. Es simple biología. No te sientas tan halagada, me gusta el olor que desprende tu piel cuando estás aterrada, es casi como un afrodisiaco para mí.

—Estás enfermo. —La vaga luz de algo malvado brilló en sus ojos ambarinos, el mismo destello que había visto en su alcoba, y en ese momento volvió a temblar.

—Y retorcido —aseguró con la voz ronca, antes de soltarla—, ¿crees que podamos ir ahora a mi casa? Sería una buena idea antes de que pierda el control.

 **…**

—¿Por qué mierda trajiste a una humana?

El vampiro frente a ella logró tenerla en shock por severos minutos. También era tremendamente apuesto. Aunque a diferencia de Edward, él no estaba rodeado por un aura de maldad. Bella no pudo evitar fijarse en su deslumbrante rostro y su cuerpo escultural. Cabello rubio, brillantes ojos dorados. Parecían ambos modelos sacados de la misma revista de vampiros góticos.

—Mierda —murmuró Edward, antes de que por alguna razón sujetara su mano. Bella pensó seriamente en tirar de ella lejos, pero al ver la mirada del otro hombre, incluso decidió esconderse como que un poquito detrás de la espalda de Edward—. Había olvidado que no sabes nada de esto, ayer no fue uno de esos días donde te explico todo.

—¿De qué rayos hablas, Edward? —El vampiro se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Estás jodidamente hambriento y piensas devorarla? —Bella se tensó, pero en un extraño acto, Edward acarició con el pulgar el centro de su muñeca, suaves y desconcertantes caricias para provenir de alguien como él.

—No, Jasper, no pienso matarla. Necesitamos hablar ahora.

—Ese olor que despides… —de pronto sus ojos se dilataron—, ¿es que acaso…? —Edward tiró de la mano de Bella, instándola a seguirlo.

—Vamos a mi habitación, volveré en un segundo.

—¿Estarán… bien? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido el tal Jasper.

—Sí, y si necesitas algo, llama a la puerta primero.

El rubio elevó ambas cejas, pero se ahorró lo que sea que estaba pensando. Edward entró a su habitación y encendió las luces, caminó con ella hacia adentro aún sin soltarla.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que estarme tocando? —preguntó Bella, mirando hacia sus manos unidas.

—Porque quiero —respondió con un encogimiento de hombros. Bajó la cabeza y la acercó a él—. Tienes que aprender que cuando se trata de ti, voy a hacer siempre lo que me da la puta gana, y más que eso… —Se detuvo, chupando su labio inferior. Estaba tan cerca, su boca casi rozando la suya.

—C-Creí que veníamos a buscar respuestas. —Él suspiró, sus ojos perdiendo un poco de la pasión que brillaba segundos antes de forma ardiente.

—Espérame aquí. No quiero que intentes salir, quizás yo pueda mantener el control a tu alrededor, pero no garantizo lo mismo con mi hermano. —Bella jadeó robándole una sonrisa, antes de que la dejara sola en su alcoba.

Con un suspiro cansino, la joven encendió más luces en la habitación, no tenía idea de la hora que era, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero no podía obviar la hermosa habitación. Grandes cortinas oscuras colgaban de las ventanas, lo suficientemente duras como para ser solo seda y por supuesto no permitían la entrada del sol. La cama era colosal y estaba cubierta con un edredón en tono dorado apagado, apenas más claro que las paredes. El bastidor era negro, hecho de hierro forjado y con un intrincado diseño. Había una alfombra grande y oscura en el suelo. Un enorme televisor de pantalla de led, suficiente equipo de sonido para un concierto en un estadio y una portátil sobre el escritorio.

La joven deambuló por los estantes de libros, donde varios volúmenes en idiomas extranjeros, y encuadernados en piel, destacaban sobre los demás, lucían bastante antiguos, la joven pensó que incluso de siglos pasados. Repasó los títulos, hasta que tropezó con una colección de CD, era inmensa pasando desde Debussy y luego Chopin... Bella fue al baño y encendió las luces. Había un jacuzzi del tamaño de un salón, empotrado en el piso de mármol… _«¿Quién rayos eres, Edward?»,_ pensó.

Escuchó que se abría la puerta, y cuando se giró para enfrentarse de nuevo con su verdugo, se quedó sin aliento al ver a la impresionante mujer frente a ella. Su cabello corto y de punta, negro como la tinta, rodeaba su exquisita, delicada y pequeña faz como un halo impreciso. El vestido oscuro se amoldaba a su delgada figura, ella era esbelta y grácil, incluso en aquella absoluta inmovilidad.

—¡Eres de verdad! —canturreó caminando hacia ella, su voz incluso sonó como un soprano, era casi tan atrayente como la del verdugo.

—¿Q-Quién eres tú?

—¡Alice! —rugió el verdugo en cuestión, apareciendo detrás de ella, robándole un respingo a la castaña.

—Edward, necesitas empezar a calmarte. Tienes a la pobre humana toda asustada, ¿por qué no te vas a charlar un poco con Jas? —refunfuñó poniendo las manos sobre sus caderas.

—No te atrevas a tocarla —siseó mirándola en advertencia, tirando de su pequeño brazo.

Bella iba a protestar por la chica, pero cuando vio como Alice le mostraba los colmillos, decidió guardarse sus comentarios. Ella tampoco era normal, nada era normal. El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a tambalearse, y de pronto, Edward ya no estaba, solo la vampira hablándole con suavidad palabras que no lograba poner en orden, mientras la conducía a la cama.

—Edward puede ser tan inepto —murmuró una vez que la joven se acostó sobre la cama.

—¿Piensas comerme ahora que estamos a solas? —preguntó todavía mareada, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Era absurdo que esperara su muerte con inquietante pasividad, pero a estas alturas estaba exhausta. Como no obtuvo respuesta abrió los ojos. La joven tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos del color de la obsidiana brillaron un segundo antes de que estallara en una sonora carcajada.

—¿Por qué rayos querría comerte?

—Edward dijo que no me quedara a solas con ustedes... —Alice se echó a reír de nuevo, y su presencia y el sonido por alguna razón lograron calmar sus crecientes nervios.

—Definitivamente, tenemos mucho que conversar, Bella.

* * *

Hola chicas qué tal va su fin de semana? Hace mucho que no tenía tiempo de agradecerles a todas pero aquí vamos: **Merce,** hola nena, Bella se lo pone díficil porque solo Edward estaba acostumbrado hacer siempre lo que quería, pero oh sorpresa, las cosas no son tan fáciles como él pensaba, ¿cómo ves?, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, me da mucho gusto que te hayas puesto al corriente y te cuento, las cosas ya no van hacer iguales obviamente por el solo hecho de que avanzó el día, ahora le toca a Bella ver qué es lo que siente realmente por él, **guest,** hola, como bien dices la sutilieza es algo que Edward no posee así como la paciencia, ¿cúanto tiempo resisitira estar así con Bella?, no olvides dejarme tu nombre, saludos. **Gloria,** hola hola nena, me da mucho gusto leerte en cada capítulo, algo me dice que este no es precisamente un tema de lectura que te guste pero aún así aquí andas dandome la oportunidad, muchas gracias como siempre, eres un amor!, **Roxy Sanchez,** hola cariño, acá ando de nuevo contestando los rrs, me di un poco de tiempo, que bueno que ya te pusiste al corriente con mi loco enfermo, a ver que nos saca ahora, ¿cómo ves?, **Cary,** hola! como bien dices, Edward se está aguantando las ganas de irsele encima ¿pero por cuanto tiempo?, gracias por comentar!, **Somas,** noo jaja no mueras de ansiedad nena, mejor cuentame, qué te pareció el capi?, saludos!, **crysty katy,** así es nena, Edward es un poco bipolar pero más que nada por los sentimientos que Bella despierta en él, como vampiro le es díficil controlarse y peor aún, portarse de forma civilizada, veamos cuanto tiempo tiene Bella para domesticarlo sin que él pierda la paciencia, ¿cómo ves?, **carolaaproboste . v,** le tiene miedo por la forma en la que le habla, pero más que nada porqué se le vienen recuerdos en forma de flashes de todo lo que Edward le hizo, incluso de las veces que no llegó la pobre a otro día, ¿cómo ves?, **GellySweetDreamlike,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, hacen mi tarde, espero que te siga gustando!, **fernanda A,** gracias a ti por comentar, espero que también este capi te haya gustado, me dices? **guest,** no creas, si Bella logra controlarlo, no tiene porqué ser así, además Edward sabe que si mata a Bella, esta vez no tendrá otra oportunidad, no olvides dejarme para otra tu nombre, saludos! **lizdayanna,** como dices tu nena, Edward enojado es sumamente peligroso, y aunque Bella como que lo sabe, en realidad no le consta del todo, ahí el problema, ¿crees que Edward resista?, **Rosy Canul,** hola nena, un gusto leerte, como dices tu, con Bella terca y Edward poca paciencia, puede resultar esto una bomba esperemos que no explote antes de tiempo. **kaja0507,** como dices tú, ahora le toca a Bella enamorarse de él, ciertamente se siente atada y como que lo quiere pero no sabe porqué, le toca a Edward tratar de ganarse su cariño, **miop,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, díficil pero esperemos que no imposible!, **reckles03,** Edward es salvaje, más que tonto no está acostumbrado a batallar, nunca antes había tenido una compañera, y sus sentimientos por Bella le nublan el juicio haciendo que se porte como un vampiro de las cavernas en este caso, jeje, ¿cómo ves?, **patymdn,** sí, como dices tú nena. Bella tiene su lado oscuro y aunque medio sabe el peligro en el que se encuentra, aún se resiste a ceder y eso la hace más interesante para Edward pero a la vez, le colma la paciencia, ya verémos en que resulta esto, qué dices?, **tecupi,** mirame aquí me tienes llena de remordimiento contestando los rrs jaja, lo que pasa es que por actualizar un día sí y otro no, realmente no tengo tiempo de contestar pero también lo hechaba de menos, igual me encanta leerlas, me da risa y muero de curiosidad por saber que piensan pero vaya, a veces ando a toda velocidad, muchas gracias por seguir aquí!, **lady stardust mars,** me alegra como no tienes una idea que un fic te atrape después de tanto tiempo, es complicado, incluso para mi escribirlo, retorcido y salvaje, sé que no es del gusto popular pero es algo que hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir, ¿ya te leíste Dark Necessities? también es mía y en lo personal me encanta, espero seguirte leyendo por aquí, saludos y muchas gracias por tus palabras y seguir comentando. **LicetSalvatore** a Bella no le gusta quererlo sin conocerlo, no se lo puede explicar y eso dificulta las cosas, si a eso le sumas que Edward no le explica nada tampoco pues es una combinación mortal, ya veremos como se van desenvolviendo, muchas gracias por comentar!

 **Uuuuff chicas, me siento como que hacía siglos que no les contestaba perdón por eso, ya saben que en mi afán de actualizar rápido no me detengo a contestarles pero siempre a leerlas, lo cual hace mi día y que siga por aquí escribiendo, porque aunque es mi pasión, no tiene mucho sentido si ustedes no me dicen si les va gustando, así que realmente les agradezco a todas por sus palabras, un abrazo y nos leemos el lunes!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por el beteo! en cuanto Saraí también lo revise lo subo corregido, gracias otra vez.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Edward fue a alimentarse?

—Sí.

—Pero, nada de comer humanos, ¿cierto?

Alice se echó a reír de nuevo mientras sacudía la cabeza. Estaba apoyada contra el cabecero de la cama, a su lado sobre el edredón, con los pies cruzados sobre los tobillos.

—Nop, Edward es un imbécil por hacerte creer que nos alimentamos de ustedes. Nosotros no bebemos sangre de humanos, ni siquiera nos llenaría. —Bella se encogió un poco, pero Alice no pareció inmutarse—. Necesitamos a otro de nuestra misma especie para alimentarnos, así que sí, el mito de la sangre es cierto. Vivimos de la sangre de otros, pero de nuestra misma especie. Aunque eso se presenta por lo general una sola vez al mes, todos los demás días comemos carne, vegetales… ¿lo ves? No somos tan diferentes…

—¿Y de quién se alimenta Edward? —La pregunta vino de la nada, tan rápidamente y sin filtro de sus labios, que hasta la misma Alice la miró sorprendida. Suspiró jugueteando un poco con su cabello antes de hablar.

—No lo sé, él no tenía una pareja… hasta hoy. Y que tú seas humana pone todo en una peligrosa línea. Eres su _cantante_ , todavía no puedo creerlo.

—¿Su qué?

—Te explico. —La joven se reacomodó a su lado, cruzando las piernas al estilo indio—. Nosotros no somos como ustedes los humanos, en más de un sentido. Cuando nos imprimamos, no es al azar, es para siempre.

—¿Qué es imprimarse?

—Algo así, como… —Se llevó una mano a los labios pensando—. Algo como lo que ustedes sienten al ¿enamorarse?, pero más fuerte. Es irrevocable, infinito, es… es... —sonrió distraídamente—. Es único de nuestra raza.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que Edward se haya imprimado de mí?

—Bueno, su olor lo delata como si se hubiera bañado por días en tu esencia. Es tan fuerte y obvia que aunque hubiera intentado ocultarlo, no hubiese podido. Además te marcó también como suya, frente a cualquier vampiro, tú le perteneces.

La castaña se mordisqueó el labio, pensando en lo que Edward había dicho sobre el sentimiento opresivo que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en alejarse de él, ¿también ella podía imprimarse? Estaba confundida, no entendía absolutamente nada.

—¿Es por eso que él no puede alejarse de mí?

—Es correcto, pensar en estar lejos de tu compañero es como un deseo de muerte —se estremeció—, no podría perder a Jasper, eso me mataría.

—¿Te alimentas de Jasper? —Alice sonrió con picardía.

—Sí, únicamente de él. Verás, alimentarse para nosotros va de la mano del sexo, por eso es importante que de preferencia se haga con tu compañero, somos algo promiscuos de lo contrario —canturreó guiñándole un ojo.

—Entonces… Edward salió a alimentarse. —El rostro sonriente de Alice, de pronto se puso sombrío.

—Bella… yo… —La castaña se quedó quieta. De pronto sintió como el corazón se le hundía y el pecho se le llenaba de un absoluto e inquietante frío—. Maldición —siseó Alice sacudiendo la cabeza—, Edward va a matarme, no debí haber abierto la boca. Lo siento.

—No lo sientas. No tenemos compromiso alguno, así que no espero que cambie sus hábitos por mí.

—No es un hábito.

—Ah, claro. Perdón. Su alimentación —escupió con desdén. Hubo un largo silencio después de eso.

—Bella, yo... de verdad creo que Edward está buscando otra forma de manejar esto, por primera vez siento que está intentado hacer las cosas diferentes…

—¿Hacer qué?, ¿en dónde está ahora?, ¿tratando de solucionar esto mientras se mete con otra? —suspiró exasperada—. No respondas, no quiero escuchar lo que sigue.

—Bella...

—No, Alice. No es de mi incumbencia. Y sin afán de sonar grosera, necesito descansar, no sé qué piensa Edward, pero yo trabajo y es tarde...

—Tendré el móvil encendido por si decides llamarme, solo pídeselo a Jasper.

—Sí. Claro, muchas gracias.

La vampira la miró con un poco de remordimiento antes de irse, de la misma forma silenciosa y grácil que como había llegado. Y mientras se recostaba, Bella desterró la idea de sentirse mal por tratar así a una persona que apenas conocía.

 **...**

Pesadillas. Al menos, eso pensaba Bella, que eran pesadillas.

Habían acudido de nuevo a ella, tomando fuerza en su cuerpo y mente, lanzándola a una agonía sin fin que no pensó que fuera posible. Quizás lo de aventarse del puente no fue un sueño, quizás había muerto porque el lugar en el que estaba "existiendo" ahora era un infierno. Se llevó una mano al pecho, tenía la camiseta empapada en sudor al haber revivido o… ¿soñado?, los peores momentos de su vida. Los sonidos la perseguían primero. Jadeos, gritos, gemidos. Los olores llegaron después. Un contenedor viejo de basura, el moho de una sucia calle. Cerró los ojos y fue como observar un video en cámara lenta de sí misma.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe. Seguía medio grogui y la oscuridad no ayudaba en nada al creciente pánico en su pecho. Estiró las piernas con la intensión de ponerse de pie, y necesitó algunos momentos para comprender que se encontraba ahora en una cama, y no en el sofá en el que se había acurrucado antes de quedarse dormida. Todavía desorientada, miró alrededor, la habitación en la que estaba no era la suya, pudo verlo ya que las espesas cortinas estaban corridas aunque las nubes afuera eran demasiado espesas como para que la luna las traspasara.

—Lo siento, tuve que despertarte.

La voz ronca y profunda de Edward a un lado de ella, no logró asustarla como otras veces, quizás estaba demasiado cansada, quizás ya había aceptado que se estaba volviendo loca.

—¿Por qué estoy en la cama?

—Te moví cuando llegué.

—¿En dónde estabas?

—Estabas bastante afligida, tuve que moverte, estabas teniendo pesadillas. ¿Era con el jodido de James? —inquirió en un gruñido.

Bella miró su hermoso perfil. Era ridículamente apuesto, justo ahí, incluso en las tinieblas, era tan maravilloso como mirar a un ángel, sin embargo ese no era ningún ángel, y además el hecho de que estuviera ignorando sus preguntas, y saber en dónde había estado, de pronto la tenía furiosa a un nivel nuevo, incluso para ella.

—No tengo por qué responderte. —Bella sacudió la cabeza—. ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! —Se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la puerta, pero Edward agarró su muñeca, enterrándole los dedos en la piel.

—No vas a ningún lado —dijo, dándole la vuelta.

—¡Suéltame! —Arqueando su espalda, plantó los pies para frenar pero no importaba cuánto intentara zafarse, él no iba a soltarla.

—No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas por qué estás siendo toda una perra ahora mismo.

—Jódete —espetó, su rostro enrojeciéndose mientras tiraba más y más fuerte.

—Siempre es una posibilidad, Bella, pero no esta noche, ¿qué rayos te pasa?

—¿Quieres saber por qué estoy siendo de esta manera? —Dejó de luchar y se paró frente a él, tan cerca que tuvo que estirar el cuello para verlo—. Es tu culpa. —Clavó el dedo en su pecho—. Mi problema eres tú. Vienes a mi casa, me sacas de mi vida, haces tus confusos comentarios sobre que te pertenezco y que somos una jodida pareja, pero luego, te largas a cogerte a sabrá Dios quién...

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—Tu alimentación —gruñó fastidiada—, fuiste a beber de alguna mujer y tuviste sexo.

Edward pareció momentáneamente aturdido, incluso la soltó antes de que respirara con fuerza.

—Mierda. Estás jodidamente celosa. —El comentario la tomó por sorpresa, y la estúpida sonrisa plasmada en su cara la hizo enfurecer más.

—No, claro que no —renegó antes de dejarse caer en la cama, arrastrando las piernas contra su pecho—. Estoy esperando a que termine ya esta pesadilla. A que suene la alarma del despertador —dijo con voz ronca—. Pero eso no va a pasar, ¿verdad?

—No —murmuró Edward sentándose a su lado—, yo siempre voy a estar aquí.

Bella cerró los ojos. Una parte de ella quería gritar en frustración, llamar a la policía, intentar huir de él a como diera lugar, incluso esperar el amanecer y correr las cortinas tan solo para verlo arder. Pero la otra parte, con tan solo pensar en matarlo la hizo jadear en agonía. Perderlo le resultaba imposible, casi tan imposible como alejarse de él.

—¿Al menos me dejarás intentar llevar mi vida lo más normal que pueda? —Él pareció meditarlo un par de segundos.

—Siempre y cuando aceptes vivir en mi casa.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero?

—Lo más inteligente es que aceptes, de verdad, no me quieres ver jodidamente enojado. Ahora descansa, te dejaré ir a tu trabajo, y te estaré esperando a la salida.

Comentó acostándose y palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado, indicándole que fuera como si ahí perteneciera. Sus palabras estaban disfrazadas como una gentil invitación a lo que de ahora en adelante harían, pero Bella no se engañaba, sabía lo que realmente eran.

Una advertencia.

* * *

 **Hola hola, un gusto saludarlas de nuevo chicas, ¿creen que Edward le explique a Bella su extraña relación con Rosalie?, espero que tengan un buen inicio de semana.**

 **Acá ando con otro tiempito extra antes de volver al trabajo, así que me paso a contestarles rápidamente; Guest,** no definiría esta historia como linda, jaja pero cada quien, saludos nena!, **Tata XOXO,** Hola hola nena, pues te cuento que Edward es complicado para todo, y lo que pasa es que nunca había tenido que explicarle nada a nadie, a ver ahora que hace con una Bella para nada como la recordaba, o como ves? saludos! **Gloria,** hola nena, Alice le ha explicado a Bella un par de cosas pero le ha hecho confundirse con muchas otras, ¿crees que Edward ceda un poco y le explique?, que estés muy bien! **Roxy Sanchez,** hola nena, Bella todavía no forja una amistad seria con Alice solo está conociendo todo este mundo super raro para ella, con Edward siendo una bomba de tiempo, es dificil manejarse a su lado, como ves?, **Carolina Sebastian,** gracias por tus palabras nena, espero que te haya gustado este capi tambien, me dices? **somas,** Alice trajo algunas respuestas pero también más dudas, como ves?, **Cary,** lo que pasa es que Edward esta empeñado a que las cosas se hagan como dice, por eso chocan tanto, como ves? **LicetSalvatore,** hola nena gracias a ti por tus palabras, siempre que tenga tiempo por aquí andaré contestando, Edward es super pinche y sigue portandose grosero con Bella y alejandola pero de alguna manera el lazo que poseén los mantiene juntos. **rjnavajas,** gracias nena! que hermosas palabras eres un amor, espero seguirte leyendo por aqui :), **Wawis Cullen,** Por lo pronto Edward la ha llevado a casa, y con ello le ha permitido conocer un poco a alice, ya veremos como se sigue manejando a su alrededor, **tulgarita,** gracias a ti nena, espero que esto te siga gustando!, **Tecupi,** no te apures nena a mi también me encanta contestarles siempre que tengo tiempo, te cuento que a Edward se le ha olvidado un montón de cosas por salir del bucle tan precipitadamente, como su charla con Rosalie, su pelea con Emmett, lo que hablo con Carlisle, uff ya veremos como le va!, **freckles03,** si tendremos final feliz nena, por más jodido me gustan mucho los finales felices jaja, así que solo espera y verás, espero que te haya gustado este capi. **patymdn,** Edward le mintió a Bella con que Jasper tenía las respuestas, él sabe bien que no hay manera de que Jasper lo ayude, las cosas son simples, él se imprimó y ahora tiene que hacer que sea mutuo, el problema es que no sabe como y se desespera. **Soledadcullen,** Alice me gusta porque siempre pone paz en la mayoría de los fics, esperemos en este también sea así. **Meemii Cullen,** no sé si serán grandes amigas, por lo pronto ella le esta contando cosas a Bella de su especie y de su forma de vivir, saludos! **kaja0507,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, aquí andamos contestando siempre que tenga tiempo, te cuento que como bien dices tu, no es una alice tan feliz o luminosa, es una vampira y se porta como tal, casi ha perdido toda su humanidad, por lo pronto esta haciendo lo que puede para explicarle a Bella, como ves? **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar, espero que te guste tambien este capi, saludos! **carolaaproboste . v,** hola nena mis vacaciones tranquilas, pero pasandose súper rápido ni hablar, tenemos que trabajar, gracias a ti por contestar y por toda la paciencia!, **lizdayanna,** como dices tú, díficil pero no imposible esperemos que Edward logre moderarse alrededor de Bella para que ella pueda entender algo de todo esto que le esta pasando. **Merce,** gracias por comprender nena, yo también las extraño y por eso ando acá haciendome espacio, como dices tu, Edward se cree un sabelotodo pero no esta viendo que Bella lo esta acorralando en una encricijada, habrá que ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar sin verse en la necesidad de contarle lo de Rosalie, **SabiaAtenea,** gracias nena, que gusto saber que es de tu agrado, vamos a paso lento pero seguro, un placer saludarte!


	18. Chapter 18

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por el beteo! en cuanto Saraí también lo revise lo subo corregido, gracias otra vez.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Te ves cansada, ¿dormiste algo anoche?

Bella sonrió mientras miraba a Angela, su compañera y amiga en la escuela. Normalmente desayunaban juntas, pero ahora dado su creciente nerviosismo y estado de ánimo, deseó haberse saltado el desayuno para no tener que darle explicaciones.

—Tuve bastantes pesadillas. La verdad es que no dormí nada —murmuró con una mueca, mientras imaginaba un par de ojos ambarinos, igual de seductores que de malévolos.

—Mike me dijo que estuvo llamándote… creí que te gustaba.

—Han estado… pasando un montón de cosas, ya sabes, con James —espetó mirando como su amiga se tensaba, Angela sabía sobre las actitudes de James y la orden de restricción—. No es nada malo, no te apures, es solo… no he tenido tiempo para lidiar además con Mike. —Ella asintió pensativa.

—Deberías irte temprano, el señor Ateara lo entenderá.

Bella sopesó la idea, nunca le había pedido al director algún favor, y dudaba mucho que él se negara. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas, y dado que aún había sol, estaría lejos del alcance de Edward y con suerte, podría juntar algunas cosas de su casa, que él se había negado a traerle alegando que podía comprarle nuevas.

—Lo haré, le comentaré que me siento indispuesta —aseguró sonriendo al mirar a Angela.

Tal como lo esperaba, el señor Ateara la dejó ir a casa, incluso le ofreció un par de días para que se recuperara, días que Bella desechó puesto que no quería perder más de su ritmo y vida normal. Llegó a casa temprano y comenzó a hacer una pequeña maleta. Una parte de ella estaba furiosa por siquiera estar de acuerdo con la idea de mudarse, por no haber sido capaz de negociar nada con el maldito verdugo, la otra solo se encogía de hombros como si esto fuera de lo más natural. La joven estuvo divagando consigo misma, entre que sacaba ropa y guardaba algunas cosas, cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Su mirada inmediatamente fue hacia la ventana. El sol se había ido. Un estremecimiento la recorrió de arriba abajo, de pronto nerviosa al saber que Edward estaría quizás furioso porque no lo esperó como habían acordado, caminó hacia la puerta pero justo antes de abrir un pensamiento la golpeó. Él no llamaría... La puerta se abrió con fuerza en ese momento, empujándola hacia atrás dejándola ver una silueta conocida.

—Así te quería encontrar, maldita perra. ¿Por qué nunca te ha importado todo lo que he tenido que hacer por ti?

James parecía sacado de todas y cada una de sus pesadillas. Tenía barba de varios días y despedía un fuerte aroma alcohol. Bella no tuvo ni una sola oportunidad cuando de pronto los fuertes brazos de James salieron disparados y antes incluso de que pudiera tragar el sollozo asustado tratando de escapar de su boca, las manos de James estaban envueltas firmemente alrededor de su garganta. Exprimiendo, apretando, hasta que todo comenzó a oscurecerse y su tráquea empezó a cerrarse bajo su implacable agarre.

La presión detrás de sus ojos comenzó a crecer hasta que sintió como iba perdiendo el conocimiento. Ni siquiera podía gritar. James la empujó bruscamente, su espalda crujió cuando la estrelló contra la pared. Bella intentó patearlo, pero la inmovilizó con las caderas, intentó arañarlo pero se debilitaba pasmosamente rápido con cada segundo que pasaba. No había manera de ganar. Y de pronto, supo que iba a morir, y si pudiera, se habría reído porque toda su vida de mierda, de pronto le parecía la película de _Destino final_ , donde no importaba cómo o cuánto intentara el protagonista escapar de la muerte, al final, la muerte siempre ganaba. Justo cerró los ojos entregándose de una buena vez al destino, cuando de repente, la presión alrededor de su cuello se había ido, y se cayó al suelo, jadeando por aire que no podía encontrar, y con cada intento de respiración, dolía como si alguien hubiera prendido fuego por su garganta. Pero al menos estaba respirando.

Su visión volvió lentamente y las voces que parecían tan lejanas momentos atrás estaban ahora justo delante de ella. Bella gimió, temiéndose lo peor. En algunos de sus sueños, Edward destrozaba a James de formas inimaginables, horribles, que sabía que la tendrían teniendo pesadillas por años, y aunque detestaba a James por lo que casi le provoca, no lo quería ver muerto, cuando habían sido novios, él nunca se había comportado así, incluso la joven pensaba que su reciente mala racha en su equipo de americano, o hasta su alcoholismo, era por culpa de que se habían separado, pero ella ya no sentía nada por él…

—Creo que esas no son maneras de tratar a las hembras.

—¿Y tú quién mierda eres? —renegó James en un áspero aliento mientras se ponía de pie.

—Soy un amigo de ella. Entonces, tú dime, hacemos esto por las buenas y te vas, o por las malas y te mueres. —Bella miró al colosal hombre que cubría casi toda la puerta, estaba nerviosa y enfocándose, cuando finalmente notó que no se trataba de Edward.

—Solo quería hablar con ella, no hay necesidad de nada más, hombre —medio gruñó James frotándose el lastimado brazo.

—A mi parecer no querías hablar nada.

—Será mejor que me vaya—murmuró sobando de nuevo su brazo—, Bella esto no se va a quedar así, necesitamos hablar —dijo como si segundos antes no se hubiera portado como un loco, antes de darse la vuelta e irse dando tumbos por mitad de la calle, dejándola sola con el desconocido.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró entonces… el vampiro frente a ella.

—¿E-Edward te mandó a buscarme? —balbuceó con la voz ronca y la garganta dolorida.

El alivio por alguna razón no llegaba hasta su corazón, mucho menos cuando vio como los dorados ojos del tipo se oscurecían, un destello de odio vibrando antes de que fuera sofocado.

—No precisamente —murmuró colocándose en cuclillas frente a ella.

Era increíblemente grande y corpulento, el cabello oscuro se rizaba en las puntas y los músculos de sus brazos tensaban la camiseta azul que llevaba, a pesar de todo su rostro parecía amigable, incluso su voz. Era bastante guapo y parecía estar mortalmente en control de sí mismo. No se parecía en nada al verdugo más que en el color de los ojos.

—¿Eres su hermano? —El vampiro le regaló una sonrisa cargada de ironía.

—Gracias a los dioses no, solo pertenecemos al mismo clan.

—Si no te mandó a buscarme… ¿qué haces aquí? —susurró con un hilo de voz.

El vampiro suspiró mirándola detenidamente. Su escrutinio la habría tenido arañando las paredes, sino fuera porque no había nada ni remotamente sexual en su forma de mirarla, parecía una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión, incluso con cada segundo que pasaba y mientras él olfateaba el aire parecía solo más desconcertado.

—No veo cómo es que se imprimó de ti. —Bella se ruborizó, chocándole interiormente que todos ellos la vieran como una especie de basura con suerte.

—¿Entonces qué necesitas? —inquirió con su voz ronca.

—Edward me quitó la única cosa que siempre he querido, ¿sabes?, pensé en venir aquí y devolverle un poco de lo que ha hecho. —Su tono carente de vida y sus ojos oscuros, casi perdiendo por completo el dorado, la mandaron en una espiral de terror puro—. Pero cuando ese simio comenzó a atacarte, realmente me emputé, no se suponía que esto fuera así.

—¿Entonces tú v-vas a matarme? —Él ladeó la cabeza, mirándola como sopesando su respuesta, los segundos se volvieron minutos eternos que la tuvieron sudando frío y con el corazón a punto de explotar fuera de su pecho.

—No —respondió al fin—. No tengo intención de matarte.

—Entonces estoy en deuda contigo, salvaste mi vida —susurró sin pensar, sorprendiendo incluso al vampiro.

—¿Qué hace alguien como tú con ese hijo de puta? Edward no sabe lo que es la lealtad, ni con el clan, ni con los amigos. Ni siquiera con su hembra, él no te va a respetar. —A Bella por alguna razón le dolieron esas palabras.

—Es complicado… en realidad yo no pedí nada de esto, no lo quiero, pero no encuentro mucha escapatoria —dijo intentando por alguna estúpida razón justificarse. El vampiro olfateó sutilmente el aire, antes de negar.

—Pero sí lo quieres —murmuró con una mueca sin dejar de verla.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Tan pronto la pregunta abandonó sus labios, se sintió tonta.

—Puedo olerlo —se encogió de hombros—, lo quieres, te guste o no la idea.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué lo odias? —Él se tensó, antes de mirar sobre su hombro.

—Veamos si quiere explicártelo… ahora, que acaba de llegar.

* * *

Hola chicas como va su mitad de semana?, ¿quién creen que sea este nuevo desconocido?

Muchas gracias por comentar: **Gloria,** hola hola nena este capi más o menos responde a tus preguntas :D eso espero, ojala te haya gustado. **kaja0507,** hola nena, por lo pronto en lo que Bella se acostumbra, acudió a su casa donde un listo James ya la estaba esperando, ¿quién crees que la haya salvado? **tulgarita,** gracias por comentar nena, espero te haya gustado este capi también, **Roxy Sanchez,** feliz cumpleaños otra vez nena, te deseo lo mejor de lo mejor, un fuertisimo abrazo y como siempre, gracias por comentar y siempre que pueda por aquí andaré respondiendo, **miop,** sí, a Bella le llegan los celos porque tiene un vinculo con Edward, todavía no esta segura de nada, pero si del lazo que los une, por esa razón acepta estar con él, incluso aunque aborrezca que sea un mandón, **freckles03,** jajaja con un cuchillo oxidado, por lo pronto Edward se tiene que apurar con sus confesiones, o como ves tu?, **crysty katy,** esperemos que no tenga que andar revolcandose todavia no nos consta si realmente se alimentó de Rose o no, va a ver que darle el privilegio de la duda, **merce,** hola nena si, Edward tendría que convertirla para poder alimentarse de ella, el problemita esta en que no se controla para nada a su alrededor, **soledadcullen,** así es nena, nunca le contesto si se metió con otra, va a ver que esperar a ver que dice, sino es que nuestro inquilino lo delata primero, **Meemii Cullen,** jajaa yo no soportaría mucho que un hombre viniera a decirme esas cosas, un Edward quien sabe, de todas maneras aunque Bella detesta que la mande, no tiene muchas opciones por el fuerte vinculo que la une a él, y aunque lo detesta no se ve sin él, pero no por eso significa que ceda, para prueba se vino a su casa sin avisarle, lástima de las consecuencias, como ves?, **LicetSalvatore,** gracias nena por comentar, sé que son capis cortitos pero con toda la intención de actualizar seguido, **Tecupi,** Edward es un neandertal en toda la palabra, por eso hace que Bella se enfurezca y si no tuvieran el vinculo tan arraigado te aseguro que no se iría con él, por lo pronto mira lo que ha pasado por irse sola, como ves? **leonor reyes 372,** una disculpa por lo cortito nena, la intención es hacerlos así para actualizar seguido, mil gracias!, **fathy hurtado,** hola nena respondiendo a tu pregunta, Edward y Emmett solo son miembros del mismo clan, al igual que Rosalie, y al igual que en el libro, si te acuerdas en realidad no eran hermanos, espero haber despejado tus dudas, **jupy,** así es nena, la vida de ambos esta cambiando a montones, habrá que ver como se lo toman, **Tata XOXO,** como bien dices tu, Edward es un neandertal y todo lo exige o lo ruge y eso es un problema para Bella y para él, si no se apura aclarar las cosas, **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, yo creo que lo mas sano es que deje a Rose, pero ya veremos si de verdad lo hace, esperemos eso! **rosy canul 10,** no te preocupes nena, no comas ansias, es dificil que Bella lo acepte de buena gana portandose como se porta, no crees?, le toca a Edward demostrarle cualquier otra cosa que solo posesión, lastima que es complicado!, **lizdayanna,** exactamente, como va a irse con un loco que viene y le explica nada, lo unico que realmente la tiene ahí, es el hecho del vinculo, donde siente que sin él se muere pero habrá que mejorar ese caracter y me refiero al de Edward, como ves? **fran,** lo que pasa es que no me gusta saltarme a cosas más "importantes" por así decirlo, sin llevar entretejer una historia y como los capis son cortitos me es díficil explicar todo de golpe, espero se entienda y te siga gustando, saludos! **Cristal82,** hola nena no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que Edward es un idiota para hablar, tiene décadas solo y sin ninguna mujer que lo domine realmente, ya has visto como se porta con Rosalie, entonces de pronto no le gusta sentirse atado a Bella de la forma en la que se siente y le da por ser grosero, pero bueno, ya veremos si sigue así, un gusto saludarte. **patymdn,** así es nena le toca explicarle, esperemos sea pronto!, **shamyx,** por lo pronto va a batallar para alimentarse de ella y de momento no le sirve de nada su sangre, tendrás que esperar a que se controle a su alrededor, muchas gracias por comentar! **Wawis Cullen,** hola nena, así es con tantos cambios en su vida para Bella es complicado obedecer a Edward, como si fuera su padre, por eso discuten tanto, a ver que pasa ahora con el nuevo desconocido que ha llegado, **lady stardust mars,** muchas gracias por comentar nena, y también muchas gracias por leerte DN es una historia que me encanta personalmente jeje, y me alegra que te haya gustado la escribí también con mucho cariño pero miedo por los temas que toca, espero seguirte leyendo por acá, saludos!


	19. Chapter 19

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por el beteo! en cuanto Saraí también lo revise lo subo corregido, gracias otra vez.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¡Aléjate de ella, Emmett!

El bramido que Edward soltó, mientras se aproximaba hacia ellos la puso a temblar de nuevo. Se veía literalmente desquiciado, sus ojos como obsidianas sin emociones, y aún así Bella todavía no podía entender por qué tenía la urgencia de acudir a él y calmarlo, su pecho se sacudía como si pudiera percibir de alguna manera la angustia de Edward como si fuera propia. La joven se llevó una mano al pecho, no podía hacer nada con su aterrador sentimiento hacia el vampiro, ya que cuando pensaba en él, en su voz, sus ojos hipnóticos y la magnética fuerza de su personalidad, no quería otra cosa que estar con él de inmediato, incluso si... Pero no podía pensar en ello, ni siquiera iba a ir a ese pensamiento.

—¿Alejarme? No lo creo —sonrió Emmett poniéndose de pie, antes de tenderle la mano.

Bella no lo pensó ni siquiera un segundo, pero dado el rugido de Edward, debió pensárselo dos veces antes de sujetar la mano del vampiro. Incluso pensó en soltarlo, pero el tipo solo la sostuvo con más fuerza.

—¡Suéltala! —volvió a rugir Edward, con los colmillos ahora expuestos, como si estuviera a nada de lanzársele al cuello.

—¿Por qué te pones así? —sonrió—, lo único que hice fue salvar a tu hembra de un simio.

—Tiene razón. —Bella carraspeó intentando recuperar un poco de su maltrecha voz—. De no ser por él habría muerto… James vino, intentó… él me atacó.

—¿Qué? —La furia de Edward no disminuyó ni un poco, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, y conforme se volvían a oscurecer esos ojos como el caramelo, Bella se dio cuenta de que quizás su aspecto no era nada favorecedor—. ¿Él se atrevió a…?

—No —lo interrumpió incapaz de ir ahí—, Emmett me salvó.

—¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo por aquí? —inquirió acercándose a ellos, y esta vez cuando Bella intentó zafarse de la mano de Emmett, él se lo concedió.

Solo Dios sabría por qué, pero en un impulso comenzó a ir hacia Edward, y en cuanto él abrió sus brazos, Bella no pudo evitar correr hacia ellos y refugiarse. Era estúpido sentirse segura al lado de su verdugo, un ser que la destrozaba en sueños y en la vida real, pero ahí estaba, con la mejilla apoyada en su duro pecho y los brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura, respirando su inconfundible olor y sintiéndose… como en casa.

—Solo iba pasando.

—Y una mierda. —Emmett se rio entre dientes.

—Me tengo que ir, Bella. ¿Podremos vernos en otra ocasión? —Los brazos de Edward se tensaron a su alrededor.

—Claro, te debo eso.

—De ninguna puta manera —siseó Edward mirándola incrédulo.

—Por supuesto que sí —refunfuñó soltándolo. Y cuando volvió a mirar a Emmett, se encontró con que ya estaban solos.

—No vas a volver a verlo —insistió Edward, atrayendo su atención.

—Él me salvó, es bienvenido a mi casa cuando quiera. —Edward respiró profundo, antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz.

—Créeme, él no es tu salvador.

—Ni tú —contraatacó—. Si no quieres que me acerque a él, entonces tendrás que explicármelo, él no quiso decirme qué estaba haciendo aquí, pero dijo que… —Bella se mordisqueó el labio insegura de cómo proseguir.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—¿Qué fue lo que le arrebataste? —Por un momento, él pareció sorprendido, incluso boqueó un poco antes de retomar el control.

—Vayámonos, haré que Carlisle te revise esas heridas.

—Estoy bien —susurró llevándose una mano al cuello. Edward rodó los ojos antes de acercarse a ella, y sin preguntarle, la tomó en volandas como si no pesara nada.

—No te estoy preguntando si quieres ir.

 **…**

Carlisle era un ejemplo de un hombre modelo. Con ese hermoso cabello rubio, su bata blanca y el estetoscopio colgando alrededor de su cuello, era sin duda el modelo de cómo deberían lucir todos los doctores del universo. Aunque claro, era tan hermoso que resultaba sobrenatural.

—¿Pero no sientes entonces malestar en ningún otro lado? —preguntó observándola con detenimiento.

—No, solo me duele un tanto la garganta. —Un gruñido disconforme rompió la calma, haciendo sonreír al vampiro.

—Ella estará bien, Edward. Las marcas sanarán, de igual forma le daré analgésicos, ¿puedes ahora venir a mi despacho? Me gustaría… hablar de esto.

Edward se tensó, antes de buscar su mano y sujetarla. Bella no supo por qué, pero devolvió el gesto intentando calmarlo, no podía describir lo que sentía por él, entre más tiempo pasaban juntos, más fuerte se iba haciendo lo que sea que había entre ellos, quizás era alguna cualidad intangible e inexplicable que la cautivaba haciéndola presa de su naturaleza, algo que excitaba su mente y alma, algo que la conmovía profunda y completamente. Casi de forma irrevocable.

—Te prometo que ella estará bien conmigo —murmuró desde el otro extremo del salón la mujer hermosa de cabello peinado en ondas gráciles y mirada maternal.

—Estaré bien con ¿Esme? —murmuró Bella mirando a Edward, insegura del nombre de la vampira, él suspiró antes de asentir.

—Bueno, no tardaré mucho.

Esme la invitó a una gran sala en el centro de la casa, era increíblemente grande pero acogedora a su manera, Bella no podía entender entre qué clase de… _seres_ se estaba mezclando, pero sin duda todos vivían podridos en dinero. La mujer sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella, en sus manos sostenía una taza blanca adornada con hilos del color del oro, del mismo de sus ojos.

—Edward nunca había traído a una hembra, mucho menos a una… humana.

—Imagino la impresión que esto debe ser para ustedes —dijo sin poder ocultar su ironía.

—Lo es, nunca pensé que fuera a involucrarse, ¿sabes?, él… él estaba muy solo —murmuró en tono apagado, antes de sonreír—. Me alegra que ahora te tenga.

—No estoy segura de cómo… cómo será esto, en realidad yo no siento otra cosa por él que no sea miedo. —Esme frunció el ceño, antes de olfatear sutilmente el aire.

Diablos, de nueva cuenta la joven había olvidado ese súper poder o lo que sea que ellos tenían para detectar las mentiras. Dio un sorbo a su té, pero tenía la garganta inflamada y sintió como si hubiera besado una antorcha, se encontró tosiendo sin control.

—No creo que solo tengas miedo —murmuró Esme una vez que vio que había pasado su acceso de tos.

—Bueno —susurró avergonzada bajo aquella atenta mirada—, es que no lo conozco, él es sumamente difícil, un segundo parece que me odia, y al otro que podría interceptar una bala por mí.

—Es solo que no está acostumbrado al sentimiento de estar imprimado, es desconcertante, sobre todo… al ser tú una humana, debe ser terrible para él estar cerca de ti, sin querer… matarte. —Bella parpadeó ante su franqueza.

—¿Por qué habría de querer matarme? —Esme carraspeó un poco.

—Vaya, veo que ni siquiera te lo ha dicho.

—En realidad hablamos muy poco —comentó ruborizándose por alguna razón.

—Bueno, tú eres _su_ _cantante,_ para muchos podría ser considerado como un derroche.

—¿Un derroche? —La vampira suspiró, antes de tomar un mechón rebelde de su cabello y deslizarlo de una forma maternal tras su oreja.

—El aroma que ambos despiden, el reclamo de tu sangre es tan fuerte, que cuando entraron… —se ruborizó un poco—, bueno, al menos a mí se me hizo agua la boca.

—Pero pensé que ustedes no bebían sangre de humanos…

—Y es así, la sangre de los humanos es como si comiéramos solo tofú, ya sabes, te satisface pero nunca te llena del todo. Sin embargo, lo que Edward siente cuando está a tu alrededor es tan fuerte que se desprende en olas imposibles de ignorar.

De pronto, pasos golpeando con fuerza el suelo silenciaron a las dos mujeres, y Edward apareció en el umbral del pasillo, se veía… francamente terrorífico. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre, su cabello revuelto y los colmillos expuestos.

—Tenemos que irnos.

A Bella no se le ocurrió poner objeción en sujetar su mano cuando él se lo pidió entrelazando sus dedos, y salieron apresuradamente ignorando los llamados de Carlisle sobre "volver hablar de ello".

—¿Qué pasó con Carlisle? —susurró cuando estaban dentro del Volvo.

Los neumáticos chirriaron cuando rápidamente aceleró y dio un volantazo que hizo girar el vehículo hacia al norte del pequeño pueblo, rumbo al bosque.

—Ponte el cinturón de seguridad —ordenó.

Bella obedeció aquello rápidamente porque tampoco le apetecía morir ahora en un accidente automovilístico. Edward se desvió a la izquierda para avanzar a toda velocidad, saltándose varias señales de alto sin detenerse. Pero aun así, Bella se sentía totalmente segura y, por el momento, daba igual adonde fueran. Lo miró con profundo alivio, un alivio que iba más allá de su comprensión, la joven estudió las facciones perfectas del rostro de Edward a la escasa luz del salpicadero, hasta que le pareció que su expresión reflejaba una ira homicida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, sorprendida de lo ronca que sonaba su voz.

—No —respondió tajante, pero su tono era de furia—. Al parecer, no importa cuántas veces hubiera vivido ya este día, el resultado siempre es el mismo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, Edward otra vez se las arregló para no contarle a Bella sobre Rosalie, ¿creen que tenga ser el mismo Emmett el que se lo cuente?**

 **Cristal82,** hola nena, te prometo que Edward intentará cambiar eso, es que Bella necesita ponerlo en su lugar, mientras tanto en donde quiera está dandose de bruces con su pasado, ¿cómo ves?, **adriana molina,** gracias a ti por comentar!, espero este capi te haya gustado, **merce,** hola nena, creo que Emmett se trae algo entre manos, y eso pone a Edward de los nervios, es su turno de tener miedo, o no? **soledadcullen,** Edward esta furioso y nervioso por la aparición de Emmett, crees que deje las cosas tan fácil?, **fathy hurtado,** hola nena, como bien dices es un código y de alguna manera Emmett a diferencia de Edward no es ningún monstruo, así que le pudo más la vida de alguien, pero veremos que es lo que espera de Bella, **Nancygov,** exacto nena a Edward no le queda otro remedio más que aguantarse, peor ahora que Bella le dijo a Emmett que es bienvenido, como ves?, **crysty katy,** hola nena, quien sabe todavía si Emmett se enteró de lo de Rose, o... quizas siempre lo ha sabido, veremos que se trae entre manos ahora con su aparición frente a Bella, **jupy,** Edward necesita sincerarse cuanto antes, el pasado lo está alcanzando, **debbii silva,** asi es nena, yo creo que lo van a odiar un poquito más porque nunca es sincero y no le dice en realidad nada a Bella, pero resulta que hay más personas dispuestas a sacar sus trapos al sol, como ves? **montse lugoxtremo,** gracias nena, tu corazón debe seguir tranquilo aunque nervioso porque Edward no cuenta nada, como ves? **, roxy sanchez,** jajaja tu bubi derecha nena me morí de risa, por lo pronto Edward sigue sacandole la vuelta a su pasado y sin pensarlo haciendo más complicadas las cosas con Bella, como ves?, **miop,** hola nena, este Edward mandon no le dice a Bella y esta enredandose cada vez más, como ves? **any,** hola nena, no aclaré si Edward estuvo con Rosalie... aún, pero te prometo que lo haré jaja es que Edward necesita comenzar a sincerarse porque a sido vil y sabe que con Bella no se tomará las cosas tan fáciles, **Lethyboo,** hola nena me imagino, es un fic complicado pero gracias por darme la oportunidad, espero me sigas contando que te parece!, **tecupi,** así es nena, Bella no debió ir sola, pero detesta que Edward le diga que hacer y mientras siga de mandón y siga dandole vueltas a lo que sabe que tiene que confesar, las cosas se le pueden poner feas, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena falta ver si Emmett de verdad es tan ingenuo o que se trae entre manos, como ves? **cary,** hola nena siempre he pensado que Rosalie es mucho peor que Edward porque al fin y al cabo la del compromiso con alguien es ella, Edward siempre estuvo soltero, y hablando del idiota habrá que ver si ya va confesando, como ves? **lizdayanna,** creo que Emmett se ha refrenado porque pretende otra cosa, y no armar solo un drama, o tu que dices? será que todavia no sabe que es Edward? **flor,** muchas gracias nena! espero que te siga gustando, me dices? **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, exacto yo pienso como tú, Emmett y Bella pueden forjar u na amistad y él ayudarla a salirse de la medio carcel en la que la tiene Edward, habrá que ver si Bella puede escaparse ;), **anna,** asi es nena, que te pareció el capi? **Pera l.t,** hola cariño! que gusto me da que te unas a la historia, bienvenida! **patymdn,** creo que Emmett se esta reservando sus comentarios, o crees tu que se traiga otra cosa entre manos? **rosy canul,** así es nena no todos los vampiros están locos, al parecer es un problema de uno solo llamado Edward jaja, **freckles03,** es que no todos estan locos como Edward, como ves? **Gloria,** hello nena que bueno que te adjuducaste el capi ya sabes que así hubiera sido de haber visto más temprano que era tu cumple, y bueno a Edward se le van a complicar las cosas por andar ahí evadiendolas, como ves? **LicetSalvatore,** no sé si Emmett se acaba de enterar o... ya lo sabia de antes, lo que sí es que esta planeando algo, como ves? **Wawis Cullen,** ese desconocido efectivamente resultó Emmett, habrá que ver como maneja Edward todo su pasado, **kaja0507,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, a Edward le llueven problemas pero él solo se mete en tanto lio, crees que por fin le vaya a confesar algo a Bella?, **Lu,** así es nena resulto Emmett veremos ahora que se trae entre manos.

 **Gracias a todas por comentar, les tengo otra preguntita, ¿creen que Emmett se acaba de enterar de la relación que Edward tenía con Rosalie, o quizás ya lo sabía? disfruten muchísimo su fin de semana!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por el beteo eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Tienes que arrastrarme a todas partes? —preguntó, no del todo infeliz con el calor que se extendía por su brazo mientras estrechaba su gran mano, llevándola como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Había algo en la enérgica manera que sostenía su mano, en la forma en la que él parecía tener siempre el control, que Bella encontraba extrañamente atractivo, no que él necesitara saberlo, muchas gracias.

—¿A dónde vamos? —insistió, intentando detenerlo cuando la llevó hasta la orilla del acantilado que daba al mar. La idea de acercarse más, lanzó de nuevo el recuerdo de su suicido, paralizándola. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No tengas miedo —murmuró desconcertado—, yo solo… necesitaba un poco de aire.

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allá?

—Nada de importancia —dijo pasándose una mano por ese caótico y broncíneo cabello—. No fue nada.

—¿No fue nada, pero si no te detengo saltamos por un acantilado?, ¿y qué pasó con Emmett? —dijo frustrada—. ¿Por qué no puedes decirme una sola cosa?

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones —espetó con un gruñido malhumorado.

—Bien, ¿sabes qué? A la mierda con esto —apuntó el espacio vacío entre ellos—, a la mierda contigo —siseó furiosa antes de darse la media vuelta y comenzar a caminar entre el suelo rugoso. Sería difícil volver a la carretera pero no imposible.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado.

—Ya lo veremos —dijo poniéndose más irritada al segundo. Gruñó cuando su pie se resbaló de una roca. Afianzándose en el camino, Bella intentó seguir—. Fueron tontas mis preguntas, de cualquier forma, ¿qué sabrías tú de hablar con la verdad? —preguntó, mirando por encima de su hombro a donde, desafortunadamente, él todavía estaba de pie cerca del acantilado, sus pulgares metidos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, el viento jugando con su cabello mientras la observaba irse—. Todo lo que has estado haciendo es jugar conmigo. Primero, actúas como si quisieras matarme y luego actúas como si estuvieras salvándome, después estás ignorándome completamente y ahora no sé… no sé qué rayos esperas de mí, ¡pero ya estoy harta de fingir en este juego contigo! —gritó, justo mientras pisaba mal y se resbalaba al suelo.

 _«Maldita falta de equilibrio»,_ pensó.

—Primero, dije que no podías ir a ningún lado no porque esta vez estuviera siendo un imbécil, sino porque siempre llego aquí por medio del olfato, no hay manera de que sepas qué camino tomar de vuelta —suspiró antes de comenzar a caminar hacia ella—. Segundo, creo que me agradabas más cuando eras todo llanto sobre tu experiencia de mierda, porque esta cosa de la hembra obstinada está comenzando a ser un verdadero dolor en mi verga. —Se detuvo frente a ella, antes de tenderle la mano. Bella pensó en darle un manotazo, pero luego la asaltó otra idea, por lo que aceptó su ayuda.

—Te salvé la vida. —Edward elevó ambas cejas.

—No tantas veces como yo a ti.

—Todo mundo me dice que debo sentirme halagada o algo así porque me hayas escogido como tu pareja, pero te tengo noticias, ¡te detesto!

—No, no lo haces —murmuró con una sonrisa arrogante que la hizo enervar.

—Sí lo hago, y al parecer tú también lo haces conmigo. —Intentó zafarse, golpeó su pecho hasta finalmente rendirse y mirarlo con furia—. ¿Por qué entonces no me dejas en paz?

—¿Crees que no te quiero? —sonrió mostrándole inconscientemente las puntas de sus colmillos—. Déjame rectificar ese error —dijo dándole la vuelta en sus brazos antes de empujarla contra un abeto, obligándola a sostenerse. Su nariz tocando su cuello cuando se inclinó y dijo algo que sonó extrañamente como a una advertencia. El cuerpo de Bella se puso en alerta—. ¿Necesitas que te muestre que no solo te quiero sino que te deseo?

—No, y suéltame ahora —jadeó repentinamente acalorada.

Él se rio, rodeando su cintura con un brazo antes de comenzar a levantarle el vestido con su mano libre. Bella soltó una rápida inhalación cuando sintió su erección contra sus nalgas, endureciéndose incluso más con cada segundo.

—Siempre hay algo acerca de tus reacciones, independientemente si son buenas o malas, que me tienen en un nivel de excitación que sobrepasa mi puto autocontrol.

—¿Qué quieres realmente de mí?—murmuró cerrando los ojos, intentando no caer en el embrujo de su voz, en su olor.

—Tu alma. Tu sangre. _A ti._ —Acarició con los colmillos su garganta, antes de sentirlo sonreír contra su piel—. ¿Qué te tiene toda mojada y excitada, Bella? ¿Te gusta que te trate así? —arrastró las palabras.

 _¿De verdad le gustaba eso?_ Su piel hormigueó y cobró vida. Sus pezones se endurecieron y sus pechos se sintieron pesados y doloridos. Bella clavó las uñas en la corteza del árbol enfadada con su cuerpo, y cuando abrió la boca para refutar aquello, él la calló al mecerse contra su espalda baja, logrando que la única cosa que saliera de su boca fuera un por demás vergonzoso gemido ronco. Su instinto le decía que debería intentar correr, zafarse, luchar. Pero por mucho que lo intentó, sus piernas no la escucharon, eran como gelatina. Nada en su cuerpo la escuchó. Edward no había vuelto a tocarla de ninguna otra manera desde... ni siquiera estaba segura, la joven ya no estaba segura de que algo de lo que vivió con él hubiese existido. Todo era confusión, flashes, pesadillas o recuerdos que la tenían francamente al borde de un aneurisma.

—Ya no sé qué es real o fantasía —balbuceó cuando Edward frotó su erección de arriba abajo, trayendo una deliciosa tortura difícil de explicar.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre que no estás soñando? —preguntó contra su oreja, raspando suavemente el lóbulo con los colmillos, y tenerlo y sentirlo de esa manera la estaba haciendo perder la cordura.

—Lo único que quiero es… —sacudió la cabeza intentando controlar sus emociones, el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, tratando de controlar los furiosos latidos de su corazón—. Solo quiero que me cuentes aunque sea algo de ti, ¿qué pasó allá con Carlisle?, ¿por qué eres así de aterrador? —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al tiempo que apoyaba la frente contra el árbol—. Francamente lo que mis recuerdos traen sobre ti son terribles, no encuentro diferencia entre tú o James.

De pronto, el calor de Edward tras ella se esfumó cuando retrocedió, alejándose de ella solo unos centímetros para estampar el puño contra una roca a un lado del árbol, con un rugido desgarrando su garganta, desmoronándola en pedazos, cayendo sobre ellos en una nube de polvo y escombros. Bella se estremeció, soltando un grito mientras se deslizaba hasta el piso, donde jaló las rodillas a su pecho, permitiéndose sollozar presa del susto.

—No soy igual que él —dijo, su mandíbula crujió—. No soy igual que James ni tampoco como mi jodido padrastro. —Edward corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello cobrizo, sus músculos tensos, estaba respirando erráticamente. Su mirada perdida—. Lo mataría otra vez si pudiera.

Luego, se quedó viendo hacia ningún lado, con la respiración acelerada, pasaron algunos minutos o segundos, no podría saberlo, antes de que él diera un par de pasos hacia atrás titubeante, y de pronto, la observó con confusión escrita sobre todo su rostro. Para alguien que estaba tan agresivo sólo segundos antes, ahora lucía derrotado. Vulnerable. La joven tampoco dijo nada, tan solo se dedicó a observarlo hasta que logró calmar su respiración y emociones, cuando consiguió controlarse del todo, finalmente se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Cuántas veces? —Edward la miró extrañado, el cabello cobrizo cayendo sobre sus hermosos ojos dorados.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la voz ronca.

—¿Cuantas veces te violó tu padrastro? —Él se movió tan rápido que le robó un chillido, comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, como si estuviera preso dentro de su propio cuerpo, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a ella.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —siseó antes de ponerse a su nivel y robarle una exclamación cuando le sujetó el mentón con rudeza—. Seguro el jodido de Emmett, debí imaginar que Rosalie…

—No fue ninguno de ellos —susurró a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿¡Entonces quién te lo dijo!? —rugió. La castaña comenzó a negar con la cabeza pero él la interrumpió—. Solo dímelo… por favor, Bella, mierda, estoy perdiendo el control aquí, contigo, con todo esto… por favor, solo… solo ayúdame con esto —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza.

Parecía derrotado antes de que le soltara el mentón y comenzara a caminar en círculos.

—No temas —murmuró minutos después con esa voz aterciopelada e involuntariamente seductora—. Lo lamento mucho. Por favor, esta vez no me gusta el olor de tu miedo —repitió en un susurro mientras se acercaba con exagerada lentitud. Serpenteando con movimientos deliberadamente lentos hasta que llegó a sentarse a su lado—. Perdóname, por favor, soy mejor que ese mierda de James, te lo aseguro, quizás perdí el control las otras veces pero en esta nueva oportunidad no volveré a hacerlo, te lo juro.

Bella estudió sus ojos, el dorado había vuelto, y por primera vez desde que podía recordarlo, parecía arrepentido, perdido y justo ahí, la joven comprendió que todo aquello era casi tan nuevo para él como para ella. A él también le resultaba sumamente difícil estar a su lado a pesar de los muchos años de inconmensurable experiencia, además el trauma que cargaba, era algo que no parecía ser todavía capaz de manejar. Ese pensamiento le infundió coraje y carraspeó aunque el sonido fue tembloroso y jadeante.

—He… he tenido niños en la escuela con los mismos problemas que tú estás presentando ahora, no fue difícil imaginarlo. —Él pareció meditar eso, buscando en sus ojos solo Dios sabría qué.

—¿Sueñas seguido con lo que pasó con los simios en ese callejón? —Bella se encogió un poco antes de asentir. Edward suspiró apoyando la espalda contra una de las rocas, antes de que inesperadamente sujetara su mano, entrelazando sus dedos—. A mí también me pasa, ¿sabes? —Ella lo miró sin comprender—. Lo de las putas pesadillas.

Bella se limpió con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en la mano de Edward.

—¿Me quieres contar que pasó?

—¿Exactamente con qué? —Hizo una mueca antes de suspirar—. Siempre tienes un montón de preguntas para mí, es un poco estresante.

Ella se rio, aunque el sonido fue ronco, casi sin aliento. La joven sabía que Edward estaba pasando por algo complicado pero nunca imaginó la magnitud, miró la mano que tenían entrelazada, quería saberlo todo, desde la relación con su clan hasta su pasado, pero temía presionarlo mucho, de por sí ya iba a presionarlo bastante... suspiró antes de tomar una decisión sobre por dónde empezar.

—¿Cuándo comenzó tu padrastro a hacerte eso?

* * *

 **Hola chicas! mil disculpas por no actualizar el día de ayer tuve por ahí unos inconvenientes con una sobrinita enferma pero acá les dejo el capi, ¿me dicen que les ha parecido? ¿Edward va a sincerarse o volverá a sacarle la vuelta?**

Nuevamente saludando a mis chicas que comentaron: **Cinti,** jaja ay nena, ya te imagino sin saber que escribir con cada capítulo desconcertante, gracias por darme la oportunidad es una historia complicada pero desde hace rato que tenía muchas ganas de escribir de vampiros, que fue lo que me trajo a Crepúsculo, si te va gustando te recomiendo Dark Necessities también es mia pero con otro pseudonimo a ver que te parece, espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios, saludos! **Noelia,** Hola nena que bueno que dejaste tu nombre ya iba a ahorcarte en cuanto vi el guest, jaja muchas gracias por ponerte al día, Edward es insufrible pero mira! va a tener que ya contarle las cosas a Bella, veremos que tanto le cuenta, ¿me dices que te pareció este cap? **Nancygov,** Hola nena, ya avanzó el tiempo a lo que Edward se refería al final de ese capitulo, es que aunque ya había tenido esta conversación con Carlisle el se vuelve alterar como si nunca lo hubiese hablado, espero ser más clara, saludos! **Gloria,** hola hola nena, pues lo que Carlisle y Edward hablaron, fue sobre lo de su pasado, al volverselo a contar volvió a enfadarse, por eso salió como energúmeno, y ahora le toca contarle a Bella, **fathy hurtado,** hola nena, es otro día quizas no fui muy clara, pero Edward se refería a que no importa cuantas veces haya vivido el día que hablo con Carlisle sobre su padrastro, el resultado es que volverlo a hablar lo enfada como si nunca lo hubiesen hablado, ojala se comprenda, me dices?, **Cary,** jajaja me morí con tu comentario "esto es tan enfermo" jaja bueno, por lo pronto vamos aclarando porque Edward es tan violento, ojalá Bella lo comprenda, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** Salió así de alterado porque volvió hablar con Carlisle lo de su pasado, aunque ya lo había hablado, en este nuevo día su creador desconocía esto, por ello se enfureció, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** por lo pronto todavía no hay que pensar en Rosalie, vamos viendo si Edward se sincera con ciertas cosas, es tiempo de que Bella conozca por lo que ha pasado. **Tecupi,** jajaja me dio mucha risa tu comentario "yo porque lo estoy leyendo", me muero de risa, por lo pronto Edward esta viendose en la necesidad de explicarle su comportamiento, crees que le cuente todo? **jupy,** esperemos si tenga solución nena y esto sirva para que comience a sincerarse, **Wawis Cullen,** Hola nena, ahora Edward se ve en la necesidad de aclarar las cosas con Bella, así como parte de su comportamiento, crees que lo haga? **Pili,** muchas gracias nena, ¿te gustó este capi?, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** mil gracias por tus palabras nena, es una historia oscura, complicada y llena de drama, espero que te siga gustando y no dejes de decirme, es súper lindo saber que es de su agrado, **montse lugoxtremo,** mil gracias nena por decirme que esperas la actu, ojalá me sigas comentando, a mi me encanta que cada que subo capitulo leer que les ha parecido, la verdad es todo un impulso! **Lu,** hola nena, por lo pronto Edward esta en la necesidad de contarle la verdad a Bella, pero conociendolo, crees que lo haga? **carolaaproboste v,** todavia no te explico que hace Emmett en la historia, ya verás, no comas ansias ;), por lo pronto Edward le tiene que dar un par de explicaciones a Bella o la va a perder, **Vico Masen,** jajaja así es nena, Rosalie es tremenda! **Cristal82,** hola nena te cuento que lo que hablaron es lo que ya habían hablado en alguna de las veces donde Edward fue a reclamarle a Carlisle las cosas, lo que pasó fue que como eso fue en alguna ocasión y no en la realidad lo volvieron hablar y por eso eso salió tan alterado, fíjate que antes yo también le ponía acento al "rio" para diferenciarlo vaya, del agua, pero descubrimos que la RAE lo sacó porque piensa que es un monosílabo y que no necesita tilde. Ahí si ya no sabría bien que onda, gracias de todas formas por tus obserervaciones! **soledadcullen,** por lo pronto Edward va a tener que comenzar a cantar y pronto, como ves? **miop,** ya veremos si se le baja el mal humor, por lo pronto va a tener que comenzar a dar explicaciones, como ves? **Pera l.t,** muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar, tiene un caracter díficil pero veremos si va cediendo de a poco, **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! espero este capi también sea de tu agrado. **Andrea Peralta,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar!, te cuento que Rosalie si es algo de lo que sospechas pero por lo pronto todavía no es tiempo de que aparezca, Edward tiene otras prioridades, como ves? **debbii silva,** no nena, no puede matarla porque ya salieron del bucle, si lo vuelve hacer no tendrá otra oportunidad, además está enamorado de ella aunque no parezca jaja, **Edu,** hola hola Edu, siempre es un placer leerte como te ha ido, hace mucho que no platicamos!, te cuento que creeeeo que Emmett si lo sabe también jaja ya te iré diré, muchas gracias como siempre por leerme, ya te leiste Dark Necessities? te mando muchos saludos nena! **patymdn,** todavía es pronto para decirte si Emmett sabia o no de Edward pero el que si tiene que venir a decir la verdad es nuestro vampiro gruñón, **dianacastgra,** Tal ves estés en lo cierto con tu teoria nena, te gustó este capi? **rosy canul 10,** hola nena, yo también pienso que Emmett debería abandonarla, por lo pronto nos toca esperar con esa historia, mientras Edward nos cuenta la suya, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, a Edward le toca confesar su pasado, crees que ceda? **LicetSalvatore,** hola nena, si ya pasaron de día, quizás quedó confuso por la expresión que utilicé pero la verdad es que Edward se refería a que ya había tocado ese tema con Carlisle y el resultado siempre es el mismo, claro ya lo había tocado cuando había revivido el día una y otra vez, pero no ahora que salieron del bucle. **Any,** hola nena, un vampiro ya imprimado esta enamorado, solo que Edward pareciera que no, pero si lo está, en cuanto a Bella, ella no es vampiro y la imprimación no funciona igual para ella, aunque de alguna manera se siente conectada a Ed. **freckles03** hola nena te cuento que Bella no murió, ya no puede hacerlo porque ya salieron del bucle, si lo hiciera sería para siempre, Edward se refería a que lo que habló con Carlisle ya lo había hablado antes y por ello se da cuenta que no importa cuantas veces lo hablen, al menos para él, el resultado siempre es el mismo, no sé si se entienda en el capi que sigue se los explico bien, saludos!

 **Chicas una duda que a muchas les asaltó es lo que Edward dijo al final del capi anterior, les explico, Edward se refería a que lo que habló con Carlisle ya lo había hablado antes y por ello se da cuenta que no importa cuantas veces lo hablen, al menos para él, el resultado siempre es el mismo, ojala me entiendan, jaja besos a todas y espero sus comentarios!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Chaani, muchas gracias por el beteo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward se quedó mirando fijamente hacia nada en particular, el único sonido era el del mar estrellando las olas cerca del acantilado, así como el sonido de algunos animales nocturnos. La joven pensó que de nuevo se estaba distanciando de ella, poniendo esa barrera entre ellos, por eso se sorprendió cuando él volvió a hablar.

—No… no lo recuerdo bien, tendría como seis. —Volvió a quedarse callado, pero así mismo lo hizo Bella, invitándole en silencio a contarle más—. Al principio yo… no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba todo eso, él lo disfrazaba con juegos —gruñó con desprecio—, era un hijo de puta bastante listo.

—Tan solo eras un niño, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo?

—Lo peor fue… después, cuando lo empecé a ver como algo… normal. Jugábamos a tocarnos, pero después él me obligaba a chuparlo, mierdas así que debí imaginarme que definitivamente no eran normales, pero con el tiempo me gustaban y me gustaba agradarlo.

Bella se sintió enferma al imaginar a Edward o a cualquier niño siendo obligado a eso.

—Es… es normal querer agradar a nuestros padres. Tú lo veías como una figura a seguir.

—Lo que no era normal, era el hecho de que cuando… tenía como diez, me di cuenta de que no estaba bien, pero no hice nada por evitarlo. Me enfermaba del estómago cada vez que lo recordaba moviéndose dentro de mí, vomitaba todo, era larguirucho y demasiado flaco, los humanos murmuraban que podía haber adquirido la peste negra.

—¿Y dónde estaba tu mamá?

—Mi madre había muerto en una oleada de gripe, no hubo mucho que hacer por ella. Igual la detesto por traer a ese hijo de puta a nuestras vidas, ¿cómo no pudo verlo?, ¿cómo mierda no pudo ver la maldad en los ojos de ese bastardo? —gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza en forma negativa, Bella apretó con suavidad su mano.

—¿Cómo saliste del infierno de estar con tu padrastro?, ¿al convertirte? —Él suspiró.

—No fue así. Me enlisté en la guerra cuando tenía trece. Al principio no me dejaban combatir, solo cargaba el equipaje y las armas de los soldados mayores, me tenían incluso en el área de cocina, ahí conocí a Jasper —murmuró con un deje de nostalgia, su voz perdiendo el tono duro—. Durante los siguientes años estuve viajando a su lado, combatiendo y peleando, parecía que por fin llevaba una vida relativamente normal, pero no fue fácil olvidar lo que mi padrastro me había hecho. No conseguía erecciones como los demás… las hembras no me atraían lo suficiente y comenzaron los rumores —comentó rodando los ojos.

»Era simplemente que yo… que yo tenía otro gusto por el sexo, no es fácil de explicar. Pero era culpa de los oscuros impulsos de las profundidades de mi mente, trataban todo el tiempo de trepar su camino hacia la superficie, retorcidos deseos, jodidos a su manera porque eran justo lo que más odiaba, era absurdo querer repetirlos. En aquel entonces al menos me preocupaba por contenerlos —hizo una mueca antes de sacudir la cabeza—, entonces vinieron los franceses tomándonos por sorpresa. Jasper y yo fuimos abatidos, Carlisle era el médico de nuestra tropa, creyó que nos hacía un favor al salvarnos.

—Y no lo era, porque tú ya no querías seguir viviendo. —Él sonrió torcidamente.

—Exactamente —la miró con cierta sorpresa—, siempre le he guardado resentimiento. Respondiendo a otra de tus preguntas, en esta ocasión peleamos porque se entrometió en mi vida, cuestionándome sobre ti, y luego una mierda llevó a otra y aunque ya lo había hecho antes, cuando los días se repetían, hoy volvimos a tocar el tema de él creyendo que me salvaba. Siempre sale mal —murmuró molesto—. Siempre que toco ese tema pierdo el control, pero nunca había sentido ni siquiera un poco de culpa, jamás, por ninguna maldita cosa que he hecho desde que desperté como vampiro hasta…

—¿Hasta? —Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

—Hasta hoy. —La miró a los ojos, profundos pozos dorados que lograron estremecerla—. Nunca quise… —respiró con fuerza antes de apretar su mano—, no quería asustarte, lo lamento. Tu aroma, más la tormenta de furia en la que me encontraba, son la peor combinación para mí. Siempre tengo problemas con mi genio, con el pasar de las décadas creí que por fin lo dominaba, pero desde que apareciste en mi vida, es muy fácil que lo pierda, mis emociones parecen fuera de control. Y no se puede volver a repetir, no puedo de ninguna puta manera volver a perder el control contigo, ahora eres todo para mí.

Bella boqueó un poco ante la ferocidad de su voz y la intensidad de su mirada, todavía no sabía cómo tomarse todo lo que estaba viviendo, todavía no podía explicar cómo, de alguna manera, Edward también era su todo, no creía que fuera buena idea decírselo o demostrarlo, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de que el sentimiento fuera real, así que solo suspiró desviando la mirada y el tema.

—No fuiste solamente tú, me asusté porque… —Se llevó una mano al pecho, intentando calmar su corazón—. Es solo que las pesadillas o… la realidad, me golpean en los momentos menos inesperados en forma de recuerdos.

—Bueno, lo que sí puedo asegurarte, es que nadie te ha tocado. Ni siquiera yo. Todo lo que recuerdas, tan solo son pesadillas… de otras vidas, podría decirse. En esta vida que por fin estamos viviendo, no dejaré que absolutamente nadie te toque, te protegeré de lo que sea, incluso de mí. —Y luego se puso de pie tan rápido que no pudo verlo, robándole un grito cuando la levantó en volandas.

—¿Qué haces? —gimió asustada, intentando controlar su respiración.

—Quisiera… quisiera empezar de nuevo contigo, Bella. —Sopló el cabello fuera de su cara, su aliento dulce y fresco robándole un escalofrío—. Digo que podemos intentarlo, ya que estamos juntos en esto, y de todas maneras no dejaré que te vayas.

—Como si fuera tu prisionera —murmuró mirándolo, haciéndolo sonreír y Dios, era increíblemente apuesto incluso ahí, siendo su verdugo y su captor.

—Es bueno que lo aceptes, no quería verme en la necesidad de ponerte grilletes. —Era lo último que esperaba que dijera. Sus palabras sonaron francamente posesivas, por alguna razón haciéndola rodar los ojos mientras sonreía.

—¿Y qué pasa si me opongo?

El vampiro se inclinó hacia ella, que se encogió sintiéndose acobardada. Edward inhaló profundo y soltó ruidosamente el aire, antes de clavar esos pozos oscuros en ella, no había nada más aterrador que cuando sus ojos se volvían casi negros y perdían toda emoción.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?

—No —gimió cerrando los ojos.

—Hace tiempo que no intento hacer eso —dijo, enfatizando cada palabra.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella casi atragantándose.

—Aterrorizarte, pero de igual forma siempre estás aterrorizada —sonrió. Sus colmillos eran muy largos—. Puedo oler tu terror, hembra. Como la pintura fresca, me hace cosquillas en la nariz, me gusta ese aroma. Me gustó desde el momento en que te conocí.

—¿Pero al menos ya puedes controlarte? —Él suspiró sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Eso intento, es solo que tu aroma siempre me hace perder el control. —Bella se llevó las manos a la garganta.

—Quizás no deba exponer tanto mi cuello, todo el mundo parece querer irse contra él. —Edward la miró luciendo incrédulo, antes de echarse a reír.

—Eres muy absurda —comentó contra su cabello, incluso a Bella le pareció percibir que él seguía sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, los vampiros Alice y Jasper se encontraban acurrucados en uno de los sofás del gran recibidor mirando la televisión, y los miraron de arriba abajo en cuanto los vieron entrar. Alice se veía sumamente pequeña en los brazos de su pareja y particularmente los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron al subir las escaleras que conducían a la habitación de Edward, no se veía feliz con lo que sea que estaba buscando al mirarlos de esa manera, pero Bella no le tomó mucha importancia porque se sentía exhausta, y en cuanto entraron a la habitación se recostó en la cama, sintiéndose más cansada que nunca, cerró los ojos suspirando. De pronto el colchón se hundió a su lado y Edward hizo algo que le cortó la respiración.

Se tumbó a su lado, sus dedos se arrastraron por su brazo, alcanzando su mano. Sus ojos dorados centrados en ella cuando la sujetó, entrelazando los dedos con los suyos para luego arrastrarla hasta su pecho súbitamente.

—No me dijiste que pasó con tu padrastro —balbuceó por alguna extraña razón, Edward gruñó por lo bajo.

—Lo maté en cuanto desperté en esta nueva vida.

—Me alegro, ahora debe estar en el infierno.

Él la miró largamente, antes de acariciar con suavidad desconcertante su mejilla. Ese momento era íntimo de una manera que Bella no había probado en mucho tiempo. Le robó el aliento cuando se inclinó presionando un beso en su cuello. Sus labios se arrastraron hasta su oreja.

—Eres mi perdición, Bella. Te lo juro que lo eres.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, como va su semana?, yo esperando que esta vez fanfiction se acople y me deje mandarles la actu, ¿cómo ven?, Edward le ha contado un poco de su vida pero no todo, ¿será suficiente?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar** : **Guest,** Muchas gracias nena, espero este capi te haya gustado y no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **kennyuc09,** mil gracias a ti por aparecer poco pero para decirme estas palabras, siempre es grato saber que les gusta, y que los sentimientos entre mis personajes despierten esas emociones en ti, tengo otro fic se llama Dark Necessities, no lo has leido? es de la misma temática de este, ojala te guste, por lo pronto me dices que te pareció este capi?, **miop,** más o menos platicaron mira, y además Edward se sinceró, no del todo pero ahí la lleva, mi sobrina mucho mejor, gracias por preguntar! **patymdn,** se ha desahogado un poco y al parecer esta plática los ha acercado un poco más, como ves?, **LicetSalvatore,** así es nena, Edward se ha visto acorralado y a optado por decirle la verdad a Bella en cuanto a unas cosas, no todas, al menos ya es un avance, como ves?, **tulgarita,** por lo pronto Emmett todavía no juega un papel importante, pero ya veremos que tal resulta, **Pao pao,** noo jaja no nena, Carlisle no violó a Edward, espero con este capi te haya dejado más claras las cosas, **Tecupi,** hola hola nena Bella va abriendose paso en el corazón de Edward, es más fácil para ella porqué él esta totalmente imprimado, entonces cede, y como dices tú, si no fuera porque ella como que también siente lo mismo, ya lo habría mandado mucho a la goma, como ves? **cary,** hola nena, así es como dices Edward lleva mucho tiempo ocultando las cosas más que nada por vergüenza por haber sido débil en su momento, ahora con Bella se ha sincerado como ves? **Cristal82,** hola nena pues yo pienso como tu pero pues nos apegamos a las reglas, por lo pronto te cuento que Edward se ha sincerado sin ser ese sádico que siempre es, espero que te haya gustado. **Noelia,** gracias a ti como siempre nena, te cuento que batallando pero ahí la lleva Bella, ella sin saberlo ya esta metida en el corazón de Edward, falta que ahora él se meta en su corazón, tu como los ves? **Roxy Sanchez,** hola nena como bien dices, paso a paso pero ahí la lleva Bella entrando al pasado de Edward para conocer porque es así su presente, así que ahora le toca a Bella comprenderlo un poquito, si es que de verdad quiere estar a su lado, como ves? **Pili,** muchas gracias nena, me alegra que te siga gustando, espero te haya gustado este capi, **crysty katy,** hola nena, acertaste Edward le ha contado de su pasado pero no más allá de lo que pasa en su actualidad, así que no nos resta más que esperar a ver cuando le cuenta otras cosas que también pudieran afectarlos, **Merce,** así es nena, Edward bajo un poco la guardia y le ha contado a Bella un poco del porque es así, como ves? **carolaaproboste v,** gracias a ustedes por comentar, nos entretenemos mutuamente, por lo pronto Edward se ha sincerado y le ha contado a Bella de su pasado esperando así llevar una mejor convivencia, como los viste? **lizdayanna,** Creo que Bella lo ha entendido, y no ha mostrado pizca de lástima o compasión y por ello Edward habló un poco más, ahora a surgido entre ellos una intimidad distinta, qué te parece? **karla,** hola nena muchas gracias por darme tu nombre, así es más fácil, Bella esta cediendo un poco a las actitudes de Edward y con ello esta permitiendo que el vaya entrando en su corazón, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** muchas gracias nena, veremos cuanto les dura lo tierno jaja, **rosy canul 10,** hola nena esperemos que con estas confesiones Edward logré meterse más en el corazón de Edward, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** Bella puede analizar a Edward con un poco más de fácilidad porque de alguna manera está más conectada a él y su caracter ya lo ha visto en otras partes, ahora le toca a él seguirse controlando y tratar de mejorar para ella, **asdfgasd,** no sé que responderte, jaja espero no sea algo malo, **debbii silva** , gracias! y me dices si te gusto este capi?

 **Hola chicas, muchas gracias a todas por comentar, como pueden ver Edward va cediendo, habrá que ver hasta donde puede seguir sin perder el control al lado de Bella. me dicen que les pareció.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani más veloz que veloz man, mil gracias por el beteo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Era la primera vez que Bella veía a Edward dormido, y sin duda era como estar viendo a otro por completo. Largas pestañas enmarcaban sus ojos y su rostro tranquilo y calmado, le dejaba ver que él no tendría más de unos veinticinco años a pesar de que, en la realidad, tenía cientos. Se mordisqueó el labio mientras lo miraba, e inevitablemente lo comparaba con Mike Newton… y se daba cuenta de que no había punto de comparación.

Donde Mike era un caballero, Edward era todo salvaje e instintos, donde las sonrisas de Mike le robaban una propia, los gruñidos de Edward le robaban escalofríos, y donde Mike era dócil y tranquilo, Edward era… un vampiro.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves? —Su voz ronca, mandó ese estallido de calor directo entre sus piernas, algo que sin duda Mike nunca había logrado.

—Pensé que dormías —balbuceó cuando lo vio abrir esos hermosos ojos dorados. Inmediatamente se sintió acalorada.

—Eso intento, pero sucede que se batalla cuando te están mirando fijamente, puedo sentirlo. —La joven se ruborizó antes de intentar liberarse de la cárcel de sus brazos, en la que había estado placenteramente acurrucada, pero por el contrario, un segundo después, Edward estuvo sobre ella, empujando sus piernas a los lados y acunándose entre ellas tan rápido que le robó un grito—. ¿Entonces, te gusta lo que ves?

—Eres tan arrogante —refunfuñó golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho, fingiendo que quería sacárselo de encima, algo que sin duda, nunca conseguiría.

—Y tú no has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Bueno, puede que me gustes un poco, eres bastante atractivo.

Su sonrisa tendría que haber sido censurada, vetada de la faz de la Tierra, porque era tan ridículamente hermosa, que incluso debería ser ilegal. Definitivamente él no era de este mundo. Edward inclinó el rostro hacia su cuello, delineando con los colmillos su garganta.

—¿Vas a trabajar? —preguntó, su aliento hormigueando en su oreja.

La joven trató de concentrarse, pero solo podía sentir su cuerpo, su cercanía. Era como una baja vibración ardiendo en su vientre, olía delicioso y estaba tan cerca que tuvo que morderse el labio para controlarse y no ondularse contra él.

—Sí.

—Entonces me esperarás en cuanto salgas, ese simio de James puede volver a buscarte y esta vez, no voy a darle otra oportunidad de vida. —La joven se estremeció, Edward malinterpretó aquello y en un movimiento por demás inesperado, la besó con suavidad—. Nunca dejaré que te toque.

—No tengo miedo de eso —susurró todavía ofuscada con su comportamiento—, tan solo… no quisiera que hablaras de matarlo, por favor eso es terrible.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó como si estuvieran debatiendo sobre comer fresas o cerezas.

—¿Cómo que por qué no?, él era… él no es esto que ha estado acechándome, es bueno, solo está confundido. Por favor no le hagas daño. —Un gruñido hizo vibrar el pecho de Edward y escapó por sus labios.

—Él nunca ha sido bueno contigo, Isabella. Nunca.

—Prométemelo. —Él gruñó de nuevo.

—Si te toca otra vez, no le daré ninguna oportunidad. —La joven iba a refutar eso, él no conocía a James pero detestaría comenzar de nuevo una pelea.

—Gracias, y ya no quiero hablar de él. Mejor cuéntame, ¿qué haces durante el día? —El brillo en los ojos de Edward pareció volver ligeramente.

—Dormir. —Por alguna razón ella se echó a reír.

—Bueno, yo tengo que levantarme —canturreó antes de empujarlo con suavidad, él se movió pero porque así lo quiso, Bella sabía que no habría manera de que pudiera moverlo sola, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el baño—. No tengo los suficientes años como para ser una millonaria que se quede ahí sin hacer nada. —Y luego, él se movió tan rápido que le robó un grito cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos… otra vez—. Dios mío, Edward, tienes que aprender a moverte a mi alrededor, siempre me robas sustos de muerte.

—Todo lo que tengo es tuyo, no tendrías por qué trabajar.

—Eres todo un caballero cuando te lo propones… —sonrió deslizando las manos tímidamente por su tonificado pecho, se sentía más en confianza con él, al saber que aunque se manejara por puros instintos, Edward sentía algo fuerte por ella, algo que no le permitiría dañarla, al menos no a propósito.

—De hecho, ya no vas a trabajar —ronroneó acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

—… O no, olvídalo retiro lo dicho, eres un cavernícola. —Él se echó a reír y el sonido musical, casi divino la hizo enrojecer, Edward no se lo pensó dos veces cuando enterró las manos en el cabello bajo su nuca y comenzó a besarla.

Y aunque Bella nunca lo había besado, tenía recuerdos de él y podía sentir que era diferente, pero igual de intenso cuando él gruñó en sus labios, presionándose con suavidad y dejándole notar lo terriblemente excitado que estaba. Bella jadeó, sujetándolo por los hombros, lo deseaba mucho, lo deseaba todo. Tenía varios días soñándolo y justo esa mañana, se despertó por un recuerdo de aquel día donde él había irrumpido en su habitación, recordó cómo intentó huir mientras Edward caminaba a paso tranquilo hacia ella, Bella se había encerrado en el baño, pensando que aquello podría detenerlo. Nunca lo hizo. Por alguna razón se excitó ante el deseo de que él la persiguiera, de que le diera caza, de que la hiciera suya. Era ridículo que sintiera esos deseos, era incluso aberrante pero era lo que quería. Él pareció entender el cambio en sus emociones y se separó con suavidad, sus ojos perdiendo el brillo apasionado, cuando con un gruñido dejó de besarla.

—Esto es diferente —dijo él con la voz ronca.

—¿Lo es? —balbuceó sintiéndose aún mareada por su sabor.

—Sí, es… —sonrió torcidamente antes de sacudir la cabeza—, es la primera vez que puedo besarte de buen grado, sin que te resistas. No sé si sentirme halagado.

—Eres terrible —comentó Bella antes de ruborizarse—, por alguna razón… creí que… que querrías llegar más lejos. —Edward suspiró, deslizando un mechón tras su oreja.

—¿Tú querías eso? —Ella se ruborizó aún más, desviando la mirada, sin atreverse a decir aquello en voz alta, ni siquiera estaba segura, él sujetó su mentón obligándola a mirarlo—. Yo no soy un hombre, Bella, aunque algunas de mis partes te hagan suponerlo. Lo que acabo de dejarte sentir no es nada en comparación con lo que de verdad quiero hacerte.

—¿D-Deseas matarme? —Él gruñó por lo bajo antes de presionarse contra ella, su verga todavía demasiado dura la hizo jadear.

—¿Esto se siente como que quiero matarte? —preguntó inclinando la cabeza hacia su cuello, aspirando su aroma.

—¿Entonces por qué no...? —dejó la pregunta abierta.

—Porque no puedo darte lo que quieres, mientras tú quieres romance yo quiero montarte como un animal, quiero que me mires a los ojos mientras me vacío dentro de ti. Quiero beber de tu sangre mientras te corres y después de eso, quiero poseerte de todas las formas jodidas que se me ocurran. —Su mirada era desapasionada, brutal, sincera—. Pero nada de eso va a suceder, antes era… diferente, más fácil. Ahora eres mi _cantante_ , ahora solo puedo permanecer contigo si conservo el control.

Bella experimentó lo que parecían visiones de todo lo que él describió, y su cuerpo lo deseó de nuevo. Él respiró profundamente y gruñó, como si hubiera captado el aroma de su sexo y éste lo deleitara. Ella sabía que estaba perdiendo en esta situación. Perdiéndose a sí misma, a su libertad, de alguna manera se sentía reclamada. Incluso cuando se decía que no, sabía que esto estaba de alguna forma hecho. Y también se mentía a sí misma cuando decía que odiaba eso. Su cuerpo había comenzado a ajustarse a su toque.

—Será mejor que comiences a alistarte —murmuró en tono ronco antes de liberarla.

Con un suspiro, decidió no tentar a la suerte y finalmente entró al baño. A su tenso cuerpo le vino estupendamente pasar un buen rato bajo el agua caliente, buscó el gel de ducha, olía increíble, aunque nada olía mejor que el olor persistente de Edward sobre su piel. Era un perfume maravilloso, erótico, una oscura fragancia. Algo que nunca antes había experimentado, algo que jamás podría olvidar. Edward se empeñó en que se llevara su auto, hizo un gran melodrama cuando comentó que siempre se iba caminando al trabajo, y su furia y sus amenazas sin duda la tuvieron manejando el vehículo plateado hasta su trabajo. La jornada fue rápida entre las clases y los próximos exámenes con los niños, Bella se encontró deseando que el sol desapareciera pronto, para poder volver… a casa. Tomó sus cosas y estaba caminando por el estacionamiento privado de los maestros, hacia el reluciente vehículo de Edward, cuando una sombra surgió detrás del vehículo… o quizás ya estaba ahí esperándola, terror puro la invadió mientras retrocedía un par de pasos, pero para ser totalmente franca, no estaba segura de poder llegar muy lejos.

—Solo soy yo, Bella.

—¿Emmett? —preguntó sintiéndose repentinamente aliviada—, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Todavía no lo sé. —Se apoyó contra el auto, sin ser consciente quizás de cómo logró moverlo—. No sé muy bien por qué he venido, supongo que soy un vampiro masoquista.

—¿Cómo dices? —murmuró deteniéndose frente a él.

—Tu olor —hizo una mueca de desagrado—, hueles a él.

—¿A quién? —inquirió olisqueándose el cabello.

—A Edward —gruñó bajo y profundo, y si no se sintiera en confianza con él, ya habría salido despavorida. Él pareció notarlo y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Pensaba devolver el auto de Edward. —Él se pasó una mano por su corto cabello rizado.

—Yo… quería cobrarte el favor que me debes, algo sencillo. ¿Qué dices de una cena?

—¿Dónde venderán copas de sangre? —preguntó en broma, logrando su cometido, pequeños hoyuelos se formaron en su rostro.

—Me apetecen más unas Coronas.

—¿Crees que Edward se enfade de nuevo si voy contigo? —Emmett resopló, enviando un mechón rizado fuera de su apuesto rostro.

—Montará en cólera.

La joven se removió, todo su cuerpo calentándose ante el pensamiento de verlo enojado. Sus recuerdos traían a veces cosas que no podía describir, esos recuerdos cargados de erotismo y pasión cruda, esos donde sus gruñidos animales mientras se forzaba en ella le erizaban la piel, de la misma forma en la que calentaban todo su cuerpo. Le aterrorizaban, la volvían loca de deseo. Eran confusos, unos buenos, otros malos… muy malos, y aun así, todavía necesitaba sentir a Edward en otro nivel de conexión.

Cuando observó a Emmett, recordó la mirada casi asesina de Edward, la curiosidad picó más que su sentido de preservación, ¿por qué si eran del mismo clan lo detestaba tanto?, ¿por qué habría que tener cuidado con uno de los suyos? Había tantas cosas que no sabía y que necesitaba realmente conocer, cosas que Alice y Jasper no querían contarle, cosas que Esme había evadido…

—Entonces vayamos.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! este es capi de regalo porque superamos los 500 comentarios! Muchas gracias a todas por sus palabras, por seguir por aquí conmigo, ahora no les voy a agradecer a cada una por la excepción a este capi sorpresa, pero en el siguiente nos normalizamos, ¿me dicen que les pareció?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre, mil gracias por ayudarme.

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Esme me habló de ti, me alegra que el bastardo te haya llevado con Carlisle, ¿cómo sigue tu cuello? —preguntó Emmett antes de dar un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Mejor —murmuró Bella llevándose una mano inconscientemente a su blusa con cuello de cisne, esa que había usado para evitar chismes—. Creo que estoy lista para otra ronda de personas o vampiros queriendo atacar mi cuello.

—Te tomas increíblemente bien esto —aseguró Emmett con una sonrisa, se reclinó en el asiento, haciendo parecer pequeño el enorme sofá para familias del restaurante—. ¿Te molesta si ordeno una hamburguesa? Me muero de hambre. —Bella sonrió.

—Solo si ordenas dos. ¿Sabes?, pensé que ustedes solo se alimentaban de sangre.

—Contiene básicamente lo que más necesitamos, pero no lo es todo —bufó rodando los ojos exageradamente antes de reírse—. No podría vivir sin comer patatas, o tacos…

—No eres como Edward —comentó riéndose, pero la sonrisa de Emmett se marchitó.

—Nunca, de hecho, ese imbécil no te merece, eres una hembra de valía, puedo verlo. Me gustas. —Las mejillas de Bella se colorearon con rubor, antes de que él la mirara con una sonrisa condescendiente—. No me gustas como hembra para mí, es decir, eres linda y todo eso, pero estoy emparejado. —La nueva información ahuyentó el rubor y atrajo a la curiosidad.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Ella se llama Rosie… bueno, es decir, Rosalie. Creí que estábamos destinados y todo, ya sabes, por la imprimación.

—¿Y no? —Él hizo una mueca.

—No cuando la imprimación solo funciona de un lado, al parecer solo del mío, y definitivamente no, cuando llegas a casa y ella despide el olor de otro macho —gruñó—. Es difícil explicarte lo que para nuestra especie significa estar imprimado, no puedo dejarla tan fácilmente incluso aunque sé que me hace jodidamente daño... —respiró profundo—, preferiría que no habláramos de esto, creo… creo que no estoy listo todavía.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiéndose desolada por la mirada abatida de Emmett, ¿cómo él podía soportar eso? Él cambió de tema mientras cenaban, la conversación ligera y tranquila la tuvo sonriendo un par de veces. No se imaginaba cómo sería su novia, o por qué en la vida engañaría a un ho… _vampiro_ , como él. Alto, fornido, apuesto… con un increíble sentido del humor. Pero al parecer, los vampiros no eran tan diferentes a los humanos. Una vez que terminaron, se empeñó en acompañarla a su auto.

—Muchas gracias por acceder a conversar conmigo, no tenías que hacerlo —murmuró pareciendo ligeramente avergonzado.

—Me alegra haberte distraído un poco, y cuando estés listo hablaremos de… el otro tema —comentó con una cálida sonrisa. Los ojos dorados del vampiro, se apagaron un poco, luciendo afligidos—. ¿De verdad no quieres que te lleve? —Él suspiró, antes de negar.

—Gracias, pero a partir de aquí me voy por mi cuenta, tengo un par de cosas que hacer antes de ver a mi hembra.

—Te deseo suerte.

—Y yo a ti —sonrió antes de guiñarle un ojo—, la necesitarás más que yo.

Ella también temía eso. Cuando por fin la joven se detuvo al llegar a casa, se congeló al ver a Edward sentado fuera en los escalones, tenía el cabello revuelto, el cuerpo tenso y los ojos negros. Bella no fue capaz de moverse incluso cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella, abrió el auto y se sentó a su lado. Su presencia magnificente robándole el aire de los pulmones.

—¿Qué estás pensando? —susurró, inclinándose hacia atrás, lejos de su intensa mirada.

—Estoy tratando de descifrarte.

—¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

—Tienes estos enormes ojos marrones, y aunque son oscuros como el infierno, son de alguna manera brillantes. Me encantan cuando lucen justo como ahora, como un cervatillo asustado. Te gusta el peligro aunque lo niegues, para prueba hoy no solo me desobedeciste —respiró profundo, un gruñido bajo y amenazante dejando sus labios—, sino que además saliste con Emmett.

—No sabía que te habías convertido en mi padre —refutó repentinamente molesta.

—Te encanta presionarme, ¿no es así? —La taladró con sus ojos duros y fríos como la noche—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? —rugió mostrándole los colmillos.

Se veía realmente alterado, con el cabello desordenado como si se hubiera pasado los dedos un montón de veces por él, sus ojos negros emanaban maldad, violencia, trayendo recuerdos de lo malo que él podía ser, de lo que era realmente capaz de hacerle. Bella parpadeó, intentando enfocarse y contener los ridículos deseos de llorar frente a él.

—Tan solo quiero vivir mi vida como antes… solo ser yo. Estoy cansada de tenerte miedo.

Edward la miró largamente, antes de estirar la mano hacia ella, sin importarle cuando se encogió ligeramente, le acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y luego deslizó la mano hacia su nuca, jalándola hacía él, inspeccionándola como si no supiera exactamente quién era. Bella respiró de forma entrecortada, un montón de emociones agolpándose en su pecho, Edward codujo su cara hacia él. Besó la esquina de su ojo, absorbiendo la lágrima que había amenazado con derramarse por su rostro.

—Alice dijo que quizás necesitamos una cita —susurró a centímetros de sus labios, el comentario sin duda la tomó por sorpresa.

—¿E-Eso te dijo?

—Sí, dice que a los humanos les gusta eso. En mi tiempo siendo uno, no recuerdo haber tenido una cita y quería… agradarte o esa mierda.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—Sí, muy en serio. —Y luego ronroneó cerca de su cuello, el sonido estremeciéndola de una forma imprudente.

—Nunca… yo… bueno, nunca tuve una cita en realidad con James.

—Ni con Mike —murmuró el vampiro ahora muy cerca de sus labios, el agarre en la parte posterior de su cuello volviéndose un poco más fuerte, posesivo—. Por suerte.

Bella trató de desviar la mirada, no le gustaba que él se sintiera tan seguro de haber cambiado así su destino, pero por supuesto, Edward la sostuvo firmemente, su pulgar trazando la línea de su mandíbula. Instintivamente, la joven se inclinó a su toque.

—Eres jodidamente hermosa, Bella. Apenas y puedo controlarme a tu alrededor.

—¿Por qué estabas tan enojado?

—James pudo volver a atacarte, ¿es que realmente no te das cuenta de lo importante que eres para mí? —preguntó mientras continuaba acariciándole el rostro.

—Pero no lo hizo, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

—Preocuparse es quedarse jodidamente corto.

—Estaba con Emmett, ¿por qué te molesta tanto? —Por supuesto, él gruñó desviando la mirada.

—Tenemos una larga historia, no es nada agradable.

—Puedo escucharla.

—Sé que quieres eso, pero yo no quiero contártela.

—Eres tan nefasto, me haces odiarte. —Cerró los ojos, su respiración alterada.

—Lo sé. —Apretó el agarre en su cuello, cerrando la distancia para estrellar sus labios.

Al principio Bella tenía miedo, pero a medida que pasaban los segundos notó un cambio. Edward era grosero, engreído, posesivo. Antes de ese mismo beso, la última manera en que lo hubiera descrito alguna vez, sería "suave." Aun así, cuando él moldeó sus labios a los suyos y su lengua encontró el camino dentro de su boca, Bella no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera suave, aun así firme. Él era más suave y gentil, sus labios lentamente persuadiéndola a que abriera la boca. Edward era mucho más agradable ahora que en sus recuerdos, ahora que podía sentirla más dispuesta, y era un alivio. Y ahí mientras se dejaba manipular como una muñeca, reconoció algo.

Ese beso se estaba sintiendo de alguna manera familiar. ¿Cómo podría reconocer algo que nunca había sentido antes? Pero aunque familiar, este beso era… relajante… y eso era tan malo. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Como si estuviera aliviada porque fuera amable en su beso? No tenía sentido, y eso la hizo enfurecer. Edward sonrió en su boca, antes de retirarse y lamerse los labios con una mirada oscura llena de pasión que le gritaba todas las cosas que quería hacerle.

—¿Enojada?

Los dedos de Edward se enredaron entre sus ondas del cabello mientras la jalaba completamente encima de él, obligándola a montarlo a horcajadas, sus senos presionados firmemente contra su duro pecho, cuando él deslizó la lengua por su garganta.

—Sí, sabes que estoy molesta —dijo tan suavemente como pudo.

—Pero ambos sabemos que no es así, lo que te molesta es que a tu cuerpo le guste esto.

—No es verdad.

—Puedo olerlo. —Él deslizó la mano por su columna vertebral, siguiendo las curvas de su cuerpo hasta que llegó a su culo, y luego se deslizó entre sus muslos. Una sonrisa taimada apareció en su apuesto rostro—. Y sentirlo.

Con facilidad, sujetó su cintura con una mano y levantó sus caderas, presionando su muy dura y muy grande verga contra sus bragas, causando que su cuerpo entero se sacudiera con necesidad. Lo que era extraño, porque en realidad, no sabía lo que se sentiría tenerlo dentro, tan solo tenía… vagos recuerdos. Instintivamente, Bella apretó los muslos alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo más cerca, sosteniéndolo contra el punto en el que más lo quería, su centro apretándose en contracciones inesperadas mientras se besaban, y cuando uno de sus colmillos pinchó con fuerza su labio, sacándole sangre, Bella gritó en su boca, dolor y placer mezclándose en el sonido pero él no se detuvo por un segundo, no aligeró, deslizando los labios ahora hacia su cuello.

—Oh, Bella —se rio en forma ronca—, como me encanta ver tu miedo y olerlo, es jodidamente embriagador.

La joven cerró los ojos, prohibiéndole al menos ver el miedo y la necesidad arremolinándose en sus ojos, pero dejando que la besara por todas partes como el lunático hombre que era. No sabía si él estaba tratando de cogérsela o tratando de matarla, pero de cualquier manera, sabía que con él no tenía escapatoria.

* * *

 **Hola nenas, qué tal su fin de semana? esperando lo hayan descansado mucho por acá les cuento que Bella anda buscandose problemas mientras salga con Emmett, ¿qué dicen ustedes?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar: lady stardust mars,** muchas gracias nena me alegra que te guste, Edward esta enojado pero también se me hace que confundido y hasta atemorizado por los planes que Emmett pueda tener, como ves?, **Lethyboo,** hola nena perdón por no subirles adelante tuve un fin de semana lleno de visitas pero aquí andamos, Edward no puede confiar mucho en Bella, pero está haciendo lo que puede para no perder el control, como ves? **patymdn,** hola nena, Bella no entiende porque el odio hacia Emmett, pero después de que James la atacara debería de tenerle más consideraciones a Edward, pero su curiosidad es más fuerte, como ves? **Pao Pao,** todavía no les revelo que quiere Emmett de Bella, pero casi creo que quiere desquitarse de Edward, Bella tiene que tener cuidado con lo que hace, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola hola, Edward no pierde del todo los estribos con Bella porque tiene miedo a perderla para siempre, sin embargo Bella se esta metiendo con fuego, como ves? y sí! yo también estoy cansada de que FF no avise nada de nada, **Elizabeth Swan Cullen,** hola nena acá te dejo otro capi, como ves, te gusto? **Nancygov,** por lo pronto Bella a medio tranquilizar a Edward, pero no tanto, se le olvida que no esta tratando precisamente con un hombre, ni tampoco un humano, como ves?, **karla** hola nena cómo estás? Edward está haciendo todo lo que puede para tranquilizarse al lado de Bella, pero nuestra chica no se lo esta poniendo fácil, creo que Alice más que nada estaba viendo la actitud de Edward y por eso le propuso que la invitara a una cita, como ves? **crysty katy,** Emmett no quiere contarle a Bella las cosas, quizás tenga planeado más adelante decirselo, él sabe bien que Rose estuvo con Edward pero creo que esta demasiado enamorado para poder dejarla, que dices? **Elaine Haruno de Uchiha,** todavía no descubre lo que Rosalie y Edward han hecho, pero mientras Edward se resista a explicarle quizás se lo confiese Emmett, nuestro chico se tiene que dar prisa **Tecupi,** hola nena como bien dices, Edward esta imprimado de Bella y eso modifica sus actitudes más no su caracter, Bella necesita aprender que con Edward no va a tener nada fácil, como ves?, **Cary,** creo que bella no tiene muy claro cuanto es el odio entre Edward y Emmett y mientras él no no le explique se esta metiendo en problemas, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, todavía me estoy riendo con tu comentario anterior Bella parece buscar problemas en su busqueda de la respuesta, necesita caminar de puntitas con este tema, como ves?, **LicetSalvatore,** gracias por tus comentarios nena, creo que como bien dices tu, la función de Emmett es solo molestar por ahí, ya que no quiere perder a Rose esta claro, y con Bella por fin se le ha dado la oportunidad de vengarse, como ves? **Gloria,** Se la coma por terca jaja, por lo pronto se la quiere comer de otra manera, emmett no esta jugando limpio tampoco y creo que esta medio confundido con lo que quiere hacer, aunque si tiene claro algo y eso es joder a Edward, como ves? **Roxy Sanchez,** hola hola nena, pues tu oso hermoso, acá tampoco es un dulce, habrá que ver que es lo que se trae entre manos, como ves? **Guest,** muchas gracias nena! es un placer que te gusten mis historias, no olvides dejarme tu nombre, **Meemii Cullen,** Aparte de masoquista es curiosa, y es lo que la tiene tanteando terreno peligroso, como ves? **freckles03,** si nena creo que anda buscando eso que dices tú, diente por diente, ya veremos que hace Emmett en este lio que se está haciendo cada vez más grande, como ves? **Alexa Hp,** hola nena, sí Emmett sabe bien lo que Rosalie hace pero no se ve capaz de dejarla, aunque tampoco está tranquilo sabiendo que se ve con Edward, qué crees que se traiga entre manos?, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, creo que Emmett se trae algo entre manos pero todavía no se decide y por lo pronto se esta metiendo en la vida que edward esta intentando construir al lado de Bella, quizás le quiera devolver un poco de su propia medicina? **Lissette,** mil gracias nena, me gusta mucho que la historia te atrape, saludos desde Chihuahua, Mexico **! rosy canul 10,** hola nena, obvio Edward no se lo tomó para bien, creo que Bella es curiosa pero además esta buscando el lado oscuro de Edward, ese que recuerda, como ves?, **debbi silva,** hola nena no hace mucho Edward se alimento de Rosalie, quizas ella no sabe lo que sospechó la primera vez, pero Emmett definitivamente sí, así que habrá que ver que se trae entre manos, **Noelia,** hola nena muchas gracias por comentar, Edward da un paso con Bella pero ella lo empuja hacía atrás aunque igual y no es tampoco su culpa, sino del mismo Edward por andarse por las ramas y no contarle las cosas, como ves?

 **Chicas muchísimas gracias a todas por comentar y llevar esta historia tan lejos, les cuento que Emmett se ve que si sabe que Rose esta con Edward, ¿qué creen que esté buscando?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Chani muchísimas graciaaas

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—A Edward le va a encantar.

Alice la había secuestrado, por así decirlo, cosa nada nueva dada la forma en la que los vampiros parecían manejarse a su alrededor, y se había dedicado a peinarla, maquillarla y vestirla con diferentes atuendos por horas, hasta que finalmente había quedado satisfecha. Bella suspiró mirando su vestido azul, el pronunciado escote mostraba el valle entre sus pechos y era tan bajo que tan solo verlo consiguió ruborizarla, las ondas de su cabello caían sueltas por su espalda, los altos tacones estilizaban sus piernas, haciéndolas parecer más largas de lo que en realidad eran.

—No sé… —balbuceó aún ruborizada—, nunca me he vestido así… yo…

—Le encantará, ¿no te gustaría agradarle? —preguntó Alice cruzando los brazos, un mohín arruinando su hermoso rostro, Bella suspiró al mirarla.

—Gracias por esto, Alice…

—Por nada.

—Pero, no sé si sea una buena idea, Edward no se ve del tipo de... citas.

—Nop, ni yo me lo puedo creer, por eso estoy tan contenta de que haya aceptado, es nuevo para él… para nosotros —sonrió un tanto avergonzada—, lo he visto por décadas solo, me gusta pensar que finalmente encontró a la hembra adecuada.

—No sé si yo sea lo que él necesita.

—¡Lo eres!, y esto será perfecto para ambos, lo he visto en las revistas de modas, he visto películas, he visto de todo —aseguró sentándose en la cama—. Para nosotros los vampiros es similar, ¿sabes? A mí me gusta el romance tanto como a los humanos. Es solo que… —suspiró—, es complicado ocultar los colmillos si te ríes, es difícil estar en algún lugar público sin levantar miradas, ya sabes, las cacerías siempre están a la vuelta de la esquina. —Se encogió de hombros—. Por eso déjame intentar ayudarlos con esto, ¿sí?

—Eres terrible —farfulló Bella en tono fingidamente molesto haciéndola sonreír.

—Y demasiado romántica para mi propia salud —comentó Jasper, rodeándola por detrás, robándole un respingo a Bella al no haberlo visto, Alice ni siquiera se inmutó.

Se dieron un suave beso, antes de que Jasper acariciara su nariz con la de Alice y se encaminaran hacia la puerta. Bella suspiró siguiéndolos, preguntándose si alguna vez ella podría llegar a tener eso con Edward, y al instante tuvo miedo de la respuesta, porque era aparentemente obvia. No, de ninguna forma. Media hora después Jasper y Alice la dejaron en el restaurante acordado, ellos irían a visitar a Esme, pero Alice había insistido en que Edward no la viera hasta que ella llegara al restaurante. Aquel lugar no estaba muy concurrido y era acogedor e íntimo en la misma medida. Bella suspiró caminando nerviosamente hasta la entrada, donde se detuvo en seco, y no supo si agradecer que hubiera público o no, cuando sus ojos encontraron a Edward. Él vestía de negro, era imponente y hermoso, pero parecía tenso y su mirada se volvió casi negra cuando se acercó a ella, sin apenas mirarla.

—Tenemos una mesa al fondo, sígueme.

Bella observó con estupor como Edward se alejaba a grandes zancadas y con una indiferencia que de no ser porque él la invitó a cenar, juraría que le daba lo mismo si lo seguía o no. Al sentir su frialdad, estuvo tentada a olerse el cabello o ponerse otra cosa… o simplemente marcharse, estaba claro que él no quería esto, pero había tantas cosas que al menos ella necesitaba saber, que quería comprender, como el vacío en su pecho cada vez que pensaba en dejarlo, era como si se quemara por dentro, ¿cómo diablos iban a poder ser una especie de pareja? Incluso mientras lo seguía, se planteó seriamente el proponerle que por favor la dejara, el pecho se le abriría por la mitad y quizás ardería en llamas, pero prefería eso que seguir tratando a ese… vampiro tan voluble. Y mientras lo seguía, Bella se concentró en su cabello broncíneo, ignorando sus enérgicas zancadas, o la forma en que varias mujeres se quedaban con la boca abierta, o con el tenedor a medio camino al verlo caminar. Era sinceramente ridículo.

Edward, por supuesto, no pareció notar eso, caminaba con una desenvoltura que hacía que sus hombros se agitaran a cada paso bajo su elegante camisa, y mientras sus brazos se balanceaban, ella sabía cuán musculosos y duros eran, podía recordarlos, incluso… lo recordó desnudo, con todos esos músculos endureciéndose cuando él… sacudió la cabeza mientras se detenían frente a una pequeña pero hermosa mesa dispuesta para ellos. La joven sonrió al ver las gardenias y la pequeña vela que iluminaba temblorosa el centro de la mesa.

—Supongo que debo… Alice dijo que debía retirar tu silla —murmuró ásperamente, haciendo precisamente eso, esperando a que ella se sentara.

Bella sonrió, Dios, estaba hermoso con aquella camisa oscura, la seda negra hacía un increíble contraste con su piel y resaltaba esos increíbles ojos. Lástima que pareciera estar de tan mal humor, su mandíbula cuadrada resaltaba todavía más su agresividad.

—¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? —refunfuñó tomando asiento. Bella se ruborizó pensando lo que era obvio y ante su silencio, él todavía se enojó más—. ¿Es que Alice tuvo que rogarte para que vinieras?

—No —dijo mirando el chispeo de la vela—. Ella solo demoró… mucho en arreglarme.

Bella pudo sentir, aunque no estaba segura de cómo, el aire alrededor de ellos cambiando, cargándose y volviéndose pesado, eléctrico. En ese momento, una chica se acercó a su mesa, parecía sumamente cautivada mirando únicamente a Edward.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle vino? —Edward asintió, sus ojos clavados en Bella.

—Que sean dos copas, y traiga la cena que ya había acordado. —La mujer tardó un par de segundos en comprender la orden, antes de que asintiera yéndose con paso vacilante.

—Parece que tienes una cualidad, después de todo —murmuró Bella sintiéndose de pronto malhumorada. Edward enarcó una ceja, sin comprender—. Logras deslumbrar a las mujeres, a todas. ¿Ya viste cómo te miran las demás chicas?

—Solo hay una hembra a la que quiero deslumbrar, y esa eres tú —espetó serio, sus ojos clavados en ella. La castaña intentó no ruborizarse mientras negaba—. ¿Por qué te estoy dando tanto miedo el día de hoy? —preguntó con esa voz suya, aterciopelada, pero burlona, como si le causaran gracia sus temores.

—Hoy te ves menos amistoso que de costumbre, no sé qué esperar. —Edward gruñó por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza.

—Diablos, no quise… —suspiró pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—, bueno, me encanta el olor que despides asustada, eso ya lo sabes, pero… en realidad la culpa es de Alice, es… es la exposición de tu garganta, el escote profundo, me hace agua la boca. —Bella boqueó un poco, ruborizándose—. Y luego eso —gruñó de nuevo—, el calor de tu sangre corriendo a tus mejillas, me resulta difícil controlarme, quisiera ahorcar a Alice por vestirte así en este momento.

—¿Sabes? —sonrió tímidamente—. No lamento eso, me gusta este vestido.

—Y a mí no debería gustarme por lo tentador que es, pero lo hace. Te ves perfecta.

Bella de nuevo se ruborizó, aunque agradeció la reaparición de la mesera, la cual nuevamente pareció desconcertada cuando Edward no le dedicó ninguna mirada, incluso molesta mientras ponía los platillos en la mesa. Y cuando él la despachó, su tono y sus movimientos fueron para nada amables, logrando que la chica los dejara malhumorada.

—¿No te gustan los humanos? —Edward suspiró.

—¿Por qué habrían de gustarme? Me maltrataron, violaron y repudiaron antes de convertirme, y la única razón por la que no me fastidian ahora es porque se mueren de miedo al verme. Algo los aleja de mí… la mayoría de las veces —refunfuñó lanzando una mirada envenenada a una joven que estaba enajenada viéndolo—. ¿Y si se llegara a saber que todavía quedamos algunos clanes? Nos perseguirían a muerte, sabes cómo ha sido esto. —Bella suspiró.

—¿Pero tú te alimentas de nosotros… o cómo lo haces? —La joven intentó mitigar el pánico que comenzó a trepidar por su piel, no estaba segura de querer escuchar la respuesta, Edward resopló apuntando con un movimiento de mandíbula hacia su plato.

—Come y yo hablo. —Bella bufó pero así lo hizo, quería respuestas—. No me alimento de los humanos, y por lo general, no ando atacándolos tampoco. En muchos años, no había tocado a ningún humano, ni siquiera me había acercado, hasta James. Y eso porque ese macho imbécil se atrevió a tocarte, mataré a todo el que lo intente, aceptes o no ser mi hembra, si lo hace de nuevo…

—Me prometiste que lo dejarías tranquilo —lo interrumpió.

—Más vale que se quede escondido como la rata que es. Es lo mejor. —Ella miró hacia abajo, a sus manos, perdiendo de pronto el apetito—. ¿Por qué mierda te preocupas tanto por ese macho?, ¿es que todavía lo amas? —inquirió en un gruñido.

—No.

—¿Pero…?

—Nada. Terminamos, ¿sí? Ya no éramos… compatibles —suspiró cansada, quería hablar de cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Tan solo eso?, ¿así es cómo son ustedes los humanos en las relaciones?, ¿te aburre un macho y luego lo botas?

—No es tan simple… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Además ahora creo que tengo recuerdos de él, donde me arruinó y tú… —Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Yo también. —Su voz era baja y profunda, sus ojos con un atisbo de ese brillo malévolo. La joven cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Por qué?

—Quizás no estoy aquí para ayudarte, Bella. Quizás solo quiero ser el que te arruine.

—No pretendas asustarme —sacudió la cabeza, negándose a ver esos ojos dorados—, ¿cuál es la idea de alejarme?

—Estoy devolviéndote un poco de tu propia mierda, tampoco quieres ser honesta conmigo, ¿por qué salías con James? —insistió. Bella suspiró, dejando el tenedor a un lado. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba comiendo—. Dime y prometo que si puedo cambiar en algo lo que tenemos, lo haré —dijo, sorprendiéndola.

La joven contempló sus ojos, la oscuridad amenazando con devorar al dorado. No eran tan brillantes como antes, pero de igual forma eran cautivadores hasta lo indecible. Y ahí, mientras compartía esos extraños momentos de quietud y cordura a su lado, suspiró cansada. Estaba cansada de intentar no recordar esa noche.

Pero tanto como no quisiera nunca revivir en su cabeza lo que pasó esa noche hacía un par de años, ahora con tantas imágenes golpeándola constantemente, resultó imposible obviar ese recuerdo. Se lo confesaría, y esperaba que con eso, la vida de James corriera con mejor suerte si se atravesaba de nuevo en el camino de Edward.

* * *

 **Hola, hola, ayer fue día de las madres aquí en México, así que les mando un caluroso abrazo a todas las mamás y mamacitas que me leen, espero las hayan consentido mucho. Volviendo al fic les cuento que Bella tiene un porqué de que soporta así a James, ¿tienen idea?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar: Lethyboo,** hola nena, la imprimación de Emmett al parecer solo funciona de su lado, Rosalie solo lo quiere y eso no tanto porque está con Edward, como ves?, te mando muchísimos saludos. **Tata XOXO,** hola nena por lo pronto a Emmett le toca sufrir y a Bella confesarle más cosas a Edward a ver si él cede también como ves? **Cristal82,** hola! creo que ya se regularizó esto de las actualizaciones espero que sí, por lo pronto falta que Bella le cuente a Edward que es lo que pasaba entre ella y James, como ves? **Merce,** a ciencia cierta Emmett anda como que tanteando el terreno pero quien sabe si se decida a dañar a Edward por medio de Bella, **crysty katy,** hola nena respondiendo a tu pregunta, así es, los vampiros pueden imprimirse de un solo lado así como Rosalie y Emmett, que te pareció el capi? saludos, **Cary,** hola nena, no claro que Emmett no se merece lo que Rosalie le hace, entonces solo él sabe como va actuar respecto a eso, le tocará a Edward explicarle a Bella las cosas, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, gracias por darte el tiempo aquí y por inbox, te cuento que Emmett si sabe que es Edward pero no ha querido enfrentarlo todavía, después el explicará el porqué, solo que a Edward le resulta ilogico que no le haya reclamado, ahora nuestro gigoló como lo mencionas, jaja, esta sacandole a Bella otra verdad, como ves?, **Lissette,** hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar las cosas a su tiempo y ahora le toca a Bella contarle a Edward que siente por James, como ves? te mando muchos saludos, **Gloria,** hola hola nena, jaja que intensas tus deducciones pero nada lejos de la realidad jaja eres un amor, gracias por comentar, **freckles03,** hola! te cuento que Edward no mató a Bella porque duda mucho que volvieran a entrar al bucle de tiempo, esta vez ella moriría para siempre así que se maneja con cautela a su alrededor, como ves? **Nancygov,** hola nena muchas gracias por comentar te cuento que Edward le saca más verdades a Bella, que ella a él pero bueno algo es algo como ves? **Karla,** hello nena, yo que te puedo decir de lados oscuros jaja, por lo pronto aunque a Bella como que le gusta hacer enojar a Edward, también como que cae en sus trampas y termina cediendo más que él, como ves? **Roxy Sanchez,** hola cariño pues por lo pronto Emmett no ha dicho bien sus planes aunque son como que predecibles, lo que no es predecible es Edward y como sale con una cosa sale con otra mira ahora a logrado que Bella sea quien le cuente otra verdad, saludos! **Miop,** jaja hola nena, no creo que en algun momento sean amigos todos por el puro hecho de que Edward se acostó con Rosalie la novia de uno de los de su clan, como su casi hermano, eso no se hace, no crees? jaja saludos! **Edu,** hello nena como te ha ido, ayer aquí fue el día de las madres, por allá por tu país cuando es? igual te mando un caluroso abrazo eres una mamá ejemplar! saludos! **Lizdayanna,** quizás tengas razón Emmett puede ayudarla cuando se entere porque eso va a pasar si o si, esperemos que no sea muy duro, como ves? **, Meemii Cullen,** hola hola, no Edward no cuenta nada y saca muchas verdades, ya lo viste? **LicetSalvatore,** jajaja nena sigo riendome con tu comentario pasado, sé que quieres acción y te puedo decir que pronto se viene a ver que se me ocurre, me alegra que vieras las actus en FFAD, no estás en el grupo? ahí también aviso siempre mandame solicitud, respondiendo a tu duda, la imprimación no siempre se da de los dos lados, y tampoco al mismo tiempo, por eso tanto lio, pero cuando se da es para siempre, como ves?, **tulgarita,** hola nena, yo pienso como tú, que a Emmett le cayó bien Bella y ahora es complicado, pero igual tendrá que decidirse que va hacer, **patymdn,** creo que Bella es medio busca ruido, pero igual tiene derecho a vivir su vida sin rendirle cuentas a Edward, no crees?, saludos!

 **Bueno chicas muchas gracias a todas por comentar, espero sus hipótesis, saludos a todas!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Chanina eres un amor, mil gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella suspiró antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Estaba con James… más que nada, por agradecimiento.

—¿Qué?

Edward estaba perfecto bajo la escasa luz del restaurante, y no solo ella lo había notado, sino varias comensales y la camarera que iba cada par de minutos a preguntar si estaba todo bien. En realidad era molesto, pero la tranquilizaba el hecho de que esos increíbles ojos estuvieran únicamente sobre ella.

—Sí, bueno… —suspiró, no iba a llorar frente a él, no quería estropear su maquillaje, ni provocar en él esos instintos homicidas—. Tenía diecinueve cuando me quedé a dormir en la casa de unas amigas porque estábamos haciendo un proyecto de la universidad y no lo terminé a tiempo. Al final resultó… una fortuna que pasara la noche en otro lugar. —Se estremeció cerrando los ojos, las manos en puños. A Bella le costó un par de segundos no dejarse llevar por las emociones—. P-Por la mañana cuando volví a casa, encontré… encontré los cadáveres de mi padre y su novia. Al parecer unos maleantes irrumpieron para robar, Charlie, mi papá, forcejeó con ellos pero terminaron disparándoles a ambos.

—Y déjame adivinar, James estuvo ahí para apoyarte.

—No solo eso —balbuceó nerviosa—. J-James, él… era algo así como mi hermanastro. Papá y Victoria tenían un año saliendo, nunca estuve de acuerdo en que después de la muerte de mi mamá, Charlie consiguiera salir con otra mujer, pero ahí estaba Victoria, ella era toda sonrisas y amabilidad, y mi papá vio con buenos ojos que además tuviera un hijo de mi edad. Decía que así podíamos formar una familia.

—Y dices que yo soy el retorcido —sonrió el vampiro, sujetando su mano a través de la mesa, entrelazando sus dedos—. Estabas saliendo con tu propio hermanastro.

—No —negó a pesar de que sabía lo contrario—, ellos nunca se casaron, James no era mi hermanastro, él y yo… eso pasó después, simplemente encontramos refugio el uno en el otro. Enfrentamos juntos el quedarnos solos, sin dinero, no teníamos trabajo, James me ayudó con todo —suspiró cerrando los ojos—, yo estaba confundida y sola… En fin, terminamos la universidad y nos quedamos bajo el techo de la casa de mi papá, pero hace un par de meses, cuando por fin conseguí trabajo, yo… no me sentí a gusto con esa relación, descubrí que solo era agradecimiento, no lo quería realmente y decidí dejarlo.

—Entonces él no se lo tomó para bien.

—No, obvio no, y bueno… ya te sabes el resto —susurró con la voz rota.

—Hubiera sido mejor que pusieran una bala en su pecho esa noche también.

—No digas eso —balbuceó mirándolo aturdida.

Él gruñó por lo bajo, indicando así su inconformidad, Bella suspiró recordando esa noche, todo lo que había pasado al lado de James, y la forma en la que se sintió por años devastada y sola, todavía había veces en las que sentía que no encajaba en ningún lado…

—¿Bella?

—Sí, ah… —sacudió la cabeza—, hablemos de otra cosa, cuéntame sobre tu especie. Creí que era un mito lo del sol.

—Ya viste de primera mano que no —comentó él acariciando con el pulgar su muñeca, mandando escalofríos por toda su piel, el movimiento relajante la tomó por sorpresa, como si de alguna manera él supiera lo que estaba sintiendo y quisiera remediarlo—. El sol da paso a la incineración, lo que definitivamente nos pone fuera del mapa.

—¿Y qué te hace el ajo? —Edward parpadeó, antes de echarse a reír sombríamente.

—Pues no me gusta mucho —dijo antes de rodar los ojos—, es tan solo un mito.

—¿Y los crucifijos?

—Cuando quieras te acompaño a orarle a tu Dios. —Bella se mordisqueó el labio.

—Alice dijo… ella dijo que se alimenta de Jasper, e-es su compañero —suspiró antes de clavar los ojos en él—. ¿De quién te alimentas tú?

—Esa Alice —gruñó por lo bajo, soltando su mano, y la repentina sensación fría la dejó desconcertada—. Debería aprender a cerrar la boca.

—¿Estás comprometido?, es decir, ¿tienes una mujer… o cinco? —preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y se odió al instante por ello.

—¿Cómo mierda se te ocurre?—Bella se sintió ligeramente aliviada, aunque no del todo.

—¿Estás diciendo entonces que no hay mujeres en tu vida? —Edward clavó sus ojos en ella, oscuros, llenos de misterios así como el silencio a su alrededor.

—Sí… hubo alguien, Alice debió decirte que necesitamos alimentarnos de otro de nuestra especie, ¿o no?

—Sí.

—Bueno, ahí tienes tu respuesta. —Aquello hundió su corazón.

La joven respiró profundo intentando controlarse bajo su atenta mirada. De pronto, el semblante de Edward se transformó, relajando un poco la agresividad que había mostrado hasta entonces, incluso el aire pareció menos denso. Bella se revolvió con incomodidad, estaba comenzando a conocer sus cambios de humor y no confiaba del todo en ellos.

—Mierda, Bella —gruñó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz—, necesitas parar el tren de tus emociones, las cosas no son como estás imaginando. Necesito estar bien alimentado para poder manejarme a tu alrededor, por ejemplo ayer cuando te mordí el labio y sangraste... —Sacudió la cabeza, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su asiento—. Soy un estúpido hijo de perra por dejarme llevar, pero si no hubiese estado bien alimentado, si hubiera tenido la mínima fracción de hambre como cuando nos conocimos la primera vez… —apretó las manos en puños—, no puede volver a pasar, nunca.

Bella miró su plato, sin apenas probar los ravioles. Una opresión en su pecho la hacía sentirse como si sus pulmones estuvieran bloqueados. Se sentía… traicionada, herida, pero una parte de ella, entendía que no eran iguales. Edward ya se lo había dicho.

—Pero anoche lograste controlarte...

—Sí, pero estuve a punto de no conseguirlo, ¿no entiendes que contigo no puedo perder el control?

La joven suspiró recordando la noche anterior, donde se había sentido terriblemente excitada, atrapada entre el miedo y el deseo, cuando repentinamente Edward la había quitado de su regazo, y se había bajado del auto como si estuviera en llamas. Era casi de día cuando él había regresado.

—¿Y entonces qué vas a hacer? —refunfuñó obstinadamente.

Lo imaginó con otra mujer en sus brazos y cuando intentó nuevamente llevarse un trozo de comida a la boca, la mano le temblaba. Genial. Sus emociones se estrellaban unas contra otras de una forma vertiginosa mientras intentaba serenarse. Había estado aterrada, enfadada, locamente celosa. Se preguntó qué sería lo siguiente. Y tuvo el pleno convencimiento de que no se trataría, precisamente, de la felicidad.

—No te gusta la idea, ¿verdad? —interrumpió Edward sus pensamientos en voz baja. La joven lo miró enfadada, pero por primera vez no vio en sus ojos la arrogancia ni nada de lo que lo caracterizaba, parecía pensativo.

—¿De qué?

—De que vaya a buscar a otra hembra para alimentarme.

—¿Estás burlándote de mí? —inquirió enojada.

—No —dijo bastante serio—, tus emociones traspasan mi piel, estamos conectados. Los celos que estás sintiendo, son los mismos que me has hecho sentir todas las veces que salías con Mike o con James. No quiero ver que estés con otros machos, la idea de que aceptes a alguno de ellos por encima de mí, me vuelve loco. Así que entiendo lo que sientes, y yo… lo lamento mucho, ojalá pudiera cambiar toda esta mierda. Si pudiera ser un humano creo… creo que lo aceptaría con gusto.

La joven parpadeó. Sabiendo su repulsión para casi la mayoría de los de su especie, conociendo ahora todas las sombras que manejaba con la sola mención de los humanos, sintió que su dolor menguaba un poco. Apretó las manos en puños.

—¿Por qué no me conviertes?

Edward disparó una mirada en su dirección, como si de pronto se hubiera vuelto loca, le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza, o se hubiera desnudado frente a todos. Parecía tan escandalizado que hubiera sido gracioso, de no ser… porque definitivamente no tenía gracia. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de por qué había mencionado semejante tontería...

—No puedo hacer eso, Bella.

—¿Por qué no? —Él la miró aún incrédulo.

—Porque eres mi _cantante_ , el deseo de reclamar tu sangre va más allá de lo que nunca había sentido, te mataría, ya ha pasado. —En ese momento, la mesera recogió los platos, por lo que Bella aprovechó para desviar la mirada, tratando de no verse tan aturdida como se sentía—. Además, tú no quieres compartir esta vida conmigo, te lo aseguro, hice muchas cosas que te hicieron enojar y otras tantas que te harán enojar.

—Seguro que lo hiciste. —Edward se inclinó más cerca, sujetando su mano a través de la mesa, jugando con el pulgar sobre su muñeca.

—Las hice. Te lastimé. Te obligué a estar conmigo de todas las formas jodidas que se me ocurrieron, hasta que sobrepasé la línea de tu vida. Probé tu sangre. Sabes condenadamente deliciosa —sonrió queriendo que le tuviera miedo, claro estaba.

La castaña respiró bruscamente. ¿Por qué ahora estaba mintiendo en un patético intento por alejarla de la idea de ser como él?, y ella, ¿por qué estaba considerando la idea de volverse un monstruo? Bella ni siquiera estaba segura de estar soñando todavía. Pero aun así él era lo que, sin saber, siempre había soñado e iba a disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera antes de que se esfumara abruptamente de la misma forma en la que había llegado. No estaba de acuerdo con muchas cosas que él hacía o decía, pero ya era ineludible. Él la tenía. Así que no era de extrañarse que se encontrara diciendo la verdad.

—No me importa. —Y dicho eso, cerró los ojos, quedando atrapada entre el placer de sentir su mano sobre ella y la realidad de estar coqueteando con la catástrofe.

* * *

 **Fin de semana chicas! Espero que lo descansen y que no se les vaya tan rápido, ahora sí les cuento que Bella se fue directo al grano, a pesar de estar confundida todavía con Edward y sus actitudes, la imprimación hace de ella una presa fácil, ¿cómo ven?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar: Cary,** hola nena acá te traigo el que fue lo que James y Bella tenían, ¿qué te pareció?, **Cristal82,** hello nena, así es esto parece que ya se regularizó y mira acá te dejo la forma en la que Bella y James acabaron juntos, qué te pareció? **soledadcullen,** hola nena, esto fue lo que le pasó a Bella, James estuvo ahí pero después se obsesionó un poco, como ves?, **miop,** hola nena, gracias por preguntar por mi sobrina, ya esta bien gracias a Dios, solo fue un resfrío mal cuidado pero como tiene asma, la tuvieron que internar, afortunadamente ya está recuperada, en cuanto al fic, acá te dejo la explicación, qué te pareció? saludos! **Tecupi,** hola nena la imprimación no funciona al mismo tiempo para los dos, se puede dar después o al probar la sangre, pero en el caso de Rosalie no fue así y esta con Emmett vaya Dios a saber porqué, como ves?, **Wawis Cullen,** hola nena, Edward le ha revelado a Bella que efectivamente, estuvo con otra sin explicar el quién ni nada, tampoco le ha dicho que no va hacerlo de nuevo, pero en el caso de Bella la imprimación es fuerte, lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar por la pasión que siente, como ves?, **lizdayanna,** Edward ha soltado pero muy poco y no de forma clara, como ves? **pili,** gracias a ti por comentar, como ves? **karla,** hola nena a mi también me caes súper, no he tenido la fortuna de ser mamá, pero gracias por hacerte el espacio para leerme y además comentarme, como ves la relación que tuvo con James?, saludos!, **crysty katy,** hola nena, pues no! la relación de Bella con James es más retorcida que solo chica buena conoce a chico malo, ya viste? **Noelia,** hola nena como bien dices, Bella esta curada de espantos por que también lo quiere a su manera, como ves? **Pao pao,** hola nena, así es Bella esta contandole y confiando en él al punto de pedirle que la convierta, como ves? **LicetSalvatore,** jaja pues ni tanto drama nena, lo que pasa es que los capis son cortos, pero aunque no lo creas la relación de ellos va avanzando, como ves?, me muero de risa cada vez que pones que quieres algo subido de tono jajaja prometo apurarme, gracias como siempre por comentar, **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar, te gusto este capi? **freckles03,** hola nena, espero que con esto quede mas explicado, me avisas?, **Meemii Cullen,** hola nena, ya viste la razón, que te pareció? **cath,** no te preocupes, no estoy tratando de igualar a dark necessities, ese es uno de mis fics, este es otro, como me viera haciendo lo mismo? quizás no te gusta la historia pero obvio no puede ser igual a mi otro fic, saludos! **Roxy Sanchez,** hola nena, Edward es un sádico, no sabe muy bien como portarse, pero más o menos va encaminado, qué te pareció lo que tenía con James, **patymdn,** hola nena, no se han alterado tanto pese a lo que se han confesado, que te ha parecido? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, ambos están más relajados pese a las fuertes confesiones de los dos, como ves?, **bbluelilas,** hola nena, qué te pareció? **Any,** hola nena, sí, cede a un montón de cosas por la imprimación, una parte de ella (la racional) la hace batallar contra él, pero en su mayoría el vinculo que comparten la hace ceder, aunque no creas, a él también.

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, incluso si recibo comentarios como el de que va lentona la historia, lo que pasa es que no me gusta saltarme etapas, por así decirlo, igual siempre me ando por las ramas, de todas formas gracias a todas por seguir por acá y vuelvo aclarar, no estoy tratando de igualar a mi otro fic, Dark Necessities, no se confundan. Un beso!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por tu ayuda!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bajo el fulgor de la vela, Edward era impresionante. Bella miró embelesada aquellos abultados hombros, los poderosos brazos, el pecho, el increíble cabello y sus cincelados labios. Él estuvo tanto tiempo en silencio, incluso para volver a ponerla nerviosa, pese a que se dijo que no iba a conseguirlo esta vez, afortunadamente en ese momento la mesera trajo los postres, rompiendo la tensión ligeramente.

—Quiero alimentarte.

Bella parpadeó sintiéndose aturdida, acababa de confesarle que no le importaba perder la vida, ¿y él quería alimentarla en una especie de juego erótico?, se enfureció al instante.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?, ¿tan poco te importa lo que acabo de decirte? —Los ojos del vampiro se clavaron en los suyos. De frente resultaba incluso más espectacular.

—Solo déjame darte de comer —murmuró Edward tomando un poco de pastel de chocolate con el tenedor y ofreciéndoselo—. Por favor.

—Puedo comer el mío, gracias.

—Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero deseo que tomes lo que yo te ofrezco. En nuestra especie llevamos una tradición, cuando un macho se ofrece para alimentar con su propia mano a una hembra, significa respeto, lealtad y... cariño. —Ella se mordisqueó el labio antes de mirarlo.

—Tuviste sexo cada vez que te alimentabas… —Él no la desmintió, logrando que en su corazón se abriera un hueco, provocando que se sintiera terriblemente herida—. ¿Y ahora te atreves a decir que sientes "cariño" por mí? —Edward la miró realmente ofendido, el tenedor incluso tembló entre sus dedos.

—Te he contado cada cosa horrible, sucia, perversa y mezquina que he hecho a lo largo de mi vida, ¿y todavía dudas de mi palabra?, alimentarme y copular, es parte de nuestra jodida biología, no es una opción —siseó taladrándola con la mirada.

Cuando él la observaba de esa forma, lograba perturbarla hasta la médula. La forma en que la estaba mirando, como si fuera su mayor debilidad, resultaba inquietante. No porque le provocara miedo, sino porque nunca había visto algo así antes. Esa intensidad, esa pasión… aun así, ella tenía un punto.

—Disculpa si te ofendo, pero realmente dejas mucho que desear con esa pobre justificación para meterte con otra.

La miró pareciendo aturdido, algo raro para alguien como él que parecía siempre un halcón, siempre vigilante y sigiloso, antes de que un sonido grave surgido de lo más profundo de su pecho, retumbara fuera de sus labios y dejara el tenedor a un lado. La joven se quedó boquiabierta pensando que alguien podría haberlo escuchado, pero Edward le restó importancia al ponerse de pie, ofreciéndole la mano.

—Acompáñame. —Su voz era gruesa y profunda. Sus ojos estaban más oscuros de lo que jamás había visto, brillando con intensiones perversas. Un lado de sus labios se inclinó hacia arriba en su sonrisa torcida diabólica.

Bella pensó seriamente en rechazar su mano, pero sabía que a Edward no le importaría hacer una escena frente a las demás personas, así que deslizó su pequeña mano entre la enorme de él. Edward dejó lo que parecía un fajo de billetes en la mesa, y luego tiró de su mano con fuerza, obligándola a ponerse de pie y conduciéndola a toda velocidad fuera del restaurante. Ignorando las furtivas miradas de las féminas, al menos ninguna parecía haberle escuchado y estaban más preocupadas por admirar su belleza que su actitud. Edward la condujo hacia afuera del restaurante, donde las estrellas brillaban en el cielo nocturno. El viento frío agitó su cabello con su débil brisa, mientras Edward la arrastraba prácticamente a un pequeño callejón que daba a la salida de los trabajadores de una vieja bodega. Repentinamente a Bella le entró el pánico al verlo tan alterado y se liberó de su mano. Al ver que Edward fruncía el ceño y caminaba hacia ella con los ojos oscurecidos, Bella se quedó sin aliento. El enorme cuerpo se mecía de un lado a otro al ritmo de sus pasos, con aquellos ojos penetrantes clavados en ella, como si quisiera devorarla.

De pronto, Bella ya no podía respirar. No podía pensar. Estaba consumida por él. O al menos, por su manera de joderla con los ojos, y de alguna manera sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, cuando él avanzó otro paso y Bella retrocedió dos. El pequeño baile lo hizo reír, la carcajada vino de lo profundo de su garganta. Con esa pequeña risa, las entrañas de Bella se apretaron con tanta fuerza que se quedó sin aliento.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en comprensiva. Sus ojos se dirigieron al escote de su vestido azul, que exponía la garganta y la curva de sus pechos. Edward se lamió el labio inferior, trazándolo con la punta de un colmillo. La batalla interior de la joven vaciló entre querer huir de él, o querer correr directamente hacia él. Aunque, no era como que importara cuál opción ganara, el callejón era estrecho, y él bloqueaba la única salida. Edward ronroneó y el sonido zumbó en el aire frío de la noche, calentándola de formas para nada prudentes. Su baile continuó mientras daba otro paso hacia ella y la joven otra vez retrocedía.

—Aunque tus ojos gritan miedo, puedo oler lo que de verdad estás sintiendo. Deseo. Anhelas que te dé caza, y resulta que soy el mejor depredador del mundo, así que te diré lo que va a pasar ahora mismo —comenzó—. Voy a hacerte venir en mis dedos. —Dio un paso en su dirección—. Y alrededor de mi verga. —Otro paso—. Y espero que con eso, tus celos de mierda también sean apagados. —Su último paso cerró el espacio entre ellos

La espalda de Bella golpeó la pared, atrapándola entre el final del callejón y su duro pecho. La respiración de la joven se hizo aún más pesada, su pecho subiendo y bajando en rápidas sucesiones contra el del vampiro. Y cuando Edward se presionó contra su estómago, pudo sentir el calor de su dura erección a través de la tela de su suave vestido. Sus pezones se endurecieron cuando el dolor en su corazón se convirtió en necesidad, Edward sonrió torcidamente, colocando ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza, encerrándola en una especie de cárcel.

—Voy a montarte, cariño y será duro, ya que no he podido pensar en otra cosa que estar dentro de ti en los últimos días. —Lamió con suavidad su garganta—. Y no voy a dejar de montarte hasta que te des cuenta de que esta mierda entre nosotros es lo único que me importa.

Toda la tensión que había estado torturando el cuerpo de Bella durante los últimos días no era nada comparada con sentir sus colmillos en la garganta. Esta vez no había escapatoria. De él. De eso que tenían. De ellos. Y nunca había estado tan asustada y excitada en toda su vida.

—Veo esa mirada en tu rostro —indicó observándola—. En tus ojos. Siento que la puta necesidad de huir arde en ti como un fuego salvaje. —Sujetó su mano y la presionó contra su erección. Bella gimió logrando que él siseara entre dientes—. Mierda, me haces ponerme tan jodidamente duro. ¿Sientes eso? Es todo por tu culpa.

Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue respirar entrecortado, su voz había desaparecido. Ya no sabía la diferencia entre el miedo y el deseo. No tenía a donde huir. Trató de quitar la mano de su erección, pero él fue más rápido al sostenerle ambas por encima de su cabeza en una de las suyas. Sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello y mandíbula, arañando con los colmillos. Bella se revolvió con la intención de patearle, pero solo lo hizo reír.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? Eres jodidamente mía. —Hizo una pausa, recorriendo su cuerpo con la mirada, acariciándola de arriba abajo con sus ojos oscuros—. Quiero tanto beber de tu vena.

Dejó que su mano libre se escabullera dentro de su escote, tomando un pezón entre sus dedos, robándole un vergonzoso gemido aprobatorio. Luego sin mediar otra palabra la soltó, ahuecando su rostro con ambas manos. El viento agitó su cabello cobrizo, y la joven no pudo evitar observar como la camisa oscura se tensaba en esos hombros fuertes, nada lograría suavizar su imagen ni un poco. Edward no era ningún ángel que estaba siendo amable con ella por una simple razón: era perverso, peligroso e impredecible.

Y ella lo quería de esa manera. Él pareció percibir sus sentimientos como si los hubiera gritado, porque tan solo un segundo después inclinó la cabeza hacia ella.

—Dilo, Bella —exigió—. Di que quieres esto y te lo daré.

Sus labios descendieron sobre los de ella y no sólo se besaron, se rompieron en fragmentos. No era sólo pasión. Era una lucha de sentimientos, una lucha total por un trozo del otro. Algo que Bella sabía que quería pero no pensó que realmente podría tener.

—Dilo —instó entre besos.

La joven jadeó en su boca, cada vez que él la tocaba se sentía diferente, como si todo cobrara sentido, como si su cuerpo ardiera en llamas. Ella se permitió deslizar las manos por su pecho, sentía que ambos estaban cambiando, yendo hacia algún lugar del que no había retorno, y a ciencia cierta, ya no estaba segura de querer seguir luchando contra ello. Edward se apretó contra ella, volviéndose más rudo y áspero, mientras la besaba como si no hubiera un mañana, sus colmillos raspando, sus gruñidos eróticos enredándola en una tormenta de extremidades. Él era una bestia salvaje tomando su boca de una forma que apenas y podía respirar… y de pronto, él se había ido. El aire fresco de la noche la trajo de vuelta de la neblina espesa de ardor en la que estaba envuelta, y se encontró con dos pozos oscuros llenos de deseo y lujuria mirándola fijamente.

—Dilo, di que quieres esto o me iré.

Bella se llevó una mano a la boca, recordando el saqueo de sus besos violentos, sus labios ansiosos con sabor a vino, seduciéndola, incluso cuando se dijo que no debería sentir nada, pero estando con él, era imposible no hacerlo, menos cuando Bella recordaba esos labios. Ese sabor tan increíble, tan delicioso que la hacía arder en deseo… Suspiró.

—Quiero esto, pese a que seas un mentiroso, sé que me ocultas cosas —afirmó, porque era todo lo que podía decir. Porque así como quería odiarlo por todo lo que era, no podía.

—Nunca te he mentido con esto, eres jodidamente mía.

—¡Yo no te pertenezco!, ni a ti, ni a nadie —rugió furiosa, antes de pegarle en el pecho intentando quitárselo de encima. Edward sujetó sus manos con facilidad, antes de presionarse totalmente contra ella.

—Te tengo noticas, cariño —ronroneó meciéndose contra ella—, estamos predestinados, te guste o no.

Bella respiró hondo ante una aseveración, que para su desgracia, ya conocía. El dolor en su pecho, los celos enfermizos, la angustia de verlo y no tenerlo. Él circulaba de alguna manera no solo en su vida sino en sus venas, no solo lo sentía alrededor sino dentro, en su sangre, en su pecho, él se había vuelto como oxígeno, él era como heroína y la había vuelto una maldita drogadicta. Lo miró fijamente con odio y amor, con deseo y aversión.

—Entonces demuéstramelo.

* * *

Hola chicas, una disculpa por tardarme, estuve algo atareada y falta de ideas, les cuento que Bella a retado a Edward, ¿creen que pierda el control y termine alimentándose de ella?

Muchas gracias por comentar: **Nancygov,** hola nena, gracias por comentar, te cuento que la relación de estos dos es destructiva, pero aunque no lo creas va de avance, ya nos alcanzaste?, espero que sí y me digas que te ha parecido, **shamyx,** gracias nena, es que son cortitos pero intento que sean seguidos, espero que te sigan gustando y me cuentes, saludos!, **zujeyane,** hola nena, espero que te haya gustado y que me cuentes si ya nos alcanzaste, **guest,** hola nena, como los celos estaban a flor de piel, las consecuencias son el resultado de este capitulo, no olvides dejarme tu nombre!, **LicetSalvatore,** mil gracias por tus palabras nena, realmente las aprecio muchísimo y he muerto de la risa con esto "romance con él es que la huela lentamente sin clavarle los colmillos," jajajaa fue genial, la cita a terminado y mira, quizás tengamos final feliz? o si se la devora quizás no tan feliz, como ves? jaja un gusto leerte, **Lethyboo,** hola nena, James es un manipulador pero de momento esta fuera en esta escena, donde Bella esta retando a Edward, crees que lo consiga?, **jupy,** hola nena, los celos los han puesto en esta situación, crees que Edward pierda el control? **miop,** nena perdoname mil por no darles capi extra y ademas tardarme tantos días en actualizar, andaba perdida con la historia sobre a donde quería llevarla pero creo que ya me encaminé de vuelta, espero que te guste!, **Wawis Cullen,** hola nena, creo que Bella esta metida hasta las narices ya, y ahora al retarlo poco hay que hacer intentando dar marcha atrás no crees? **Cary,** hola nena, creo que tienes razón Bella no puede ocultarle nada y por lo mismo aquí están las consecuencias, crees que desencadene algo incontrolable?, **crysty katy,** hola nena, efectivamente Bella va a intentar hasta lo imposible para tenerlo para ella sola, los celos ya van más alla de lo que puede controlar y su relación necesita dar otro paso, pero quizás se el equivocado **Pao pao,** hola nena si falta todavía esclarecer esa parte de Edward con Rosalie, pero ahora la susodicha ni esta presente, como ves? **karla,** hola cariño, no solo ha insistido sino que esta llevando las cosas a un nivel más alto, como ves? no va a desistir tan facil, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena efectivamente Edward esta pensando con otra cabeza, pero Bella también anda demasiado hormonal, crees que Edward logre controlarse sin matarla?, **Tecupi,** jajaja me morí de risa con que tendrá que ir a una sexshop ni que nada, mirala aquí anda poniendo a prueba la poca resistencia de nuestro vampiro, crees que lo consiga? **tulgarita,** hola nena Edward tendrá que buscar la manera de sobrellevar esto, los celos de Bella la han orillado a que presione a Edward, crees que pueda controlarse? **Roxy Sanchez,** hola cariño, no solo cayó sino que además esta haciendo que edward caiga con ella, ya viste? **patymdn,** no estoy segura de que Bella sepa a ciencia cierta lo que esta pidiendo o si solo se esta dejando controlar por las hormonas, como ves? **lizdayanna,** no creo que se sienta nada bien cuando sepa en realidad quien es, por lo pronto esta enfocada en que Edward le demuestre si la quiere o no, como ves? **gloria,** jajaja todo es retorcido en este fic, ya tu sabe, te cuento que Bella no solo es más franca sino super directa, poniendo a prueba a Edward una y otra vez, **freckles03,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, te cuento que Rosalie y Emmett tendrán que esperar porque en este capi los chicos están super concentrados en otra cosa, como ves?

 **Muchas gracias a todas por comentar, ¿qué les ha parecido?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani además de beta me salvas cuando me bloquean, eres todo el combo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward gruñó antes de volver a besarla, el sonido vibrando a través de su pecho haciéndola estremecer de miedo y deseo. Así era como últimamente vivía Bella. Entre el terror y la pasión, entre lo bueno y lo realmente malo. La joven no pudo evitar desear más, así que envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor de él, enterrando los dedos en su sedoso cabello, atrayéndolo más cerca, apretándose contra su pecho, Edward no perdió el tiempo deslizando una mano por debajo de su vestido encontrando el lugar donde ya estaba húmeda y lista para él.

—Tan mojada para mí… —murmuró, empujando un dedo dentro.

Bella gimió, lo sentía dentro de ella, lo sentía reclamándola con sus dedos. Su otra mano agarró firmemente su culo mientras conducía sus dedos dentro una y otra vez. Sus golpes fueron cada vez más rápidos, más decididos por lo que se estremeció de necesidad, aferrándose a él mientras Edward paseaba la lengua perezosamente por su cuello, el orgasmo construyéndose rápidamente, y cuando frotó con el pulgar el nudo de nervios en su centro, se rompió en mil pedazos entre sus brazos, jadeando y muriendo un poco ante su asalto que ni de cerca había terminado.

Un rugido reverberó desde lo profundo de la garganta de Edward, al tiempo que levantaba su vestido, arrancándole las bragas con fuerza. Estaban en las sombras, pero cualquiera caminando por el lado de la calle o saliendo de la bodega podría verlos, pero Bella estaba demasiado perdida en las sensaciones para importarle absolutamente nada. De cualquier forma aunque hubiese querido buscar un trozo de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera deseo, no habría podido, no con él abarcando todos sus pensamientos de esa manera que se sentía como una posesión. Él no estaba besando su boca. Estaba reclamándola como suya, pero Bella también iba a dejar su marca en él en cada forma que pudiera. Incluso si después se largaba a alimentarse de otra… Todo su cuerpo ardió en celos al imaginarlo y se liberó de sus besos para morderlo con fuerza en el hombro. Edward gruñó en aprobación, presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, el zumbido maravilloso retumbó por todo el organismo de la mujer.

—Puta mierda, eres… eres una hembra increíble —gimió con los ojos cerrados, antes de levantarla, por lo que Bella tuvo que envolver los muslos alrededor de su cintura.

—Increíblemente celosa —gruñó en frustración, haciendo círculos contra su erección. No podía acercarse lo suficiente. No podía encontrar el roce que necesitaba—. No quiero que busques a otra.

—Encontraré la manera de solucionar esto, te lo juro, no… no estaré con otra hembra nunca más —murmuró pareciendo más necesitado de convencerse a sí mismo. Aun así para Bella fue suficiente, por ahora, y se inclinó para besarlo.

Después de eso el aire que los rodeaba se inundó con pura lujuria desenfrenada y fueron todo manos y bocas. Tocando, explorando, necesitando. Era descuidado, húmedo y asombroso, pero no suficiente. Edward se desabrochó el cinturón y bajó el frente de sus pantalones. Su erección se liberó. Lisa, suave, y dura como una piedra, y sin perder el tiempo un segundo más, empujó contra la cálida y húmeda entrada de la joven. Bella suspiró sujetándose fuertemente de sus hombros. Estaba lista. Lo necesitaba más de lo que necesitaba respirar. Edward siseó empujando varias veces logrando hacer su camino dentro de su estrechez, estirándola y llenándola pulgada por pulgada hasta que ella pensó que iba a rasgarla. Jadeó cerrando los ojos, dolía, pero era un tipo de dolor placentero causado por la sensación desconocida de estar tan llena. Con James jamás se había sentido de esta manera.

—Mierda —gruñó, apartando sus labios para mirar hacia abajo a donde estaban conectados. Se retiró un poco para volver a empujar—. Maldita sea, Bella. Tan jodidamente bueno. Cada puta vez.

De nuevo empujó las caderas hacia adelante, murmurando juramentos mientras la espalda de Bella chocaba contra la pared cada vez que él repetía ese movimiento, hasta que se encontró completamente dentro de ella. El estiramiento dulce, la sensación logrando que las paredes internas de la joven se apretaran alrededor de su verga dejándolos a ambos sin aliento. Fueron escasos los segundos que le concedió para ajustarse a su tamaño, antes de que comenzara a moverse en serio, Bella gimoteó amando la sensación cada vez que él se impulsaba dentro de ella, y sus entrañas se apretaban a su alrededor. Cada vez que se retiraba, frotaba contra ese punto dentro que la hacía tocar el cielo, antes de penetrarla furiosamente otra vez. Y otra vez y otra vez. Edward parecía imparable y aun así Bella lo tomó todo. Su enojo. Su posesión. Lo dejó reclamarla con sus besos, con su verga, con sus palabras.

La castaña se estremeció, cuando una presión que era diez veces más poderosa que cuando la hizo venir con sus dedos comenzó a establecerse. Creciendo con cada embestida. Más y más rápido, hasta que no solo la hizo correrse sino que arrancó la vida de su cuerpo. Bella enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello de Edward, ahogando un grito mientras se venía otra vez y se aferró apretando los muslos a su alrededor mientras él bombeaba furiosamente. La joven tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y mientras estaba en su nirvana, entre el delirio y la perdida de conciencia, vio imágenes de asaltos con él, brillantes y vívidos bailando frente a sus ojos, violentos, placenteros, retorcidos hasta que pensó que podría correrse otra vez y morir, justo allí, en sus brazos.

—Abre los ojos —ordenó Edward, su voz gutural y áspera, como si estuviera tratando de recuperar su control, sus ojos ligeramente desenfocados. Pero Bella estaba demasiado perdida bajando de las alturas de su orgasmo para prestar alguna atención a lo que él estaba diciendo—. ¡Abre los putos ojos!

Esta vez, él enfatizó sus palabras con un empujón de caderas, al tiempo que tiraba del cabello de su nuca en un doloroso agarre, Bella gimió obedeciéndolo al fin.

—No apartes los ojos —demandó, sosteniéndole la mirada mientras su erección se endurecía y retorcía—. Necesito recordarme en este momento por qué no debo matarte.

Su mirada era siniestra, un depredador en todo su esplendor, el dorado totalmente cubierto por el negro. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y los colmillos que perforaban el camino fuera de su boca, se habían duplicado en su tamaño, su pecho subía y bajaba en rápidas inhalaciones. Era salvaje, impredecible. La tenía totalmente empotrada contra la pared, ella sabía que si él quería podía matarla en ese mismo instante, podría beber de su sangre hasta dejarla sin una sola gota, ella recordaba eso. Recordaba algunas de las veces en las que él había perdido el control, lo recordaba así, perdido en el frenesí de la pasión, la joven sabía que le quedaba poco tiempo para que él se convirtiera en el feroz depredador que era, cuando enterró los dedos en su cabello, al tiempo que buscaba su boca.

—Porque… me amas.

Él se tensó, su cuerpo entero se sacudió como si lo hubieran conectado a la corriente eléctrica, el agarre en sus caderas se volvió casi doloroso antes de que siseara.

—Sí —gimió esa única respuesta, mientras retomaba sus fuertes acometidas.

La joven cerró los ojos todavía sin sentirse victoriosa, él podía perder el control. Pero segundos después Edward gruñó en su oído mientras se venía dentro de ella, derramando su caliente simiente en sus profundidades. Bella ni siquiera pudo sentirse aliviada de ganar esta pequeña batalla porque fue atacada entonces por otro imprevisto orgasmo, como si no hubiera tenido ya suficiente, cerró los ojos sorprendida y gimiendo mientras se sacudía, intentando de alguna manera meter aire a sus pulmones. Sabía que sus cuerpos dijeron más de lo que alguna vez habían dicho cuando intentaban hablar. Edward le había dicho infinidad de veces que era suya antes, pero hasta hoy, la castaña realmente no se lo había creído.

Solo hasta esta noche, donde había visto a Edward como la viva imagen del éxtasis masculino, como el depredador salvaje a punto de devorarla, fue que pensó diferente. Un fino brillo de sudor le cubría la frente y la camisa húmeda se adhería a sus anchos hombros. Tenía la barbilla en alto, el cobrizo cabello sobre sus ojos, los labios entreabiertos. La contemplaba a través de los párpados entornados con los colmillos todavía expuestos, la mirada oscura y fija en su rostro, pero aun así no parecía querer matarla, por el contrario, parecía completamente… cautivado por ella.

Y mientras lo sentía nuevamente embestir en su interior al tiempo que se estremecía en sus brazos, mientras lo sentía vulnerable y entregado a su cuerpo, ahí escuchando sus leves quejidos cada vez que increíblemente lo asaltaba otro orgasmo, y de alguna manera desencadenaba otro suyo, fue que lo entendió claramente.

Él era suyo. Ella era la que tenía el completo control sobre él.

* * *

 **Así que, como dirían algunas de ustedes ¡al fin llegamos a lo bueno!, espero que les haya gustado, incluso a las chicas que piensan que Edward solo se la vive sometiendo a Bella, déjenme les cuento que nop, ni de cerca, ella es la que manda sí o sí. ¿Me dicen que les pareció?**

 **Gracias a todas por comentar: Gloria,** Hola hola nena, efectivamente, Bella es tímida pero no tonta ni tampoco es dejada aunque parezca, y como dijo al final ya se dio cuenta quien lleva los pantalones en realidad, ¿qué te ha parecido?, **Lethyboo,** jaja nena, me sigo riendo con tu comentario anterior, Bella no solo ha obtenido lo que andaba buscando, sino que además también una reafirmación de que es amada, como ves? **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** creo que a Bella le da miedo entregarse por completo a Edward, porque él ya le ha comentado que no es un hombre, y no sabe bien como manejarlo tiene arranques que la asustan, pero de igual manera se siente muy conectada a él, que te pareció este capi, se me hace que hace más calor que en el otro ;), **miop,** hola nena, pues súper celosa y también medio posesiva, ya viste? **Merce,** Edward se a logrado controlar en no matarla, pero no en nada más, como ves?, **Cary,** hola nena, creo que al final de esta lucha de poderes, él es quien va perdiendo, como ves?, **crysty katy,** hola nena, Bella esta haciendo lo mejor que puede por forzarlo a solo estar con ella y las lleva de gane, ya viste? **Flor,** muchas gracias! espero te haya gustado este también **Julita,** hola nena, respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo escribí en otra cuenta porque no quería darle molestias a mis betas con que me corrigieran rápido los capitulos y además iba a usar lenguaje al que no tenía acostumbrado a nadie, así que empecé con el anonimato, pero luego una de mis betas decidió ayudarme en cuanto se enteró, así que lo dejé allá por ese motivo, pero para no generar problemas porque mucha gente se adjudicaba la historia o además me confundian, mejor ya aquí y la que quiera leerme siempre será bienvenida, gracias por preguntar. **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Bella siempre se maneja en una delicada linea con Edward, a veces a punto de pasarla, pero al menos en esta ocasión a valido la pena, no crees?, **tecupi,** la pelicula porno oficialmente se puede rodar, con lujo de detalle, jajaja espero que te haya gustado ;) **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, la parte jugosa aquí está, Edward se ha controlado, y Bella ha sido la gran ganadora en esta batalla, como ves?, **tulgarita,** hola nena pues se liaron pero más que nada salieron enredados, jeje como ves? **Anna,** muchas gracias nena! espero que este también te haya gustado, me dices? **Anny,** hola, te cuento, no comas ansias, Edward le ha dicho que no buscará a otra, porque lo último que necesita es que Bella se sienta mierda, como él cuando la veía con otros hombres, y también queda claro que lo que Bella le pide en su mayoría se hace, le ha obligado a confesar que la ama, mientras ella? ella no dio bola por responderle, ya viste? muchas gracias a ti por comentar siempre es un placer! **karla,** Edward siempre esta intentando convencerla, a sus malas formas, de que son el uno para el otro, pero creo que Bella ya lo sabe, como ves? **Cristal82,** hola nena, no sé si Bella se lance al vacio pero Edward ya lo ha hecho, habrá que esperar si ella realmente siente lo mismo por él, **shamyx,** muchas gracias por comentar nena, igual siempre que puedas es un placer, Edward no sabe como comportarse, pero sin duda le ha dicho a Bella las cosas claras, falta ver si ella siente lo mismo, **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, mil gracias por tus palabras, y si lo que escribo es como estar viendolo te acabas de aventar una pequeña peli porno, jajaja espero te haya gustado, **Nancygov,** hola nena, Edward ha logrado contenerse y Bellita salió toda victoriosa y más que satisfecha, como ves? **Edu,** hola cariño, este Edward le ha violado la boca pero también ha abusado de ella, portarse medio bien ahora que sabe que no habrá repeticiones si la mata, es un riesgo increible para él, más no obstante lo ha tomado, ahora le toca a Bella dejarse convencer de que, aunque complicado, es real lo que siente por ella, espero que estés muy bien! **, Wawis Cullen,** hola cariño, si Edward la mata, esta vez no han de repetir el día, el bucle solo es una vez, otro error y será para siempre, por lo pronto él se ha arriesgado y se ha entregado del todo, como ves?, **LicetSalvatore,** jajaja mira, no las he jodido ha ustedes, los que han jodido son ellos, espero que esto haya cumplido algunas de tus expectativas, como bien dices, Bella es pervertida de closet, ya lo verás más adelante, me encantan tus coments a ver que me dices en este ;), **Let Cull,** hola nena, hoy nada de beber sangre jaja y todo ha salido bien, me dices que te pareció? **Pao pao,** hola nena, Rosalie de momento y al parecer permanentemente ha sido betada por Edward, veremos como se lo toma, **patymdn,** el reto fue lanzado y ganado, ya viste? Bella es astuta y a sabido controlar a su vampiro salvaje, **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, espero que te haya gustado, **somas,** jajaja me sigo riendo con tu comentario, Cullen lo ha demostrado y bastante bien creo yo, **Meemii Cullen,** muchas gracias nena, me alegra mucho que el fic te vaya gustando, espero que este capi también, **rosy canul 10,** hola nena, no sé si la vaya a convertir sin matarla, él va por pasos, pero seguros!, **lizdayanna,** hola cariño, nada de dejarla alborotada, ya viste? **soledadcullen,** jaja claro, Bella en realidad es una pequeña cabrona, es terrible mira tampoco le ha dicho que lo ama, ;), **Tata XOXO,** hola nena así es, ha ganado el deseo pero no los instintos o Bella ya no estaría en este mundo, Edward ha logrado controlarse y de pasada confesarse, como ves?

 **Muchas gracias a todas como siempre por comentar, me encanta leerlas, y a mis lectoras fantasmas, qué les ha parecido?**


	28. Chapter 28

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani me alegra que por fin confíes en este oráculo de la verdad, no te lo he dicho ya? tienes que confiar en mis poderes de deducción! (que conste que no de seducción esos son otros)

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Aquella mañana, enredada entre las suaves sábanas de seda y oculta de la luz del sol, Bella decidió que podía acostumbrarse a que Edward la alimentara. Observó cómo él la miraba mientras aceptaba lo que le ofrecía. El vampiro parecía peculiarmente concentrado en su alimentación, de una manera que le resultaba al mismo tiempo enternecedora y fascinante. Era casi ridículo como inspeccionaba cada plato y cada pedazo de comida antes de pasárselos, como si pudieran contener veneno o algo, y aunque su actuar era cavernario como el principio de los tiempos, de alguna manera eso la hacía sentirse protegida. Apreciada. Especial… pero de igual manera esto tenía que parar.

La joven sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se tapaba la boca, deteniendo así el transcurso del tenedor repleto de tarta de manzana que Edward llevaba hacia su boca.

—Tienes que entender que estoy llena —dijo, dejándose caer sobre las almohadas—. Te lo juro. —Con una media sonrisa, él recogió la bandeja y la colocó sobre sus muslos antes de comenzar a comer, Bella frunció el ceño—. ¿Solo vas a comer eso?

—Después iré a buscar más —murmuró cortando delicadamente otro trozo de tarta.

—¿Pero por qué no trajiste comida para ti?

—Mi prioridad es satisfacer tu hambre. —La castaña iba a replicar cuando Edward se adelantó—. ¿Me dejarías hacer esto siempre?

—Es raro… no sé, no me gusta que solo me veas comer.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo amablemente… por las malas puede no gustarte —musitó juguetón antes de dar un bocado, y aunque para nada se trataba de sexo, ella no pudo pensar en otra cosa, así que tratando de controlarse desvió la mirada a sus bíceps.

—¿Puedo tocarlos? —inquirió aunque ya estaba deslizando un dedo por el musculoso brazo del vampiro.

—No deberías mirarme así —gruñó.

—¿Por qué no? —sonrió acariciando las marcadas venas—, pensé que te gustaba que alimentara tu ego.

—Porque siento deseos de montarte cuando lo haces. —Bella se estremeció.

—Bueno… no lucharía contra eso. —Dios, ¿esa voz baja de verdad era suya?

Súbitamente, los ojos de Edward se dilataron y oscurecieron. Era algo de lo más extraño. Eran dorados como el caramelo y un instante después parecían dos pozos sin fondo. Eran feroces y aterradores mientras apretaba la mandíbula para controlarse, sin que todavía se descompusiera su perfecta expresión.

—¿Por qué te sucede eso? —preguntó ella.

Los músculos de los hombros del vampiro se ensancharon cuando dobló el cuerpo y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. De repente, se levantó tirando la bandeja con lo que quedaba de comida y empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Edward?

—No debes preocuparte por esto, dame un momento —dijo con voz ronca.

—Tus actos me dicen que sin duda debería preocuparme —dijo gateando hasta el borde de la cama para observarlo, pero él tan solo meneó la cabeza—. ¿Debería ir con Alice? —Intentó ponerse de pie para concederle cierto espacio, pero al segundo, Edward se encontró de rodillas entre sus piernas, moviéndose con esa velocidad absurda que lo caracterizaba.

—Dame un puto segundo —pidió mirándola desde su postura.

Bella mantuvo la vista fija en sus ojos, contemplando como la excitación que lucía en ellos se sosegaba. Era francamente hermoso, aquellos abultados hombros, los poderosos brazos, el duro pecho. Ese estómago marcado, además era ridículo que no tuviera un rastro de vello. Y era más ridículo aún que fuera real, y que estuviera interesado en ella… Finalmente Edward suspiró

—Vaya, que mierda es todo esto —exclamó, el leve indicio de una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—¿Soportable? —preguntó.

—Soy más jodidamente fuerte de lo que pensaba —dijo, aunque el sonido fue ronco—. Pese a tus hormonas.

—Desearía poder decir lo mismo —balbuceó con el corazón acelerado.

—No necesitas fingir conmigo, ¿sabes?, tiene sus ventajas estar con un vampiro.

—¿Ah, sí? —inquirió acalorada cuando él comenzó a deslizar la nariz por su clavícula.

—Sí, múltiples orgasmos, solo por poner un ejemplo —tarareó contra su piel.

 _Dios._ Bella se rio sacudiendo la cabeza, todavía no podía creerse siquiera que estuviera bromeando y cuando Edward le sonrió de vuelta, fue… ni siquiera pudo seguir deslumbrada porque él se levantó de su posición, como un felino listo para la caza mientras perseguía sus labios y volvían a caer juntos en la cama en una enredadera de extremidades. A este paso llegaría tardísimo al trabajo… no que le importara mucho mientras clavaba las uñas en la espalda de Edward.

…

Bella se mordisqueó el labio mientras miraba su increíble perfil, Edward era alto e imponente, destacaba entre todos los padres de familia, extraños y demás gente circulando alrededor de la escuela. Él había ido por ella a la escuela, dejando anonadadas no solo a un par de madres de familia, sino a sus compañeras, lo que sin duda dejaba bastante evidenciado por qué los vampiros no se presentaban seguido en lugares públicos.

—Dios mío, pero ¿quién es ese? —susurró Angela antes de codearla, como si no hubiera visto ya a ese imponente espécimen.

—Es Edward.

—¿Lo conoces? —La mirada esperanzada de su amiga despertó por primera vez una chispa de celos en ella. Nunca antes le había pasado, y seguido compartían sus pensamientos sobre chicos y bromeaban, sacudió la cabeza desterrando el sentimiento.

—Sí, se podría decir que es como… como mi novio. —La mandíbula de su amiga se fue hasta el suelo, desconcertándola y molestándola por igual.

—¿Qué?, ¿pero qué pasó con Mike? —chilló escandalizada.

—Hablaremos después, te lo prometo.

Angela la miró todavía boquiabierta, parecía que no quería dejarla ir pero Bella no le permitió más preguntas cuando sonrió, despidiéndose y caminando con una precipitación ridícula hacia lo que parecía un milagro de la naturaleza. Bella deslizó los ojos por sus rasgos: la dureza de su mandíbula cuadrada, la suave curva de sus labios, torcidos ahora en esa sonrisa que mandaba cientos de escalofríos por su piel. Bella le tomó la mano, suspirando cuando sus dedos encontraron los suyos en un apretón, su tacto trajo consigo un extraño alivio, como si estuviera dolorida y el daño hubiera cesado de repente.

—Hum… puede que te extrañara —dijo Bella, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Edward la miró, estudiándola con intensidad. Alzó su muñeca hasta su rostro, con las manos aún unidas. Cerró los ojos mientras su nariz se deslizaba por la piel de su mano, y aspiraba su olor, y cuando abrió los ojos el dorado se había apagado un poco.

—Conozco ese puto sentimiento —aseguró con la voz ronca, antes de girarse tirando de su mano, llevándola al auto.

—¿Y te molesta? —preguntó Bella dentro del auto y mientras se ponía el cinturón.

—Me estoy haciendo a la idea de ser un maldito perro faldero a tu alrededor, estar imprimado puede ser un verdadero dolor en el culo —bufó al tiempo que arrancaba el auto—. Ahora, no quiero hablar de mi codependencia a ti porque me pone enfermo, mejor cuéntame algo, ¿qué te gusta hacer?, ¿tienes algo así como… un pasatiempo? Los humanos siempre tienen uno.

 _¿Un pasatiempo?,_ después de la repentina muerte de su madre y el asesinato de su padre, había dedicado su vida de lleno al trabajo y los estudios…

—¿Ninguno? —preguntó él de nuevo, la joven parpadeó saliendo de sus ensoñaciones.

—Me gustaba tomar fotografías, ya sabes… al crepúsculo, a las nubes… los paisajes. En la preparatoria incluso estaba en clases de fotografía.

—¿Y por qué mejor optaste por ser maestra? —Ella se encogió de hombros sonriendo.

—Me gustan los niños. —Por el rabillo del ojo, vio como él se tensaba—. ¿A ti no?

—Realmente, no —murmuró con una mueca mirando hacia el frente—. Quizás porque no tuve una buena infancia, creo que fui lanzado directo de ser una cría al sorprendente mundo jodido de los adultos.

—Eso explicaría por qué nunca maduraste —bromeó mirándolo, Edward elevó una ceja.

—Ah, vaya, ¿ahora haces bromas? —Su tono era duro, pero sus ojos brillaban con cierta diversión.

—A veces —canturreó con una sonrisa.

Y mirándolo ahí, tan alto y fibroso, con ese cabello broncíneo que podía imaginar bajo la luz del sol, lo imaginó sufriendo por culpa de su padrastro, lo imaginó perdido y sin embargo todavía podía bromear con ella. Él podía volverse un ser terrorífico y despiadado, no le quedaban dudas, pero ahí mientras intentaba conversar con ella, incluso mientras sus ojos volvían a ser dorados, apagando por instantes al monstruo bajo su piel, se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo que él decía era cierto, él… él la amaba a su manera.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. Estás pálida, ¿tienes frío, quieres que suba más la calefacción?

 _El momento exacto era difícil de precisar,_ pensó Bella. El cambio había ocurrido poco a poco, impulsado por intercambios sutiles… hasta que, tal como la lluvia cae sobre la tierra y moja todo a su paso, lo que empezó como algo imperceptible terminó en lo inevitable. Pese a lo ilógico que era y lo mal que sabía que podía resultar… Lo amaba también.

—Sí, por favor, quizás pesqué un resfrío —murmuró en su lugar con la voz repentinamente ronca, abotonándose innecesariamente el abrigo.

—Olvidé lo frágiles que son lo humanos —bufó Edward, la pista de una débil sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios mientras subía la calefacción.

—Así es —respondió Bella mirando pasar los árboles a toda velocidad por la ventana.

No estaba segura que además de dejarlo que tomara su cuerpo, también le permitiera hacerlo con su alma. No cuando él no tenía ni siquiera la intención de transformarla, no cuando nadie le garantizaba que se quedaría con ella, ni mucho menos le fuera fiel. La joven aceptaba que algo raro estaba pasándole en sus emociones, en su corazón, pero tampoco estaba lo suficientemente loca como para aventarse al vacío… de nuevo.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, pues bueno las cosas con Edward han cambiado bastante, sigue siendo un gruñón malhumorado pero oh-bendita-sorpresa, está muy enamorado de Bella, y vaya, ella también pero no quiere decírselo, ¿creen que hace bien?**

 **Muchísimas gracias por la respuesta que he tenido:** **crysty katy,** hola nena, como bien dices, Bella tiene que ser inteligente y manejar a Edward a su favor, creo que lo va logrando, solo no sabe que Rosalie es un problema, como ves?, **Lethyboo,** hola cariño, miiil gracias por tu comentario, me alagas diciendo que la escena pasada fue lo que SM no nos dio, también pienso eso pero no quiero ser una arrogante jaja, muchas gracias otra vez por comentar y bueno, te cuento que Bella también ha descubierto que lo ama, crees que tardará mucho en decirle?, **Pao pao,** gracias nena, me alegra que ya te pusieras al corriente y que sigas leyendo mis locuras, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, **jupy,** hola nena, ambos han pasado por mucho juntos y finalmente se aman, solo falta que Bella lo acepte en voz alta. **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, me alegra que te haya gustado es algo que no estaba segura de como manejar dada la intensidad de Edward y la forma en la que, sin saberlo, se ha ido convirtiendo gracias a Bella, ahora le toca a ella ceder un poco más, como ves? **gloria,** hace como mil años que no te leía correr en circulos, eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino, jajja espero que también este capi te haya gustado, un abrazo!, **miop,** me alegra que te haya encantado, con eso me basta y me sobra, te cuento que ahora Bella esta segura de lo que siente, más no convencida de decirlo, crees que hace bien? **karla,** me encanta que mis lecturas saquen ese lado oscuro en ti, oye no podía ser la única pervertida por estos lados, jaja bueno no sé si logre controlarse en extremo para morder a Bella, ya medio a probado su sangre sin ceder, así que todo puede pasar ;) **Noelia,** jajaja así que llegaste al postre, como dicen por aquí más vale llegar a tiempo que ser invitado, jaja te leíste todos los capis sin tener que esperar, pero bueno, espero que con este no hagas trampa ;) saludos. **Meemii Cullen,** gracias nena, me alegra que te haya gustado, y espero que a su vez este capi también, saludos **. GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, por lo pronto no van a poder hablar de amor si Bella no se confiesa pero bueno, vamos dandole tiempo al tiempo, como ves? **Melissa Masen,** hola nena respondiendo a tu duda, si, cuando era novia de James ya había tenido sexo con él, no era virgen al conocer a Edward, espero que sigas por acá comentando, ;) **Roxy Sanchez,** hola nena, como bien dices él es quien está roto y descosido, necesita que Bella tenga mucha paciencia con él, y sobre todo, que le diga que lo queye, como ves? **nydiac10,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, te gustó este capi? **Wawis Cullen,** hola nena como bien dices, a Edward le ha costado decirle que la ama, y me imagino que a Bella también, pero mientras él se controle y ella pueda dominarlo, algo entre ellos puede funcionar, como ves? **patymdn,** hola hola, te cuento que efectivamente entre ellos queda un largo camino por seguir, pero mientras ambos tengan la disposición, pueden avanzar como pareja, que dices?, **Tecupi,** me muero de risa imaginando a los vecinos con trauma en el oido de los rugidos y golpeteos contra la pared, yo era la que salió con las cajas de la bodega y mejor se dio la vuelta de regreso al ver semejante escena, jaja un gusto leerte!, **Neith,** gracias por aparecer cariño, es mi castigo para ti por ser un fantasma y no aparecer antes, jaja ya en serio disculpa la tardanza, y que te parece si me cuentas que te pareció este capi, no sé, pero ya vez que cada que superamos rrs publico de regalo ;) **Nancygov,** hola cariño, Edward hasta hoy no creo que pueda, quizás pida ayuda pero no comas ansias, todavía no toca llegar a ese punto, pero pronto... muy pronto. **freckles03,** muchas gracias nena, espero que ya hayas revivido para presenciar como nuestra Bella también se ha enamoraoo, **Tata XOXo,** hola nena, eso de no tener relaciones cuando se alimenta tendremos que verlo, por lo pronto ambos van trabajando sin ser conscientes en construir una relación, como ves? **carolaaproboste v,** muchas gracias nena, no más juegos para estos chicos, estaban en los preliminares pero ya entraron de lleno al partido, como ves? **Pera l.t,** muchas gracias nena, como siempre un placer leerte y me alegra que te haya gustado, :) **Lu,** el cambio de Edward ha venido de a poco, pero podemos ir viendo más y más de sus cambios con cada capi, como ves? **guest,** hola nena, el gran cambio viene lento pero seguro, ambos trabajando en ello, no olvides para otra ocasión dejarme tu nombre, besos! **carol,** hola nena, claro que así se hace, pulgares arriba para Bella, ahora solo toca que diga como se siente sin temer a ser lastimada, como ves? **Let Cull,** jajaja no sé si Edward pueda beber tantito, pero igual dame chance y vamos cumpliendo tu fantasía ;) **tulgarita,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar, te gustó este capi? espero me lo digas, **Pili,** nada que agradecer cariño, al contrario gracias a ti por comentar y espero que este capi también te haya gustado, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, ya tendremos que ver como va hacer para alimentarse, el tiempo se le viene encima, gracias por comentar! **soledadcullen,** jajaja lo sé, estuvo caliente el capi pasado y eso que a penas vamos comenzando, ya sabes que no me caracterizo por medirme en lemmons una vez que arrancamos ;) **LicetSalvatore,** ya sin sensaciones post orgasmicas es como debo encontrarte en este capi, me muero de risa otra vez con eso de primera probada, pero tienes razón, es el primer encuentro esperemos de muchos, luego jajaja lo de los dientes, en serio eres tan ocurrente aquí me tienes riendo otra vez mientras te contesto, ahora nuestra chica esta ocultandole cosas a Edward, algo casual como que lo ama, crees que haga bien? un gusto leerte. **Edu,** ay nena sigo riendome con eso del loco de Edward, ya sabes que de todos mis Edward locos, creo que este más o menos como que encabeza la lista, es un placer leerte después de tantas historias y tantos años, eres increible muchísimas gracias! **Anna,** hola nena, tarde pero sin sueño, aqui podemos ver como Bella también libra una batalla interna consigo misma, como ves? **Maribel,** gracias a ti nena, espero que este capi también te haya gustado y me lo digas! **rjnavajas,** hola nena, gracias por el comentario, luego no quiero escribir cosas vulgares y de pronto me desplayo, jaja pero me alegra que les gusten mis escenas hot, te gusto este capi? **rosy canul 10,** hola nena, ahora sigue que Bella esta enamorada también y no se lo dice, crees que tarde mucho? **SabiaAtenea,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras, Edward va por pasos todavía no sabe si pueda alimentarse de ella, pero si sabe que la ama y resultase que ella también.

 **Chicas, ¿qué más puedo decir? qué estoy encantada de que la historia siga atrayendo lectoras, que me dejen sus comentarios y que con eso me me doy una idea de que voy haciendo las cosas bien, son unos amores. Les cuento que el miércoles de actu, tengo unos estudios de mi vista, tendré que faltar al trabajo y quizás no me conecte, por ordenes médicas pero como soy una mala paciente todo puede pasar. Muchísimas gracias a todas por sus palabras, en serio hacen que mi día que de pronto se volvió medio de mierda por culpa de una envidiosa se componga por completo, un abrazo para todas!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por las correcciones de último minuto, que haría sin vos?

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—¿Qué hacemos en este lugar?

No era como si a Bella le desagradara en absoluto detenerse en las orillas del bosque que quedaba cerca de su lugar de trabajo, si bien la noche era fresca producto de la lluvia que había azotado a Rainier Beach durante toda la tarde, lo que la tenía un tanto descolocada, era que Edward no la llevara directamente a casa, como habían hecho en los últimos días. Miró a su acompañante, y no pudo evitar suspirar ante su perfil ridículamente esculpido, era como si toda la belleza masculina hubiese sido reunida en ese rostro. Incluso quizás esa belleza era la única culpable de la lucha contra sentimientos impropios en su corazón, desde la no grata revelación que había tenido hacía un par de días. Amar a un vampiro no podía ser fácil. Nunca.

—Alice y Jasper están teniendo una noche romántica en la casa, de verdad no quieres acudir en este momento, te lo garantizo.

—¿Noche romántica? —Edward gruñó con suavidad, antes de bajarse del auto y rodearlo con esa rapidez para nada humana que lo caracterizaba, hasta abrir la puerta del copiloto.

—Es su aniversario, me pidieron que me perdiera y no necesitaron decir dos veces esa mierda. —Bella sonrió.

—¿Cuántos años tienen juntos?

—Décadas, no lo sé. ¿Quieres dar un paseo?

—Claro —sonrió—, ¿cómo rechazar una caminata por un bosque tenebroso de la mano de un vampiro?, nada podría salir mal.

—Cada día que paso a tu lado me pregunto si no te equivocaste de profesión al escoger ser maestra, está claro que lo tuyo es la jodida comedia —aseguró.

—Puede que tengas razón, solo promete que no vamos al lugar del acantilado. —Edward casi le sonrió mientras la ayudaba a bajar del auto, los extremos de sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y arrugó los ojos.

—No te llevaré ahí, algo me dice que no te suena muy romántico —bromeó con ella.

Bella sintió que el aire se le atoraba en la garganta. Estaba tan apuesto así, con la luz de la luna iluminándole suavemente la línea de su cuadrada mandíbula y ese cabello broncíneo y brillante. Aunque los largos caninos todavía le parecían un poco extraños, él parecía mucho más… humano. Accesible. Deseable… Edward entrelazó sus dedos y tiró de su mano para comenzar a caminar con ella hacia las profundidades del bosque, con un rumbo incierto. Bella bajó la vista hacia sus dedos entrelazados, y luego se fijó en el grosor de sus bíceps y el ancho de su espalda. No estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que sentía cada vez que él la sujetaba, de la forma en la que fuera, era como si un chisporroteo de energía vibrara entre ellos, como si todo hubiese estado mal hasta que no podía verlo. Era un sentimiento abrumador, calcinante, tan fuerte y profundo que le quitaba el aliento. No le gustaba sentirse así, pero tampoco podía combatirlo y constantemente se preguntaba si él sentía exactamente lo mismo.

De repente, mirando esas grandes manos y todos esos músculos, se le ocurrió que él podría romperle el brazo en dos, pero sabía que no lo haría. Porque Edward le había dicho que la amaba, bueno, ella había sacado a la fuerza esa información, algo de lo que no se arrepentía y que ciertamente él no había repetido pero parecía haber quedado de alguna manera establecido.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —preguntó Bella una vez que se detuvieron.

Los árboles flanqueaban aquello como una barricada formando un círculo, y mientras caminaban hacia el centro, el olor a flores silvestres le hizo cosquillas en la nariz, en ese lugar, el cielo podía verse sin dificultades, estaba limpio y estrellado después de la tormenta, incluso claro a pesar de la oscuridad, ya que la luna iluminaba todo.

—Es algo así como mi refugio para noches como esta. —Bella elevó una ceja, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me miras así?

—No te ves del tipo que se vaya a meditar, perdóname. —Edward suspiró, de nuevo ocultando una sonrisa.

—Cuando un par de vampiros están cogiendo a tan solo una puerta distancia, uno hace milagros, créeme. —Ella se rio, soltándole para correr al centro del imponente lugar.

—Es hermoso —susurró todavía sonriendo, girándose para mirarlo, y entonces su corazón dio un par de tumbos y el aliento salió rápidamente por sus labios.

Edward también era increíble, ahí al fondo, vestido todo de negro uno creería que era una sombra más en toda la oscuridad, un criatura salvaje y perdida en medio del bosque, era cautivador, era incluso doloroso mirar esos hermosos ojos como el topacio que ocultaban un montón de cosas, que a veces le daban atisbos de lo que él podía realmente ser…

—Tiene que ser un jodido golpe de suerte. —Las risas justo tras ella, le robaron un grito.

La luz de la luna le permitió ver con claridad el rostro de James, de sus labios colgaba un porro de lo que parecía marihuana, se veía drogado y más delgado con el cabello rubio ahora largo sobre su rostro. El tipo a su lado era Alec, llevaba una botella de vodka barato, era uno de los compañeros de americano de James. La joven se tensó buscando con la mirada a Edward quien continuaba refugiado bajo las sombras que proyectaban los árboles, sus facciones habían cambiado, estaba en su modo oficialmente depredador, con los ojos alerta y midiéndolos como si no fueran más que un costal de tierra, pero por desgracia, estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para llegar antes de que James tirara de su mano y la amenazara con una navaja en las costillas, dejando a Edward rígido bajo la sombra de los árboles.

—Por culpa de esta puta me sacaron del equipo —murmuró, mirándola de arriba abajo, relamiéndose los labios y haciendo reír a Alec—. ¿Qué dices si nos desquitamos? —canturreó, sujetando a la joven con más fuerza, el cuchillo deslizándose de sus costillas a su vientre, subiendo para hacer un corte por los botones del frente de su vestido blanco. Se echó a reír mientras trazaba patrones sin sentido con la navaja sobre su sostén expuesto—. ¿Qué dices, Bella?, ¿emocionada?, te diré lo que va a pasar ahora, es algo que quería hacerte desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—¡Déjame! —lloriqueó de nuevo forcejeando con su agarre, tratando de zafarse.

—Te vas a poner sobre tus rodillas y me la vas a chupar. —Lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de mordisquearlo—. Luego, permitirás de buen grado que ambos tengamos sexo contigo, será increíble —sonrió rompiendo su sostén con la navaja—. Y a cambio de tu buena disposición, yo te contaré lo que realmente les pasó a nuestros padres. —Bella dejó de forcejear quedándose muy quieta, robándole una risotada a Alec.

—¿Q-Qué les hiciste? —balbuceó, el corazón tronando con fuerza contra sus oídos.

—Hubieras escuchado sus súplicas, ni siquiera ellos podían creérselo cuando los apuñalé, fue glorioso.

—¿¡Hiciste qué!? —chilló frenética.

—No había otra manera, ¿cómo se suponía que estuviéramos juntos?, jamás lo habrían aceptado, tuve que hacerlo, ¿comprendes?

Él volvió a reírse pero paró abruptamente cuando una ráfaga de viento helado se levantó frente a ellos, alborotándoles el cabello y las ropas, y de pronto la botella que portaba Alec en sus manos fue lo único que quedó del tipo. Segundos después, gritos desgarraron la calma del bosque, y James tiró de Bella hacia él, en un movimiento frenético, el cuchillo ahora en su garganta le cortaba la piel mientras el tipo retrocedía con ella.

—¿Dónde mierda está Alec?, ¿qué está pasando?, ¡muéstrate quienquiera que seas! —gritó aturdiendo a Bella, quien ya no temía por su vida, estaba en una especie de shock.

James siguió buscando a su amigo a gritos y en su distracción no vio como Bella tomaba fuerza de energías renovadas presa del odio, y en un impulso asestó un codazo certero en sus costillas, James por instinto enterró más la navaja en su cuello antes de liberarla, el tipo sorprendido, dio un par de tumbos llevándose las manos a las costillas, aullando de dolor, antes de que sus ojos brillaran llenos de odio.

—Perra, vas a pagar por esto…

Fue una carrera por ver quién agarraba primero la navaja que había caído de sus manos, una carrera que duró tan solo unos segundos, cuando James fue de pronto lanzado lejos de ella y al instante siguiente, Edward estaba agazapado a su lado, cubierto de sangre, el cuerpo tenso como un gato, y el rugido que escapó de sus labios le erizó los vellos de la nuca.

—Edward… —comenzó con una voz tranquila, ignorando los rugidos del vampiro.

—Ese simio va a tener una muerte dolorosa —dijo con voz gutural.

—Edward…

—¡No! —rugió de nuevo, mostrándole los colmillos, sus ojos dilatándose al posarse en su cuello, seguramente al ver el hilillo de sangre que bajaba por sus pechos—. ¡He de jodidamente terminarlo, se atrevió a poner otra vez sus manos en ti!

—¡Escúchame! —gritó a pesar del dolor en su garganta, posiblemente el imbécil de James había lastimado más allá de lo que ella había pensado. Los ojos de Edward finalmente encontraron los suyos como si brevemente lo hubiera traído de vuelta de su trance asesino—. No estoy tratando de detenerte. —Bella pudo ver la oscuridad en los ojos de Edward tragarse al dorado—. James me violó, lo recuerdo casi cada noche, él… él ignoró mis súplicas, pero lo peor es saber que mató a Victoria y a… a mi papá. —Lágrimas calientes comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas—. Así que quiero que lo drenes frente a mí.

James se incorporó torpemente sobre sus rodillas, parecía aterrado y desorientado, y cuando clavó los ojos en Edward comenzó a temblar al verlo con los colmillos expuestos y los ojos enloquecidos, nunca se atrevió a posar sus ojos en la pequeña y no tan frágil Bella.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —preguntó Edward, su tono áspero por la furia, pero su mirada concentrada totalmente en ella cuando abandonó su postura agazapada—. Nada será igual después de que veas eso.

Sí, Bella entendía el punto. También sabía lo que los detectives le habían dicho, que el asesino de sus padres se había tomado su dulce tiempo, apuñalar a alguien era uno de los asesinatos más íntimos y que requerían una gran cantidad de rencor y sangre fría para hacerlo, ya que veían directamente a los ojos a la víctima.

—Solo hazlo, Edward. Acaba con su vida, como él terminó con la mía aquel día que… que me suicidé.

Edward rugió con odio, sus ojos salvajes como si de alguna manera él la entendiera o hubiera estado presente cuando en alguno de sus universos alternativos, se había suicidado. No le importaba ya nada de eso, estaba entumecida de odio, estaba harta de tener miedo. En su mente recuerdos buenos chocaban unos con otros. Charlie abrazándola cada vez que venía del colegio, curando sus heridas cada vez que se había caído, su risa, su voz, su aroma, recordó el vacío que su muerte dejó, el dolor, y por último se recordó a sí misma perdida, sin esperanzas y sin deseos de vivir cuando corrió con los pies descalzos y el cuerpo desnudo hacia el puente, después de que ellos la hubieran…

Con un rugido, Edward levantó al sujeto como si no pesara nada, posicionándose tras él, sus ojos oscuros como la noche la miraron solo un segundo antes de que clavara los colmillos en la yugular de James, quien soltó un escalofriante alarido mientras luchaba, sus piernas pateaban debajo de él. Los poderosos músculos en los antebrazos de Edward se flexionaron y tensaron mientras lo sostenía firmemente en su lugar, robándole a sorbos la vida. Y mientras miraba a James suplicar y llorar, pensó que ningún detective imaginaría jamás que esta clase de muerte, era la más íntima de todas.

Bella se llevó una mano a la garganta al tiempo que encontraba los ojos de Edward y no los dejó. El negro en sus ojos comenzó a tornarse en matices rojos, era escalofriante, era hermoso… y lo amaba.

* * *

¡Zaz! es todo lo que se me ocurre decir de este capi, espero que ustedes tengan más palabras que yo, como siempre será un placer leerlas!

Gracias por comentar: **Noelia,** hola nena, gracias me fue bien o bueno después me dan los resultados por lo pronto te cuento que aunque te de la impresión de que Edward es romántico, tiene unas formas muy... primitivas, de demostrarlo, como ves? **Lethyboo,** hola nena, Edward no es una ternurita más bien es parte de su biología la que le exige darle a Bella lo mejor y lo que necesite, aunque eso implique un par de cadaveres jaja como ves? **Gloria,** hola hola nena, creo que además de producir orgasmos también tiene otras maneras de conquistar a nuestra chica, jaja como ves? **Let Cull,** hola hola nena, muchas gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado este capi! **Nancygov,** hola nena, por lo pronto no hay con ellos muchos momentos relajados, las cosas se complican siempre, como ves? **Wawis Cullen,** creo que Edward tiene unas formas de demostrar que la ama, bastante convincentes, jaja crees que con esto baste para decirle que lo ama? **Merce,** gracias por preguntar por mi vista nena, esperemos que no sea nada más complicado, por lo pronto Bella está finalmente enamorada, no se necesito casi nada, verdad? jeje **Karla,** gracias a ti nena, yo también adoro esta comunicación que había estado dejando de lado para actualizar más rapido pero definitivamente no me arrepiento de invertirle poquito más, a mi también me encantan los vampiros casi creo que ya solo me voy a dedicar historias de estas jaja ntc todo puede pasar, un gusto leerte! **Pao pao,** hola nena, creo que es díficil hacer sufrir a Edward porque todo lo que le pase a Bella es una herida para él, acá te lo demuestro, ya viste? **Cristal82,** hola hola cariño, te cuento que no creo que Bella le de más vueltas a lo que siente por Edward después de esto, cómo ves? **Carol,** gracias cariño, espero este capi también te haya gustado, un beso! **Roxy Sanchez,** hola nena creo que le diste al clavo y acá paso algo definitivamente decisivo, como viste? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, creo que las dudas de Bella han sido despejadas de forma más allá de contundente, que dices? **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, no todo es peleas pero parece que ni siquiera pueden tener una cita normal sin que algo les ocurra, como ves? **jupy,** hola nena, creo que oficialmente Bella ha conocido todas las facetas de Edward, como ves? **lizdayanna,** jajaja nena no se me había ocurrido aplicar la de mandala pero definitivo lo haré, en cuanto a Edward creo que ya ha demostrado hasta donde es capaz de llegar por ella, y Bella finalmente lo sabe, como vas? **Tecupi,** jajaaja Bella acudiendo a una clinica de fertilidad me muero, aunque aqui en mi historia Edward es convertido a vampiro más no murió, si te fijas respira y come, así que... todo puede pasar, como ves? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, creo que no pueden conseguir un momento adecuado a solas sin que les pase algo, aunque después de esto? definitivamente lo van hablar. **Lu,** muchas gracias! espero este capi también te haya gustado, **soledadcullen,** hola cariño! así que digas tú que Edward es tierno lo que se dice tierno... bueno, ya tu dirás jaja, **tulgarita,** hola nena, ambos buscan conectar de una manera, pero el destino les tiene otra forma más... contundente de hacerlo y definitivamente más a su estilo, como ves? **miop,** hola cariño, todo bien con mi vida, gracias por preguntar, te cuento que después de esto yo creo que si le dice lo que siente por él, o tu que dices? **rjnavajas,** muchas gracias por tus palabras cariño, siempre es bueno saber que aquí estarán para apoyarme pese a las malas vibras de mis "compañeras" acá en el fandom, las envidias pueden llevarla a uno a querer apagar la compu para siempre, muchas gracias por continuar leyendome y me alegra que te guste SL tanto como a mi, si las escenas calientes te gustan, a ver que me dices de este tipo jaja un gusto leerte, **patymdn,** hola nena, dudo mucho que Bella salga corriendo a ningún lado, Edward sabe a sus maneras cavernarias mantenerla con él, **rosy canul 10,** hola nena, te cuento que en este capi donde parecía que el pasado volvía para cumplirse no fue así y Bella ha visto otr **o lado no solo de Edward, sino de ella misma, como ves?**

 **Mis queridas hembras, les cuento que Edward tiene una manera de demostrar las cosas, de forma salvaje y violenta como lo es él mismo, pero Bella tampoco es ninguna chica dulce, ¿creen que después de esto le diga que lo ama?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por todo como siempre!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

James podría haber estado muerto, pero la ira de Edward estaba viva e intacta.

Lucía como si estuviera listo para matar o… para tener sexo. Era aterrador de cualquier manera y todo lo que Bella sabía era que, de una manera u otra, estaba a punto de ser devorada. La energía alrededor del vampiro era tanta que Bella podía sentirla en el aire, espesa y caliente. Bajo las botas de Edward estaba el cuerpo inerte de James, pero a pesar de que todo había terminado, él parecía hundido en su rabia, ahí silenciosamente de pie, hasta que al fin, miró hacia abajo y pateó el cuerpo de James con la suficiente fuerza como para que aterrizara casi frente a sus pies, robándole un jadeo a Bella quien retrocedió chocando contra un árbol. Edward se dirigió a donde estaba, sus largas zancadas recorriendo rápidamente el espacio, y la hizo temblar cuando se detuvo frente a ella, la miró un segundo antes de sujetarle el rostro con las manos, y pese a la fuerte presión, aquello de alguna forma la tranquilizó, sin pensarlo la joven se inclinó hacia su toque.

—Pudo haberte matado —dijo él, su voz inestable. Sus ojos desenfocados. Ella suspiró, posando una mano en su pecho, donde podía sentir el golpeteo frenético de su corazón.

—No lo hizo —dijo, su voz sonó con una extraña calma que no sentía.

—Bella —gruñó—, me dejé llevar, perdí demasiado tiempo jugando con el otro macho, dándole oportunidad a James de que… —Bella puso un dedo en sus labios, no lo dejaría seguir atormentándose.

—Pero no lo hizo —repitió—. No lo hizo y tú me has salvado. —Entrelazó las manos alrededor de su cuello, y luego se paró de puntitas plantando un pequeño beso en la comisura de su boca. Sus colmillos incluso le hicieron cosquillas en los labios.

Los ojos de él se engancharon en los suyos y se volvieron más oscuros de lo que los había visto antes. Edward estaba registrando su rostro, sus ojos, como si estuviera buscando el camino a su alma. Bella no tenía idea de lo que estaba buscando, pero lo dejó sondearla si es que eso le traía un poco de paz, pero cuando se relamió los labios… el aire cambió y ya no solo estaba tenso con ira, sino con algo más. Algo incluso más poderoso. Lujuria. Necesidad. Edward se separó de ella al instante y parecía casi aterrado cuando dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño, al seguir sus ojos clavados en su cuello.

Bella se llevó un dedo a la garganta y tocó su herida. La gota que tomó era más grande de lo que pensó. Corriendo abajo por las líneas de su palma, pintando la carne de su mano con su sangre. El aire entre ellos ahora era asfixiante, Edward respiró profundo, sus fosas nasales dilatándose y su pecho ensanchándose de tal forma que instintivamente, Bella apretó los muslos sintiendo el deseo correr por sus venas.

—Será mejor que vayamos a casa —dijo en tono ronco. Bella dio un paso más en su dirección, pero Edward la apuntó desnudando los colmillos—. Detente ahí, hembra. Estoy al borde, un puto humano estuvo a punto de arrancarte de mí, y para colmo acabo de probar tu sangre, la necesidad de reclamarte como mía es… es muy fuerte, quiero beber de ti mientras te monto, así que no te atrevas a acercarte, no voy a poder contenerme más si das otro jodido paso.

—Entonces no te contengas —susurró dando un manotazo a su mano y dando ese paso que los separaba del raciocinio.

—¿No me crees que puedo matarte? —rugió empujándola con rudeza de nuevo contra el árbol, su espalda doliendo incluso con el contacto, no que le importara realmente.

Sin embargo, extrañamente saltándose la línea violenta, Edward inclinó la cabeza a su cuello y tras unos instantes de vacilación, finalmente lamió la herida, mandando una sensación de alivio como si hubiera sellado la lesión, pero a su vez encendiendo más el deseo que sentía por él.

—Mierda, Isabella —siseó en un sonido ahogado, saboreando todavía la sangre en sus labios—. ¿Es que no tienes un puto sentido de preservación? —dijo soltándola para retirarse, pero ella no lo dejó enterrando las manos en su cabello, presionándose completamente contra él.

—No cuando se trata de ti.

Él rugió antes de que sus labios descendieran hasta los de ella conectándose en una batalla. Él era un animal salvaje, su fuerza imposible y aun así el zumbido de la errática palpitación del corazón de Bella, no era de miedo y los sonidos viniendo de ambos llenaron el silencioso espacio nocturno. El vampiro la sujetó con rudeza por la cintura, obligándola a rodearle las caderas con las piernas, donde Bella se afianzó entrelazando los tobillos tras su espalda mientras él rasgaba sus bragas, de cualquier forma su vestido ya parecía harapos, y luego jadeó sintiendo casi al instante la presión de su excitación empujando contra su entrada, la joven se sujetó con fuerza de sus hombros para recibir sus acometidas y fue en ese instante que observó el cuerpo inerte de James. Parecía gris y con la boca abierta en un espantoso y mudo grito. Bella se estremeció pero no fue en horror, fue en completa fascinación. Era increíble que alguien pudiera defenderla de esa manera, hasta ese extremo. La hacía sentirse protegida y querida, con Edward tenía esa calma y seguridad que no había sentido ni una sola noche desde que su padre había muerto, esa garantía de que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño nunca.

Edward empujó de nuevo, era grande, caliente, duro, y la estiraba con cada movimiento haciéndola jadear, sin embargo Bella necesitaba más, mucho más por lo que le abrió la camiseta, sin importar que botones salieran disparados en direcciones, lo necesitaba piel con piel. La sensación de él empujando entre sus piernas, su fuerte necesidad por estar dentro de ella, la tenía desvergonzadamente gimiendo alto, contoneándose contra él, invitándolo al lugar en el que más lo necesitaba. De pronto, Edward estiró la mano entre ellos, y corrió su pulgar sobre su clítoris, robándole un intenso gemido. Él no era gentil. Ni siquiera era amable. Era completamente carnal. Empujando fuerte y rodeando su clítoris como si estuviera castigándolo. Castigándola.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? —preguntó, haciéndose hacia atrás y buscando sus ojos.

Bella estiró la mano, despejando el cabello que caía en su rostro. Sabía que él no sólo estaba preguntando si quería coger en medio del bosque al lado de un par de cadáveres, estaba preguntando si quería _esta vida_. La joven se mordisqueó el labio, temblando de necesidad y anhelo. El placer y el miedo engarzándose en su pecho, el final y el principio, quizás, de una nueva vida frente a ella. Cerró los ojos, segura de lo único que necesitaba.

—Quiero todo de ti. —Dicho eso, enterró los dedos en su cabello, atrayéndolo a su cuello.

Y aunque su corazón latía frenético, respirando hondo, se dijo que ya no le importaba si encontraba la muerte en ese momento, sería una muerte dulce, una por elección y no por todos los acontecimientos que venían rodeándola. Nadie que no fuera Edward le quitaría la vida. Él estaba tenso cuando gimió contra su cuello, el sonido áspero y estrangulado, el agarre en sus caderas era tan doloroso que le sacaría cardenales. Parecía estar luchando una batalla y no contra la resistencia que siempre encontraba cuando se empujaba dentro de ella, era una resistencia contra su propia naturaleza.

—Esta noche no —siseó al fin, besándole la garganta antes de empujarse con decisión todo el camino dentro de ella.

Bella jadeó cerrando los ojos al sentir su masiva erección, y lágrimas bajaron por su rostro cuando enterró el rostro en su cuello entendiendo al fin que Edward la tenía por encima de sus necesidades más primitivas, que estaba dispuesto a mostrarle de esta manera, salvando una vez más su vida, cuanto la quería. La joven se mordió los labios evitando un sollozo, aunque no las lágrimas, estaba asustada de cuán profunda era su conexión, de lo rápido que habían escalado juntos. Era más que sexo, eran uno solo. Dolía pero era increíble.

—Te amo —gimió Bella, confesándose al tiempo que empezaba a cernirse alrededor de su verga.

Edward empujó una vez, dos veces, antes de sujetarla por la garganta con una de sus enormes manos robándole un graznido, obligándola a mirarlo, lágrimas mojaron los dedos del vampiro mientras apretaba lo suficiente para que el placer y la falta de oxígeno fuera la combinación exacta entre el éxtasis y la muerte, hasta que Bella se estaba viniendo tan fuerte en un grito mudo, que lo sintió hasta las puntas de los pies. Una y otra vez la joven se contrajo alrededor de él en olas de puro placer. Edward la sostuvo firmemente forzándola a mantener la mirada, sus narices tocándose, mirando dentro de su alma. Y entonces él se vino. Un rugido gutural rasgó desde su garganta mientras se derramaba dentro de ella y nunca había escuchado nada tan hermoso como eso. Su calidez se esparció dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir porque nada se sentía mejor que ser completamente consumida por el hombre al que por fin había admitido que amaba.

Horas, minutos, días no podría saber cuánto tiempo se quedaron ahí, con la respiración elaborada tratando de recobrar el aliento, bueno… ella estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, y cuando Edward la cargó en sus brazos, Bella cerró los ojos apoyando el rostro en su pecho, agradeciendo el gesto ya que sus piernas estaban inestables. Ignorando el cuerpo a la vista, uno podría pensar que eran como cualquier otra joven y calenturienta pareja normal, recuperándose de intensos orgasmos. Pero Bella sabía que no eran normales, ni de cerca y eso era lo que más amaba de todo, de pronto, los oscuros ojos de Edward se enfocaron en ella mientras deslizaba la palma de su mano a su rostro.

—No suelo nunca tener una charla después de copular, pero, lo que dijiste… ¿lo dices en serio? —Su tono ronco y la extraña vulnerabilidad en sus ojos, desarmó a Bella.

—Te amo —dijo elevando la cabeza para besarlo, sin embargo, cuando se retiró, pudo ver que todavía estaba confundido—. ¿Te parece como que estoy bromeando?

—No lo sé —murmuró con una mueca—, te sale lo comediante en las peores situaciones…

—Bueno, esta no es una de esas veces —aseguró sonriendo. Edward suspiró, enterrando el rostro en su cuello e inhaló, respirándola, metiéndola dentro de su sistema.

De pronto la miró y frunció las cejas, una expresión de preocupación cruzando su hermoso rostro, cuando corrió el pulgar sobre sus labios, todavía hinchados por sus besos.

—¿De verdad te gustaría ser un vampiro?

—No lo sé, ¿andaré mordiendo a todo lo que respire? —preguntó con fingido horror.

—Únicamente si quieres, pero en realidad solo tendrás que morderme a mí para alimentarte —gruñó apretando un poco su firme y posesivo agarre.

—Supongo que es normal que tenga miedo —murmuró, llevándose la mano hacia los labios, tocando sus incisivos para nada grandes en comparación de los de Edward.

Él se rio, mandando una ola de hormigueo sobre su piel, la joven hizo una nota mental de hacerlo reír más. Edward enterró el rostro en su cuello y olisqueó suavemente su piel.

—Acabamos de copular, la mejor cogida de mi vida, a menos de un metro de distancia del cuerpo del tipo al que me pediste que asesinara, ¿tener miedo es una falacia no crees?

—Eso es distinto… —murmuró ruborizada.

—Esta vida será casi eterna, y tendrás que cargar con un montón de mierda y remordimientos casi para siempre, no hay vuelta atrás y no sé si sea lo más adecuado convertirte, si pudiera yo… —La joven puso un dedo en sus labios.

—No veo mi vida sin ti, ¿acaso tú sí? —Él se tensó antes de negar—, ¿lo ves? No puedo esperar para vivir esta nueva vida contigo, di que me convertirás en tu compañera y deja de buscar evasivas. —Él suspiró, mirándola fijamente antes de asentir una sola vez.

—Pronto necesitaré alimentarme y no tengo una mierda de idea de cómo hacerlo sin traicionar tus sentimientos, sé que serán más problemas entre nosotros y estoy cansado de discutir, así que si estás bien con ello, buscaré la forma de convertirte… supongo que no puede ser de otra manera, nunca hubo elección para ninguno de los dos después de todo. Quizás esta sea la única oportunidad.

Bella asintió estirándose para encontrar sus labios, así como su destino.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, pues ahora que Bella le ha confesado a Edward sus sentimientos y él ha notado que esto va en serio, ¿creen que pueda convertirla? Muchas gracias a todas por comentar!**

 **A mis hembras: Lethyboo,** hola nena, pues si con el capi pasado te asusté espero que con este no tanto, jeje, me dices? **Cristal82,** hola nena que placer poder sorprenderlas todavía, pues te cuento que estos dos a su manera encuentran el camino para estar juntos, como ves? **Miop,** hola nena así es, Bella ya conoció al verdadero Edward y que crees? le gustó! jaja como ves? **shamyx,** hola nena, no se si recuerdas que cuando Edward se dio cuenta que la amaba y rompió el bucle, fue precisamente cuando ella le pidió que le narrara como había matado a sus verdugos, a ella siempre le ha traido la violencia, pero de un modo más... digamos, controlado, jaja, **Duende Cullen,** que bueno nena, espero que te haya gustado este capi tambien y me lo digas?, **lady stardust mars,** bueno nena pues la follada apareció en este capi, pasamos de una Bella enajenada con edward a una violenta, porque ella así es de pronto, ¿recuerdas cuando se rompió el bucle?, ella le pidió a Edward que le describiera como habia matado a James, siempre ha sido una loquilla jejeje. **Noelia,** muchas gracias por preguntar, con mi vista todo bien dentro de lo que cabe, y sí estos dos tienen unos romances que mejor ni te cuento, jaja como ves? **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola nena, que placer es siempre leer tus comentarios, de pronto no creas como que me da cosa escribir ciertas escenas pero ahí la llevo, tratando de mantenerme fiel al caracter de ambos, muchas gracias por tus palabras, son un empuje! **Merce,** hola nena, no, Edward muy pocas cosas puede negarle a Bella, sobre todo ahora que esta completamente enamorado de ella, como ves? **jupy,** creo que Bella ya casi conoce todas las facetas de Edward, ahora al parecer toca seguir su destino, como ves? **leonor Reyes 372,** hola nena así es, Bella no se deja de nada sobre todo ahora que tiene entre sus manos un arma tan letal como lo es Edward, como ves? **Gloria,** hola nena, efectivamente la relación de ellos es complicada pero más que nada con esto curiosamente se ha fortalecido, en ellos si aplica que lo que no te mata te fortalece, su relación es complicada y sobre todo excesiva, pero que se puede esperar de un vampiro? ahora con la decisión de Bella tomada, veamos como se las ingenia Edward para convertirla. **Pao pao,** muchas gracias nena, la relación de ellos es complicada pero de alguna manera entendible, él es un vampiro y es totalmente moldeable en las manos de Bella, como ves? **soledadcullen,** hola cariño, así es, yo creo que Bella ya estaba sumamente cansada de que el pasado pareciera perseguirla una y otra vez, de alguna manera es lo que hubiese pasado si Edward no hubiese hecho que juntos entraran en un bucle de tiempo, quizás estaba escrito que al final Edward terminara con la vida de James, como ves? **patymdn,** hola nena, deseo concedido, le ha dicho que lo ama y que quiere unirse a él en esta vida, ya se lo había dicho antes, pero ahora todo es distinto porque su lazo es más fuerte, como ves? **rjnavajas,** hola nena, curiosamente a mi también me parece bastante romantico a su retorcida manera, es complicada su relación, sí, pero a su manera también es unida, como ves? **Tecupi,** hola nena, así es James estaba bastante mal, lo vimos en el pasado en los futuros que Edward se encargó de destruir siempre, él estaba enfermo por Bella y sus celos posesivos eran peores que los que Edward pudiera llegar a sentir, al final en el pasado o en el presente estaba escrito que Edward lo terminara, ahora a ver si puede controlarse para convertir a Bella, crees que pueda? **Wawis Cullen,** hola nena, no se ha dañado lo que tienen porque entre ellos el amor es distinto, a su manera ambos se demuestran cariño y afecto, ahora veremos si Edward puede llegar a convertirla sin matarla en el intento. **tulgarita,** hola cariño, así es, Bella no es precisamente una santa y fue eso lo que enamoró a Edward y los sacó del bucle, lo recuerdas? **Edu,** hola nena, ya sabes, Bella al final no es ninguna santa y creo que sabe también que en sus manos tiene un arma tan letal como lo es Edward, como ves? **Pera l.t,** hola cariño, disculpa la tardanza, ahora Bella ha confesado a Edward sus sentimientos y al parecer estan planeando ya un futuro juntos, crees que puedan conseguirlo? **crysty katy,** hola hola, lo que Edward siente por Bella es más fuerte que su necesidad de matarla, aunque por si las dudas, no se arriesga a probarla más allá de una lamida, jaja como ves? **freckles03,** jajajaja yo hace rato que no la miro como virginal, la chica andaba en brazos de James que aunque no le guste pensar así, era como su hermano y luego acostandose con un loco llamado Edward, jaja como ves? **pili,** gracias a ti nena, espero que este tambien te haya gustado. **Lu,** hola nena, tarde pero sin sueño espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado!, **zujeyane,** hola nena, Bella es precisamente lo que Edward necesitaba, alguien como él dificilmente podría estar con una chica virginal y tranquila, como ves? **guest,** mil gracias nena, quizás me has dicho que te gusta pero olvidaste tu nombre! **rosy canul 10,** hola cariño, ya le ha contado que lo ama, y van a buscar un futuro juntos, espero no falten muchos capitulos pero recuerda que siempre voy escribiendo al día por lo que no sabría decirte, saludos! **somas,** hola nena, espero no haberte espantado mucho! **Karla,** hola cariño como bien dices, Edward es arcilla en manos de Bella no hay cosa que ella le pidiera que el no haría para complacerla, creo que ahora toca ver si puede convertirla, muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras, es un placer leerte. **Roxy Sanchez,** hola nena, yo y mis retorcidas sorpresas ya sabes jaja muchas gracias por tus palabras por sorprenderte y seguirme leyendo, un gusto! **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, yo tampoco me alegro pero James se lo merecía, por esta ves, creo que es un asesinato valido ;), **lizdayanna,** hola cariño, el amor entre estos dos es fuerte y diferente y creo que ahora más consolidado, como ves? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, no solo se dio cuenta de que lo ama, sino que finalmente se lo dijo y van a intentar llegar más lejos en su relación, crees que puedan? **Nancygov,** hola cariño por ahi les tengo otra sorpresita, el amor entre estos dos es fuerte y retorcido, a su manera como el nombre del fic, ahora toca ver si Edward será capaz de convertirla él o que hara?

 **Bella estaba ya medio loca antes de esto, les recuerdo aquella noche donde Edward le narró románticamente al oído como había matado a James cientos de veces, jajaja así que no era nada nuevo que ahora hasta le pidiera a Edward que lo matara, este vampiro que como bien dijeron es arcilla en sus manos. Espero que les haya gustado este capi, a mis lectoras fijas a mis fantasmines, es un placer saber que les pareció!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani mil gracias por tu ayuda con esta y todas las historias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Alice se ha ofrecido a ayudarme, puede transformarte sin perder el control, me lo ha jurado, incluso si comenzara a perder la batalla, Jasper y yo estaríamos ahí para detenerla.

Bella parpadeó mirando a Edward. Desde el no-volvamos-a-hablar-de-ello, suceso en el bosque, él se portaba de alguna forma más tranquilo a su alrededor, quizás era producto de que le confesara sus sentimientos, quizás porque oficialmente se iba a unir a él en su raza, si es que todo salía bien.

—¿Por qué no tú? —Edward la miró como si tuviera de pronto un cuerno en la frente.

—¿Qué no es obvio?, yo te mataría. No soy capaz de contenerme, apenas pruebo tu sangre empiezo a perder el control, no puedo hacerlo, Bella… —Y luego gruñó al inhalar con profundidad—. ¿Cómo puedes creer que no te quiero?

—Por favor, entonces…

—No —cortó de tajo—. Ya estoy casi sobreviviendo cada día, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que me alimenté, no estoy en posición para transformarte, estamos en el mismo punto en el que te conocí. No voy a arriesgarme.

Bella suspiró jugueteando con un largo mechón de su cabello rizado. Había pocas cosas que podía querer o necesitar a estas alturas, pero sin duda una de ellas era que Edward pudiera ser quien la llevara a esta nueva vida, era lo único que quería. El vampiro respiró profundo.

—No te sientas decepcionada… puedo olerlo —suspiró—. Si pudiera, sabes que lo haría en un jodido pestañeo. —Ella lo miró, casi incrédula antes de sonreír.

—¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar conmigo? —Edward caminó hacia ella, parecía más bien un felino al acecho, era glorioso y el pensamiento de imaginarlo ir hacia ella hambriento levantó sus pezones de forma totalmente inoportuna, por lo que se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Cambiar? —preguntó tomando asiento a su lado, atrayéndola a su regazo.

—Ahora es todo más fácil entre nosotros, por así decirlo. —La joven se encogió de hombros, acariciando su mandíbula.

—Es fácil ser distinto contigo, porque eres mi hembra. Y rara vez puedo contradecir a una hembra así de hermosa, me vuelvo un puto esclavo, ¿ves? —dijo enterrando el rostro en su cuello, ronroneando, el sonido bajo y vibrante, junto con su nariz moviéndose contra su piel robándole una risa.

—Eres tan poco sutil.

—Y además nací sin sentido del humor.

—¿De verdad?

—¿No lo has notado? —preguntó fingidamente, su ceño fruncido.

—Vaya, no, la verdad es que acabo de darme cuenta.

—Sí, lamento decirte que tampoco hago chistes.

—Dios, ¿qué clase de vida es esa?

—Una bastante buena de hecho.

—¿Sabes?... es cierto, raras veces te he visto sonreír, y me he propuesto hacerte reír. —Edward bufó.

—No contengas la respiración, hembra. —Alargó la mano acariciando su mejilla—. Mi deporte favorito es aterrorizarte, por cierto. —Bella se rio de nuevo.

—Me gusta este nuevo tú, definitivamente.

—Sin embargo, la imprimación es lo más complicado por lo que he pasado… bueno, corrijo, lo segundo más complicado por lo que he pasado en mi puta vida. Mis pensamientos chocan unos con otros y mi instinto hacia lo que siento por ti, raya en la violencia y la irracionalidad, pero a la vez solo a tu lado puedo contenerlo.

—¿De verdad todo eso causa la imprimación?

—Sí, como un macho imprimado, tu seguridad es mi máximo objetivo, la confianza que depositas en mí cada vez que te pido algo, sin duda es mi jodido mayor orgullo, tu bienestar está por delante de cualquier cosa que quiera o necesite.

—¿Incluso sobre tus más…? —Ella se mordisqueó el labio, ruborizándose—. ¿Tus más oscuros impulsos?, ¿crees que sea adecuada para ti?

—Claro que lo eres, es solo que quizá, es que yo...

Él suspiró, antes de quedarse callado, ella levantó la mirada hacia su cara… y se quedó paralizada. Él tenía los ojos fijos en su garganta y ardían con una lujuria que no era sólo sexual, antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y suspirara, machacando el suelo bajo sus pies cuando caminó hacia la ventana.

Era como si estuviera librando un enorme debate interno, uno que la hizo estremecer de alguna manera, no le gustaba sentirse así de insegura a su alrededor, y por un momento, se preguntó si él no estaría replanteándose continuar con ella. Bella caminó y se posicionó detrás de él, envolviendo los brazos a su alrededor, lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto y sonrió. Le gustaba tener ese poder sobre él, Bella dejó que sus manos se deslizaran justo bajo su camiseta, sobre la carne desnuda de sus abdominales, y lo escuchó gemir quedamente. Al menos por este día, no iba a pensar en lo que la chica con los recuerdos horribles haría, la chica a la que trataba de olvidar junto con esos recuerdos amargos. Este era un nuevo comienzo para ella, e iba a ser egoísta, solo iba a pensar en lo que quería.

En quien quería.

Ya había tomado una decisión de todas maneras.

 **…**

Esa tarde Bella no se asustó al ver al enorme vampiro apoyado contra su auto. Emmett comúnmente se aparecía para saludarla en los momentos más extraños, incluso a veces le parecía que la seguía. La castaña no podía explicarse a qué se debía su actitud, y definitivamente era un tema que todavía no podía abordar con Edward, pero que pronto tocaría. Suspirando, Bella sonrió encontrándolo a mitad del camino, el vampiro por su lado respiró con fuerza, en su apuesto rostro dibujándose una mueca.

—Oficialmente se han emparejado.

—¿Qué?

—Tú y Edward —gruñó con suavidad—, tienes su esencia por todo el cuerpo.

—Oh. —Ella se ruborizó, una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios—. Podría decirse que sí, hemos… hablado de convertirme en una de ustedes. —Emmett elevó ambas cejas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, quisiera permanecer al lado de Edward correctamente, así no tendrá que alimentarse de nadie que no sea yo. —Él de nuevo pareció sumamente sorprendido.

—¿Él… él te lo dijo? —balbuceó pareciendo incrédulo. Bella asintió.

—Sí, me ha dicho que ha tenido que alimentarse y lo que eso conlleva —comentó celosa. Emmett se pasó una mano por el cabello, sus dedos tejiendo entre sus rizos.

—Vaya, no me lo creo… entonces, ¿ustedes se…?

—El amor cambia a las personas —lo interrumpió—. O en este caso, vampiros —canturreó medio en broma sintiéndose feliz.

—Supongo que esto es… bueno, muy bueno de hecho. —Sacudió la cabeza, luciendo de pronto inquieto pero curiosamente de mejor humor—. Me tengo que ir ahora, Bella, solo quería pasar a saludarte… —Ella se apresuró a sujetarle el brazo.

—¿Por qué te veo distraído?, ¿ocurrió algo?

—No, no es nada —aseguró con una tensa sonrisa.

—¿Estás bien entonces con esto de que tu hermano pronto me convierta en uno de ustedes?, no quiero ser mal vista en su clan o algo —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Edward no es mi puto hermano, nunca lo será —siseó mostrando los colmillos, algo que la hubiera asustado sino es porque Edward se la pasaba haciendo eso todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, lamento escucharlo. —Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—Créeme, no lo lamentas, ese macho y yo no somos jodidamente nada.

—No sé por qué ahora vienes de pésimo humor pero por favor, por una vez puedes… ¿no estar celoso?

—¿Celoso? —medio rugió.

—Sí, así es como te veo.

—Estás tan errada, hembra.

—Pues lo siento si estoy malinterpretando las cosas, pero por tu actitud, solo pareces uno de mis niños de la escuela, pareciera que lo detestas porque de alguna manera quieres lo que él tiene.

—No —sonrió, y ver toda esa hilera de colmillos siniestros le robó un escalofrío—. No quiero lo que él tiene, pero él sí que quiere lo que yo tengo, ¿no le has preguntado?

—¿Qué puede querer Edward de ti? —Él la miró fijamente.

—No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?

Y con eso, pasó a su lado sin decir otra palabra. Bella pensó seriamente en llamarlo, pero dadas las zancadas que lo trasladaron en segundos al otro lado del lugar, o el hecho de que llevara los puños cerrados a los lados, decidió dejarlo ir… aunque si de algo estaba segura, era que no dejaría pasar esto por más tiempo. Necesitaba saber, sí o sí, qué rayos pasaba entre esos dos vampiros.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, ¿creen que Bella finalmente le pregunte a Edward que pasa con Emmett?**

 **Gracias por comentar:** **Nancygov,** hola nena, como verás Edward está haciendo lo posible por transformar a Bella, aunque tomando todas las precauciones, como ves? **crysty katy,** hola nena, quizás pueda más su amor que su hambre por ella, pero por si las dudas nuestro chico no quiere correr riesgos, como lo ves? **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** creo que muy dentro de la cabeza de Bella, a ella le gusta que la dominen y tener a un dominador curiosamente controlado, es algo que pocas mujeres tienen como Bella y creo que ella es bastante consiente de eso, muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que este capi también te haya gustado, saludos! **miop,** que bueno que te encontraste nena, jaja procuro que nunca se me vaya ninguna, te mandé el link de DN al inbox porque dudo mucho que por aquí me deje pegartelo, me avisas, saludos! **Edu,** hola hola mi estimada Edu, te cuento que aquí no solo los protas tienen una actitud macabra sino la autora, jaja que haremos conmigo? y pues bueno, mira ya llegó por quien preguntabas, creo que Emmett sabe algo, crees que lo confiese? **Gloria,** Con el espectaculo porno del capi pasado hubieramos rodado una peli, jajaja ambos ahora están en la misma sintonía, incluso con que Edward se resiste en convertir a Bella, pero que crees, por ahí anda Emmett rondando. **Lu,** hola nena, quizá no pueda ser él mismo quien la convierte pero ya tiene alternativas, como ves? **somas,** *se sonroja, agradece, sonríe como campeona* muchas gracias nena! **Selene,** hola nena, puede ser Rosalie o Emmett el que salga a arruinar las cosas, como ves? **Pera l.t,** muchas gracias a ti por comentar nena, por lo pronto te cuento que si no se dan prisa quizás Rosalie haga algo, como ves? **Noelia,** como verás esta historia se destaca por el romance, jajaja tienen unas formas de decirse que se aman en los lugares más especiales, y bueno, Emmett anda por ahí indagando, qué crees que quiera saber? **Pili,** hola nena, ahora Edward anda apurandose por transformar a su hembra cuanto antes, crees que pueda? **Bella,** hola nena, eso sería lo ideal que se vuelva una vampira para satisfacer a Edward y además sacar a Rosalie de la ecuación, como ves? **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, mil gracias por tus palabras, un amor enfermo jaja así es. **Duende Cullen,** Gracias por reconocer mi tiempo nena, aunque para mi es bien invertido al hacerlo en lo que me gusta y por supuesto, saber que también les ha gustado, un abrazo! **karla,** hola nena, igual gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo para leer y comentar, muchas gracias por tus palabras, como verás ahora Edward está tomandose en serio las peticiones de Bella, y cuidando los detalles, pero con Emmett haciendo preguntas más le vale apurarse, que dices? **Let Cull,** hola nena, en cuanto la transforme yo creo que Edward podrá perder el control por completo y no verse en la necesidad de andarse cuidando, **Tecupi,** hola nena sigo riendome de la pelicula porno que hice el capi pasado, jaja y bueno, en este no es que Edward no quiera convertirla es que está seguro de que puede matarla, falta saber si Alice puede hacerlo sin acabar con su vida, **Roxy Sanchez,** jajaja ay nena, gritando, pues bueno el amor retorcido entre estos también tiene limites y Edward no se siente capaz de pasarlos, por eso ha pedido ayuda a Alice, crees que puedan unirse antes de que Rosalie también se aparezca a preguntar? **Maribel,** gracias a ti por comentar, espero este capi también te haya gustado! **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti, espero este cap también te gustara, **Pao pao,** hola, te cuento que Edward está acelerando las cosas precisamente porque necesita alimentarse, y como no quiere hacerlo de nadie que no sea Bella, está apresurando todo, será que lo hace antes de que Emmett pueda ir de bocazas? **guest,** hola hola nena, Edward más que malo a tenido un pasado complicado que lo hizo quien es ahora, por lo pronto ya viste que Emmett no está tan en las sombras, no olvides dejartme tu nombre para este capi ;) **rjnavajas,** muchas gracias por tus palabras, a mi también me encanta saber que les ha parecido! **tata xoxo,** hola nena, Edward está buscando la manera que sea para que Bella se una a él en este mundo, solo que claro, lo asaltan las dudas, esperemos continuen con el plan, **Any,** hola nena, jaja Edward ya no está buscando estar de calenturiento con nadie que no sea Bella, solo debe darse prisa porque quizás el tiempo se le acabe antes de lo que espera, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, como bien dices estos dos tienen que apurarse, porque por algo Emmett anda preguntando cosas y molestandose, como ves? **soledadcullen,** hola nena, si los chicos no se apuran quizás si venga esa parte complicada por algo Emmett anda ahí averiguando cosas, **freckles03,** muchas gracias a ti por tomarte la molestia de leer y comentar siempre es un placer para mi leerlas y además saber que les va gustando un abrazo! **rosy canul 10,** hola nena, no hay otra salida entre ellos mas que transformarse el problema es que lo tiene que hacer otro vampiro que no sea Edward porque no se siente capaz de controlarse, veamos si lo consiguen, **Cath,** hola nena no comas ansias, como verás las cosas van desarrollandose ;) **Patymdn,** hola nena, quizás Edward no pueda convertir a Bella pero no ha quitado el dedo del renglón y esta esperando contar con la ayuda de sus hermanos, esperemos puedan.

 **Bueno chicas, creo que Edward debe darse prisa en convertir a Bella porque eso de que Emmett ande también preguntando, quiere decir que algo lo tiene inquieto, o ustedes que piensan?**

 **Gracias a todas por comentar!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani perdón por los spoilers pero oyee necesito a quien contarle toda la historia, jaja un beso!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella estaba más allá del cansancio, y aun así, gimió al intentar mover sus manos sin éxito.

Estaba bocabajo, con el rostro contra el colchón, sus piernas abiertas tanto como Edward había querido para poder posicionarse entre ellas, le tenía sujetas las manos en la espalda, una fina capa de sudor cubriendo su frente mientras el saqueo de su lengua la tenía jadeando y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar.

—Por favor… —gimoteó, no estaba segura de poder soportar otro orgasmo, o que no viniera lo suficientemente pronto—. Para, Edward, detente…

—Oh, Bella —sopló contra su entrada—, sabes cuánto me gusta que me digas que no.

La castaña gimió de nuevo, sus pezones dolían incluso con el roce de las sábanas, era como si todo su cuerpo estuviera prendido, ardiendo, consumiéndose, y esa lengua y el rozar de los colmillos contra su sensible carne solo hacían las cosas peor. De pronto, dedos separaron sus pliegues, primero uno, luego otro dedo lentamente introducido, Bella mordió las sábanas, se sentía como si estuviera quemándose. El calor, el placer, las chispas, y mucho más conectado alrededor de su cuerpo, convirtiendo a todos sus sentidos en líquido. Cada vez que movía los dedos, Bella cobraba vida en anticipación, surgiendo en ella una necesidad dentro tan feroz por Edward, que se encontró suplicando con cada caricia de sus dedos.

—Edward, por favor… — lloró, necesitando más.

Al oír la desesperación en su voz y percibiéndolo en su cuerpo vibrante, él le soltó las manos, se arrodilló tras ella, y tiró de sus caderas abriendo sus muslos. Empuñando su verga, se alineó en su entrada y se empujó dentro, sólo media pulgada y luego hizo una pausa. La joven miró hacia atrás para encontrarlo mirándola fijamente.

—Eres mía —respiró contra su nuca, antes de empujar el resto del camino dentro de ella.

La joven gritó, sin importarle quién pudiera escucharla, la plenitud la estaba destrozando por dentro de la manera más deliciosa. El dolor sólo conducía al placer, especialmente cuando Edward la obligó a erguirse tirando de su cabello, antes de deslizar la enorme mano alrededor de su garganta. Enterrando el rostro en su cuello, empezó a cogérsela como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Y ahí mientras jadeaba con fuerza, intentando meter algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones, Bella cerró los ojos. Si algo había aprendido bien de él a estas alturas, era precisamente esto. Edward la amaba, sí, podía intentar ser civilizado con ella, sí, pero cuando estaban como en estos momentos, en llamas de un fuego que ya estaba ardiendo como un volcán caliente, él daba rienda a su lado más primitivo y salvaje.

—No te desmayes esta vez, Bella —ordenó aflojando un poco sus dedos, permitiéndole respirar—. Estás tan jodidamente apretada. Mierda. Tu maldito coño es tan apretado que casi duele. ¿Cómo es esto posible? —siseó, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. Te sientes tan jodidamente bien.

Dicho eso siguió dándole cada pulgada de su verga, empujando en largos y duros golpes. La forma en que se retiraba rozaba su tierno manojo de nervios, enviando chispas por su columna. Una y otra vez el ardiente movimiento encendiendo a la joven hasta que un infierno de necesidad comenzó a construirse en sus entrañas, provocando que rodeara su erección en espasmos. Edward aumentó su velocidad.

—Estás muy cerca, puedo sentirte. Mírame. Mírame cuando te vengas.

Edward buscó sus labios, besándola con desenfreno, pero incluso en ese frenesí, siendo cuidadoso de no herirla con los colmillos. Bella cerró los ojos por instinto, perdida en la sensación.

—Abre los putos ojos —exigió—. Mírame cuando te vengas. Lo necesito.

Un par de empujes más, él sujetó sus caderas con una mano, y con la otra rodeó su torso, manteniéndola en posición para que pudiera tomar tanto de él como fuera posible, con los ojos abiertos y sus labios unidos, el fuego ardió descontrolado, fusilando su columna, todo su cuerpo se contrajo en espasmos, y una interminable explosión de placer la consumió haciéndola gritar en la boca de Edward. Todavía estaba montando su orgasmo retorciéndose en su verga cuando él se corrió, separando sus labios para gruñir a través de su propia liberación, chorros calientes derramados dentro de ella, su erección pulsando por lo que parecieron minutos, provocando de nuevo esa cadena de orgasmos que finalmente la mandaron a la inconciencia.

Minutos u horas, no podría saberlo cuando despertó, se encontró con que estaba bocarriba, entre sus piernas Edward estaba de rodillas, los músculos de su cuello tensos, las venas marcadas, los ojos negros, sus colmillos el doble de su tamaño, todavía sacudiendo su erección y mandando su simiente por encima de su vientre, entre sus pechos, y goteando de la punta de su verga cayendo directamente contra su clítoris. Era demasiado, él era demasiado. Edward se inclinó contra ella, apoyándose en un codo, quitó el cabello de su frente y hombros, antes de presionar sus labios contra la curva donde el cuello y el hombro se unían, arrastrándolos a través de su erizada piel al lugar especial detrás de su oreja.

—Bella… —ronroneó, su barba crecida del día cosquilleó su piel mientras la besaba y lamía cada punto que siempre la volvía codiciosa de más—. Quisiera decirte que lamento tratarte así, pero no lo hago. —La joven estaba inundada de hormigueos y aleteos, cuando con un supremo esfuerzo, se obligó a rodearlo con los brazos, y se inclinó hacia su oreja.

—Y yo quisiera que lo lamentaras y culparte pero me gusta esto, nunca te cambiaría.

La sombra de una sonrisa atravesó el rostro de Edward mientras se acomodaba atrayéndola a su pecho, Bella respiró profundo su aroma, amaba ese olor tan especial y exquisito, algo que nunca podría encontrar en otro lado. Pronto se quedó dormida lo que se sintieron horas. Cuando despertó, no le extrañó verlo de pie en la habitación, lo que sin duda la hizo fruncir el ceño, fue verlo mirando fijamente por la ventana, como si estuviera perdido en pensamientos, por lo general era extraño encontrarlo con la guardia baja.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Qué? —Edward caminó hasta ella—. Al fin despertaste, ¿tienes hambre, quieres cambiarte?

—No cambies el tema —murmuró—. Es obvio que algo te aflige. ¿Es sobre mi transformación? —Él apretó los labios en una fina línea, igual no tenía que decir lo obvio.

—Yo… —Se dio la vuelta caminando de un lado a otro, Dios, parecía al borde—. Supongo que no tiene caso que mienta, estaba pensando en lo que dijiste el otro día, que si serías adecuada para mí, y me he dado cuenta que soy yo el que no lo es para ti. Mis instintos y mi pasado me han convertido en quien soy ahora, puedo ser retorcido, desagradable, puedo jugar sucio, y no sé si pueda cambiarlo, ni siquiera por ti, yo…

—Eres mi novio, Edward, eres mi jodido _todo_. No voy a pedirte de pronto que cambies, no serías tú —interrumpió saliendo de la cama y caminando hacia él, cerrando la distancia entre ellos que se sentía de pronto abismal.

—Me encanta cuando maldices —dijo aceptándola entre sus brazos, inclinándose, y besándola en la comisura de los labios—. Bueno, entonces… si de verdad quieres convertirte, tendremos que mudarnos.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque serás igual que yo, la gente comenzará a sospechar cuando no puedas trabajar más en la escuela, ni tampoco salir en el día, el sol te carbonizará… —Bella parpadeó aturdida, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres esta vida?

La joven se mordisqueó el labio. Su trabajo en la escuela la había sacado de la oscuridad perpetua en la que se había sumido con la muerte de sus padres, ser una huérfana sin familiares cercanos en un pueblo tan pequeño como Rainier, de pronto podía ser un infierno, soportando los constantes cuchicheos, aguantando las miradas acusadoras por haber comenzado a salir con James, habían sido años casi infernales sorteando únicamente el día a día, con una opresión constante en su pecho, el sentimiento de que no pertenecía a ningún lado, siempre rodeando su corazón. Y luego estaba Edward.

Él había cambiado su mundo, sí, pero ella también estaba bastante consciente de cuánto había cambiado la vida del vampiro. Podía verlo en sus ojos ambarinos, en sus gestos titubeantes, la mayoría de las veces él todavía no sabía cómo manejarse a su alrededor, era brusco y seco, e incluso a veces su temperamento sacaba lo peor de él. Sin embargo, podía ver su cambio a lo largo del camino, Edward llevaba incluso ahora una mejor relación con su clan, no que se abrazara con Carlisle o que llamara mamá a la adorable de Esme, pero al menos, acudía a saludarlos, y la llevaba frecuentemente ya que Esme estaba embelesada con Bella, haciéndole preguntas constantes y disfrutando de ver a Edward interactuar con otra hembra, según sus palabras. Alice también se lo había dicho y le había agradecido por ello. Por eso, comprendió que el que ahora Edward le estuviera ofreciendo una nueva vida y además, un nuevo comienzo en otro lado, no era más que un regalo.

—Mira, entiendo si no quieres hacerlo…

—No puedo esperar para que nos mudemos. —Él la miró fijamente, antes de respirar hondo—. De verdad, Edward, deja de verme como si quisiera saltar por la ventana, no voy a desaparecer.

—A veces me pareces un… un sueño, y hace demasiados putos soles que no sueño.

—Bueno, estoy aquí y no me iré a ningún lado.

—¿No crees que estás arriesgando mucho por nada?, solo soy un soldado que debió quedarse jodidamente muerto. Era parte de mi ciclo, debió terminar ahí.

—De no ser por ti, la única muerta aquí sería yo. —Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron.

—No, de hecho tú estarías con Mike Newton, llevando una jodida vida normal, al lado de tu amiga humana Angela…

—¿Cómo es que ha entrado Mike Newton en esta conversación? —inquirió.

—Mike Newton ha aparecido en esta conversación porque, maldita sea, él te hubiera convenido mucho más que yo —gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera continuar con esa charla sin sentido, Bella colocó un dedo en sus labios.

—Basta de esto, no voy a cambiar de opinión, háblame de la mudanza, ¿a dónde iríamos? —Él se quedó callado el suficiente tiempo como para que Bella pensara que al menos, en la conversación, no irían a ningún lado.

—¿Sabes? —suspiró, el brillo dorado de pronto volviendo a sus ojos—. He escuchado de este pueblo llamado Forks, no está muy lejos y creo que será fácil que vivamos allá, podrás seguir siendo una maestra.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. El sol se oculta desde las cuatro de la tarde en invierno, será más fácil para ti llevar la mierda del cambio… —respiró profundo, antes de volver a verla—. Bella, no sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí, con cada día que pasas a mi lado solo te… corrompes más, yo no sé nada de relaciones, ni de nada en realidad… —Se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Estás haciendo todo esto por mí. Eso estás haciendo y eso me hace feliz, renunciaré a la escuela, y en cuanto Alice diga, estaré contenta con que me transforme, no puedo esperar para ir a vivir a Forks, contigo. Estaremos bien.

Lo miró fijamente, rogando que de alguna manera él pudiera leerle el pensamiento, y como no pareció lograrlo, la castaña suspiró poniéndose de puntitas, entrelazando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Le demostraría, de la única forma que sabía hacerlo, cuánto quería unirse a él en esa nueva vida.

* * *

 **Hola hola chicas, qué tal su inicio de semana? les cuento que a Edward lo están asaltando dudas respecto a lo que es mejor para Bella, ¿crees que mejor desista o ella logre convencerlo?**

 **Gracias a todas las chicas que comentan:** **LuAnKa,** listo nena, y disculpa la tardanza, espero que te haya gustado el capi!, **shamyx,** gracias a ti, y sí puedo ver tu comentario habías tenido problemas? **Wawis Cullen,** hola nena, honestamente no creo que acepte la relación que tiene con Rosalie y Edward lo sabe, por eso le dijo que no iba a beber de nadie hasta que no la transformaran, crees que lo consiga? **Let Cull,** hola nena, Bella tiene los miedos que cualquiera pudiera tener si es que pudiésemos volvernos vampiros, pero los silencios de Edward? Esos me asustan más!, **Nancygov,** hola hola, Edward la ama y por eso creo que se está replanteando lo que está haciendo con ella, quizás le dará más tiempo?, solo Bella logrará convencerlo, como ves? **Tecupi,** Hola cariño, así es. Rosalie tenía medio amenazado a Edward, y digo medio amenazado porque a él al final ya le daba lo mismo, pero ve tú a saber cómo ella no le dice nada a Emmett, que se le pasará por la cabeza, que Rosalie esta hermosa y que Edward la quiere por eso, y no porque comparten un pasado de mierda, el caso es que tendrá que darse cuenta por las malas, como ves? **Gloria,** hola hola nena, por lo pronto Rosalie todavía no aparece, y mientras tanto Edward esta como que dudando de lo que Bella quiere, con lo que de verdad le va a pasar, crees que lo convenza y sigan con sus planes? **Pili,** hola cariño, como bien dices, Edward me intriga a mí también en el sentido de que oculta cosas y ahora, también está dudando de convertirla, como ves? **zujeyane,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella no ha podido averiguar nada, pero falta ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas, espero te haya gustado este capi, me dices? **Merce,** hola mientras tanto, Edward está preocupado por convertir a Bella, y a ella se le ha olvidado preguntar qué problema tiene con Emmett porque está más preocupada por verlo dudando de convertirla, como ves? **Noelia,** Hola nena, como bien dices falta que Edward le cuente a Bella lo que pasa con Rosalie, pero ambos están sumergidos en lo que sería su nueva vida y la transformación de Bella, olvidando así los problemas con terceros, como ves? **Lu,** jajaja no sé qué es un quilombo pero asumo que es como un drama, por lo pronto todavía nop, ya viste? **Miop,** hola cariño, ya no me dijiste si encontraste DN, y en cuanto a este fic te cuento que a Bella se le olvidó lo que pasó con Emmett por estar más preocupada con lo que le va a pasar a ella misma, como ves? **crysty Katy,** hola nena, Emmett se está inmiscuyendo porque ha notado a Rosalie haciendo cosas extrañas, más de lo normal y anda averiguando también que puede obtener, y lo que más quiere es que Edward y Bella se vayan, crees que lo consigan? **Pao pao,** hola nena, porqué estabas en la sala de médicos? Espero todo esté bien contigo, te cuento que el lio entre los tres es complicado porque como macho imprimado, Emmett puede ser sumamente peligroso, imagínate a Bella alimentándose de otro que no sea Edward, sin duda una calamidad, espero estés bien, saludos! **carolaaproboste v,** gracias a ti por comentar! Te cuento que la finalidad de Emmett es saber a que hora desaparece Edward del mapa, no tanto destruirlo porque para su suerte, Bella le cae bien, crees que se vayan antes de que Rosalie se entere? **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Emmett se iba contento hasta que Bella lo llamó celoso, claro que le prendió un cuete en el trasero porque ciertamente Bella no sabe lo que ocurre en el triangulo que ellos tienen, y por más que la aprecia el comentario le dolió, Bella no lo sabe, pero debe tener cuidado como se maneja con un vampiro imprimado y engañado, como lo es Emmett. **Edu,** lindaaa no sabía que tenías un crush con Emmett y yo últimamente que lo estoy haciendo villano y así! Jaja es que en todos los fics es lindo y medio torpe, es tiempo de que muestre carácter y fuerza! Jaja aunque aquí en esta historia, no se si sea conveniente que demuestre todo eso, como ves?, Bella esta súper decidida a que sea Edward quien la convierta, pero ahora ya hasta esta dudando de si convertirla o no, crees que lo convenza? **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola cariño, como bien dices no puede ser transición porque Edward es el mismo, solo más controlado y enamorado, entonces es más fácil de tratar, solamente, lo malo ahora es que mientras Emmett se aparece dando extraños avisos, a Bella se le olvida preguntarle a Edward qué onda con él, por estar preocupada por su propio futuro, crees que convenza a Edward de q está bien con la idea de ser igual que él? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, vas a creer que también se me antojaba un bebé para estos dos, pero dada la similitud con DN decidí que mejor nop, así que por bebés no te apures, ahora falta ver que va a pasar con Edward, si decide o no convertir a Bella y si en el camino lo consigue antes de que se entere Rosalie, **lizdayanna,** hola nena, a Bella se le ha olvidado preguntarle a Edward lo de Emmett, porque lo ve como indeciso en transformarla y eso la tiene preocupada, como ves? **freckles03,** hola nena, Emmett quiere saber a qué hora se van estos dos tortolos para poder retomar su relación con Rosalie, el problema es que ahora Edward está indeciso en transformar a Bella, como ves? **Karla,** gracias a ti por comentar, te cuento que Edward está dudando de lo que quiere para Bella, porque parte de él siente que está truncando el futuro de Bella, veremos si logra hacerlo entender que no es así y la transforma pronto. **Roxy Sanchez,** creo que Emmett no le decía a Bella lo que pasaba por temor a que dejara a Edward y lo que en realidad quiere es que Edward se aleje de su hembra, así que escupiéndole a Bella la verdad jamás iba a deshacerse de Edward, el problema está en que Bella lo descubra primero, como ves? **Rosy Canul,** hola nena, disculpa la tardanza, te cuento que Edward se siente un tanto culpable de convertir a Bella, la siente un poco insegura, crees que le demuestre que no es así? **Cristal82,** hola cariño, Bella esta viviendo el drama de que Edward esta como que indeciso en transformarla, ya no solamente él, sino cualquiera de su especie, siente que puede perjudicarla, y por ello Bella ni siquiera estaba pensando en Emmett, crees que lo convenza antes de que no sé… ¿aparezca Rosalie? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, quizás Emmett no se atreva a dañar a Bella, él solo quiere que ellos se vayan para quedarse con su hembra, pero con las nuevas dudas de Edward, se está volviendo lento, como ves? **jupy,** hola nena, pues ahora están tocando otro tema, donde a Edward le preocupa Bella, crees que se anime a convertirla? **Soledadcullen,** hola nena, mientras tanto a Bella se le ha olvidado decirle a Edward lo que pasa con Emmett porque esta sumergida en su propio drama donde él está dudando de transformarla, como ves?, **tulgarita,** hola nena, si Edward sigue lento y preocupándose por lo que le espera a Bella, quizás Rosalie vaya a darse una vuelta por su casa, como ves? **patymdn,** Emmett está dolido por lo que Edward ha hecho, pero creo que a lo largo de la historia ha cambiado varias veces de opinión respecto a cómo actuar con todo esto, ahora al parecer solo quiere saber cuándo se van esos dos, para dejarle el camino libre con su hembra, crees que lo consiga? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Edward ya no está seguro de arrastrar a Bella a su vida, por el hecho de que se considera un ser bastante corrompido por el mundo, crees que se quite esa idea y logre convertirla pronto?

 **Bueno chicas, ¿creen que Edward supere esas dudas que lo están deteniendo? Gracias a todas por comentar, ¿y a mis chicas fantasmas, qué les parece?**


	33. Chapter 33

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre muchas gracias, sobre todo cuando decido reescribir tres capitulos, jaja eres un amor!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward se hundió en sus ojos, buscando lo que sea que buscaba cuando se ponía nervioso, minutos después suspiró inclinándose contra ella, estrechándola más entre sus fuertes brazos, e inhaló sobre su cuello. Sabía que estaba diciendo la verdad, él siempre podría detectar si mentía o no. Bella no dejó que él analizara más aquello que lo tenía tenso, su pasado y un montón de recuerdos que oscurecían el dorado en sus ojos, por lo que sin pensarlo más tiempo enterró las manos en su cabello, atrayéndolo a su boca, obligándolo a cernirse contra su cuerpo hasta que cayeron de espaldas en la cama. La joven acunó el enorme cuerpo de su vampiro, dándole la bienvenida a su peso… y también a su decisión de unirse a él.

—Edward, di que también quieres esto… que nunca me dejarás.

Él gruñó, empujando el vestido hacia arriba y sus piernas a los lados para acomodarse entre ellas, luego rompió las bragas y entró en ella de una sola embestida robándole un gimoteo, era enorme y grueso, no importaba cuántas veces ya hubieran hecho esto mismo, siempre se sentía como si fuera la primera vez.

— _Dilo._

Él comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, el agarre en sus caderas volviéndose doloroso, tenía el rostro enterrado en su cuello, y gruñía suavemente cada vez que se empujaba contra ella, cuando Bella arañó su espalda pudo sentirlo tenso, como si él no estuviera de acuerdo del todo con su relación, la joven apretó los labios al tiempo que tiraba de su cabello para obligarlo a mirarla.

—Di que no me dejarás, Edward. —Él rugió sacudiendo la cabeza a los lados para liberarse.

—No sé si te merezcas esto, eres una hembra diferente, no eres como nada que haya conocido antes, tú…

—¡Dilo!

Él se zafó de su agarre con facilidad, sujetándole las manos por encima de la cabeza, soltó un bramido antes de comenzar a empujar contra ella con todo lo que tenía, incluso lanzando la cama contra la pared al moverla de su lugar. Su furia y sus instintos tomando todo de él. Bella quería que dijera las palabras, pero estaba literalmente siendo cogida hasta robarle el sentido. Empezó a ver estrellas. Breves destellos de luz blanca mientras de alguna manera sentía como Edward jodía las palabras que quería escuchar, en su corazón de la misma manera que estaba jodiendo su coño. Más rápido y más rápido se empujó contra ella logrando que recibiera una cantidad insoportable de puro placer que fluyó a través de su cuerpo, y gritó su nombre cuando se hizo demasiado y no del todo suficiente.

—No lo pienses —dijo entre jadeos, apretando los dientes con cada embestida y contra la lucha del orgasmo inminente, sujetó su rostro—. Mírame, Edward, mírame venir por ti.

—Como si pudiera arrancar los ojos de ti —siseó devolviéndole finalmente la mirada.

Y entonces la joven se dejó ir, gimiendo largo y fuerte cuando él acarició ese punto sensible dentro de ella, haciendo que sus paredes interiores se contrajeran alrededor de su verga una y otra vez, y durante ese tiempo, no dejó de mirarlo, incluso cuando escalofríos sacudieron su cuerpo. Los ojos de Edward se volvieron negros, sus labios se separaron dejando los colmillos descender de esa forma terrorífica, los músculos de sus hombros y bíceps se tensaron. Sudor desbordando en su frente, adornando su cuello mientras se venía a su vez dentro de ella, lanzándola en esa interminable espiral de orgasmos.

Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, abrió los ojos notando un peso sobre su cuerpo. La cabeza de Edward estaba descansando contra su pecho, torneados brazos la sujetaban alrededor de la cintura. Bella paseó las manos por su cabello, acariciando con suavidad hasta llegar a su rostro. Edward la miró en ese momento, antes de carraspear con suavidad.

—Isabella —susurró con una extraña voz áspera—. Al parecer, soy un hijo de puta y he decidido que tendrás que seguir conmigo, incluso aunque esté demasiado jodido.

—Bien —murmuró Bella, su voz atrapada dentro de su garganta.

Él no se lo había prometido. Un hecho que no había pasado por alto. Bella contuvo el pánico a duras penas pensando que, a su manera, él le estaba diciendo que se quedaría con ella. Tenía que confiar en que sería así.

 **…**

—No puedo creer que de verdad te vayas —murmuró esa tarde Angela mientras la ayudaba a guardar las pertenencias de su casillero en una caja.

—Lo sé, a veces me resulta increíble también —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—¿De verdad eres de esas chicas que por amor lo dejan todo? —preguntó medio en broma medio en verdad, algo que no la molestó para nada. Ella y Angela habían sido amigas por muchos años, y la quería como la hermana que nunca tuvo.

—Supongo que él me convirtió en eso, habrá que culparlo —canturreó cerrando la caja.

—Eres patética, ¿lo sabes? —La castaña se echó a reír mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento.

—Un poco.

—¿Qué rayos, Bella? —La joven parpadeó sin entenderla, pero luego siguiendo la mirada de su amiga, se quedó sin aliento al ver al enorme hombre apoyado contra el Volvo—. Es increíble, pasar de Mike a esos hombres… —Se abanicó falsamente el rostro.

—Emmett —susurró Bella, el aludido hizo un gesto con la cabeza para saludarla, escuchándola incluso a esa distancia—. Ese es… el hermano de Edward por así decirlo.

—Pues tienen una genética increíble —aseguró antes de codearla—, tenemos un desayuno pendiente, ni se te ocurra irte sin antes despedirnos.

—No lo olvidaré.

Con eso su amiga caminó hacia el lado contrario, dejando a una perpleja Bella. La joven apretó las pertenencias contra su pecho mientras caminaba hacia el enorme vampiro. Él, a diferencia de otros días, no estaba sonriéndole y parecía nervioso, tanto así que de alguna forma logró contagiarla, solo podía pensar en que nada malo le hubiera pasado a su nueva familia, en especial a Edward.

—Hola, Emmett, ¿estás bien? —Él se acercó hasta ella, encontrándola a mitad del camino, antes de ayudarla con sus pertenencias.

—No lo sé.

—¿Sigues enojado conmigo, por lo del otro día?

—Puede ser —murmuró—. A veces me pregunto si lo tuyo es ingenuidad.

Bella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. No podía hacerse a la idea de que Emmett estuviese comportándose últimamente tan mezquino, quizás estaba enojado con ella por hacer que Edward tuviera que mudarse para comenzar de nuevo en algún lugar…

—¿Estás así porque nos vamos?, ¿te lo contó Jasper? —Él la miró un instante, antes de echarse a reír, aunque no fue un sonido feliz.

—No —suspiró—, mejor cuéntame, ¿todavía no sabes a dónde irán?

—Edward dijo que podemos comenzar en Forks, él… él está haciendo lo posible porque mi vida no se vea tan alterada, todavía no sé cuándo nos vayamos. Acabo de renunciar.

—¿Qué los detiene? —Estuvo tentada a preguntar cuál era la prisa, pero decidió no ir ahí.

—Él no puede convertirme… cree que puede matarme, y dice que con eso lo mataría a él.

—Me gustaría ver eso —murmuró en tono oscuro, y como una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios, Bella lo interpretó como alguna clase de burla entre hermanos, y siguió hablando.

—Está buscando la forma de que Alice lo haga.

—¿Sin importarle que no formen un vínculo?

—El vínculo de sangre no le importa mientras estemos juntos, eso es lo que me ha dicho.

—Está portándose como el jodido caballero que no es —comentó sacudiendo la cabeza, la sonrisa irónica todavía plasmada en su rostro sacándola de quicio.

—¿Por qué rayos no me dices cuál es tu problema con Edward?

—¿Crees que quieres saberlo? —inquirió elevando una ceja.

—¡Por supuesto que quiero saberlo!, te lo he pedido desde hace ya mucho tiempo. —Él la miró fijamente, sus ojos incluso se llenaron repentinamente de determinación.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que mi hembra estaba con otro macho? —Ella frunció el ceño.

—Sí…

—Bueno, hace días que está inquieta en casa. Puedo sentir sus emociones saliéndose de su piel, no ha querido alimentarse de mí, está esperándolo… a él, la incertidumbre y la expectativa la hacen una hembra casi insoportable. Como macho imprimado puedo sentir todo lo que siente, y su dolor es el mío, está muriendo de hambre, está muriendo por él. —Los ojos de Emmett se encontraron con los de Bella y sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Vio la ira ardiendo en su interior a tal grado, que vapor podría haber estado saliendo de la parte superior de su cabeza, la caja que sostenía en sus manos incluso temblando.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes soportar eso? —balbuceó sintiendo los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, odiaba ver a su amigo tan alterado.

—La amo —dijo sin un pestañeo.

—Pero ella a ti…

—No importa, ella está conmigo por voluntad propia, ya le demostraré de una forma u otra que puede amarme —gruñó sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Sabes?, cuando Alice nos anunció que Edward se había emparejado, pensé que por fin esto iba a terminar, que Rose iba a entenderlo y aceptarlo, pero ya veo que no —se rio sin una pizca de humor—. Ahora comprendo por qué salió como un huracán de la casa en cuanto el sol se puso esta tarde, alegando sentirse claustrofóbica, ahora que finalmente renunciaste, que lo tuyo con Edward va más que en serio, sé exactamente a dónde fue Rosalie.

En el silencio que siguió a aquella confesión, Bella se quedó mirándolo en una especie de trance. Él era alto, grande, apuesto y bastante amigable, y aunque era un vampiro, era un ser con quien podías conversar y reír. Alguien en quien incluso llegó a confiar. Quizás por eso es que de pronto todo perdía sentido, ahí frente a él. El estómago de la castaña se revolvió, amenazándola con expulsar el sándwich que había comido temprano.

—No estoy… no estoy entendiendo —balbuceó, sintiendo no solo débil su voz, sino las piernas, su cabeza también daba vueltas, haciendo complicada cualquier función motriz.

—Vamos, Bella —rugió con exasperación—, por favor, suma dos más dos. Ese macho, ese hijo de puta que está copulando con mi hembra a mis espaldas, es Edward, así que dime de una vez, ¿cuándo se irán?

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ahora sí se ha descubierto el pequeño secreto, Emmett ha tenido un desliz en su frenesí por apurar las cosas y a confesado toda la verdad.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por comentar!: Cristal,** bueno nena la parte de hacerlas sufrir ha llegado, jaja me conoces bien, te mando un abrazo!, **Nancygov,** hola nena, ya veremos si Edward realmente tiene las armas para retenerla a su lado. **Jupy,** hola nena, el felices para siempre se postergará un poco!, **Noelia,** hola nena, Edward se ha tardado lo suficiente como para llegar a esto, crees que Bella se lo tome muy mal? **Gloria,** hola nena, Edward creo que ni se acuerda de Rosalie, jaja no te creas por supuesto que la recuerda y que crees? Ahora le va a tener que decir si o sí que está pasando entre ellos, como ves?, **Lethyboo,** hola nena, bien dicen que más vale llegar tarde que ser invitado jaja así que te leíste de un tirón 3 capis y no anduviste batallando, pues bueno en este te cuento que Edward aunque no quiera, tendrá que explicarle a Bella las cosas, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola cariño, pues Edward es un ser que ha pasado por muchas cosas, con un pasado doloroso y que llegó a su fin abruptamente, dejándolo de pronto como vampiro sin muchas bases sobre como ser "normal" por así decirlo, con Bella tiene eso, y creo que es lo que le asusta, pero ahora, aunque no quiera, tendrá que enfrentarla. **Mariana,** hola cariño, el comentario me ha llegado, te cuento que Emmett se ha aparecido primero y ¿que crees? Rosalie también, creo que se van a encontrar los cuatro de fregazo a ver que sale de esto, muchas gracias por salir del anonimato!, **Merce,** hola nena, creo que Edward cayó hasta el fondo por Bella, ahora por eso tiene ciertos remordimientos pero independientemente de ello, tendrá que afrontar su pasado, como ves?, **Pili,** gracias a ti nena por comentar, un gusto saludarte!, **Crysty Caty,** hola nena, como bien dijiste era demasiado rosa en una historia oscura, se viene lo negro ;), **Pao Pao,** hola cariño! Debe ser exhausto el trabajo de ventas nunca ha sido mi fuerte así que te admiro mucho por eso, creo que Emmett pensó vengarse al principio pero después de conocer a Bella desistió, el problema es que ya se le salió de las manos el asunto con Rosalie y terminó apurando las cosas sí o sí, ¿cómo ves?, **saraipineda44, "** Que rico hace la acción" me sigo muriendo de risa con tu comentario, gracias a ti por comentar y te cuento que si Bella atrapa a Edward en la movida probablemente no se vayan a Forks :(, **Tulgarita,** hola nena era una breve calma porque como bien dices aquí está la tormenta, **Tecupi,** jajajaja siempre muero de risa con tus suposiciones, quizás tendría que trabajar en escuelas nocturnas, no importa que el sol se meta a las cuatro, imagínate que un brillo de crepúsculo le de en el ojo y le desgarre la rutina?, pero bueno, que crees todos nuestros planes han sido estropeados por Emmett bocazas! Creo que en su desesperación por hacer que Bella fuera a detener todo, la ha cagado en grande. **Karla,** hola nena, como bien dices, Edward ha tenido un pasado jodido que terminó abruptamente cuando lo volvieron vampiro y ha sido salvaje y puros instintos desde entonces, no sé si porque siente que ahora Bella le está poniendo el lazo se rehuse a ser "domesticado" o si porque esta es la primera vez que realmente le remuerde la conciencia lo que siente que tiene para ofrecer a Bella, el caso es que con Emmett y Bella cayéndole de sorpresa, veremos como reacciona. **Duende Cullen** , hola nena la pelea que esperas con Emmett esta a la vuelta de otro capitulo, jeje saludos!, **Meemii Cullen,** Hola nena, aquí esta por quien llorabas y Emmett no solo ha aparecido sino que ha metido la pata en grande, como ves? , **Tata Xoxo,** hola nena, Edward sabe que Bella esta dispuesta a todo por él y creo que por primera vez en su vida ha sentido remordimiento, de igual forma tiene que quitarse esa venda porque se le viene Emmett encima. **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, como Rosalie se enteró que Edward se va arrancó para su casa, y Emmett en lugar de ponerla en su lugar, ha ido corriendo a chismearle a Bella, que crees que pase? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, pues ahora que Emmett ha revelado por fin todo el misterio, tocará ver si Edward logra explicarse. **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, me imagino que siempre piensas en familias y así, de hecho entre más te trato más dulce se me hace que eres y más pena me da que andes leyendo estos amores enfermos jajaja, por lo pronto Emmett se me hace que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, como ves? **Rosy canul 10,** hola nena, Emmett ha venido hacer estragos desgraciadamente porque Rosalie también ya se le salió de las manos, como ves? **miop,** hola nena, creo que Edward si puede hacer lo que Bella quiere, el problema es que ahora anda un poco pensativo por convertirla y con Emmett encima, veremos que le toca, **soledadcullen,** hola nena ahora con Emmett y Rosalie finalmente apareciendo, habrá que ver como manejan nuestros chicos esto, **cary,** hola cariño así es, los remordimientos de Edward han salido a flote y le está costando soltarlos, el problema es que con Emmett apareciendo a ver si no se complica todo. **patymdn** **,** hola nena, Edward esta asustado porque no conocía lo que realmente era tener una conciencia hasta ahora, y con todo lo que ha pasado le cuesta ceder, pero ahora tendrá que darse prisa con Emmett llegando para estropear las cosas **Edu,** hola cariño, Emmett en esta ocasión solo trataba de casi que pasar por alto las cosas con Rosalie porque la ama, pensó que al imprimarse Edward podría simplemente largarse y no verse en la necesidad de volverse como él, porque no está en su naturaleza, ¿pero que pasaría si pierde a Rosalie?, y muchas gracias por tus palabras! Me encanta que Cosplay te gustara ya sabes, la escribí con mucho cariño, un placer leerte! **rjnavajas,** hola cariño, gracias a ti por comentar, Edward se preocupa mucho por Bella, de hecho más que por nadie en el mundo y por ello le tiene miedo a arrastrarla con él, **Pera l.t,** hola nena creo que Edward nunca había tenido una conciencia hasta ahora y por ello esta con tantas dudas aunque, mira con Emmett ya se le ha acabado el tiempo.

¿ **Creen que Bella le de oportunidad a Edward a explicarle las cosas?, ¿o será que lo encuentra con Rosalie? Gracias a todas por comentar!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre muchas gracias, sobre todo cuando decido reescribir tres capitulos, jaja eres un amor!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

A Bella le temblaban las manos.

Incluso podía escuchar el castañeo de sus dientes mientras Emmett conducía el auto a gran velocidad por las estrechas curvas de la carretera de solo dos carriles de Rainier Beach. Edward no podía… él no podía haberse estado acostando con la pareja de su casi hermano, no podía ser así de desleal. Se conocían por décadas, Esme se lo dijo, eran familia, los consideraba como sus hijos a todos, y luego estaban Emmett y Rosalie…

Rosalie, esa vampira que solamente había visto en fotografías, ya que Esme le contó que a ella no le gustaba socializar por su pasado, uno bastante difícil, uno del que nadie hablaba, y la castaña no había querido entrometerse...

—¿Cómo pudiste permitir esto? —Lo miró enfurecida, lágrimas bajando por sus ojos.

—Estoy imprimado de ella, es mi _cantante_ , ¡no tengo opción! —rugió de vuelta—. Perderla es como un deseo de muerte.

—¿Y por qué me mentiste, Emmett? —lloró—, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Intenté pero… —Él se quedó callado, como si no encontrara un principio y un fin en sus pensamientos, tan solo desvió la mirada pero ahora todo tenía tanto sentido que resultaba dolorosamente obvio. Por qué se había hecho su amigo, por qué le interesaba que su relación con Edward funcionara, o por qué rayos la quería lejos de este pueblo lo más pronto posible.

—Tenías razón —balbuceó limpiándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Edward… que realmente no lo conocía. —Emmett suspiró.

—No quería ponerte en esta posición, Bella. Nunca fue mi intención.

—No entiendo todavía cómo puedes soportar esto. —El vampiro gruñó, apretando con fuerza el volante bajo sus manos.

—Están destruidos. Ellos comparten una obsesión… la primera vez que los vi, por poco los asesino ahí mismo, cargué contra ellos pero entonces el viento cambió de dirección golpeándome de lleno en el rostro, trayendo el aroma de ambos directo a mi nariz. Lo que tenían era sexo por puro odio y por el placer que les traía las cosas más retorcidas que solo ambos eran capaces de darse. Durante días estuve… estuve fuera de casa, decidido a no volver nunca más, no me veía capaz de superar eso —hizo una mueca—, pero entonces las semanas pasaron y comencé a morir. Verás, estar imprimado, y lejos de la hembra a la que amas, es como tener una daga enterrada, no puedo alimentarme de nadie que no sea ella, es inconcebible, el sentimiento "sobre estar enamorado" es diferente para los vampiros, a diferencia de ustedes los humanos, que su mente es como un colador y pronto superan cualquier cosa, para nosotros es imposible.

—¿Y entonces simplemente accediste a vivir con esto?

—No tuve opción, preferí eso que perderla, él… le da cosas que yo no sería capaz de darle, porque la amo, nunca podría hacerle daño.

—¿Hacerle daño? —Y casi al instante que salió la pregunta se sintió tonta.

Bella guardó silencio porque en ese momento la golpeó un recuerdo violento y muy malo con Edward, uno de tantos que vivió con él mientras estaban en el bucle de tiempo, eran esos sus temores cuando le confesó que no estaba segura de ser suficiente para él...

—Cuando apareciste de verdad creí que esto cambiaría, pensé que si lo suyo iba en serio y con suerte, se iban incluso de Rainer, Rosie lo comprendería, y todo de alguna manera se arreglaría. —El vampiro se detuvo fuera de la casa, repentinamente gruñendo, sus ojos clavados en un auto rojo de modelo reciente—. Pero ya veo que no.

Bella miró hacia el frente, su corazón salió volando en ese mismo momento mientras se imaginaba toda clase de cosas que Edward y Rosalie estarían practicando en la cama donde ella había dormido. El puro pensamiento la puso nauseabunda.

—Emmett, ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa? —susurró desviando los ojos del infame auto hacia el frente de la calle.

…

Bella se quedó de pie en el centro de la estancia de la casa de su padre.

Tenía un par de semanas sin ir, pero ya se sentía como una casa abandonada. Después de sacudir un poco de polvo y abrir algunas ventanas, se quedó observando el fuego que había conseguido prender en la chimenea. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido, pero dudaba mucho que solo fuera del frío. Lágrimas inesperadas pincharon sus ojos. Nunca había esperado irse de casa para vivir al lado de un hombre que velara todos y cada uno de sus sueños. Nah. Bella nunca se había permitido imaginarse ser otra persona, con otro destino. Una desconocida cuya realidad fuera algo sacado de las películas de ciencia ficción, un mito que oía en la mesa de al lado de un restaurante. Mientras comía sola. Hasta que apareció él…

De repente sintió un curso de conciencia zumbando a través de su cuerpo. La golpeó tan fuerte que sus pezones se tensaron debajo de su delgada blusa. Sabía exactamente a quién iba a ver cuando se giró hacia donde sintió el tirón zigzagueando por el aire.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó con esa voz ronca que le erizaba la piel.

Lo miró y casi se sintió mal. Tenía el cabello cobrizo revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado los dedos cientos de veces por él, la ropa desarreglada, parecía descompuesto y su mirada estaba ansiosa y oscura, pese a que estaba fingiendo despreocupación, cuando cruzó los brazos, y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—Desde que salí del trabajo.

—¿Y dejaste el auto afuera de casa para que me volviera loco? —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que estabas ocupado con Rosalie —dijo ella, deslizando las manos por los negros pliegues de su vestido—. No quise interrumpir.

Lo único que encontraron sus oídos fue un silencio tenso. Él la miró fijamente, sin transmitirle nada a través de esos ojos dolorosamente oscuros, era como si el dorado se hubiera ido dejando permanentemente al color ónix en su lugar, poniéndola nerviosa.

—He estado sentada aquí, pensando durante horas en lo que tenía para decirte. —Se mordisqueó el labio—. Preguntas para hacerte... cómo fue posible que estuvieses frente a Emmett y fingir que no hacías nada con su mujer. Cómo pudiste mentirme a la cara… —Bella tembló cuando se dio cuenta de que su voz se estaba elevando y volviéndose más urgente—. Emmett finalmente me ha dicho de qué va su rivalidad.

—Sí, ya veo.

Sus ojos se encontraron y medio esperó una disculpa por casi entrar y atraparlo en el acto. Por lo menos, esperaba un intento de verse arrepentido. Pero fue su error pensar de esa manera. En algún lugar entre sus idilios en el bosque, los desayunos en la cama, la promesa de una nueva vida y sus te amo, se había olvidado con quién estaba tratando.

—¿Sabes?, la noche que decidí salir con Mike, fue una decisión bien pensada, después de estar tanto tiempo con alguien como James, me dije que era un respiro, estaba buscando una salida pero entonces te conocí. Me lancé a esto —hizo un gesto de mano entre ellos—, lo que sea que fuera... entre nosotros, sin detenerme a medir las consecuencias.

Edward tan solo le devolvió una mirada llena de precaución silenciosa, haciendo que su sangre hirviera.

»A fin de cuentas, no me debes nada. Pero no voy a soportar que hayas tenido sexo con Rosalie hace unos minutos, y ahora vengas a mi casa luciendo angustiado y que…

—Espera, ¿qué has dicho? —ladró él—. ¿Cuándo pasó eso? Si vas a reescribir la historia, por lo menos dame un segundo para que pueda alcanzarte. —Bella lo miró enojada.

—Emmett me llevó a tu casa, vi el auto de Rosalie ahí, te has estado acostando con ella por años. No soy estúpida, Edward, no finjas que solo estaban charlando esta noche.

—No tuve sexo con ella. Ni esta noche ni ninguna otra desde que te lo prometí.

—Tal vez digas la verdad, pero ya no puedo creerte. No puedo creer nada de lo que me digas. Me lo pudiste confesar cuando sabías que me veía con Emmett, pero ni una sola vez hiciste el intento por aclarar algo tan desconcertante como esto.

Edward se echó a reír en un fuerte estallido que la hizo saltar en su sitio.

—¿Estás juzgándome? ¿Tú?, ¿que hiciste exactamente lo mismo con James? —Bella trató de sacudirse de su tono y sus acusaciones.

—No había nadie de por medio, no estaba destrozando a otra persona… mira —suspiró—, tan solo no puedo volver a confiar en ti.

—¿No puedes?, te dije mierda que no le había contado a nadie —siseó exasperado.

—¿De verdad? —espetó enfurecida—. ¿O fue un acto para obtener lo que querías de mí y no volver nunca más al bucle de tiempo? —Él la miró luciendo incluso ofendido.

—Estás jodidamente de broma. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Ese es el problema con mentir, Edward. Lo haces una vez y la otra persona no tiene ni idea sobre en qué más has sido un mentiroso. No puedo renunciar a mi vida para comenzar una eternidad con alguien a quien no le importo lo suficiente. No lo haré.

—Quieres dar a entender que soy un hijo de puta, bien. Hazlo, júzgame. Pero no finjas ni por un instante que eres un arcángel escupiendo superioridad. Porque eso son sandeces, hembra. ¿Ya se te olvidó que me pediste asesinar a alguien para no manchar tus santas manos? —Sacudió la cabeza—. La única diferencia es que yo no te estoy puñeteramente juzgando, solo me dediqué a comprenderte en ese momento y a apoyarte de la única puta manera que sé hacerlo, no me precipité pensando que eras una jodida asesina, nunca sacaría conclusiones de cosas que no me constan.

Bella miró al moribundo fuego. Después de un momento, asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón.

—Gracias por la inesperada confianza, me siento mucho mejor —espetó con sarcasmo.

—La realidad es que no estoy enfadada contigo por haberte acostado con Rosalie ahora, o durante tanto tiempo. —Bella se puso de pie y caminó hacia él.

—¿Estás segura de eso? —preguntó sin apartar la mirada de ella, y aunque sus ojos lucían apagados, incluso casi podría jurar que estaban cargados con la más absoluta desolación, Bella no cedió.

—Sí, lo estoy. Más bien estoy enojada conmigo misma, porque no pude ver que estaba dejando lo malo por lo peor.

—Sí, parece que llamas a las calamidades con tu ingenua forma de ser —comentó en tono dolido, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza lentamente, y pasó a su lado.

—Al final no es como si yo supiese si entre vampiros respetan o no la monogamia. Sólo te he conocido durante un par de semanas, así que... buen trabajo. Aprendí mi lección.

—¿Y qué aprendiste exactamente? —preguntó Edward con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Que solo se puede confiar en uno mismo. —Cuando Bella abrió la puerta despachándolo, sintió como si estuviera mirando a un extraño.

Eso es lo que pasaba cuando desaparecía la ilusión de cercanía e intimidad, inventada gracias al sexo realmente bueno que habían tenido juntos. Ahora, de verdad le urgía que se fuera. Quería entrar de lleno en sus sentimientos de dolor, rechazo y traición. Quería gritar y chillar, lanzar algo. Darle una patada, tirarse al suelo...

—¿Sabes? Antes de ti, no tenía una pizca de decencia, ni moral, mucho menos un sentido de vida, solo iba… jodiendo a todo lo que se atravesara en mi camino. Estaba destruido, y quería arrasar con cualquier cosa que se me acercara. Amigos, familia… hembras… Tú. —La ira brilló metálica en sus ojos negros—. Pero entonces… pasar tiempo contigo me cambió, y de pronto todo se volvió como en las putas historias, con color y mierda, incluso me hiciste conocer lo que es el remordimiento, y puse todo lo que tengo en ti, a pesar de que en el fondo sabía que este momento llegaría eventualmente.

Su cuerpo estaba tembloroso mientras lo veía acercarse a ella, pero no porque temiera que Edward la hiriera o dijera algo horrible, la proximidad era difícil... aunque su mente había cambiado respecto a él, su cuerpo todavía quería lanzársele.

—Debiste decírmelo —balbuceó—. Has puesto en duda lo que tenemos, a pesar de que te había dado libremente todo de mí, incluso cada pieza rota de lo que soy, te lo di.

—Sí, debí hacerlo pero incluso aunque me mandes a la mierda, tan podrido y tan roto como he vivido, yo siempre seré tuyo. —Bella cerró los ojos, guardando silencio mientras un escalofrío recorría todo su cuerpo—. No me conoces como pensé que lo hacías.

—Y tú no eres quien creía que eras —sollozó abriendo los ojos, lágrimas bajaron furiosas por su rostro.

—Más bien no quisiste verlo. Muchas veces te dije que no era lo que buscabas —murmuró taciturno, deteniéndose a su lado, su vista al frente sin embargo.

Bella se quedó fría, como si de pronto la habitación hubiera bajado en grados dejándola congelada en su sitio. Sí, quizás él siempre intentó decirle a su manera que no la merecía, pero esto igual se sentía como una traición.

—Edward, yo no… quizás no me estás mintiendo ahora. —La castaña miró hacia abajo, concentrándose en sus botas de cintas cruzadas—. ¿Pero qué pasará mañana cuando decidas que no somos compatibles?, ¿o que tu pasado vuelva y te pida que hagas cosas que no creas que soy capaz de darte? —Lo miró entonces y elevó un dedo para impedirle hablar—. No he olvidado las últimas noches a tu lado, tus inquietantes y fríos silencios ahora para mí adquieren un significado diferente, porque de alguna manera, no creo que tú estés seguro tampoco de estar conmigo.

—¡Porque siempre tuve miedo de este puto desenlace! —respiró hondo antes de pellizcarse el puente de la nariz—. Pero ahora que ya lo sabes, no tengo nada que perder y estoy bastante seguro de lo que siento por ti. —Bella respiró profundo, mordisqueándose el labio. Estaba confundida, dolida y llena de insanos celos.

—Déjame… procesar todo esto, ¿sí?, no me siento lista para nada ahora.

Él asintió una sola vez, antes de salir por la puerta y no volver a mirar atrás.

* * *

 **Hola chicas, pues he aquí las cosas, ¿creen que Bella pueda perdonarlo?**

Guest,

hola nena, Rosalie ciertamente andaba de calenturienta y fue a buscar a Edward, pero según lo que él dice no cayó en sus redes, ¿será que debemos darle otra oportunidad? **Noelia,** hola nena, aunque Bella no los encontró juntos lo que se dice juntos, se imaginó toda la escena y lo tomó para mal, crees que debe darle otra oportunidad?, **zujeyane,** hola nena, Rosalie no puede convencer a Edward tan fácil, ahora que si te referías a Bella, ella sí ;) **Let Cull,** hola nena, creo que Edward ya había tomado una decisión pese a las dificultades, el problema es que ahora Bella está dolida, crees que debe perdonarlo? **sommers,** hola nena, mientras seas mi lectora tienes derecho a quejarte, si no le di velocidad a lo de Rosalie, es porque tenía reservado esto para el final, ¿porqué hay mas comentarios que historia? Fácil, desde siempre he contestado los rrs y cuando les dije que ya no iba hacerlo fue un melodrama, y entre más comentarios y dudas, más largas se vuelven mis respuestas, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer con la historia porque para actualizar varias veces por semana, necesito que los capis no sean muy largos, espero lo entiendas, saludos! **Vico Masen,** Emmett tiene un porque de ser así, yo habría mandado a la mierda a Rosalie, pero él esta imprimado, tendríamos que imprimarnos para saber, jaja, **vanex** **,** gracias por tus comentarios nena, al final creo que Edward se ha contenido pero no se ha ido nada contento, y en cuanto a Bella, crees que le de otra oportunidad? **miop,** creo que Bella si le dio la oportunidad de hablar, pero como si no se la hubiera dado porque no se lo creyó, como ves? **Nancygov** **,** hola nena, si ya era demasiado bueno pero la culpa la tuvo Edward por esperarse tanto, **Meemii Cullen,** hola nena te cuento, el vinculo de sangre se hace por ejemplo si Edward es quien transforma a Bella, para formar juntos un vínculo que los une por medio de la sangre, espero se haya entendido. **Karla,** hola nena, como bien dices no fue en su año peeero si te acuerdas una noche Edward si se fue alimentar y ya esta con Bella :/ como ves? **Merce,** hola nena, yo creo que Edward si se arrepiente de lo que hizo pero igual es tarde, **Lu,** así es nena, como ves? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti cariño, espero te haya gustado este capi, **Mariana** hola cariño, Bella no se esperó a verlos en una movida o no, se fue directo a su casa y tomó para mal las cosas, naturalmente, ahora falta ver si le da alguna oportunidad, muchas gracias por comentar!, **Edu,** exacto nena, por culpa de las indesiciones de Edward, es que Bella se tomó para mal esto, crees que le de oportunidad después, **Gloria,** hola cariño te cuento que a pesar de que no le consta lo que Edward hizo la desconfianza es cañona y falta ver que pasa con esto, si lo perdona pronto o no le da ya otra oportunidad, como ves? **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola nena como bien dices, el pánico de Bella creció porque Edward no le garantizo nada y ver a Rosalie ahí la hizo dudar de lo que tienen, como ves? **Alexa Hp,** hola nena, de momento Bella los encontró pero no los vio, ahora falta ver también como se toma Rosalie esto, **Pao Pao,** hola nena, Edward dice que no cedió, será cierto? **LuAnKa,** jaja sorry nena, espero este te haya gustado! **Cary,** hola nena él le dijo la verdad pero ella esta muy dolida, crees que lo perdone? **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, así es pues Edward se ha puesto la soga el solo, aunque ya no esté con Rosalie en su momento lo estuvo y disfrutó de ver sufrir a Emmett, así que aquí esta lo que se merece, **Any,** hola nena así es, la culpa la tuvo Edward y aunque compartía un pasado con Rosalie no debió dejarse chantajear, como ves? **Rosy Canul 10,** hola nena aunque Edward le ha contado la verdad, Bella esta dolida y no puede creerle, como ves? **lizdayanna,** hola nena, a dicho medio adiosito, como ves? **Pera l.t,** hola nena si lo ha dejado que se explique pero no le ha creido, crees que Edward se merece otra oportunidad? **crysty Katy,** hola nena, se ha armado en grande y Bella se ha salido de la casa, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike** hola nena, pues te cuento que Edward no confrontó a Emmett al menos no todavía y Bella obviamente se molestó por la forma en la que descubrió las cosas y ahora no lo quiere ver, como ves?, **Tata XOXO** **,** hola nena no lo encontró en una situación comprometedora, pero se enojó como si así hubiera sido, ya viste? **jupy,** hola nena, pues ha acabado medio mal, ya viste? **Pili,** creo que Edward no engañó a Bella pero como dice ella, ya no puede confiar en él, **Flor,** hola nena, estos finales no felices que te he estado dando, me perdonas? **SoledadCullen,** hola nena pues te cuento que Bella a reaccionado mal, ahora veamos si todo esta perdido o no **, freckles03** **,** jajajaja que Bella se suicide, no nada de suicidios nena, bella solo le ha dado una patada a Edward y faltará ver si es definitiva, **rjnavajas** **,** ahora Bella esta en su momento de ofuscación, crees que se le pase pronto? **Tecupi,** creo que a Edward también le ha ido como en feria y Bella lo a puesto en claro, no puede confiar en él si él no le está diciendo la verdad, pero faltará ver si lo perdona, como ves? **LicetSalvatore,** Puedo saber en donde rayos estabas? Hace muchos capis que quiero reclamar tu ausencia pero se me olvida, en fin como ya sabes que soy superior dramática no debe extrañarte este capitulo, drama al full malos entendidos, corazones rotos, jajaja espero te haya gustado y no me dejes de comentar, PD. me mori de risa con la canción. **patymdn** hola nena, si estaba Rosalie pero según esto no hicieron nada, les crees?

 **Uy chicas pues después de responder mi pergamino de comentarios, (el cual por supuesto no tienen que leer) solo les cuento que el miedo de Bella creció exponencialmente por culpa de Edward, ¿qué le costaba decirle bien cuanto la amaba? ahora Bella siente esto como una traición ¿ustedes que harían? Saludos a todas y mil gracias por comentar!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani te voy a volver loca con estos cambios ahora sí que de último momento, mil gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Bella estaba en el suelo, sentada frente a la chimenea, su vieja laptop en sus piernas emitía sonidos estrangulados como si estuviera trabajando a marchas forzadas. Quizás se descompondría pronto, solo esperaba que aguantara lo suficiente para que pudiera mandar las últimas solicitudes de empleo a las escuelas en Arizona.

Síp a Arizona y no a Forks como habían planeado.

Entre más sol mejor, y poner todos esos kilómetros entre Rainer y ella se veía de pronto maravilloso. Contaba con la liquidación que le habían dado de su escuela, y con la casa en venta podría establecerse modestamente en Phoenix, sería un cambio enorme, pero era justo lo que necesitaba, sobre todo en momentos como este, donde su corazón se empeñaba en traer recuerdos innecesarios, incluso palabras totalmente fuera de lugar viniendo de Emmett, cosas del tipo: "morimos sin nuestra _cantante_ " y esas cosas, seguro era otra mentira, porque hasta el día de hoy, Edward no había vuelto a buscarla de ninguna forma, así que asumía que si ni siquiera la recordaba, mucho menos iba a estarse muriendo sin ella.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, la laptop entre sus piernas se sacudió cayendo hacia adelante, Bella alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que su armatoste tuviera un final más pronto de lo esperado, sus ojos volaron a la ventana. Ya era de noche pero no podía ser él. No porque se había visto ridículamente ofendido al irse, no porque él nunca tocaba. No porque no podía _sentirlo_. Se levantó alisando su vestido, secando sus manos de pronto sudorosas contra la suave tela mientras se encaminaba a la puerta, donde unos ojos dolorosamente familiares la recibieron del otro lado.

—¿Puedo pasar? —Bella parpadeó unos segundos, su corazón latía frenético y sus instintos se prendían uno a uno como sirenas estallando en su cabeza.

—Sí… está bien. —Alice sonrió pasando a su lado, mirando con interés su hogar, desde las fotografías que decoraban las paredes hasta la improvisada cama frente al fuego.

—¿Es cierto que te vas? —La castaña parpadeó mirándola.

—Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? —La vampira se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—Jasper es dueño de la inmobiliaria donde metiste la papelería para la venta de tu propiedad. —Bella elevó ambas cejas, antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Bueno… sí, así es.

—Te voy a extrañar mucho, eres mi amiga. ¿No has pensado cómo pueda tomarse esto Edward? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Nada bueno va a resultar de todo esto.

Bella también iba a extrañar a la familia a la que pensó que pronto pertenecería, después de muchos años sola, convivir al lado de los Cullen había llenado vacíos que ni siquiera sabía que tenía, la amistad con Alice había sido una novedad refrescante, pero tenía que seguir adelante con sus planes, incluso estando tan rota. Nadie iba a sacarla de su miseria, solo se tenía a sí misma. Por otra parte… no había oído hablar de Edward hasta hoy, y de pronto la sola mención de su nombre, abrió ese hueco en el centro de su pecho, ese que a duras penas lograba contener. Bella se llevó las manos al pecho, como si así pudiera evitar que su corazón saltara fuera de su pecho y la dejara sola en esto.

—Si de verdad le importara, ya habría venido a intentar hablar de esto —comentó dolida.

—Bueno, la verdad es que tampoco sabemos en dónde está, no lo hemos vuelto a ver desde aquella noche donde vino a buscarte y Jasper está… sumamente preocupado, Bella, esto se está saliendo de control…

—¿Ahora resulta que yo tengo la culpa de que no aparezca? ¡Soy la ofendida aquí! ¿Por qué se porta como si yo fuera la mala en esto? No sé qué espera que haga, no voy a dejar que me pisotee con esto… ¿y sí está con Rosalie?

—Bella… —Alice elevó las manos como si quisiera calmarla—, no creo que esté con ella, por favor no te metas ideas en la cabeza hasta no saberlo, ¿sí? No permitas que los celos te dominen, entiendo que seas territorial pero en este caso necesitas pensarlo dos veces. —La castaña desvió la mirada.

—Sé que está enfadado, y bastante, yo estoy más que enfadada, pero al menos, no me revolqué con ningún ex amante… —respiró profundo—. Tiene que entender que ocultarme cosas, es una forma inaceptable de portarse a mi alrededor.

—Edward siempre nos ha ocultado cosas, hace mal con eso, no lo justifico pero siempre se ha inclinado… a la oscuridad que puede rodearlo.

Bella abrió la boca para refutar ese comportamiento, pero Alice se apresuró a hablar como si estuviera preocupada de que la fuera a correr de la casa, y perdiera así la oportunidad de decir lo que necesitaba.

—Sé que esto no es asunto mío, pero realmente odio verlos sufrir. Y aunque Edward no es mi persona favorita, tampoco deseo que muera. Estoy terriblemente preocupada por eso también. Y sé que te enteraste de… Rose, de esa forma tan horrible, pero si de verdad lo quieres… creo que pueden darse la oportunidad de hablarlo de nuevo.

La mente de Bella empezó a trabajar a marchas forzadas como su vieja laptop, su mente se negaba a procesar otra vez lo de hablar de lo que sea que Edward hacía con Rosalie, pero su corazón ya estaba abriendo la maldita puerta que había sido demasiado duro cerrar antes, ¿y si él había dicho la verdad?, ¿y si se había precipitado?, pero en todo caso, ¿por qué ni siquiera había venido?, ¿en dónde estaba?

—Mira no tienes que decir nada, tan solo piénsalo, ¿sí? No estoy diciendo que vayas tú a pedirle una disculpa, pero puedes intentar de alguna forma acercarte, solucionar todo este malentendido. Edward ha vivido reprochándose por un pasado del que no nos quiere hablar, pero que yo sé perfectamente que lo atormenta cada día, sigo sin entender cómo entra Rosalie en esta ecuación pero no he querido indagar más porque estoy segura de que no va a gustarme. —Bella parpadeó, apretando los labios al recordar que nadie sabía realmente el pasado del vampiro.

—Alice, ¿qué le pasó a Rosalie en el pasado? —La vampira parpadeó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —La joven tragó saliva, antes de aclararse la garganta.

—¿Ella fue… fue abusada? —Alice respiró profundo, mirando sus costosos zapatos como si así pudiera salir de la incómoda charla.

—No veo en qué te hace sentir mejor que te diga esto… pero sí. Ella tuvo un pasado de mierda, creo que por eso justifico un poco que se haya… metido con Edward, siempre ha estado perdida.

 _«Están destruidos. Ellos comparten una obsesión…»_

Bella cerró los ojos recordando las palabras de Emmett. _Mierda_. Esto tenía más sentido del que Alice podía comprender…

 _«Lo que tenían era sexo por puro odio y por el placer que les traía las cosas más retorcidas que solo ambos eran capaces de darse»._

Isabella apretó los labios, como si así pudiera impedir salir las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

—Pero no quiero hablar de esto —interrumpió sus pensamientos—, por favor no llores. —Alice cerró la distancia entre ellas, y la abrazó de una manera que le robó el aliento, sin duda la vampira no medía sus fuerzas con una simple humana como ella—. Mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo piensas vender esta casa en estas condiciones? —comentó deslizando un dedo por la polvorosa mesa.

—¿Q-Qué condiciones? —balbuceó sintiéndose todavía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Fue así que Alice la sacó de su estupor al traerle una escoba mientras ella comenzaba a ponerse unos guantes para limpiar. La noche se les fue platicando y riéndose de lo absurdamente polvosa que estaba la casa, o cómo Jasper era un controlador del polvo a donde quiera que iba, el dolor en el centro del pecho de Bella incluso aminoró por instantes, hasta que se hizo de madrugada y a esas alturas, a Bella le dolía todo el cuerpo y el cansancio tanto físico como emocional la tenía hecha pedazos. Quizás esta sería la primera noche que dormiría algo aunque fuera.

—¿Te molestaría si paso la noche aquí? Estoy cansada —murmuró Alice bostezando—. Y el sol está por salir...

—Sí… bueno —suspiró—, está bien.

Bella no estaba muy convencida del plan de Alice, ¿ella buscar a Edward?, respiró profundo. Tenía ya varios días sin poder conciliar el sueño y realmente agradecía la distracción que su amiga implicaba, solo que en cuanto puso la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos la asaltaron esas locas ganas de llorar como cada noche. Quizás se había equivocado, quizás lo juzgó demasiado duro.

Desde que él no estaba, se sentía tan vacía, como si hubieran arrancado su corazón y el dolor fuera tan abismal que la dejaba sin aliento y sin vida. La ira hacia Edward que había estado reprimiendo toda la semana, era el único pensamiento en su cabeza mientras rememoraba la conversación que había tenido con Alice. De alguna manera, ahora Bella tenía claro que el autodesprecio que Edward sentía por su pasado, lo había llevado a tomar decisiones incorrectas. A lo largo de estos días sin él, Bella recordó todas las conversaciones que habían tenido, intentó atar cabos y al final, un pensamiento de los niños de su escuela fue el que se estableció como un mantra en su cabeza. Pensó en sus diferentes problemas. Los cohibidos se juntaban entre ellos, los populares se reunían en los pasillos. Bien decía el dicho: "Dios los hace y ellos se juntan"… como Rosalie y Edward.

Le gustara o no, ellos tenían una conexión bastante grotesca. Por otra parte, cuando te habías visto obligado a soportar la crueldad y denigración de otro durante años, siempre iba a haber un separador entre tú y el mundo, no importaba cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado o cuántas cosas buenas te sucedieran desde entonces. Ese terreno común les unía. Lleno de abusos y vejaciones. Y aunque Bella hubiera deseado algo más para Edward, otra forma de ayudarlo, otra manera de que él manejara sus temores y secretos, desgraciadamente las cosas se habían salido de control. Quizás tendría que ceder y ser ella quien le pidiera que hablaran… o solo quizás…

Realmente, Bella no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dando vueltas en la cama y en su cabeza, lo que sí supo fue que a una hora incierta se removió incómoda, pensó que lo que estaba escuchando era todavía el hielo de su sueño quebrándose, un fuerte martilleo golpeando sus sienes, pero cuando el sonido se hizo más fuerte, abrió los ojos de golpe tan solo para darse cuenta de que estaba encerrada en una oscuridad que hizo que un repentino miedo creciera en su interior, a pesar de que las cortinas estaban corridas la castaña sintió terror puro. Una profunda oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, y afuera había comenzado a llover. Se talló los ojos intentando enfocar algo, y dio un respingo cuando un trueno sacudió los cimientos, trató de calmarse diciéndose que no había nada que pudiera hacerle daño, pero un segundo después, escuchó el distintivo sonido de la bisagra de su puerta rechinando cuando se abrió lentamente.

Bella se congeló, sin idea de dónde podría haber algo con lo que pudiera defenderse sin traer ninguna atención a la cama, donde ahora estaba sentada. La única cosa que podía hacer era apretar el edredón a su pecho y esperar. La inevitable sombra se escabulló dentro, primero una larga pierna y luego la otra. Bella vio un pisapapeles sobre el escritorio y estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento, tomarlo y lanzarlo hacia el intruso, cuando la sombra se dirigió hacia su cama. Para su sorpresa mientras la sombra se movía más cerca de ella, el pánico de Bella retrocedió al recordar que Alice estaba en la casa, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de prender la luz de la pequeña lámpara en su tocador, un relámpago iluminó la alcoba, la luz irradiando como un foco presentó al visitante.

 _Rosalie._

* * *

 **Hola! pues bueno, ahora Rosalie se ha aparecido en casa de Bella, ¿qué creen que tenga que decir?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:** **Gloria,** hola hola nena, lo que hablaron Rosalie y Edward lo publicaré no lo dudes, por lo pronto, chan chaan Rosalie es una loca ya la viste? **Adriana Molina,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, espero este cap también haya sido de tu agrado, **Cary,** hola nena, Bella a analizado mejor las cosas, quizás estaba dolida pero tampoco es como que el fin con ella y Edward, el problema? Siempre ha sido Rosalie, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola nena, te cuento que Bella no le dio mucho margen a Edward su orgullo pudo más incluso que el sentido común, ahora que ha hablado con Rosalie ve las cosas de otra manera, pero crees que pueda volver a ver a Edward? **Jupy,** hola nena, imagino que si no te gusto el capi anterior menos este! **Mariana,** creo que Edward no le dijo a Bella las cosas bien porque estaba dolido de que Bella le planteara las cosas así, él nunca a sido perfecto y mucho menos cuando se trata de relacionarse, el problema ahora es que por andar dejando las cosas a medias, incluyendo los corazones rotos, a ver que le espera! **Karla,** hola cariño como bien dices, Bella estaba cegada por los celos, ahora que tiene la cabeza más fría ve las cosas de otra manera, crees que todavía esté a tiempo? **Pera l.t,** hola hola nena, que le vamos hacer? Yo también soy de finales felices, incluso aunque las cosas se pongan turbias como ahora, **Nancygov,** hola hola nena como bien dices, drama al full!, **tulgarita,** si quizás habría sido el mismo resultado pero igual Bella habría tenido tiempo de pensarlo con tranquilidad, y no con una vampira furiosa buscándola, **Cristal82,** Así es nena, el paso lógico se ha cumplido, en el bucle de tiempo, Edward le daba más margen a Rosalie de procesar las cosas, ¿pero a estas alturas? Bueno solo le dio una patada y por esto, este desenlace, como ves? **Caty,** eso espero!, **Edu,** muchas gracias por tus palabras Edu, de verdad me encanta saber que sigo proyectando sentimientos pese a que a veces me siento repetitiva, aquí andamos todavía. Creo que Edward se ha sentido ofendido, rechazado y hasta ultrajado en el capi anterior, porque a su manera, pero fue claro con Bella, no es perfecto, nunca lo ha sido y Bella de pronto lo olvidó, ahora? Bueno aunque ya medio recapacitó, Rosalie está encima de ella. **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Edward estuvo en casa o ve tu a saber en donde pero no cerca de Bella, y por eso Rosalie ha aprovechado la oportunidad, como ves? **Tecupi,** hola nena, Edward pudo decir perfectamente eso pero no lo hizo, porque lo olvidó por andar cogiendo o porque simplemente es después de todo, un hombre, y olvidó algo tan importante, el caso es que por andar ahí de divo, lejos de Bella, se le dejó venir una amante enojada y no cualquier mujer, jaja como ves? **Meemii Cullen,** hola nena, lo que modifica que lo tengan o no, básicamente es que las personas con el vínculo quedan atadas de alguna manera, sintiendo lo que el otro y así, realmente Rosalie estuvo en casa de Ed. **Any,** hola nena, ambos se dijeron cosas con el calor de la discusión, pero Edward tiene un orgullo grande y Bella también, por eso tuvo que actuar Alice, el problema está en Rosalie, que crees que tenga que decirle a Bella? **Lupita Calvo,** me perdonas por no subirles el regalo? Es que voy escribiendo al día y realmente tuve una semana pesada, pero espero este cap te haya gustado, saludos! **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar siempre, **Noelia,** Bella es blandita con Edward porque lo quiere, el problema es saber que quiere Rosalie, **Miop,** creo que Bella estaba enojada y sentida, ahora ha pensado mejor las cosas, pero necesitaremos ver que quiere Rosalie, **zujeyane,** Edward se dio por vencido con facilidad porque se sintió de alguna manera traicionado, por confiarle a Bella un montón de cosas y cualquier cosa echó abajo lo que habían construido, quizás él lo ve así pero no significa que esté bien, ahora habrá que ver que quiere la loca de Rosalie, **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, exactamente Bella no es una blanca paloma, pero al menos es sincera, a Edward le falta bajarle a su orgullo, ahora habrá que ver que quiere Rose, **soledadCullen,** así es nena, creo que se derrumbó al no esperarse esa reacción de Bella, que sin importar que él confesara, tarde, pero lo dijera ella igual lo sacó de su vida, ahora veremos que tiene que decir Rosalie, **Lu,** hola nena, gracias por comentar! **Rosy Canul 10,** hola nena, por lo pronto Bella ha pensado mejor las cosas, pero habrá que ver que piensa de todo ahora que Rosalie aparece, a ver si no le envenena más la cabeza, **crysty Katy,** así es nena, debió confesarlo ahora lo malo es que está también dolido por no haber recibido un poco más de credibilidad por parte de Bella, ahora toca ver que tiene que decir Rose, **freckles03,** así es nena, necesitas saber todo del otro sobre todo si vas a renunciar a tu vida como humano, por eso Bella estaba sentida aunque igual Edward porque nunca ha sido perfecto y le dejo entre ver a Bella que las cosas no eran rosas con él, ahora toca ver si lo que Rosalie tenga que decir no afecta más a la relación, **LicetSalvatore,** espero que estés mejor cualquiera que haya sido el problema para no estar de ánimos, no te creas, a todos nos pasa y te comprendo, pero igual agradezco mucho que de nuevo recuperaras tu humor y me lo escribas por aquí, y bueno, como tu dices, Edward le confesó a su manera las cosas, pero Bella es muy celosa y se dejó llevar, ahora medio recapacitó pero con Rosalie apareciendo? A ver si no empeora las cosas, como ves? PD Emmett y Bella juntos por actitud pasiva jajaja buena esa. **lizdayanna,** como bien dices, Bella tenía que haber visto lo que estaban haciendo para sacarse de la cabeza una imagen innecesaria, ahora la duda la carcome y por eso es tan impulsiva, **Tata XOXO,** hola nena creo que Bella sabe bien lo que implica alejarse, y aunque estaba decidida hacerlo, al hablar con Alice esta viendo las cosas de otra manera, aunque con Rosalie apareciendo? Veremos que tiene que decir. **patymdn,** hola nena, pienso como tu, lo que no fue en tu año no es tu daño y sería bueno que también le hubiese tenido más confianza, porque a su manera también lo hirió. **LuAnKa,** hola nena, con Rosalie y emmett tengo algo planeado, jeje ya verás.

 **Bueno chicas, nos leemos en el siguiente cap, ¿en dónde creen que había estado Edward? esperemos no con Rosalie, un abrazo!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía**

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por betearme y además promocionarme en mis momentos de vetada del face por subir cosas cochinas, jajaja te quiero!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Era de noche cuando Bella se despertó con un dolor de cabeza monumental.

Estaba desorientada y en completa oscuridad. El pánico comenzó a crecer en su pecho conforme los recuerdos venían en sucesiones a su cerebro. Trató de tomar un respiro hondo, pero no pudo meter aire en sus pulmones. Tambaleante, logró ponerse de pie para buscar a tientas algo, lo que fuera, sin mucho éxito. Obligándose a sí misma a seguir buscando una fuente de luz, tocó toda la pared cercana hasta que finalmente dio con el marco de lo que parecía una puerta, pero estaba sellada. La joven apoyó la espalda contra la pared, su cabeza punzaba por el fuerte golpe que la había tenido inconsciente, y en todo lo que podía pensar era que iba a desmayarse otra vez de puro pánico.

Se fue resbalando hasta que llegó al suelo, donde se acurrucó envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas. Su pecho ahora estaba tan apretado que no podía respirar. La habitación giró a su alrededor, pero en realidad ni siquiera podía saber si estaba cayendo, si estaba dormida o despierta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tal vez su pánico no era sobre estar sola en la oscuridad. Tal vez era sólo sobre estar… sola.

Sus padres habían muerto en circunstancias trágicas, lanzándola sin ser su intención, a los brazos de un tipo que había intentado no solo violarla, sino matarla. James fue un escudo, un protector… un hombre retorcido que logró manipularla por años. Sus constantes celos, sus locuras, su obsesión por ella comenzó a asustarla cuando decidió dejarlo. ¿Quién iba a pensar que se toparía con alguien más obsesivo y posesivo que él? Respiró de forma entrecortada al pensar en Edward, él había sido tan real, llenando sus huecos vacíos y su vida hasta entonces sin mucho rumbo ni sentido. Con su demencia, con su carácter cruel, con sus demonios y sombras, él lo había sido todo… hasta que de pronto, se había complicado. Bella no iba a llorar porque sería perder el poco control que le quedaba en sí misma, pero se arrepentía enormemente de no haberle visto aunque fuera una última vez el rostro, de no haber hablado con él otra…

De pronto la puerta crujió abriéndose, la escasa luz filtrándose de fuera fue bien recibida por los ávidos ojos de la castaña, que necesitaban identificar en qué lugar se encontraba, su corazón sin embargo latió desbocado dejándola sin aliento al verla.

—Por un momento llegué a pensar que te había matado —murmuró Rosalie, poniéndose en cuclillas a su lado—. Los humanos son criaturas realmente débiles.

Era tan hermosa que dolía mirarla, con el largo cabello rubio, las facciones exquisitas. La vampira sonrió mostrando los colmillos cuando estiró la mano, y aunque Bella se encogió, ella le restó importancia empujando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, sus dedos jugueteando suavemente con su mejilla. Toda la piel de Bella se erizó, había algo frío detrás de sus palabras, algo siniestro tras sus gestos y mirada.

—Tan frágil e insignificante.

—¿Por qué me tienes aquí?

—No manejo bien el rechazo.

—¿Q-Qué? —Rosalie rodó los ojos, dejando escapar un bufido como si estuviera hablando con alguien de lento aprendizaje.

—No te hagas la que no sabes. —Y como Bella siguió sin comprender, la rubia volvió a rodar los ojos—. Fui a visitar a Edward a su casa, con la idea de que todo sería como antes, él ha tenido hembras, no es nada nuevo —se encogió de hombros—, pero siempre regresaba a mí, hasta que apareciste tú… —la miró como si fuera una escoria—, una simple humana.

—Estás herida, te comprendo —asintió tratando de sonar razonable—. Pero por favor… no tenemos que hacer esto.

—Él me corrió de su vida —la interrumpió luciendo pensativa—, nunca había hecho eso, incluso lo hizo sin importarle que dijera que iba a develar su secreto. Él simplemente me echó…

—¿Secreto?

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas —gruñó enseñándole los colmillos—. En fin, contaré su "secreto" porque eso es lo que le dije que haría, se lo merece. Supongo que no sabías que fue violado por su jodido padrastro cuando era un humano —sonrió. Bella parpadeó, no porque no la comprendiera, sino porque no podía creer que Rosalie lo amenazara con contar algo tan horrible como eso—. ¿Sabes cómo lo llena de vergüenza? —se rio fríamente—, aborrece recordarlo, pero lo que más detesta, es necesitar los golpes, ser dominante, necesita sexo no consensuado, y créeme es algo que solo yo puedo darle.

Bella ni siquiera había notado que estaba llorando, hasta que ella sonrió, limpiando una lágrima fuera de sus mejillas, y aunque era hermosa, la joven se estremeció al ver la mecánica expresión y la demente mirada en los ojos de Rosalie.

—¿Y sabes por qué es eso? —Bella cerró los ojos, sí, ahora lo sabía—. Porque me hicieron lo mismo, Emmett nunca podría someterme, nunca podría tratarme de esa manera, porque está imprimado de mí, jamás podría hacerme daño —gruñó con fastidio—. Solo Edward me comprende y solo yo puedo darle lo que necesita.

—No puedo creer que lo amenazaras con eso, eres tan vil… —Rosalie se echó a reír.

—Por favor, tienes un par de días con él y ya me hablas como si te perteneciera. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Además Edward es más vil que yo, y precisamente _eso_ es lo que nos mantendrá unidos siempre, no importa lo que diga, yo sé que solo eres algo así como su mascota y está encaprichado —agitó airadamente la mano—, y podría esperar a que se canse de ti, pero la verdad es que la paciencia nunca ha sido una de mis cualidades y verlo siendo ahora tan patético me hizo… acelerar las cosas.

Bella se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano, se sentía enfurecida, la sangre hervía en sus venas. No podía creer que la vampira frente a ella, fuera lo que Emmett quería, estaba enferma, ¿cómo podía chantajear a Edward con algo tan ruin como eso? En ese momento no le importaba si la molía a golpes. Estaba actuando impulsada por la energía que producían la ira, la agitación y el mismo agotamiento, así que era probable que no estuviera pensando con claridad.

—Edward nunca estará contigo —se escuchó decir—, porque yo soy su _cantante._ Estamos predestinados, te echó fuera porque es a mí a quien ama, a quien desea y es a mí a quien va a convertir para compartir el resto de su vida, tendrás que aprender a vivir con eso. —Los ojos de Rosalie destellaron con un brillo enloquecido cuando se echó hacia atrás lanzándole un golpe con la mano que le atravesó el rostro, desplazándola incluso de lugar.

—¡Jodida estúpida! —bramó, pero Bella estaba sumamente aturdida, su piel quemaba tanto, aquel golpe había crujido contra su pómulo y sus gruñidos vibraban dolorosamente contra su oreja—. ¡Tú no puedes ser su _cantante_!, ¿de dónde escuchaste eso? Tú, una miserable humana de mierda… él no puede haberse imprimado de ti, ¡no puede! —rugió empujándola.

—Así que puedes chantajearlo cuanto quieras —murmuró Bella intentando levantarse, pese al aturdimiento—. Pero nunca vas a volver a tenerlo, ¡porque es mío!

—¡Mientes! —La sujetó por los hombros, forzándola al suelo con facilidad—. Él no podría estar lejos de su _cantante_ y… oh, mierda… —Palideció antes de respirar profundo contra su cabello—. ¡No!… Edward, no… —gimió. Un sonido agónico abandonando su garganta, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas, su rostro en una mueca horrorizada.

Bella se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que brotaba por su labio, intentando parar la herida, no quería que Rosalie se descontrolara al grado de querer incluso comérsela. La joven sabía que quizás estaba firmando su condena de muerte al gritarle a la vampira sus verdades, pero dudaba mucho que de cualquier manera la tuviera aquí para tomar un café y platicar.

—Él no va a cambiar —dijo de pronto Rosalie, usando una voz aguda, burlonamente balanceado su cuerpo de atrás hacia delante—. No puede imprimarse, Edward no ama a nadie… —rugió estampando el puño contra la pared, tan cerca de Bella que le robó un grito—. ¡Me necesita!

—Tú tienes a Emmett, y él te ama… —Ella se echó a reír antes de aspirar con fuerza.

—No voy a permitir que Edward me haga esto, destruyó mi vida. ¿Te contó cómo me sacaba de casa para tener sexo, tan solo por el placer de que Emmett lo supiera?

—Nadie te obligó a seguirlo, no te pongas como víctima cuando tú misma lo amenazabas.

—Ese macho jugó conmigo por años —murmuró Rosalie sin prestarle atención—, ¿y ahora que se ha imprimado se supone que debo aceptarlo? —se rio entre dientes—, de ninguna jodida forma, primero me encargaré de devolverle el favor. —Le sujetó con rudeza la garganta. Bella trató de no reaccionar, de no gritar. No quería gastar su energía en algo que no daría resultados.

Aprendió eso de pelear con Edward.

—Tú eres mejor que esto, Rosalie. Y tienes a un buen hombre esperándote en casa.

—¡Cállate! —rugió empujándola contra la pared, su cabeza chocando con fuerza—. Tú no me conoces, ¡no sabes de lo que soy capaz! —amenazó luciendo fuera de sí.

Pero mientras Bella miraba esos ojos dorados ardiendo en ira, ya no sintió nada, ni miedo, ni ansiedad, ni tampoco ese terror que había trepidado por su espalda e instalado en su pecho, de nuevo sus recuerdos de vidas pasadas trayendo lo mejor y lo peor de ella. Rosalie tan solo era una mujer herida. El pensamiento de pronto la tuvo en calma.

—No te tengo miedo, Rosalie. —Se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado—. He conocido el miedo, el verdadero miedo. Ese que te come por dentro y te deja sin aliento. Ese que te deja sin salidas y te conduce a la muerte. ¿Crees que puedes asustarme con esto? Piensa otra vez. Porque he visto cómo el verdadero miedo luce y te diré algo, el miedo real es más grande que tú, tiene brillantes ojos dorados, y un montón de demonios.

—¿Estás hablando de Edward? —preguntó amargamente—. Después de que me rechazara lo busqué… —exhaló como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, pero respiró hondo y continuó—. Fue grato verlo humillado por un tiempo, incluso curioso, solo que después… debí suponerlo —gruñó desde lo más profundo de su garganta—. Ahora, será mucho mejor verlo _destruido_ cuando sepa que maté a su _cantante._ —Colérica, Rose agarró los costados de la cabeza de la joven y comenzó a levantarla y golpearla de regreso contra la pared.

Una y otra vez hasta que los ojos de Bella comenzaron a cruzarse y a ver doble. Dos vampiras dementes estaban gritándole, saliva saliendo de sus bocas, largos colmillos en todo su esplendor mientras ellas le golpeaban la cabeza contra la pared.

—¿Me tienes miedo ahora, perra? Voy a hacerle pagar a Edward el burlarse de mí, el haberme tratado como una maldita basura…

Sí, Bella sabía que lo que Rosalie quería tenía nombre: venganza.

La última cosa que la joven vio fue su puño dirigiéndose hacia su estómago.

La última cosa que sintió, fue el suelo bajo su cuerpo mientras era arrastrada fuera de esa habitación.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ¿pues que les digo? Vampiro + Celos = Combinación mortal, ¿creen que Bella pueda salirse de esta?**

 **Muchas gracias a todas las chicas nuevas que se van sumando a esta historia y a mis lectoras de siempre!**

 **LuAnKa,** Listo nena perdona la demora esta semana ha sido de locos!, **Leythyboo,** hola nena, en realidad sigo en el face pero vetada de grupos, jaja espero te haya gustado este capi! **Cary,** hola nena, pues ya viste que es lo que quería Rosalie, crees que Bella sobreviva? **Cristal82,** hola nena, pues ya me conoces, drama al full, estamos en medio del huracán, saludos! **Somas,** hola nena espero te haya gustado el capi! **Gloria,** hola nena asi es porque la intención de Rosalie desapareciendo a Bella era quedarse con Edward, pero ahora? **LicetSalvatore,** hola cariño jajaja si soy de Mexico, me encanta causarte sentimientos encontrados, y como es una pseudo novela tiene drama, y así poquito de todo jeje, por lo pronto Bella medio sacó las garras, ya viste?, un placer leerte! **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, pues lo que pasó con Bella fue que Edward no se apareció en un par de semanas, y Bella no quería sentarse cruzada de brazos sin empleo a ver si al señor le daban ganas de volver, y como esta además enojada, pues mandó a Phoenix, pero de cualquier manera, ahora ni aunque quiera irse, como ves? **Cathy,** jajajaja he muerto de risa con tu rr anterior, mejor dicho imposible, yo tampoco sé porque las chicas siguen creyendo que soy una buenaza con los villanos, como podrás ver Rosalie ni siquiera quería hablar, muchas gracias por comentar! **Nancygov** **,** hola nena, la llegada de Rosalie es todo menos lo que esperaban, nada de charla, habrá que ver en donde rayos está Edward, **jupy,** hola nena, Rosalie no viene aclarar dudas, solo viene a terminar con Bella, **Merce,** hola nena, quizás debieron manejar las cosas de otra manera pero sobre todo Edward cuando se manejaba alrededor de una vampira, no dejan de ser animales y se rigen por el instinto. **Noelia,** hola cariño, pienso exactamente como tú, y por eso mantuve a Bella en su postura aunque aquí se tiren del cabello y digan que es una melodramática que no valora a Edward, jaja yo lo hubiera mandado a la goma un rato hasta que viniera de rodillas pidiendo perdón peeeero, esto no es de verdad, así que vamos a ver ahora por ejemplo con la loca de Rosalie que les espera ;) muchas gracias por comentar! **Karla,** hola nena, Rosalie fue a reclamar su lugar y a quitar a los estorbos, ya viste? **Mariana,** hola cariño, ya vimos de lo que Rosalie es capaz, y Edward? Esa es la pregunta, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola nena, en esta versión Alice no ve el futuro, ni Edward lee mentes, porque si lo hubiera hecho, nada de lo que pasó habría sucedido, como ves? **Guest,** jajajaja tienes que soportarme como que no, sino quien las hace sufrir después? Y Alice creo que fue noqueada o algo, porque definitivamente se hubiera dado cuenta, PD no olvides dejarme tu nombre para el este capi, **Tata XOXO,** Emmett no pudo hacer nada para evitar este desenlace con Rosalie, bueno al menos no todavía, crees que intervenga? **lizdayanna,** Creo que la aparición de Rosalie le sirvió a Bella para definir sus sentimientos, el problema es que también trazo ya su camino, **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena con esto respondo a tus preguntas, le hizo algo estilo James pero todavía no termina! **crysty Katy,** Rosalie no tiene mucho que decir en su versión más que es una loca, ya viste? **Pao Pao,** Así es nena, Rosalie ha buscado vengarse y seguimos sin saber en dónde está Edward. **Pera l.t** **,** como bien dices nena, una vampira y celosa, pues bueno acá van dándose los resultados, ya viste? **Tecupi,** hola nena, Rosalie va en plan amante celosa y lo que le sigue, no tiene entradas y ahora que sabe que Edward no va a dejar a Bella no solo porque la quiere sino porque es su cantante, entendió que no hay marcha atrás y obviamente solo hay una salida, habrá que ver en dónde esta nuestro troglodita capaz de que Emmett lo mató o algo, jajaja **rosy canul 10,** hola nena, efectivamente Rosalie solo vino a echarle más leña al fuego y de pasada aventar a Bella dentro, como ves? **miop,** hola nena, no puede buscar a Edward porque Rosalie no se lo permitirá, ahora toca ver si Edward las encuentra, **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar siempre, **soledadcullen,** hola nena, Rosalie no vino a ayudar, a menos que por ayuda sea deshacerse de lo que ella considera problemas, jeje saludos! **patymdn,** hola nena, Rosalie si le hizo daño a Edward pero la pregunta respecto al paradero de Edward sigue en el aire, como ves? **tulgarita,** gracias a ti, espero que este cap también te haya gustado, **freckles03,** hola nena, Bella no lo entendió tampoco y aunque le dijo que no le importaba, siempre si, Edward por eso debió ser claro pero vaya, como nunca antes había tenido una relación no sabe ni que onda, por lo pronto debe darse prisa porque el tiempo apremia, **rjnavajas** **,** hola nena una disculpa por la tardanza espero que te haya gustado! **Any,** hola nena pues deseo cumplido, Bella le dijo sus verdades aunque le cueste la vida jejeje

 **Gracias a todas por comentar, ¿y a mis chicas fantasmas qué les va pareciendo? Aunque sigo bloqueada en mi grupo de Face por allá las espero y puedo leerlas como un fantasmilla pero si puedo, otra cosa ya nos vamos acercando al final, así que estos son los últimos capítulos, y por último ¿dónde creen que esté Edwardooo?**


	37. Chapter 37

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani gracias ochomil diez mil, un abrazo!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Rosalie era una hembra alta, casi de la estatura de Edward.

Era una perra fuerte, rebelde y con un pasado tan jodido, que la había lanzado directo a sus brazos. Juntos habían hecho y deshecho en el mundo, cogiendo por el puro placer de destrozarse. Cayendo en una espiral destructiva por lo que parecieron siglos en lugar de un par de décadas, incluso aunque ella tuviera a Emmett, Edward nunca tuvo remordimientos por el macho, de hecho, encontraba gracioso que fingiera demencia.

Con solo ver al pobre macho, Edward se decía constantemente que nunca se iba a imprimar, que nunca sería una maldita masilla moldeable en las manos de una hembra. Y sin embargo, Rosalie lo estaba utilizando con chantajes, lo amenazó con contarles a todos su pasado de mierda, reteniéndole así por años… como justo estaba intentado ahora.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres? —gruñó Edward, sus brazos marcándose a través de la camiseta, mientras sostenía a la vampira por la garganta.

—Sí —jadeó ella a través de los dientes apretados, incluso con el rostro más allá del rojo presa de la falta de oxígeno, estaba en éxtasis—. ¿Qué te está haciendo cambiar?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó, al pensar que todo ese cambio era por Bella. Esa hembra era su _cantante,_ y había venido no solo adesmantelar el pequeño mundo enfermo en el que había estado viviendo, sino obligándolo a adaptarse a ella, a aprender a jodidamente quererla y a superar su deseo de matarla. El vampiro gruñó, liberando la garganta de Rosalie, dejándola caer al suelo, donde tosió un poco antes de mirarlo.

—No te importa —espetó secamente, porque pese a su diatriba, estaba imprimado de una hembra y, oh, sorpresa, sorpresa. No se sentía incorrecto estarlo. La vampira inspiró con fuerza, antes de clavar su mirada en él.

—Es otra hembra, pero… pero ¿es una humana? —acusó con una nota de horror y una mirada escandalizada a todo el lugar, como si esperara que Bella saltara en cualquier momento, y con lo que Rosalie odiaba a los humanos, no era de extrañarse.

—Vaya, Rosie, ¿te doy un premio a la mejor cazadora de esencias?

—Quienquiera que sea, no puede competir con lo que nosotros tenemos...

—Esto ya lo he vivido antes… —se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—, por favor, no pasemos por esta mierda de nuevo.

—Nunca vas a ser pleno con ella —tosió todavía recuperándose—, nunca podrás convertirla, no formarán ningún vínculo, no será tuya del todo… —Edward movió la mano como invitándola a seguir hablando, en una forma totalmente sarcástica, haciéndola enfurecer—. ¿Y además a quién engañas? Estás marcado, manchado, tienes un pasado asqueroso al igual que el mío, nadie en su sano juicio querría a una escoria como tú.

Edward apretó la mandíbula. Bien, ¿había provocado esto, no?, incitándola a que sacara su mierda hasta que recibió lo mismo de vuelta en su propia cara.

—¿Sabes lo que realmente necesito _, Rosie?_ Montarte hasta encontrar tu puto sentido común. —Aunque su tono fue burlón, por dentro tenía que aceptar que ella tocó una fibra sensible.

—¿Entonces qué esperas? —Edward bufó, rodando los ojos al sentarse en un sofá, pero en un pestañeo, la vampira estaba recuperada del todo y a horcajadas sobre sus muslos—. Mucho parloteo y nada de acción.

—¿Crees que no tengo arreglo? —Aunque la voz de Edward era petulante, mientras miraba las curvas de la vampira, por primera vez se sintió vulnerable.

—Obvio no lo tienes, eres sádico, retorcido y egoísta, pero así te amo. —Edward se echó a reír, un sonido cargado de desprecio al mirarla como si no fuera nada más que una cría.

—Tú no me amas, Rosie, ¿no está el pobre de Emmett buscándote por algún lado?

—No sé, no me importa, Edward. Eres un maldito arrogante conductor de ira, ¿lo sabes? Déjalo en su lugar feliz, déjalos a ambos fuera de esta habitación como la otra noche… enfócate en mí.

—Por eso es que tu boca siempre debería estar alrededor de mi verga —se rio—, solo dices estupideces, pero las cosas han cambiado. Jamás me enfocaré en ti, ni te miraré de nuevo. Esa noche fue la última, y tan solo pasó porque necesitaba alimentarme.

El rostro de ella se contrajo sutilmente, era tan hermoso que cualquier gesto se notaba demasiado y sin duda, el dolor había atravesado su pecho. Qué lástima que se lo tomara para mal, siempre había pensado que Rosalie era una perra, no esta mierda sensiblera.

—Es por la humana. —Edward no respondió nada, porque no quería a Rosalie ni siquiera a mil metros a la redonda cerca de su hembra, no al menos mientras continuara siendo humana, y dada la forma en la que la vampira estaba bullendo, pensó que hacía lo correcto—. ¿Qué eres ahora?, ¿acaso lo que te hizo Marcus te ablandó tanto hasta hacerte finalmente un maldito afeminado?

Edward parpadeó un segundo ante la mención del nombre de su padrastro. Solo una vez había nombrado al tipo que había abusado de él, y de hecho, fue el principio de su relación retorcida con Rosalie. Había sido una noche que estuvo atormentado con ello y se le ocurrió visitarla ahogado en alcohol y estupefacientes que le había quitado a un par de humanos. La vampira siempre se había mostrado… distinta. Sus ojos le resultaban dolorosamente familiares, de una familiaridad que solo otra víctima comprendería.

De pronto toda la ira salió del cuerpo de Edward, dejándolo en una especie de trance. Rosalie sonrió, aprovechando su momento de duda para comenzar a intentar liberar su abultada erección. Pero aunque el hambre estaba haciendo mella en él, aunque sus colmillos hormigueaban y sus sentidos ya no estaban al cien por cien, incluso aunque su verga lo traicionara y estuviera firme y pesada contra su muslo exigiendo la comunión de cuerpo y sangre, no quería causarle dolor a Bella, ni tenía ningún interés en degradarla, ni por las peticiones de su cuerpo, ni por sus puñeteros demonios. Antes prefería morirse de puñetera inanición.

Respiró intentando enfocarse en Bella, que en lugar del suplicio de mierda que pasó al lado de su padrastro… Marcus. El nombre todavía lograba robarle escalofríos y mandarlo al pasado donde era una cría indefensa, el nombre de ese cabrón todavía lograba paralizarlo y casi hacerlo temblar como si fuera un afeminado. Cerró los ojos recordando a Bella recostada en la cama, ella lo miraba con frecuencia, incluso cuando pensaba que él no se daba cuenta, sus ojos grandes del color de la corteza de los robles, destellaban con asombro y sincera expectativa, una hembra alejada de los artificios y las amenazas, que resultaba millones de veces más seductor que cualquier otra con la que hubiera estado o que conociera. Una que lo había traído de vuelta a la realidad. No se la merecía, le quedaba bastante claro, no hubiera querido arrastrarla a un mundo donde ella ni siquiera era de su raza, ¿pero cuándo había sido un puto caballero? No era noble, era egoísta y un hijo de puta, y la quería a su lado para siempre. Incluso si solo fuera para tenerla en un pedestal y mirarla de lejos como algo inalcanzable.

Así que cuando Rosalie por fin liberó su verga y se relamió los labios, lista para trabajarlo, la apartó de un tirón.

—¿Qué mierda, Edward? —rugió desnudando los colmillos.

—Vete ahora, Rosalie. —Comenzó a abrocharse los vaqueros—. Esto se terminó.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —inhaló antes de sonreír—, tienes hambre, me deseas.

—No te lo voy a decir otra vez. —El rostro de la vampira se contrajo.

—¡No puedes echarme! Les contaré a todos tu maldito secreto, ¿no te importa?

—Oh, no, Rosie, realmente ya no me importa —escupió riéndose entre dientes, cuando la forzó a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Te estás muriendo de hambre!, estás a nada de perder el control… —Se soltó de su fuerte agarre, sus tacones de vértigo, chirriando contra la duela cuando se detuvo.

—Bueno, no me importa perderlo, no me importa volverme una jodida bestia, no me importa si vas y gritas que Marcus me dio por el culo. Hagas lo que hagas, no me voy a alimentar de tu vena —rugió abriendo la puerta, pero cuando se disponía a sacar a la vampira fuera, se quedó estático.

El auto de Isabella estaba estacionado ahí, con un rápido movimiento escaneó el lugar, y aunque no tenía los sentidos tan agudos como cuando estaba alimentado, de igual forma no sintió ni su presencia ni su aroma. Nada. El puro pensamiento de no tenerla cerca y no poder encontrarla, por poco lo manda al borde. Ahora ella era su droga, su jodido todo.

…

Edward sabía que su corazón sería arrancado fuera de su pecho, en cuanto la sintió en su antigua casa, algo tenía que ir muy mal para que Bella estuviera ahí, pero nunca pensó que se sentiría devorado en vida, como justo en estos momentos mientras miraba sus expresivos ojos cafés.

El olor de la decepción y la tristeza eran tan fuertes, saliendo en ondas de su hembra, a tal grado que ella podría haber estado quemando su puta piel, porque sentía su dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Ella no solo era suya, era una jodida parte de él. Y no importaron todas las veces que le explicó el proceso de imprimación, no importaron sus te amo ni tampoco que compartiera sus más profundos deseos de permanecer con ella para siempre, porque ahora desconfiaba de él. Y aquello picaba su piel al punto que quería rugir como una maldita bestia, porque terminó siendo la cosa moldeable de la que siempre se había burlado que no sería. Sin embargo, ella tenía razón en un montón de cosas, y defenderse contra el vacío en su mirada había resultado algo imposible de hacer.

—Déjame… procesar todo esto, ¿sí?, no me siento lista para nada ahora.

Edward asintió una sola vez pasando a su lado, sin mirar atrás. No se creía capaz de verla a los ojos en estos momentos. Estaba dolido y confundido, nunca había experimentado… sentimientos en general, y menos estos de mierda. Pero mientras caminaba a casa, pensó mejor las cosas… como que Bella no podía ni debía sacrificar tanto por una basura retorcida como lo era él. Quizás Rosalie tenía razón, ella no necesitaba conocer ese lado de violencia, y a pesar de que se había mostrado fuerte al pedirle que matara a James, después la había despertado de pesadillas, la notaba con remordimientos, demostrándole que no estaba lista para el cambio, ni para esta vida… y él, como el bastardo que era, en el clímax de su enfado se había encargado de echarle esa mierda en cara.

Gruñendo, comenzó a acelerar el paso hasta que de pronto, estaba volando por el bosque que rodeaba la carretera. Bella no había tenido opción cuando cayó en el jodido bucle de tiempo con él, era demasiado joven y por lo tanto fácil de moldear y sin saberlo, nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirle que no.

Pero él sí.

Y por primera vez en su vida de mierda, iba a hacer algo bien. Incluso si eso lo dejaba en un infierno permanente, la dejaría ir. Y entonces ella lo olvidaría porque los humanos tenían mente de colador, a diferencia de los vampiros y peor aún, los machos imprimados.

* * *

 **Hola chicas esperando que estén muy bien, les cuento que esta semana tuve un percance por ahí con mi automovil y aunque no pasó a mayores igual pues me atrasa con ustedes, espero que les haya gustado el capi desde el punto de vista de Ed desde aquí hasta que termine la historia ;)**

 **Gracias a todas por comentar!**

 **miop,** Hola nena, ahora volvemos al punto de vista de Edward y será así de aquí a que termine la historia, muchas gracias! **Gloria,** hola cariño Rosalie es una perra loca como bien dices, además esta traumada pero más allá de lo que Edward alguna vez llegó a imaginarse, crees que sea también un poco de culpa de él? **zujeyane,** hola nena, por lo pronto volvemos a los povs de Edward quien les explicará mejor en donde anda, **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** hola hola nena, jajaja como crees que Edward va a tener el kamasutra en sus manos, por lo pronto ya les explicaré en donde andaba, espero que estés súper bien. **Nancygov,** hola cariño, Rosalie no tiene con Emmett lo que Edward si puede darle, pero por eso tomó decisiones drásticas, ya les explicaré en donde andaba Ed, **Edu,** hola hola cielo pues te cuento que Rosalie y Edward realmente tenían una relación enfermiza, y no sé si hasta cierto punto el tiene la culpa a la hora de provocarla, como ves? **Cristal82** **,** hola nena este será de ahora en delante el pov de Edward, así que ya les explicará en dónde rayos anda, saludos! **Jupy,** hola nena, aunque Rosalie tiene a Emmett, en realidad nunca significo mucho para ella, como podemos ver, **Mariana,** hola nena, ahora me toca decirles en donde esta Edward, desde su punto de vista, **Karla,** hola nena, Edward por lo pronto va a explicar como Rosalie fue a buscarlo, y que hará ahora que Bella lo echó de su vida, **carolaaproboste v,** hola cariño, jaja no no es una historia de todos contra Bella, se rodeó de gente mala, pero si muere no habrá más bucle de tiempo, **Noelia,** hola nena, con este cap todavía les dejo más claro como es Rosalie, y aunque esta loca, creo que Edward mal alimento todo eso que ella siente por él, como ves? **soledadcullen,** En este capi les dejo como vio las cosas Edward de su punto de vista y así de aquí a que terminemos ;), **Pili,** gracias a ti! Saludos! **crysty Katy,** hola nena, ya explicaré en donde se quedó Alice, pero ahora del punto de vista de Edward, **Meemii Cullen,** hola cariño, no más bucle del tiempo para Edward, al salir fue la ultima oportunidad, **Pao pao,** hola cariño ya les iré platicando en donde están los demás desde el punto de vista de Edward, **Merce,** hola, mira acá les explico en donde esta Edward, ahora desde su punto de vista, **Pera l.t,** hola nena nos toca conocer el punto de vista de Edwardo a ver que anda haciendo, saludos! **Lupitacalvo,** hola ahora me toca explicarles donde anda Edward y con quien se anda juntando, jeje saludos! **DBMR1,** disculpa la tardanza nena, gracias por comentar! **Tecupi,** jajaja menuda familia, es un ciclo de odio como veras! **rjnavajas,** hola cariño, me toca explicarles donde andaba Edward, como ves? **Any,** hola nena todavía dale el voto de confianza a Edward, me toca explicarles de su pov, en donde anda, **Lu,** todos se volvieron locos, jeje, saludos! **freckles03,** hola cariño mil disculpas por la tardanza no pude poner adelantos porque estoy vetada en mi propio grupo y para colmo no pude actualizar por un pequeño accidente que tuve, pero aquí andamos, saludos! **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, quizás Edward llegue a tiempo, o quizás no ya les contaré ;) **patymdn,** crees que Emmett llegue antes que Edward, a lo mejor se quedó tan ofendido que probablemente si, como ves? **Leonciita16** **,** hola nena por supuesto que te recuerdo, y me alegra que sigas por aquí aunque a veces sea como fantasmin, te cuento que ahora voy a narrar desde el punto de vista de Ed, como ves? **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** creo que Bella sacó el carácter en mal momento, pero Rosalie necesitaba ya que alguien le abriera los ojos, como verás en los siguientes capis narrados por Ed, **Cary,** hola cariño, exactamente eso enfureció a Rosalie porque ella seguía sin poder creérselo pero que Bella le hablara así la sacó de sus casillas, **Rosy Canul,** hola nena disculpa la tardanza aquí tengo ahora el pov de Edward para que les cuente ;) **Tata XOXO,** todavía nadie salva a Bella, me toca explicarte desde el punto de vista de Ed **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar nena, espero este capi también te haya gustado, saludos!

 **¿Creen que Edward se de por vencido y dejé a Bella?. ¿la encontrará viva si es que regresa?**


	38. Chapter 38

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani como siempre, mil gracias por todo correcciones y observaciones, eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Edward cerró los ojos dejando escapar un gruñido mortificado.

—¿Cómo mierda me encontraste? —escupió mirándola con desdén.

—Tu sangre aún corre por mis venas, fue fácil —se removió incómoda—, estoy aquí porque te necesito, no me he alimentado de Emmett, y dado que ha pasado tanto tiempo, de solo imaginar cómo será… —Rosalie se sacudió en un escalofrío, tenía la mirada acristalada y en un tono febril, liberó un fuerte ronroneo.

Lo deseaba casi rayando en lo insano, su lujuria era tan grande que podía incendiar el mismo bosque, el fuerte olor logró sacudirlo. Los vampiros necesitaban a otros de su misma especie para sobrevivir, y Edward se había estado alimentando de Rosalie por décadas. Y aunque la detestaba, su olor siempre lograba despertar al vampiro en él, sus colmillos incluso descendieron mientras el eco del hambre rugía en sus entrañas. Así que podría decirse que ahora, que tenía ya un par de meses sin alimentarse, estaba como que jodidamente cerca de las puertas de la muerte, pero… aceptaría este destino con gusto, antes que volver a clavar los colmillos en su yugular.

—Vete —murmuró en tono ronco, volviendo la vista al frente.

Hacia la casa de su hembra. Síp, esa que se dijo que debería dejar en paz por su bien, bla, bla, de todas formas nunca fue un jodido caballero. Y ¿si se trataba de Bella? Al parecer era solo un blandengue, así que aquí estaba a una distancia bastante moderada pero igual, muy cerca de ella, siempre cerca. Ella era suya.

—¿Qué?, pero me deseas, ¡puedo olerlo! —Lo miró incrédula.

—La última vez estuve contigo solo porque tenía que alimentarme para estar cerca-de-Bella, ¿cómo mierda te lo explico?

—¡Mentira!, tu verga no pensaba eso la otra noche, estabas excitado por mí. —Apoyó las manos en su pecho, y se contoneó sobre su erección—. Igual que ahora. No era solo por el alimento, querías copular conmigo, solo conmigo.

El vampiro no respondió que su jodida verga solo estaba reaccionando al impulso de su puta biología vampírica, porque estaba demasiado aturdido por lo que estaba sintiendo en su pecho en esos momentos. Alice estaba de pie frente a Bella, y su hembra estaba sufriendo, podía olerlo incluso a tal distancia, y aquello de nuevo casi lo lanza hacia la puerta a pedirle perdón, salvo que… De pronto notó que el aire a su alrededor cambiaba, levantándose en un penetrante olor azufre, el olor de la ira. Frunciendo el ceño, miró hacia Rosalie, quien estaba callada, enfundada en un corto y ajustado vestido negro, el cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro.

—¡No! —rugió golpeándolo en el pecho, sus ojos enloquecidos—. ¡No puedes amarla! —Edward rodó los ojos.

—¿Todavía sigues aquí?

—¡Tú me necesitas! —El vampiro se inclinó sobre ella, exponiendo los colmillos haciéndola retroceder acobardada, hacia las profundidades del bosque.

—Lo único que jodidamente requiero, es que te vayas —bramó, el sonido ronco y vibrante sacudió los árboles. Por fortuna estaban lejos ya de que Alice pudiera escucharlos.

—Te vas a aburrir de ella, ¿qué es lo que te tienta de esa simple humana?, ¿su sangre, su cuerpo? —Se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente, tensando sus turgentes pechos.

—¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil de comprender? No es mi culpa que Emmett nunca te enseñara las bondades de ser correspondido —dijo, haciéndola reír.

—Y si tú fueras correspondido, no estarías aquí como un patético acosador entre los árboles —canturreó—. Prefiero nunca conocer esas bondades, muchas gracias. ¿Qué pensabas que haría ella? ¿Creerte? Como si fueras digno de algo. —Rodó los ojos.

—Hablando de malditos acosadores, ¿nos escuchaste? —gruñó, pero ella tan solo se encogió de hombros.

Edward no agregó nada, porque estaba dividido entre ahorcar a Alice por aparecerse de esa jodida forma tan imprudente, o gruñir por el dolor que recordó que su hembra estaba sintiendo, el aroma de su dolor había sido tan intenso que incluso dejó escapar el aire a través de los dientes apretados. Rosalie ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer con ella?, ¿jugar a la casita?, ¿vivir una vida normal? —resopló—, deja de pretender, ambos sabemos que no eres esto. Eres un jodido perturbado lleno de traumas de mierda, no quieres arrastrar a tu hembra a nuestro mundo, yo lo hice con Emmett. Quería cambiar, quería algo mejor para mí y créeme, no es agradable verlo consumirse intentado agradarte, intentando arreglar todo para ti, no se puede arreglar lo arruinado.

Edward parpadeó un segundo, procesando lo que Rosalie acababa de decir. Ella sonrió, conocedora del golpe bajo que había dado, se inclinó contra él, y restregándose contra su cuerpo, dejó escapar suaves ronroneos de sus labios, pero la mente de Edward le restó importancia a eso cuando voló a Bella. Ella no se parecía a las hembras con las que había estado, y ciertamente, nunca tuvo esa expresión de crueldad erótica en los ojos como Rosalie. Y de pronto "arrastrarla" hasta verla consumirse por su culpa, parecía tan catastrófico que su pecho se apretó por primera vez de una forma distinta, dolorosa, jodidamente culpable, como si alguien hubiera muerto, y que Rosalie estuviera restregando las uñas a través de su espalda y contoneándose, y su verga despertándose con las atenciones solo sublevó su furia, por lo que de un empujón se la quitó de encima, provocando que la vampira cayera sobre las ramas secas.

—¡Ambos sabemos que quieres esto! —rugió poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

—Corta ya con esa mierda, Rosalie, de verdad…

Salvo que, incluso mientras estaba hablando, el olor de la sangre inundó su nariz, y sus entrañas se retorcieron cuando vio un flujo pesado corriendo. Rosalie se había perforado la muñeca, conocedora de lo que aquello iba a provocar, y de repente, la mirada de Edward, que había estado llena de sombras atormentadas, se volvió... hambrienta mientras observaba el vital líquido deslizarse por la blanca piel. Sus labios se abrieron para revelar colmillos alargándose rápidamente…

 _«No lo hagas... no, mierda, no caigas...»,_ pensó conteniendo el aliento.

—No me dejaste otra alternativa.

Rosalie se contoneó a donde estaba, y pasando los dedos por la herida, se empapó del líquido antes de detenerse frente a él. Edward estaba paralizado, intentando no respirar cuando, con una sonrisa burlona, ella metió sus dedos relucientes en la boca de él. La sangre caliente salpicó en sus labios, una cascada de seda de la sustancia más codiciada en el mundo de los vampiros. Se sintió como si fuera golpeado por miles de voltios mientras tenía un orgasmo. Humedad llegó a la punta de su verga a la vez que una efervescencia de dicha fluía por sus venas y el éxtasis crepitaba sobre la superficie de su piel. Ella ronroneó, acercándose a él, comenzando con ese ciclo que los había tenido juntos por tanto tiempo. Un ciclo difícil de superar, uno que lo había arrastrado a su cuerpo, a su sangre, una y otra vez en una especie de bucle. Mierda, ¿siempre había vivido en una espiral, no?

Edward gruñó, aferrándose con fuerza al recuerdo de Bella, la única hembra a la que había amado, se enfocó en sus sentimientos de dolor no hacía ni un par de minutos, y de pronto el sabor de la sangre de Rosalie, supo amargo en su boca y en ese escaso segundo de lucidez, logró empujarla hacia un lado, antes de jadear como si hubiese estado siendo asfixiado hasta la muerte. Su rostro perlado de un sudor frío y pegajoso, se sentía confundido y ansioso, su cuerpo temblando ante la necesidad de alimentarse era tan fuerte, que se sentía como si estuviera a nada de sufrir un shock.

—Bastardo hijo de puta —gritó ella, sus ojos destellaron con algo tan oscuro y tan brutal que no hubiera querido nunca encontrarse en el extremo equivocado de esa mirada—. ¿El dolor de esa humana significa tanto para ti que me estás rechazando?, ¿incluso si eso te provoca la muerte?

Pero Edward no fue capaz de responder, ni siquiera de abrir una sola vez la boca sin que tuviera que verse en la necesidad de atacar a Rosalie, necesitaba alimentarse desesperadamente, y a estas alturas incluso temía que estaba más allá de ser civilizado y podría matarla. Sin decir otra cosa, ni siquiera una mirada más en dirección a la vampira, recolectó fuerzas para emprender una carrera lejos de ella, como si el mismo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

…

—¿Qué mierda, Edward?

Jasper alcanzó a sujetarlo antes de que se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Y mientras seguía diciendo un montón de maldiciones, Edward sintió que su cuerpo se deshacía como si estuviera en una licuadora, cerrando los ojos, se dio cuenta de que lo único que podía hacer ahora era estirar las piernas, acostarse sobre el suelo del vestíbulo y prepararse para una larga jornada de agonía.

—Mierda —dijo, al tiempo que se rendía a todas las sensaciones que le producía la falta de alimento—. Esto se va a poner horrible.

…

Edward estaba en la cama, vestido solamente con chándales. Su piel estaba cubierta por un resplandor enfermizo y una capa de sudor. Era constantemente sacudido por los temblores, y su cuerpo inmenso parecía horriblemente frágil. Eso era lo que te hacía la falta de alimento, sin duda te llevaba a la muerte, inesperadamente la puerta se abrió y el olor de lavanda y frutos entró, mezclado con otro aroma familiar.

—¿Bella? —preguntó el vampiro, mientras tendía una mano temblorosa hacia la silueta que se iba acercando a él.

—Necesitas alimentarte —cortó Jasper, lo que sin duda sería el jodido ridículo de su vida. Bella no podía estar aquí. Ella lo repudiaba y con justa razón, pero ¿por qué su aroma flotaba en el aire? Aquello quedó olvidado cuando escuchó algo rasgarse y el pulso se le aceleró cuando el olor de la sangre llegó a sus fosas nasales, y una unidad fue impulsada en su boca—. Tómalo por favor, es de humanos, no será suficiente pero es algo, si a tu cerebro se le olvidó cómo tragar, limítate a abrir la bocaza. Así podré meterte esta mierda y ya veremos si tu garganta se acuerda de lo que debe hacer.

El macho abrió los labios porque el olor de la sangre, aunque fuera humana, despertó de nuevo su apetito y lo hacía babear como un perro. Cuando tuvo la unidad en la boca, sus instintos hicieron el resto y succionó con fuerza. Y mientras tragaba, gimió. Por un breve momento, la sensación de cosquilleo producida por sus papilas gustativas se superpuso a su agonía, incluso a la confusión mental.

—Toma otra unidad —dijo Jasper, apretando una nueva unidad contra sus labios—. Matarte de hambre no va a traer a Bella de vuelta —escupió, su aroma picante indicándole que estaba molesto—. Mira no voy a preguntar qué mierda hacías con Rose, no me interesa, pero… ¿es de ella de quien te alimentaste todo este tiempo? —Edward no respondió porque de pronto, y por primera vez en la vida, sintió vergüenza.

Emmett había estado con ellos casi desde el inicio, Rosalie lo había transformado y presentado como su pareja, el macho había sido noble y bueno. Características que Edward había visto como soso y débil. Pero ahora, mientras observaba los ojos ambarinos de Jasper, su hermano en esta vida, Edward se sintió tan culpable como si se hubiera estado alimentando de Alice. La traición casi se asemejaba y se reflejaba en sus ojos.

—Claro que era Rosalie de quien se alimentaba —suspiró Alice, a quien ni siquiera había sentido que estaba ahí.

—Ya he hecho contigo todo lo que estaba a mi alcance, Carlisle fue quien te consiguió un par de unidades, pero sabemos que lo que necesitas es sangre de una hembra, esto solo servirá para mantenerte vivo un par de horas —le dijo Jasper, como si se tratara de un niño revoltoso.

—¿Por qué hacen esto?, ¿me van a echar de casa? —El macho medio bromeó, medio esperó lo obvio, tomando aire con dificultad antes de hacer una mueca mientras intentaba erguirse en su sitio.

Ellos compartieron una mirada de complicidad, y luego, Jasper tenía un brillo de angustia en sus ojos que hizo que el estómago de Edward se revolviera y no por causa del hambre.

—Estaba en casa de Bella cuando alguien irrumpió al filo del amanecer. —Lo que sin duda explicaba porque el aroma de su hembra flotaba en el aire y la había confundido—. Alguien me tomó por sorpresa y me noqueó con un jodido candelabro de la casa —gruñó Alice—. Cuando desperté, no encontré a Bella por ningún lado.

Edward no necesitó saber quién era ese "alguien", mientras se incorporaba torpemente de la cama, tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para su hembra… y para él.

* * *

 **Chicas una disculpa por la tardanza, como les comenté tuve un accidente y me quedé sin auto así que llego a casa tarde y cansada, les pido paciencia con mis tiempos ahora porque se me esta complicando pero como siempre ya saben que aquí ando.**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Alexa Hp,** hola nena, Rosalie hizo hasta lo imposible para hacer que Edward cayera en su trampa pero no pudo, ahora habrá que ver que le ha pasado a Bella, gracias por comentar! **LuAnKa,** contestando a tu pregunta nena, si muere no hay tiempo atrás ya sería definitivo, **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola cariño, ya me imagino la desesperación y luego yo tardándome en actualizar pero es que he tenido muchas dificultades, por lo pronto te cuento que Edward más que sentir puede percibirlo por medio del olor, y estando lejos? Pues es difícil para él, espero me tengas paciencia, ya mero se termina saludos! **Cristal82,** hola nena finalmente hemos llegado al punto donde Edward tiene que encontrar a Bella o será demasiado tarde, **Gloria,** Hola hola! En realidad Edward no estuvo lejos de Bella por mucho tiempo, el problema vino por la falta de alimento, ahora esperemos que la encuentre, como ves? **crysty Katy,** hola nena, pues es su turno de sufrir por manejar las cosas mal con Rosalie, crees que encuentre a Bella con vida? **tulgarita,** hola nena, espero te haya gustado este capi, saludos! **Mariana,** hola nena, si volvió por Bella, el problema fue que tuvo que alejarse por motivos de alimentación ahora falta ver si alcanza a encontrarla con vida, **freckles03,** como bien dices cariño, a Edward el karma lo encontró en mal momento, esperemos alcance a Bella, **Cathy** **,** hola nena, Rosalie tento a Edward hasta el punto de no retorno, por eso tuvo que alejarse pero esperemos que encuentre a Bella a tiempo, **cary,** una disculpa por no premiarlas al llegar a los 1000 rrs esque tuve bastantes dificultades, pero espero te haya gustado este cap! **Nancygov,** creo que no era la intención de Edward dejar a Bella sola, el problema vino con la necesidad de alimentarse, crees que la encuentre a tiempo? **Elba,** hola nena, ahora he explicado que le pasó a Alice y a Edward para dejar a Bella sola, el punto de vista de Edward viene porque de aquí en delante el narrara la historia, **cathy** **,** hola nena, Edward no puede sentir el dolor de Bella, lo percibe mediante el olor, asi que esperemos la encuentre, como ves? **miop,** hola nena, Edward no cambió mucho su personalidad, siguió siendo un hijo de puta con Rosalie y viceversa por eso acabaron juntos por muchos años, el problema esta ahora donde él se salió y ella no pudo, **GellySweetDreamlike** **,** como ya sabemos Rosalie esta loca, no le interesa si medio mundo la pasó peor que ella, es egocéntrica y solo se escuda tras un pasado con tal de manipular a Edward, así como lo hizo con Emmett, y lo del kamasutra sé que es broma nena, lástima que no se entienda en lo escrito pero entiendo el sarcasmo, creeme, saludos! **Noelia,** hola nena como ya viste Edward no aguanto lejos de Bella mucho tiempo, el problema estuvo en la falta de alimento y en la locura de Rose, crees que llegue a tiempo? **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, esperemos Edward pueda llegar a tiempo para salvar a Bella, tu como ves? **Pera l.t,** hola cariño antes de que enfurezcas más con Edward te cuento que nunca pudo dejarla sola, y salvo porque necesitaba alimentarse estuvo con ella, el problema ahora es ver si puede encontrarla, **merce,** hola nena, no lo siente, solo puede percibirlo por medio del olfato, por ello no sabe en donde esta, **misspaosita,** hola nena, a pesar de las pobres decisiones que Edward quiera tomar, su instinto es más fuerte y lo trajo de vuelta, el problema es que Rosalie lo empujó al extremo por eso se tuvo que ir otra ves, **tata xoxo,** hola nena, a pesar de las intenciones de Edward no pudo dejarla y volvió con ella el problema fue la alimentación, **pili,** gracias cariño, no importa que no seas de palabras con las gracias me doy por bien servida, es bueno saber que tengo por aquí a mis lectoras, **shamyx** **,** hola nena, Edward a penas se acaba de enterar que Bella corre peligro crees que llegue a tiempo? **patymdn,** hola nena, no es que lo perciba si no esta a su lado ya que se maneja por medio del olor, crees que logre dar con ella? **tecupi,** yo creo que Edward estuvo jugando con Rosalie durante mucho tiempo, incluso al final, creo que la subestimo a ella y a lo que tenían y por eso se está llevando ahora esta sorpresa, como ves? **soledadcullen,** de ahora en adelante será narrado por Edward, muchas gracias nena! **Guest,** gracias nena, de ahora en adelante son narrados por Edward, es definitivamente oscuro, no sé si un caballero, no olvides dejarme tu nombre! **Karla,** hola nena, ya estoy mejor ahí la llevo pero he tenido inconvenientes al quedarme sin automóvil, llego tarde a mi casa y exhausta, ahora volviendo a la historia, Edward no puede sentir lo que Bella siente si no puede olfatearlo, ya que es por medio de ese sentido que sabe lo que le pasa, esperemos llegue a tiempo! **lizdayanna,** hola nena como ves Edward no es que se fuera, es que esta escondido jaja, el problema ahora es que necesita apurarse! **jupy,** Edward se dio cuenta de que lo mejor era estar con Bella pero no se animaba a pedir disculpas, ahora ahí están las consecuencias, **Rosy canul 10** hola nena, disculpa la tardanza, Edward estuvo siempre vigilando a Bella hasta que por la necesidad de alimentarse se tuvo que ir, crees que la encuentre?

 **Creo que Edward siempre estuvo subestimando a Rosalie, ¿creen que alcance ahora a salvar a Bella?**


	39. Chapter 39

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por dejar tantito tu juego para betearme, graciaas miil

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Puede que Edward no tuviera ni la fuerza, ni los sentidos funcionando correctamente, pero su furia y miedo, lo movían a velocidad inhumana a través de los árboles que rodeaban a Rainier. Había buscado a su hembra y a Rosalie en absolutamente todos los jodidos lugares que podía imaginar, sin éxito. Alice y Jasper estaban ayudando, e incluso Carlisle le había contado que Emmett desconocía el paradero de Rosalie, y eso lo tenía más allá de puñeteramente angustiado. Edward gruñó ante la mención del macho, ¿qué hubiera pasado donde Bella fuera una perra como lo había sido él por décadas? Se estremeció porque el dolor que invadió su pecho lo hizo tener una arcada al conocer la respuesta: la habría perdonado.

Mierda, ¿la imprimación iba más allá del orgullo y del amor propio, no? Nunca más se burlaría de la debilidad de un macho por una hembra. En su raza, los machos imprimados podían ser mortalmente peligrosos para todo el mundo, pero no para sus compañeras. Incluso si algo tan bajo como ser engañado, lo pusiera fuera de control, ella siempre sería la que tendría el mando, y un macho no dejaría de amarla. Edward suspiró deteniéndose cerca de los límites de _Lakeridge,_ donde estaba la cabaña de Rosalie, y no pudo sentir la presencia de la vampira o su hembra confirmando así que Emmett no mentía. _Mierda._ Cerró los ojos aguantando el malestar por la falta de alimento en su cuerpo y las ganas de doblarse y vomitar, al pensar en dónde diablos podrían estar.

Recordó todas las veces en las que en el jodido bucle de tiempo había confrontado esta situación con Rosalie, y ninguna de ellas había tenido este resultado. Ella lloraba y lo maldecía a veces, Emmett le había roto la mandíbula incluso en una ocasión, ¿pero la vampira secuestrando a su hembra? Rugió reanudando el paso. Nada se parecía a lo que había vivido en el bucle de tiempo. James no había muerto en el sucio callejón, Bella no había sido abusada por ningún bastardo, Rosalie no se había tomado las cosas con calma… y entonces un pensamiento lo golpeó con tal fuerza, que sus pies frenaron en seco y la respiración y los latidos de su corazón también parecieron detenerse. Bella tampoco se había suicidado y de pronto, tuvo un mal presentimiento de dónde se encontraban.

…

Al tiempo que miraba el viejo puente del rio Duwamish, Edward pensó en las tormentas de verano que a veces azotaban con fuerza el lugar. Cuando la tormenta terminaba, el silencio parecía todavía más denso por la furia que había desatado. El silencio aquí era casi mortal, pero mientras miraba a Rosalie a más de ciento cincuenta metros en lo más alto del puente, sujetando el débil cuerpo de su hembra, supo que tenía que manejarse con cuidado porque no todos los gatillos formaban parte de un arma, pero todos eran igual de peligrosos, y Edward siempre había sabido cómo disparar los nervios de Rosalie.

—¿Edward? —Parpadeó mirándolo extrañada—. La verdad no pensé que me encontrarías —se rio la rubia, el fuerte viento en lo alto del puente azotaba su cabello y se mezclaba con el caoba del de Bella—. El sol está por salir y no quería público, de verdad.

—Rosalie, escucha…

—¡No! —rugió inclinándose peligrosamente, mostrándole los colmillos y solo cuando el viento sopló de nuevo, pudo observar que tenía su cuchillo dentado alrededor de la garganta de Bella, ese cuchillo que Edward había cargado a través de las guerras y el tiempo, ¿cómo mierda estaba en las manos de esa vampira?—. No hay nada que hablar, ella es tu _cantante_ , ¿no? Me lo dejó bastante claro, no hay nada que pueda hacer para romper el lazo que los une.

Edward se tensó al saber que, por alguna razón, Bella había revelado esa información frente a una vampira tan peligrosa, y casi al instante la rabia lo inundó al saber que su hembra era más valiente y honesta que nadie que hubiese conocido. Ella tenía más bolas para decir y afrontar las cosas que él, incluso aunque eso le costara la vida. Se preguntó si de estar consciente, Bella habría intentado pelear más, pero dado el fuerte agarre de Rosalie, no parecía que de cualquier manera tuviera aire para hablar, para llorar o siquiera para respirar.

—Sé que estoy siendo teatral e incluso a los ojos de tu humana, infantil, pero no es que me importe realmente. —Alzó la mirada y le sonrió con una expresión dura, amarga, y apabullante a pesar de todo—. Tu hembra puede ser un dolor en el culo con sus sermones, te estoy haciendo un favor en realidad.

—Sé cómo puede ser, créeme —murmuró intentando comprar más tiempo mientras se acercaba al puente, subiéndolo con facilidad pero con suma precaución para no alterarla más—. Pero también es buena, solo tienes que darle la oportunidad como yo se la di, ella me enseñó que hay más, mucho más de lo que Marcus o Royce hicieran con nuestras vidas. —Frunció los labios al pronunciar los nombres, como si los soltara entre dientes—. Solo dale la oportunidad a Emmett de demostrártelo.

—Y tendremos crías hermosas y viviremos felices para siempre —se rio sin humor—. No Edward, y detente ahí. —Retrocedió cuando Edward llegó a ponerse casi frente a ellas—. Tú eres el peor cáncer al que me he enfrentado, Royce me arruinó, pero tú me _destruiste,_ y pienso devolverte el favor, justo aquí.

Saber que Rosalie iba a desgarrar la garganta de su hembra no era la peor parte. El peor sentimiento de todo, era que jamás podría ver a Bella de nuevo, ni tocarla, ni contarle lo mucho que la amaba. Su último instante con ella había sido hacía un par de semanas atrás, donde no tuvo el valor de pedirle disculpas cada puto día hasta que cediera.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decir otra vez que tenemos remedio?, ¡por favor! —dijo entre carcajadas—. Ambos sabemos que estamos podridos, no me vengas con redenciones.

Pronto amanecería, Edward podía sentir a los animales comenzar a desperezarse, lo sentía en los huesos y en la llamada interna que hacía el instinto vampírico impulsándolo a ocultarse. Aun así, su enfoque solo estaba en Rosalie, ella sería una hembra muerta. Su misión en la vida sería ver eso hacerse realidad, incluso si tenía que morir con ella para conseguirlo. Arderían juntos bajo la luz del sol, y luego seguiría atormentándola otro poco más en el infierno. Mientras Bella saliera ilesa, podría vivir con su decisión. O morir con ella, de cualquier forma no podría soportar estar en un mundo donde ella simplemente no existiera, y saber eso, llenó a Edward de pronto de una determinación inquebrantable.

—Incluso aunque le desgarres la garganta, estoy aquí, ¿qué no me ves, Rosie? —murmuró burlón dando otro paso hacia ellas—. La voy a transformar aquí, justo frente a tus ojos, se volverá mi compañera mientras que tú ardes por la luz del sol. —Un paso más—. ¿Y si decides esconderte? Te voy a dar caza hasta matarte con mis propias jodidas manos. —El último paso la puso nerviosa, provocando que el cuchillo en la garganta de Bella se hundiera un poco más, Edward ignoró deliberadamente el hilillo de sangre y la presencia completa de su hembra, cuando cerró la distancia entre ellos—. Sabes que lo haré, sabes bien de lo que soy capaz… —susurró contra su oído, acariciando con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja con los colmillos.

Tal como lo pensó, Rosalie se puso nerviosa y… excitada. Ella lo deseaba pero estaba desconcertada con todo. Nunca pensó que él la fuera encontrar, quizás pensaba matar a Bella y luego suicidarse, pero dadas las cosas ahora... Se presentó entonces su ocasión, y la suerte estuvo echada. Edward no apartó los ojos de su hembra mientras la luz del sol mandaba su primer destello. Si este era su final, quería que la última imagen que se llevara de este mundo fuera de ella, Edward sintió una ráfaga de aire hirviendo junto a la mejilla, y al instante el destello de luz se propagó rápidamente, haciendo mella en su visión pero no en su objetivo, cuando intentó arrancar de los brazos de Rosalie a Bella.

Rosalie chilló al sentir también al astro rasgar contra su espalda, pero lo que Edward no se esperó nunca fue la determinación maniaca en los ojos dorados de la vampira, cuando sin pensarlo la dejó caer del puente y se lanzó hacia él con el cuchillo en mano, Edward la esquivó por un milímetro, quitándole el cuchillo con destreza que había aprendido en el campo de batalla, empujándola fuera de su camino. Su velocidad le permitió bajar algunos niveles del puente y alcanzar a sujetar a Bella por el brazo, apretando los dientes al escuchar como el hueso cedía bajo su agarre.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse por ello, porque al segundo siguiente, recibió una patada en la mandíbula, un golpe tan fuerte de esos que hacen que el cerebro quede dando vueltas dentro del cráneo. Se quedó momentáneamente aturdido, pero logró seguir sosteniendo a su hembra. Rosalie rugió de nuevo, su hermoso rostro siendo golpeado por el sol, provocándole severas quemaduras que no parecían importarle cuando le asestó una fuerte patada en las costillas que le sacudió los órganos internos como si fueran de papel, logrando que Bella esta vez se le resbalara de las manos.

A Edward siempre le había gustado el forcejeo y era bueno en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no en estas circunstancias; con un bramido, se incorporó y los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro y se estrellaron como coches en un cruce. Entre gruñidos y golpes forcejeó con Rosalie por preciados instantes, estaba por enterrarle el cuchillo en el corazón cuando grandes y fornidos brazos rodearon a la vampira y la sostuvieron con firmeza lejos de él.

—¿Emmett? —balbuceó sin poder mirarlo, sus ojos habían sido ya carbonizados por el sol.

—Sí, cariño —murmuró el vampiro enterrando la nariz en su cuello—. Tienes que calmarte, deja esto ya, por favor. Las cosas pueden ser distintas para nosotros.

—¡No! ¿Es que no lo ves?, ¡no lo voy a permitir!—bramó forcejeando inútilmente con el macho, robándole un suspiro—. ¡Él me tiene enferma!, ¡él hizo esto!

—¿No lo dejarás ir, verdad? —Ella siguió sacudiéndose—. Entonces, que así sea.

A Edward no le importó lo que hablaban, al lanzarse por el puente para alcanzar a Bella, tan solo escuchó los rugidos de ambos mientras el astro comenzaba a salir completamente por el horizonte, dando vida a la tierra, y quitándola para los de su especie, lo que le quedaba de su vista estaba enfocada en el cuerpo inerte de su hembra a nada de tocar el suelo, empujándose a través de las vigas para darse mayor impulso, la alcanzó en el último nivel y la atrapó fuertemente contra su pecho, Edward se dio la vuelta en ese mismo instante, su espalda chocando contra el agua en un fuerte estruendo al recibir de lleno todo el impacto de la caída, que los mandó abajo como si de unas manos tratando de ahogarlos se tratase. Edward quedó medio inconsciente por el golpe contra el agua, aunado a las heridas por el sol y su forcejeo con Rosalie, Bella escapó de sus manos sin que se diera cuenta. Cuando le empezaron a zumbar los oídos como si estuviera oyendo una alarma contra incendios, recobró el conocimiento y su cuerpo hizo un autoexamen para ver si tenía algún hueso roto, definitivamente tenía varios. Mareado, y sangrando por las heridas que le había provocado la pelea y después la caída, buscó a Bella, quien flotaba cerca de él totalmente inconsciente, el largo cabello flotaba enredado alrededor de su pálido rostro, Edward se impulsó hacia ella, y la tomó con cuidado por la cintura, antes de patear con fuerza hacia la superficie, su corazón bombeaba acelerado disparando su adrenalina.

Y mientras estaba ahí, Edward pensó que nunca había llorado. A lo largo de su vida, jamás había llorado. Después de todas las cosas horribles por las que había pasado, había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía conductos lagrimales. Cuando su padrastro lo violó cada jodida noche antes de que su madre llegara, no lloró. Cuando invitó a sus amigos ebrios y tomaron turnos, tampoco lloró. Cuando trató de morirse en el ejército, y Carlisle lo salvó, y el dolor fue insoportable, tampoco le salieron lágrimas. Ni siquiera lloró cuando su madre lo dejó al lado de su padrastro para buscar a un tipo más joven.

Pero ahora estaba llorando.

Por primera vez desde que recordaba, las lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro y mojaban el rostro de su hembra mientras le daba respiración de boca a boca en la orilla de la costa, forzando a salir el agua de sus pulmones.

* * *

 **Hola chicas! muchas gracias a todas por comentar, desgraciadamente Emmett tuvo que compartir el destino de Rosalie, ¿cómo ven?**

 **Muchas gracias por comentar:**

 **Nancygov,** hola nena, no ando en el transporte público ando de rait, el problema fue que también me lastimé un poco pero ahí la llevo, volviendo al fic, taraaan nada de tregua, espero te haya gustado! **Miop,** si nena el capi pasado fue el que detonó que Rosalie se fuera a buscar a Bella, espero este cap te gustara, saludos! **Andrea Peralta** , hola cariño, muchas gracias por comentar! Te cuento que yo he tratado de hacer ver a Edward como lo que es, un cabrón, siempre utilizó a Rose o ella a él, pero ninguno estaba bien y lo siento por Rosalie porque ella si se enamoró, o se encaprichó, el caso es que de verdad quería a Edward y lo siento más por Emmett porque la imprimación no se quita con dejar de ver a la persona a la que amas, muchas gracias por comentar! **Noelia,** hola nena, crees que sí llegó a tiempo a pesar de todo? **Gloria,** hola nena, desgraciadamente Emmett, como Edward, no ve un mundo sin su amada, así que desgraciadamente él escogió su final, :( **Cecilia,** muchas gracias por comentar!, espero este cap también te haya gustado, **Cristal82,** hola nena, es que ya con tanto año me conoces, jajaja y pues bueno, de esta manera llegamos a un trágico desenlace, ¿crees que llegó a tiempo? **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola nena, en este fic la familia de los Cullen no son tan unidos, de hecho son más disfuncionales que ninguna otra familia, Emmett al final prefirió esto y Edward, bueno, él esta cargando con las consecuencias, faltaría ver si Bella sobrevive o no, un gusto leerte! **shamyx,** hola nena, crees que si llegó a tiempo? **zujeyane,** así es nena ningun hombre debe subestimar a una mujer así de despechada, crees que Bella lo consiga?, **crysty Katy,** hola nena, la encontró con vida pero después de la caída y los golpes que Rose ya le había dado, crees que sobreviva? **Karla,** hola nena gracias a ti por comentar, Edward llegó pero con todo lo acontecido no sabemos si a tiempo, y Emmett prefirió esto que seguir sin su hembra, como ves? **Miss Cinnamon (Cathy),** hola cariño, lo de que Emmett hubiera convertido a Bella hubiera estado increíble, jaja no se me ocurrió antes, pero bueno, espero te haya gustado este desenlace, **nydiac10,** hola nena, gracias a ti, con Bella medio muriendo podría decirse que Rose se salió con la suya, esperemos que no! **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, al final Emmett ayudó a su manera, sin importarle el precio, **Cary,** hola nena, desgraciadamente Rosalie se llevó a Emmett en su venganza, como ves? **rjnavajas,** gracias a ti nena, jaja no te identificaste la vez pasada pero ya te recuerdo, espero este cap te haya gustado mil gracias por comentar. **vanex,** hola nena, Rose tuvo un final al lado de Emmett, y crees que también este sea el final para Bella? **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, es una prueba para Edward si logra traer a Bella de vuelta, todavía falta ver si puede convertirla, saludos! **Pera l.t,** gracias nena, casi ilesa porque si me golpeé un poco pero ya voy de salida, muchas gracias por preguntar, y en cuanto a Edwardo todavía falta ver si logra salvar a Bella, saludos! **SoledadCullen,** Rosalie llevó esto hasta el punto donde Emmett tuvo que sacrificarse también, crees que Bella corra con la misma suerte? **Tecupi,** hola nena como bien dices Rosalie estaba más allá de encoñada y mira lo que Resultó de todo esto, crees que Bella se salve de esta? **Tulgarita,** hola nena, creo que llevas razón Rosalie fue despiadada incluso hasta al morir y provocar con ello la muerte de Emm, **patymdn,** hola nena a Edward le costó encontrar a Bella, y más mantenerla con vida, crees que lo haya logrado? **Any,** hola nena, me encantan los testamentos así que ni te preocupes, Rosalie al final no pudo concebir tampoco el hecho de perder a Edward, y Emmett de perder a Rose y luego Edward perdiendo a Bella, jaja ojalá al menos esta ultima pareja se salve, no crees? **Lu,** hola nena, Rosalie encontró su destino pero así Bella, crees que se salve? **freckles03,** disculpa por la tardanza nena, dentro de tus escenarios de imaginación espero estuviera este, **saludos!** **LicetSalvatore,** pues mira hiciste muchas preguntas y si atinaste una, Emmett muere junto con Rose, y por los golpes que Rosalie le dio a Bella, falta ver si puede convertirla, tu que dices? Un placer leerte. **Jupy,** hola nena, pues esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde para ambos, como ves? **Mariana,** jajaja deseo concedido nena! **lizdayanna,** hola nena, Edward ha salvado a Bella de Rosalie, pero de la muerte? Tu que dices? **Pili,** muchas gracias a ti siempre por comentar, **Rosy Canul,** hola nena, ahora Edward entrará a una encrucijada, necesita salvar a Bella… para matarla, como ves?

 **¿Ustedes creen que Bella se salve?, y de lograrlo, ¿Edward estará en condiciones de convertirla sin matarla?, ¿aparecerá Alice milagrosamente? Espero sus comentarios!**


	40. Chapter 40

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por todo, eres un amors!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Edward literalmente se arrastró con Bella, jadeando y gruñendo mientras el sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de los árboles perforando el camino hacia su piel, pasando a través de la tela de su chaqueta e incinerando su piel.

Se condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta lo que le pareció una especie de cueva bajo el puente, llena de basura y escombro, que olía a orines y restos de comida podrida donde seguramente los humanos pasaban la noche. Tenía quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, pero las que más le molestaban eran las de sus ojos, porque no podía ver bien a su hembra, al menos sabía que estaba respirando, con cierta dificultad pero estaba con vida, incluso había tenido conciencia un par de minutos después de que sacara el agua de sus pulmones. Jadeando, despejó el suelo con los pies y la acomodó ahí, después se inclinó hacia ella, Edward tiritaba por la falta de alimento pero lo peor era desconocer si ella iba a poder soportar más de un par de minutos. Tenía demasiados golpes y no solo habían sido producto de la caída, la perra de Rosalie había hecho casi todo el trabajo.

—Bella, te vas a poner bien. ¿Puedes oírme, Bella? —Acarició su mejilla—. Te amo.

Ella no se movió por lo que Edward enterró las manos en su cabello, un gruñido burbujeó en su pecho hasta que salió en forma de siseo por entre sus dientes apretados. Estaba perdiendo su mierda a pasos agigantados. Sabía qué tenía que hacer, pero no estaba seguro de poder soportarlo sin matarla. Su sangre lo volvía loco y nunca pudo controlarse, suponía que menos ahora que estaba al borde de la inanición. Al salir del bucle de tiempo, una vez que aceptó su amor por la hembra y la maldición fue rota, se le concedió la oportunidad de lograr que ella se enamorara y accediera a ser su compañera, ¿si moría? No habría repeticiones esta vez, la maldición dictaba que ella simplemente moriría.

Resoplando y porque el tiempo apremiaba, Edward se animó a tomar una bocanada de aire, y con todo y el olor putrefacto en el que se encontraban, el aroma de la sangre que se deslizaba por la herida en la garganta de su _cantante,_ provocó que su estómago se retorciera de hambre. Se le contrajeron los músculos, sus colmillos descendieron con rapidez, incluso contuvo un bramido rompiendo en un sudor frío. _Mierda_. Cerrando los ojos, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho tratando de controlar sus instintos, justo en el momento, en que Bella se estremeció en un espasmo. Ella tosió abriendo los ojos. Edward de nuevo se inclinó con cierta precaución hacia ella, y la acomodó con cuidado en su regazo, observando como el cálido brillo en su mirada, fue remplazado por dolor y agotamiento.

—Vas a estar bien. —Retiró el cabello húmedo, que se había pegado a su rostro y frente—. Voy a salir, tengo que encontrar a… —Bella negó con la cabeza, sujetándolo del brazo.

—Quédate. No siento que vaya a… sobrevivir.

—No digas eso, solo es cuestión de que vaya por Alice y ento…

—Edward. —Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas y el color en su rostro se fue difuminando rápidamente—. Dame tu mano. —Cuando sujetó su mano, se tensó al sentirla tan helada—. No siento mi brazo y… y me duele… me duele mucho todo —sollozó cerrando los ojos. Mierda, seguramente tenía heridas internas.

—Te voy a llevar con Carlisle, él te ayudará con esto…

—No —gimió, luchando por respirar—. Tienes que convertirme tú… por favor, inténtalo.

—¿Y si no puedo? —gruñó desesperado—. ¿Y si te mato?

—Entonces será una buena muerte, no esto. Por favor… no… lo voy a conseguir. Sé que no me harás daño —repitió, y aunque Edward no le creía, porque justo ahora era vulnerable, y esto podría ser algo realmente estúpido, sabía que se les estaba agotando el tiempo—. Tienes tanto miedo de lo que puede pasar, pero te conozco mejor. —Y entonces inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando al descubierto su cuello—. Bésame aquí, Edward.

Su mirada cayó a su garganta, y sin pensarlo se inclinó pasando la lengua, sellando la herida, sintiendo un golpe sorprendentemente excitante al probarla. Sus sentidos se tambalearon un poco, entre beber más al tiempo que se enterraba en ella, una reacción totalmente inadecuada dada las circunstancias, pero así era como le afectaba. Sacudiendo la cabeza, observó angustiado como estaba yéndosele la vida, Bella le acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos antes de sonreír.

—Eso es —arrulló en tono ronco—. Bésame otra vez. Ámame. Conviérteme aquí mismo.

—Suponiendo que lo consiguiera, ¿qué pasará si después piensas que tu vida es un infierno?, ¿si te arrepientes de estar conmigo? —El ruido que abandonó sus labios fue un torturado gemido cuando sin poder evitarlo, se inclinó de nuevo y le besó la garganta—. Convertirte lo cambiará todo, es para siempre, Bella, no…

—Solo ámame como yo lo hago contigo, Edward… —jadeó cerrando los ojos.

El vampiro supo que estaba sufriendo, y pese a eso ella todavía estaba intentando convencerlo. _Mierda._ Tras unos instantes de reflexión concluyó que no había otra salida. Después de todo, si ella moría él la seguiría al instante.

—Te amo, Bella, te prometo que… —gruñó, la ansiedad acumulándose en su pecho como una bola que le impedía respirar—. Te juro que voy a traerte de vuelta.

Sin perder ni un segundo más en su mierda indecisa, se inclinó hacia ella y con un gemido estrangulado, hundió los colmillos en la delgada piel del cuello de la joven, ella gritó en sorpresa, y Edward intentó evitar hacerle daño, acariciándole el cabe…

De repente su mente se quedó en blanco.

Y de pronto, lo único que existía era su cuerpo cálido y aquello de lo que se había privado durante tanto tiempo. La sangre de Bella inundó al instante su paladar, haciéndole sentir un estallido de placer, el impacto de su sangre no aminoró esta vez tampoco, y gruñó perdiendo la delicadeza con la que la había estado tratando, sus manos convirtiéndose en garras al estrecharla con fuerza. El intenso sabor de la muerte mancillaba el dulce y especiado sabor natural de la hembra, pero no disminuyó ni por un instante lo que su sangre le hacía sentir.

El preciado líquido fluyó en cascada por su garganta y Edward se aferró con fuerza al cuello de la humana, atrayéndola más y más hasta que estaba encima de ella, hasta que su verga empezó a hincharse, exigiendo el resto de la unión. El vampiro tragó como el hambriento que era, su pulso volviéndose más elevado con cada tirón en su vena, su cuerpo recuperándose poco a poco, las heridas sanando, el malestar aminorando.

—Edward... —El vampiro escuchó su nombre en un sollozo, a la distancia una voz cruda y dolorosa lo llamaba con impaciencia—. Edward, por favor no olvides que soy yo, e-eres más fuerte… que esto, por favor…

 _¿Qué esto?_ Parpadeó sin comprender, pero pronto el instinto dentro de él se interpuso sobre la lógica, al sentir como el pensamiento quería quitarle a su presa, Edward empujó a los lados las piernas de la humana dispuesto ahora a copular, y al oír un ruido que brotó de su garganta a manera de exigencia y súplica, supo que era provocado por la necesidad de continuar bebiendo de su sangre y a la vez de su intención de… ¿detenerse?, ¿por qué mierda iba a detenerse? El pensamiento le provocó migraña, estropeando su necesidad de copular, mas no de beber.

—Te amo, Edward… m-mírame, puedes con esto —insistió la voz al tiempo que una mano se internaba en su cabello, y aunque tiró con pocas fuerzas el vampiro la sintió—. ¡Mírame!

Su insistencia realmente le estaba jodiendo. Así que dejó de alimentarse un segundo para intentar verla, sin embargo sus ojos ardían como brazas, y cuando levantó la cabeza lo único que pudo ver fue a su presa, lo único que pudo sentir fueron suaves curvas bajo su peso, Edward dejó escapar un rugido que retumbó en sus propios oídos, y entonces volvió a morderla. Había perdido el control, arrastrado por el festín del que estaban disfrutando sus sentidos. La segunda vez que la mordió lo hizo más arriba, más cerca de la mandíbula, y la succión se volvió todavía más intensa, la iba a matar, y aun así… cinco litros de sangre no serían suficientes para saciarlo.

—E-Está bien, Edward. —Su mano cayó a un lado, soltando su cabello—. Tú no… no tienes la culpa de esto, y te… —La humana se detuvo, perdiendo el conocimiento.

 _«¿Tener la culpa de qué mierda?, ¿de alimentarse?»,_ Edward no entendía por qué se había matado de hambre para encontrarse en esta situación, pero ahora ya no tenía por qué preocuparse, mucho menos sentir culpa. El flujo sanguíneo de la hembra empezó a ralentizarse y a perder intensidad, a pesar de que el corazón de su presa trabajaba al máximo de sus posibilidades tratando de compensar la pérdida de sangre… pronto moriría y por alguna razón el pensamiento pinchó en el centro de su pecho. Gruñó, no le gustó la sensación, nunca antes se había sentido incómodo alimentándose… Una suave brisa se coló dentro del lugar donde se encontraban y golpeó su nariz con el aroma nauseabundo, ¿por qué se estaba alimentando en una puta cueva…? Y entonces flashes de lo que parecían recuerdos vapulearon su mente. Rosalie llevándose a su hembra, Bella cayendo, Emmett ardiendo en la cima junto con su hembra… Parpadeando se dio cuenta de que…

Mierda.

 _«Oh, por favor, no»_ , pensó con pavor mientras entendía el horror en el que estaba sumido. Aterrado de sí mismo, se dio cuenta en ese instante de que acababa de alcanzar el punto crítico en el que todo vampiro debía tomar una decisión: detenerse y dejar que su presa siguiera con vida al soltar su ponzoña, o continuar bebiendo y permitir que su víctima muriese. _Mierda_ , ¿es que la horrible biología era la última fuerza y lograba dominar hasta al corazón más fuerte?

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, ahora el peor enemigo de Edward es él mismo, ¿creen que logre convertirla, o su naturaleza lo superará?**

 **misspaosita,** hola nena, espero que este capi te haya gustado, nuestros chicos han pasado por mucho, **shamyx,** hola nena, eso es lo malo de los machos imprimados, dependiendo de su hembra, su destino. Así que esperemos no sea lo mismo para Edward, **Cristal82,** hola nena, la culpa la tuvo Rosalie, ella no iba a ceder por lo que sentía por Edward, su amor resultó más enfermizo de lo que habíamos visto en el bucle, donde sin duda el destino de todos se alteró, **Admiradora,** espero no equivocarme en adivinar tu nombre, suponiendo que sea Licet, te cuento que me encantó tu rr, muchas gracias por describirme lo que te hace sentir la historia, es indispensable para mi saber que remuevo sentimientos, más allá de las posibles lombrices en tu estomago, jaja muchas gracias otra vez y veamos si Edward puede o no superar su naturaleza, gracias! **Noelia,** hola nena, Edward esta luchando contra sus institntos, pero quizas ya sea tarde? **zujeyane,** hola cariño, lo sé pobre Emm ahora falta ver si Edward consigue no matar a su cantante, **Nancygov,** hola cariño espero que hayas tenido un muy feliz cumple y te hayan dado bastantes regalos, te mando un abrazo, en cuanto al sufrimiento pues seguimos! jaja **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, Edward esta luchando con todo lo que tiene para recuperar parte de su humanidad y dejar vivir a Bella, crees que lo consiga? **nydiac10,** hola nena, todo fue culpa del circulo vicioso en el que Ed y Rose vivieron por años, algunos amores son trágicos, **Selene,** hola nena, Edward esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no matar a Bella, ahora falta ver si lo consigue, **Meemii Cullen,** hola nena, desgraciadamente Emm no se salva en esta historia :( **Pili,** gracias a ti, espero este también te haya gustado, **Cary,** hola nena, Edward ahora esta haciendo lo posible por superar su naturaleza, ya veremos si lo consigue, **Any,** hola cariño, Rosalie se lleví a Emmett con ella porque estaba loca, Bella en realidad estaba inconsciente por los golpes que Rosalie le dio, por eso al borde de la muerte le pidió a Edward que la convirtiera pero no sabemos sí lo consiga, **jupy,** hola nena, llego a tiempo pero ahora el mismo es su propio enemigo, **purpleshinesalvatore,** muchas gracias, espero este capi también te haya gustado, **saraipineda44** **,** gracias a ti por comentar! Rosalie arruinó lo que pudo tener con Emmett porque nunca creyó que tuviera arreglo, técnicamente Edward era igual, pero Bella si consiguió lo que Emmett no pudo, saludos! **Gloria,** hola nena, efectivamente Bella no iba a conseguirlo de otra forma, es una moneda lanzada y solo toca ver que Edward pueda superarlo, o al final termine muriendo de todas formas. **Karla,** hola cariño, Edward esta luchando contra sus instintos más primitivos y su naturaleza humana, veamos si logra rescatar sus recuerdos y permitir que Bella viva, **Naara Selene,** hola nena, malo malo eh? Como que te esperas al final para dejarme algo? Jaja igual te lo agradezco mucho, y te cuento que aunque la enemiga número uno era Rosalie, ahora Edward es su propio verdugo, crees que lo consiga? **Pera l.t,** hola nena, Edward esta buscando en su lado humano algo de sentido común para detenerse, crees que lo consiga? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, la maldición cuenta que el bucle solo es una vez y ellos ya salieron de ahí, ahora toca esperar que Edward lo consiga, saludos! **SoledadCullen,** hola cariño, Edward esta haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para detenerse, crees que lo consiga? **Miop,** hola nena, Edward no esta muy en control de si mismo en estos momentos, crees que pueda convertir a Bella? **somas,** hola cariño, yo también lo siento mucho por Emmett, y por Bella a este paso, **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, Bella ya no tenía muchas esperanzas, Rosalie le había puesto una paliza de aquellas, por eso era necesario que Edward la convirtiera, pero ahora que esta en la tarea, podrá detenerse? **Rosy Canul,** jajajaja nena perdón por no hacer caso a tus exigencias, es que resulta que ahora si estoy escribiendo al día, espero que este capi te haya gustado y como siempre un gusto leerte! **freckles03,** hola nena, es que Emmett no podía hacer más por Rose, ya le había pedido muchas veces antes que cambiara, incluso intentó alejarse, pero en un macho imprimado es diferente el amor y el pobre no encontró otra salida, ahora crees que Edward consiga detenerse? **Tecupi,** hola cariño, por culpa de la loca el destino de ambos fue morir, ahora Edward tiene que controlar sus instintos o no habrá más bucle para él, como ves? **Silmocullen,** muchas gracias cariño, me alegra encontrarte entre mis rrs porque siempre es un placer leerte, pensé en muchos finales para Rosalie pero como bien dices, Rosalie estaba más dañada que Edward y no importó lo que Emmett intentara, ella no iba a ceder, en cuanto a los vampiros, ellos se recuperan más fácil si se alimentan, su mejora es casi instantánea, por eso Edward estaba recuperándose al beber de Bella, el problema es que tiene que parar y salir del frenesí, esperemos lo consiga, **patymdn,** hola nena, Edward no esta pudiendo transformarla sin problemas, de hecho esta por ser el que acabe matándola, **Elizabeth Swan Cullen,** hola nena, por ser los primeros momentos del día, el sol estaba a penas saliendo, de manera que en lo más alto del puente si daba el sol, pero no en el resto de la tierra, por ello tuvo más oportunidad, pero ahora si ahí mientras ya están en la cueva el sol esta en lo más alto, no puede salir sin morir, saludos! **lizdayanna** **,** hola cariño como bien dijiste, el autocontrol de Edward esta siendo a prueba y esta fallando, crees que lo consiga? **Leoncita16,** hola nena, muchas gracias por tus palabras, te cuento que Edward está sufriendo lo insufrible en estos momentos más que nada porque está perdiendo el control de sí mismo, crees que lo consiga? **rjnavajas,** hola cariño, Emmett tuvo un destino terrible por culpa de Rosalie, pero Bella puede tener el mismo destino si Edward no logra dominarse, **Tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **Cecilia,** lamento lo corto de los capis, pero me resulta más fácil de esta manera, saludos!

 **Gracias a todas por apoyarme comentando, y por último, ¿creen que Edward logre controlarse o acabará siendo su propio verdugo?**


	41. Chapter 41

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani muchas gracias por orientarme en el resto de la historia, como siempre, eres un amorss

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

A Edward le había costado casi la vida de su hembra, dejar de succionar y comenzar en su lugar a administrar la ponzoña en su sistema, pero lo había logrado.

Estaba seguro como la mierda que lo había logrado, incluso aunque en sus más de cien años como vampiro, nunca había convertido a nadie, el instinto le había dictado lo que se tenía que hacer, y aunque el pulso de la humana era demasiado débil, Edward había bombeado su ponzoña, la urgencia lo había llevado a morderla en diferentes partes del cuerpo, como la yugular, las muñecas, los brazos… esperando que el sistema circulatorio de la joven removiera la sangre que todavía quedaba en sus venas y de esa forma regresara como vampiro.

Por eso, mientras miraba a su hembra tan quieta, estaba empezando a desesperarse porque no conseguía que Bella volviera en sí, y no se notaba con el paso de los minutos algún tipo de cambio. Su cremosa piel se estaba enfriando a cada instante, lo cual no tenía que pasar, al contrario debería comenzar a arder casi al punto en el que ella estuviera rugiendo, pidiendo que la apagaran como si estuviera en llamas. La sacudió de nuevo.

—¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¿Me escuchas?

Sus manos se movieron nerviosamente por sus hombros, por su cuello buscando pulso, acercó la oreja a su boca. Todavía respiraba, pero con mucha dificultad y muy débilmente.

—¡Puta mierda!

Se abrió la muñeca con sus propios colmillos, y cuando la sangre manó profusamente la puso en los labios de su hembra. Fue en vano, el líquido comenzó a deslizarse fuera de su boca, el pulso de Edward se disparó mientras la desesperación lo volvía torpe, algo que ni frente a los peores enemigos y batallones le había pasado.

—Bella —susurró—, por favor, vuelve. —Le suministró más sangre, y vio consternado cómo el líquido resbalaba por su barbilla en un grueso reguero—. ¡Maldición, no te mueras!, me lo prometiste —rugió haciendo que las piedras en el lugar vibraran—. ¡Te amo, maldición!, te necesito aquí, ¡no te rindas!

Su piel estaba empezando a ponerse azul, podía ver con angustia el cambio de color incluso en sus labios. _Mierda_. Edward cerró los ojos, buscando en sus recuerdos aquella oración que en algún momento había escuchado decir a los soldados, creía haberla olvidado hacía ya bastante tiempo, sin embargo salió de sus labios como si la hubiese recitado toda la vida. A estas alturas estaba seguro de que haría lo que fuera, daría lo que fuera para traerla de vuelta, incluso si tenía que vender su alma.

No obstante, Bella permaneció inmóvil. Estaba demasiado quieta a diferencia del exterior, donde podía escuchar el canto de aves y el sonido de las pisadas de algunos animales moviéndose cerca. Edward podía sentir a la muerte arrancando a su hembra de sus manos, y rugió con furia agarrando su pequeño cuerpo, comenzó a sacudirla hasta que el largo cabello caoba se le enredó.

—¡Isabella, no dejaré que mueras! —La atrajo contra su pecho—. Si piensas que aquí terminó esto, desde ahora te digo que te seguiré hasta el fin del tiempo, incluso si el bucle de mierda se repite y no me recuerdas de nuevo, con gusto haré todo otra vez, maldita sea, incluso si necesito reencarnar en un vil ser humano, te buscaré, en este mundo o en cualquier otro, maldita sea, por favor… —se interrumpió con un lastimoso gemido, apretándola más contra su pecho, pero mientras acunaba su cuerpo inerte, detectó el momento exacto en el que el pulso de su hembra se detuvo.

Ella murió en sus brazos. El vampiro no acogió con desespero aquella noción, y muy por el contrario a como se sentía, se quedó mirando fijamente a la distancia, donde el sol de seguro estaba en su apogeo. Supo inmediatamente dónde estaba su destino. Edward movió a su hembra de sus brazos, y le acarició el cabello empapado de sudor retirándolo de su rostro, luego le arregló el vestido tanto como pudo, poniendo sus manos sobre su regazo, acomodó a su hembra en el suelo de tal forma que cuando algún humano policía la encontrara, fuera al menos de una manera decente. Ella se merecía mucho más que esto, se había merecido una vida distinta, otro final, pero ahora no tenía caso lamentarse.

Se inclinó hacia sus labios cubiertos todavía por su sangre, y los besó con suavidad una sola vez, antes de ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida, sin volver la mirada. En su mente solo había algo muy claro, incluso sobre el dolor y la agonía, sabía que la seguiría de inmediato. Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y sus sentidos más básicos gritaban en su interior que desistiera conforme avanzaba, la urgencia de cubrirse de la luz del sol por poco lo tumba sobre sus rodillas, pero resistió, de solo imaginar lo que sería el mundo para él ahora que Bella no estuviera, lo hizo continuar caminando. De cualquier manera ya estaba muerto en su cabeza.

El brillo que golpeaba las paredes de la cueva e iluminaba tenuemente el interior, provocó que sus ojos comenzaran a lagrimear y cuando ese mismo resplandor golpeó su piel, partículas de su propia carne empezaron a flotar a su alrededor mientras se dirigía a su muerte. Edward comenzaba a desintegrarse con tan solo el resplandor, lo que le daba esperanzas de que el resto de la muerte fuera fácil, incluso de alguna manera llevadera. Cerró los ojos, y abrió los brazos a su destino que estaba a tan solo un par de pasos de distancia, el dolor en el centro de su pecho, era más fuerte que el dolor de estar siendo cocinado vivo… El sonido amortiguado que retumbó en el lugar, lo hizo fruncir el ceño. Tan concentrado como estaba en terminar con su vida, apenas y escuchó un suave lloriqueo que hizo eco en el lugar.

No muy seguro de estar alucinando detuvo el paso, quizás era su mente haciéndole una mala pasada, aun así le dio una oportunidad más a sus sentidos para enfocarse, y cuando un rugido agonizante traspasó el sonido del martilleo de su propio corazón, se sacudió incrédulo.

—¡Ayúdame! —rugió su hembra desesperada—. Me duele...

—Mierda, ¿Bella? —jadeó feliz y horrorizado.

Horrorizado porque casi terminó con su vida y ella hubiera despertado sin encontrarlo. Horrorizado también porque sabía que ella estaría sintiendo como si fuera partida en dos por una sierra y luego la cosieran a mano para unirla de nuevo.

—¡Me duele!

 _Puta madre,_ Edward no quería haber tenido que ser precisamente él, que más odiaba su naturaleza vampírica, quien trajera a Bella a esta vida, pero mierda, estaba tan jodidamente agradecido… Se volvió hacia ella, quería consolarla, quería acariciar su cabello y susurrarle que la agonía pasaría y que él estaría ahí para ella. Así que intentó volver, pero súbitamente, sin aviso una de sus rodillas se dobló y Edward se desplomó como una torre de naipes sin control, primero la rodilla, lo siguió la otra pierna, el brazo, y gracias a sus rápidos reflejos, no cayó de cara, pero se quedó prácticamente a milímetros mirando el suelo.

En ese momento escuchó el fuerte sonido, ese que indicaba el comienzo de la peor tortura: el cambio. Los fémures fueron los primeros huesos en estirarse y la escuchó gritar en un fuerte rugido, pero sin mucho tiempo para continuar con sus lamentos ya que siguieron los antebrazos, la columna vertebral, los hombros, las pantorrillas, las manos…

Edward intentó respirar apelando a toda su fuerza de voluntad para obligar a su cuerpo a seguir despierto, se arrastró de nuevo hacia la seguridad de las tinieblas del lugar, aunque no estaba exactamente bajo la luz del sol, el solo resplandor era bastante dañino, intentó protegerse, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo llevó a escurrirse lentamente hacia la inconciencia, una negrura que no podía augurar nada bueno, además no parecía poder respirar… o, mejor dicho, respiraba pero no servía de nada.

 _Mierda._

* * *

 **¿Creen que Edward reciba aunque sea algo de ayuda? Mil gracias a las chicas que comentaron:**

 **Andrea Peralta,** hola nena, si anduve ocupada pero por suerte ya terminé todos mis pendientes y acá estoy de regreso, a Edward le costó bastante poder desprenderse de Bella y transformarla, pero ahora a quedado mal herido, crees que lo consiga? **LicetSalvatore** **,** hola nena, disculpa la tardanza, andaba terminando todas mis actividades pero ya volvimos a la normalidad, espero te haya gustado el capi! **Usagui,** hola nena, muchas gracias por unirte a esta historia, y me alegra saber que te ha gustado Rosalie desgraciadamente se llevó a Emmett en su locura, y ahora Edward también corre peligro como vez? **LuAnKa,** hola nena por poco no lo consigue, ahora falta ver como salen de esta, ya que ambos están vulnerables, **jupy,** hola nena, en el último momento el amor que Edward siente por Bella fue más fuerte, ahora falta ver si lo logrará, **Cristal82,** hola nena, desgraciadamente el final de Emmett y Rose fue ese, Emmett la sostuvo en lo alto del puente, recibiendo de esa manera los rayos del sol directamente, en cambio Edward alcanzó a protegerse porque en la parte donde cayó, el sol todavía no cubría la tierra, espero este capi te haya gustado, un abrazo! **Meemii Cullen,** hola nena, Bella se convirtió justo a tiempo antes de que Edward tomara una mala decisión, como ves? **Let Cull,** hola nena, este capi también es contado por él, espero te haya gustado, **shamyx,** hola nena, a Edward casi le costó la vida salvar a Bella, ahora está malherido, crees que ambos lo consigan? **Gloria,** hola nena, Edward recuperó el conocimiento al final casi de la vida de Bella, pero al sentir que la perdía iba a tomar una muy mala decisión y aunque no logró consumarla esta malherido, crees que sobreviva? **adriana molina,** hola nena, el amor de Edward por Bella logró contenerlo, sin embargo está muy herido, crees que pueda lograrlo? **zujeyane,** hola nena, por poco no lo consigue ninguno de los dos, crees que alguien llegue para ayudarlos? **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar, espero te haya gustado, **Noelia,** hola nena, te cuento que aunque Edward alcanzó a detenerse quedo gravemente herido, ahora crees que venga alguien a ayudarlos? **Alexa Hp,** hola nena, para serte completamente honesta me leíste el pensamiento en tu comentario pasado, quería que aquí terminara esta vida para ellos y aparecieran en una nueva vida, peeero, por ahí mi beta me detuvo, jajaja, muchas gracias por comentar!, **Karla,** gracias a ti nena por comentar, el instinto gobernó a Edward pero el fue capaz de reaccionar por su hembra, el problema es que ahora esta también malherido, crees que lo consiga? **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola nena he muerto de risa con lo de coger como animales, jaja primero necesitamos ver si ambos lo consigues antes de pasar "a lo bueno", muchas gracias como siempre por tus lindas palabras y por confiar en mi con cada capitulo, **Nancygov,** hola nena, drama todavía al full, pero ya vamos de salida, que te parece? **Duende Cullen,** hola cariño, espero que este capi también te haya gustado, un beso! **Cary,** hola nena, Edward pasó por momentos complicados para poder controlar su instinto pero lo consiguió, crees que alguien llegue para ayudarles? **Tata XOXO,** hola nena, Edward iba directo a buscar a Bella, sin posibilidad de que el bucle se repitiera pero en el último segundo una chispa de luz los ha salvado, aunque en el caso, de Edward… lo ha dejado malherido, crees que lo consiga? **Naara Selene,** hola cariño! Mil disculpas por la tardanza, ahora si que me las vi negras en el trabajo y sin automóvil pero ya esta todo listo, gracias por esperarme y por comentar! **nydiac10** **,** hola cariño, Edward alcanzó a controlarse, crees que ahora si consigan ser felices? **misspaosita,** hola nena, Edward estuvo a nada de estropearlo todo pero logró controlarse ahora solo falta ver si el sol no termina de arruinar lo que sin duda ya cobró la vida de Emmett. **tulgarita,** gracias a ti por comentar! **saraipineda44,** hola nena, Alice no apareció para ayudarlos, dejándolo solo con sus instintos, crees que esta vez corran con más suerte y consigan sobrevivir? **miop,** hola nena, a Bella casi le cuesta la vida el que Edward no se controlara, pero ahora que ambos están en circustancias similares, crees que alguien los rescate? **somas,** al final pudo controlarse ;), **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, al final logro controlarse pero falta ver si corren con suerte y son rescatados, **soledadcullen,** hola nena, él estuvo muy inseguro y casi le cuesta la vida de su hembra y la suya, pero al final esperemos que alguien los rescate o que recupere fuerzas, como ves?, **Silmocullen,** creo que Edward ha logrado comprender muchas cosas gracias a Bella, por eso no encontraba sentido a su vida sin ella, pero aunque logró controlarse al final, y no suicidarse, falta ver si consiguen un poco más de ayuda, como ves? **GellySweetDreamlike,** hola nena, como siempre un placer leerte, te cuento que aunque Edward se vio inducido por completo en su lado vampírico, logró salvar de ultimo momento a su hembra, crees que alguien les eche ya la mano? **patymdn** **,** hola nena, aunque su amor fue más fuerte que sus instintos, al final sigue todo muy complicado crees que logren salir de esta? **Tecupi,** hola nena, Edward al final logró controlarse pero por poco la anda regando al suicidarse, crees que alguien los ayude en esta situación? **rjnavajas,** hola nena, Edward lo consiguió pero no fue tan fácil al tomar la decisión de quitarse la vida, crees que logren salir de esta? **Edu,** hola nena, Bella lo perdonó al creer que no podría detenerse, sin embargo Edward no pudo perdonarse eso y ya andaba tomando una desastrosa decisión, y bueno en otro tema, que lindo que ya te llegaron tus regalitos! **Rosy Canul,** hola nena, jaja mi marido siempre me consiente pero ahora era yo la que no tenía tiempo para escribir ni para nada pero afortunadamente ya salí de todas esas complicaciones, y por aquí esta la actu, **Pera l.t,** hola nena disculpa tanta tardanza, andaba con un montón de cosas pero ya estoy de vuelta, y espero con este capi no ponerte a divagar, un abrazo! **lizdayanna** **,** hola nena, esperemos llegue Alice o Jasper para que los ayude ahora que ambos están pasando por momentos difíciles como ves? **freckles03,** hola nena, al final aunque pudo convertirla no lo sabía y ya andaba cometiendo suicidio, crees que alguien llegue para ayudarlos?

 **Muchas gracias a todas por su espera y por sus lindos comentarios, afortunadamente ya me puse al corriente con todo y espero que este capi les haya gustado, me dicen?**


	42. Chapter 42

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, casi casi terminamos, muchas gracias!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

—Despierta. —Le movieron el brazo—. Tuviste mucha suerte.

Edward respiró profundamente y le dolió todo el maldito cuerpo robándole un siseo, y al parpadear no pudo ver nada más que sombras en blanco y negro.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Su voz fue ronca, arenosa como si la hubiera arrastrado.

—En casa, por fortuna seguimos tu rastro y los encontramos en cuanto cayó el sol, bajo el puente, todavía no se recuperan tus ojos porque estuviste a punto de morir carbonizado, ¿por qué mierda no te protegiste del sol?

El vampiro cerró los ojos de nuevo. El acontecimiento de casi matar a tu hembra, hacía que un tipo como Edward pensara en su vida. Lo que había hecho en ella. Lo que potencialmente podría hacer en el futuro. Y como casi inmortal, el futuro de Edward podría ser muy largo. O muy corto si su hembra hubiese muerto ahí, en esa puta cueva y por su falta de autocontrol. No había dudado en seguirla, ni un solo segundo. La vida de por sí ya era muy larga, muy sin sentido, una mierda, pero sin ella sería el infierno. Sin embargo, el hecho de casi haberse matado sin darse cuenta de que ella todavía estaba con vida, le provocó ganas de vomitar mientras intentaba incorporarse.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —Se apoyó sobre sus codos, apretando los dientes ante el escozor que subió como un relámpago de dolor—. Necesito ir con ella.

—En serio, ¿por qué estabas al borde de la muerte, pensaste que ella había muerto…? —Y cuando Edward suspiró, confirmó las sospechas de Jasper—. ¿Es en serio, Romeo? Nunca creí que fueras tan patético...

—¡Jasper!

—¿Qué, Alice?, es la verdad.

—Necesito verla. —Hizo el amago de levantarse.

—Calma, Romeo. —El fuerte brazo de Jasper, lo devolvió de inmediato a su lugar—. Está en el proceso de cambio, Carlisle está con ella, estará bien. Tú preocúpate por recuperar fuerzas, a tu cuerpo le llevará tiempo recuperarse de la desintegración a la que te expusiste, más si no te alimentas de uno de nuestra especie.

—¿Existe alguna manera de que dejes de llamarme Romeo? —gruñó.

—No.

—Quiero ir con Bella, _ahora_.

—En cuanto te recuperes —bufó—, por cierto, debes darle las gracias a Carlisle por la sangre que robó del hospital, por tu culpa su trabajo estará en riesgo cuando descubran la cantidad de unidades que trajo para salvar tu culo carbonizado.

—Lo lamento… —Edward se dejó caer contra las almohadas. Lo cierto es que se sentía como al borde de la muerte, le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo y la cabeza le palpitaba como una perra, pero no le importaba, tan solo quería ir a donde estaba su hembra.

Tomando un largo respiro, el vampiro dejó que el sentimiento se instalara en su pecho. Le dio la bienvenida, a pesar de que nunca en toda su puta vida había sentido esto por una hembra. Infiernos, no había sentido esto por _nada._ Bueno, había sido siempre un apasionado de las cosas morbosas y sádicas, pero esto era un tipo diferente de pasión. Era un deseo por otro ser que consumía todo el camino hasta su alma. No hacía mucho que había conocido a Bella, pero en su breve tiempo juntos, había compartido lo que siempre mantuvo en privado. Ella le había dado una nueva perspectiva a la vida y lo había confortado. La había amado, y había sido amado de vuelta. Así que sí, quería a su hembra más que a cualquier cosa en el puñetero mundo, incluso más que a su sangre, y por encima de cualquier instinto vampírico de mierda que quisiera alejarlo de ella.

 **…**

Edward había pasado las últimas setenta horas mirando la cama donde estaba recostada Bella, simplemente observando como el cambio se iba gestando en ella, a veces poniéndola a gritar, otras solo con fiebre. El vampiro respiró profundo y de forma inesperada, se sintió muy cansado, más que en cualquier otra ocasión de su vida. Alice terminó de acomodar las mantas alrededor de la cama de Bella, y se acercó a su lado.

—Vamos a comer algo.

—No quiero dejarla sola.

—Si no estás mejor alimentado, no vas a ser de mucha ayuda y lo sabes. No te alimentaste de la vena de alguien de nuestra especie, al menos vamos a que comas algo de proteína.

Edward refunfuñó un par de maldiciones pero Alice no dio marcha atrás, así que no le quedó más remedio que seguirla hacia la cocina, donde se sentaron en unos bancos altos que rodeaban la barra del comedor. Jasper ya estaba preparando la cena que se veía excelente y olía aún mucho mejor, haciéndole agua la boca.

—Bella se pondrá bien, ya lo verás —murmuró Alice, antes de codearlo suavemente.

—No sé cómo ha podido resistirlo, estaba tan malherida y yo… —Apretó las manos en puños—. Estuve a punto de matarla, ¿te das cuenta? —Alice se quedó con el bocadillo de jamón a mitad de llegar a la boca.

—Pero no lo hiciste.

—Ella es mi _cantante_ , haberla asesinado me… —Sacudió la cabeza.

—Ella está bien ahora, no te castigues por algo que pudo ser. —Edward suspiró.

—¿Crees que ella seguirá siendo la misma? No sé cuántas cosas tuvo que pasar con Rosalie...

—Bella probó que es fuerte —sonrió—, no deberías subestimarla.

Cuando acabó de cenar, Alice se despidió de Jasper y se fue a dormir ya que el sol estaba por salir, Edward había recuperado ya algo de su vista, y apoyó los brazos en el comedor recostándose contra sus manos, estaba exhausto, pero ya no se sentía al borde de la muerte y quería estar despierto para cuando Bella abriera los ojos al nuevo mundo.

—Deberías dormirte un rato, ya después me explicarás qué mierda pensabas al meterte con Rosalie —musitó Jasper—. Me quedaré con Bella, y ten por seguro que te llamaré cuando se despierte.

Edward desvió la mirada, tratando de ocultar lo que el tema de Rosalie le hacía sentir, y en el silencio que siguió, se vio invadido por un invencible letargo. Sintió que los ojos se le cerraban y tuvo que sacudir la cabeza para espabilarse.

—Seré yo quien estará con ella. —Jasper rodó los ojos pero no dijo nada más, entendiendo que la imprimación era más fuerte incluso que el cansancio.

Edward llegó a la habitación de Bella, y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo a su lado sin perturbarla, tenía la frente perlada de sudor, estaba sufriendo. El vampiro apretó la mandíbula tratando de no mortificarse más con algo que estaba fuera de su alcance, y con cuidado intentó acomodar su enorme cuerpo al lado de su hembra. Tampoco esperaba dormirse pero cerró los ojos de todos modos, y al instante se quedó dormido.

…

Edward escuchó suaves quejidos y al segundo que abrió los ojos, se quedó asombrado al encontrarse directamente con los ojos de Bella.

—¡Despertaste!

—Me duele —murmuró, llevándose las manos al estómago—. ¡Me duele! —Edward le levantó el labio superior con el pulgar.

—Ha funcionado. ¡Mierda, ha funcionado!

—Oh, Dios —gimió cerrando los ojos—. Puedo escuchar tu corazón y... quiero tanto lanzarme a tu cuello, ¿qué diablos es esto? —chilló estremeciéndose también de deseo.

—Toma lo que necesites. —Tiró de ella para acercarla hacia sí y ladeó la cabeza de forma que dejó expuesta su garganta—. Ahora mismo. Y no te preocupes por si me haces daño... ¡mierda!

Bella hundió sus recién estrenados colmillos en su cuello, dejándose guiar por su instinto, y no pudo evitar contonearse contra él. Edward alzó entonces la mano para acariciarle el cabello, sonriendo cuando la escuchó ronronear mientras alcanzaba su primer clímax, era parte de su nueva naturaleza. Ahora Bella daba grandes tragos que lo drenaban tan rápido que Edward sabía que debía tener mucho cuidado. Había una buena probabilidad de que pudiera matarlo por error, su hambre era capaz de dominar cualquier otro instinto en ella, pero a estas alturas realmente no le importaba… y hablando de cosas que importaban, lo decente, dada la forma en la que habían terminado antes de que Rosalie se la llevara, sería decirle a Bella que tomara lo que quisiera de sangre, y él ignoraría la lujuria y la ayudaría de alguna jodida manera solo a alimentarse y a alcanzar la liberación que tanto ansiaba. Pero… daba la casualidad de que él nunca había sido decente, y la necesitaba demasiado, jadeó con placer cerrando los ojos.

—Mierda, sí. —Bella se retorcía en su regazo mientras lo acariciaba a través de los vaqueros. Tan bueno. Tan-condenadamente-bueno. Un gemido urgente escapó del pecho de ella mientras aumentaba el ritmo, friccionándose con fuerza contra él, intentando ahora rasgar sus vaqueros—. Bella —gimió sosteniéndola, entendiendo al fin lo vil que ella podía verlo cuando estuviera en sus cabales—. Estás segura de que…

Ella gruñó liberando un segundo su vena, un sonido básico y primitivo que él había oído de los pumas cuya alimentación era amenazada, así que asumió que eso significaba que a ella no le importaba. Maldición, era hermosa en su frenesí, tan salvaje como el puma con el que la había comparado, y cuando logró liberar su erección al rasgar la tela de los vaqueros, Bella no perdió el tiempo acomodándose sobre él, se dejó caer de rodillas, hundió sus dientes en su vena nuevamente y descendió bruscamente sobre su verga.

—¡Puta mierda! —gritó Edward. Su resbaladizo calor lo envolvió, más caliente que las anteriores veces que habían copulado.

Su nuevo cuerpo de vampiro era más fuerte, más rápido, más flexible, y ella estaba usándolo todo sabiamente. Bella clavó los dedos en sus hombros mientras se levantaba hasta la punta de su verga casi liberándolo de su cuerpo, y luego se hundió conduciéndolo más profundo en su interior, robándole un bramido. Era jodidamente asombrosa. Tomando largas y fuertes succiones de su vena, volvía a hacerlo de nuevo, más rápido y luego todavía más rápido, hasta que sus caderas estuvieron martilleando contra las suyas. Hasta que sintió que solo ella estaba haciendo el trabajo, quizás por la pérdida de sangre pero no le importó, no cuando ella dejó escapar un ronco gemido que lo desarmó. Sus testículos se apretaron y palpitaron, y se derramó dentro de ella con un rugido animal mientras las interminables oleadas de euforia lo invadían. Ella se sacudió, todo su cuerpo se tensó alrededor de él, y su clímax se la llevó, pero no por eso dejó de alimentarse.

—Bella —susurró él—. Esto... eres asombrosa… —balbuceó arqueando la espalda lo mejor que pudo, reuniéndose con sus embestidas brutales.

Ella se agitó con brusquedad, mordiéndolo con más fuerza. Él soportó el dolor con orgullo, pensando que pasaría encantado por esto todos los días, incluso si lo dejaba totalmente seco, no importaba, ella era su hembra para siempre. Poco a poco, Bella se relajó, retirando los dientes. Y Edward sonrió ante el trazo suave de la lengua de su hembra sobre la herida de la mordedura. Al parecer el instinto era fuerte en ella. Él había cometido una docena de errores antes de que su instinto de curación se pusiera en marcha, y después, había dejado sangrando a hembras y humanas solo por el retorcido placer de verlas sufrir. Bella se desplomó contra él con un suspiro, y Edward de verdad deseó poder envolver sus brazos a su alrededor pero no encontró fuerzas.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué? —Rayos, su voz estaba hecha una mierda. Ella se movió, y su verga se deslizó de su calor, haciéndolo sentir inmediatamente molesto. Quería estar enterrado en ella profundamente y por siempre.

—Por atacarte. Por utilizarte así.

—¿Estás bromeando? —respiró agitadamente—, ahora tienes que devolverme el favor.

—¿Qué favor? —Edward se rio, bajo y profundo. Sus ojos brillaron, oscuros y misteriosos. Una mezcla de hambre y lujuria, mientras desnudaba sus colmillos.

—Es tu turno de alimentarme.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por toda su paciencia, les recuerdo que nunca fue mi intención alargar la historia o tardarme mucho con el final, saben que se me atravesaron cosas, por eso les agradezco su paciencia, y bueno, al final del túnel encontramos la salida, y ahora nuestros chicos están juntos siendo de la misma especie.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios:**

 **Gloria,** Hola nena, Alice y Jasper encontraron a Edward y aunque fue complicado salió adelante así como Bella, el capi que sigue es el último, espero que te guste! **nydiac10,** gracias por tus palabras nena, por fin llegaron a ayudarlos espero que te haya gustado el capi! **dana masen cullen,** hola nena, el sufrimiento de ambos a terminado y finalmente pueden estar juntos siendo de la misma especie, como ves? **Karla,** gracias a ti por tus palabras cariño, al fin los chicos fueron rescatados y finalmente Bella ha despertado siendo el similar de Edward, te gustó? **GellySweetDreamlike,** como Edward no quedó precisamente al borde de la cueva, no se carbonizó pero su cuerpo expuesto al resplandor del sol, lo tuvo malherido por días, afortunadamente Jasper lo encontró y le brindaron atención junto con Carlisle, ahora finalmente a despertado Bella y están juntos como vampiros, espero que estés bien nena! **tulgarita,** hola nena, mira el sol sale para todos, saludos! **Silvers Astoria Malfoy,** hola nena, Edward podrá tener mil años y sin embargo, es nuevo convirtiendo a alguien en vampiro, nunca supo cuanto había que esperar o de que iba el cambio y tomó decisiones precipitadas que por poco le cuestan la vida, por suerte y pese a todo lo malo que haya podido ser, su familia lo sigue trayendo de vuelta, y de esa forma ahora puede estar al lado de su hembra, espero que te haya gustado el capi! **shamyx,** hola nena, al final tuvieron un rayo de esperanza y fueron rescatados a tiempo, permitiéndole entonces a Edward estar con su hembra, espero te haya gustado! **Miss Cinnamon,** jajaja espero este capi te haya dejado más claras las cosas, saludos nena! **SoledadCullen,** hola nena, efectivamente la familia de Edward lo encontró justo a tiempo, y a podido salvar la vida de los dos, espero te haya gustado el capitulo! **Merce,** hola nena, Jasper y Alice no podían salir bajo la luz del sol, pero en cuanto les fue posible acudieron ayudar a los chicos salvándoles la vida, espero te haya gustado este capi, **Cristal82,** jajaja hola nena, mis planes malévolos eran terminar la historia donde Edward sale al sol y muere junto con Bella, nunca había un sonido, nunca volvía como vampiro entonces Edward terminaba con su vida peeero, Yanina mi beta no me dejó, así que aquí tienes mi lado más compasivo permitiéndoles ser felices, jaja un abrazo! **Tecupi,** hola nena, apegándome un poco a la historia original hice la parte donde Edward andaba cagandola saliendo al sol, jaja pero bueno, finalmente ambos fueron descubiertos y rescatados a tiempo antes de que uno de ellos se hiciera cenizas, ahora finalmente son de la misma especie, un abrazo! **rjnavajas,** hola nena te cuento que las heridas que se infligió Edward casi lo matan junto con el resplandor del sol, la transformación de Bella fue de días, pero afortunadamente ambos salieron victoriosos de esta, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, saludos! **Silmocullen** , hola cariño, el drama estuvo al cien en los últimos capítulos pero finalmente hemos pasado por ello, Bella tuvo la suerte de que Edward también estuviera más recuperado y que Jasper los encontrara a tiempo permitiéndoles a ambos salir adelante, espero te haya gustado, un abrazo!, **Alexa Hp,** hola nena, te cuento que Edward no estaba precisamente fuera del puente por esa razón, aunque sufrió heridas considerables por el solo resplandor del sol, para matar a un vampiro se necesita la exposición completa y aunque casi al borde de la muerte, Jasper y Alice lograron rescatarlos y atenderlos en casa, muchas gracias por comentar! **Pao pao,** gracias a ti por comntar! **Rosy Canul,** hola nena, Edward puede ser un hijo de P cuando quiere, pero esta profundamente enamorado de Bella, y aunque su amor casi lo lleva a tomar una decisión precipitada, finalmente pueden estar juntos ahora, como siempre un placer leerte! **Pili,** gracias a ti por comentar nena! **saraipineda44gm,** muchas gracias a ti por regalarme siempre tus palabras, un abrazo! **Cathy,** jaja no nena, nada de secuela mejor en este resolvemos todo ;), **patymdn,** hola nena, en cuanto el sol se puso Jasper y Alice los encontraron en la cueva, y aunque Edward estaba muy malherido, no se expuso directamente al sol por eso logró salvarse, espero te haya gustado, saludos! **Pera l.t,** muchas gracias por tus palabras nena, es un placer saber que te gusta, saludos! **LicetSalvatore,** hola cariño, no vi esa película pero la veré! Te cuento que el final acá entre tú y yo, si era así de retorcido y terminaba con Edward acabando con su vida porque Bella no volvía como vampiro, perooo mi beta controló mi vena malvada y por eso, acá encuentro solución a las cosas, Edward todavía no siente lo que Bella porque recién acaban de hacer el vinculo, pero estaba malherido por haberse expuesto al resplandor del sol, afortunadamente llegó la familia y ahora ya es otra historia, un placer leerte! **carolaaproboste v,** hola nena, deseo concedido, nadie muere, espero que te haya gustado! **Noelia,** hola cariño, te cuento que como Edward no se expuso al sol directamente, logró salvarse para cuando llegó Jasper y de esa forma ahora pueden finalmente estar juntos, espero que te haya gustado! **Somas,** jajaja perdón por el semi infarto, era casi el final de nuestro vampiro pero afortunadamente siempre hay esperanza y ahora pueden estar juntos! **Guest,** me demoré tanto porque no sé si hayas leído, tuve un accidente, estuve lastimada de la espalda, y además cerrando el periodo en mi trabajo, si no te gusta, eso es otra cosa, que estés bien. **lizdayanna,** hola nena, efectivamente llegó la familia de Edward a tiempo, y finalmente puede estar con su hembra, espero te haya gustado! **Cris Pattinson,** jajaja perdón por ser una perra y hacer de estos últimos capis un mega drama pero ya hemos salido de todo esto y vamos directas al final, espero lo hayan disfrutado, saludos! **Tata XOXO,** hola cariño, si hubo quien los ayudase y los trajera de vuelta a casa, y aunque no fue fácil nunca su relación, ahora pueden estar juntos!

 **El cap que sigue es el último! Pero mientras tanto, ¿me dicen que les pareció este?**


	43. Final

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, muchas gracias por ayudarme a continuar y terminar con esta historia, entiendo sus tiempos y sus actividades, así que verdaderamente agradezco el espacio que haces para ayudarme, incluso dejando el juego un ratito jeje, te quieroo

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Por primera vez en su vida, Edward se sintió invadido por una plenitud absoluta. Al segundo siguiente se derrumbó a un lado de su hembra para no aplastarla con su peso, pero no perdió el tiempo atrayéndola a sus brazos. Durante un buen rato ambos yacieron exhaustos, con los cuerpos entrelazados y respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo realizado. Aquello no había sido un encuentro tranquilo y pausado. El deseo que su hembra sentía, rugía cada par de minutos, llevándola a un primitivo estado de excitación y hambre que duraría al menos los primeros días.

—¿Cuándo va a pasar esto? —musitó ella tiempo después mientras le acariciaba el pecho, su tacto era suave, su voz increíble, su aroma magnífico.

—No te preocupes —sonrió oliendo su cabello—, al principio será difícil para ti diferenciar entre el hambre de sangre y el hambre sexual. Los nuevos vampiros son a menudo inconscientes de ello, sintiendo como si la hambruna de ambas fuera permanente.

—Hum —ronroneó estirándose, y cuando le arañó la garganta con los colmillos, Edward gruñó en aprobación—. Me queda mucho por aprender.

—Bella… —Edward tomó sus manos antes de ponerse serio al mirarla—. Lamento mucho todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, la mierda que te oculté, lo que Rosalie…

—Para. —Ella se incorporó un poco, de manera que pudo mirarlo directamente a los ojos—. Has estado demasiado jodido y enojado durante mucho tiempo. Lo que Rosalie me hizo... bueno, no hay palabras para describirlo, pero ya pasó, ella estaba enferma. ¿Y respecto a nosotros?, tampoco fui justa, no te di la oportunidad para defenderte, te culpé de mis inseguridades.

—Antes… en el puente estuve a punto de matarte —confesó con la voz ronca, ella asintió.

—Lo sé, intenté decirte que no tenías la culpa de ello, hiciste tu mejor esfuerzo, veme ahora, lo único que importa es que soy tu compañera… ¿verdad?

—Ahora eres mía —gruñó él en tono posesivo—. Ya no tienes posibilidades de escapar.

—¿Piensas que quiero escapar?

—Espero que no. Pero por si no lo recuerdas, soy un lunático, te buscaría por cada jodido lugar de la Tierra. —Los labios de Bella esbozaron una lenta sonrisa.

—Pensé que lo había soñado —sonrió—, dijiste que incluso en otra vida me encontrarías.

—Sí. —Ella se relamió los labios, antes de mirarlo.

—¿Lo harías?

Él la empujó sobre la cama, le sujetó el cabello bajo la nuca con fuerza, antes de raspar su garganta con los colmillos un par de veces, haciéndola jadear y estremecerse con anticipación, de pronto, sin mediar palabra, perforó su tierna carne con los colmillos, demostrándole lo que pensaba de la pregunta que le había hecho con todo lujo de detalles.

…

Edward esperó a que Isabella se quedara profundamente dormida antes de salir de la cama y dejar que se recobrara de su nueva forma de alimentarse, el sexo compartido, y el hecho de haberse convertido en vampiro. No obstante, dejarla allí fue lo más duro que había hecho jamás, pero tenía varios asuntos pendientes que resolver. Se encontró con Carlisle y Jasper justo al final del pasillo, en el umbral de la sala.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Jasper con una sonrisa. Edward le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Ya sabes que sí.

Como vampiros que eran, tenían que haber percibido que Bella y él habían estado copulando en la habitación.

—Así que Bella ahora es oficialmente una chupasangres.

—Y mi compañera. —Carlisle enarcó una rubia ceja.

—Sí, la sonrisa en tu rostro es bastante delatora. —Le dio a Edward una palmadita en la espalda—. Enhorabuena, hijo. Me alegro de que seas feliz.

—Sí, bueno, hablando de eso... —Edward se pasó una mano por el cabello—. Te debo una disculpa, a los dos. En realidad algo más que eso, pero no sé cómo puedo compensarlos por el infierno que los he hecho pasar durante todos estos años.

Ambos se quedaron completamente petrificados. Seguramente no se creían ni una sola palabra de lo que les acababa de decir. Edward nunca les había dado una buena razón para que confiaran en él, y tampoco había dado una mierda por lo que pensaran de él.

—Así que, eh... —continuó el vampiro—, lo siento. Me han ayudado en cientos de ocasiones y nunca se los he agradecido, particularmente en esta, al salvar a mi hembra. Así que gracias, Carlisle, por haberme salvado aquella noche y permitirme llegar hasta aquí, pese a que no lo merezco.

Aprovechando que ambos vampiros no le estaban mirando directamente a los ojos, no pudo evitar sonreír ante su silencio. Era obvio que toda esa sensiblería de mierda les incomodaba, tanto o más que a él.

—Todo está bien —dijo Carlisle con voz grave, como si tuviera dificultades para hablar.

—Sí, creo que todos estamos bien. —Jasper asintió con la cabeza.

—No me lo pongan tan fácil —suspiró—. Por mi culpa Emmett…

—Lamento mucho el final que tuvo mi amigo, era como mi hermano. Eso es lo único que realmente lamento. No me interesa saber qué había entre Rosalie y tú, solo espero que nunca se te ocurra pensar en Alice de esa manera, porque yo no seré como Emmett. —Un gruñido burbujeó del pecho de Jasper.

—Jamás pensaría en tu hembra de esa manera, lo que tenía con Rosalie era… complicado, ¿cómo mierda se te ocurre? —Lo fulminó con la mirada, Jasper tan solo se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre supe que tú eras el pervertido de los dos, y todo puede pasar, solo te estoy advirtiendo, _Romeo._ —Edward rodó los ojos.

—¿Es que no tienes otras cosas que hacer?

—Sí. —Jasper se fue directo a la cafetera en busca de su ración diaria de cafeína—. Iré a despertar a Alice, me pidió que le avisara en cuanto Bella abriera los ojos.

Edward y Carlisle, por lo tanto, se quedaron callados en un silencio un tanto incómodo.

—Debes despreciarme por lo que pasó con Rosalie, por eso te agradezco esto… —El macho suspiró, mirando hacia el techo.

—Lamento mucho no haberme dado cuenta antes del problema en el que estaban, considero a todos ustedes como hijos míos, no podría despreciarte jamás. Tan solo… nunca pensé que convertirlos a esta nueva vida fuera… más complicado que dejarlos en donde estaban, ahora entiendo tu enojo, y tengo que pedirte disculpas infinitas por ello también. Estoy contento, claro, de que hayas encontrado una pareja, y tu opinión respecto a ser un vampiro cambiara, pero eso no significa que estuviera bien el convertirte sin antes preguntarte cómo te sentirías al respecto.

—Bueno. —Edward hizo una mueca al ponerse de pie y caminó hasta ponerse frente a él—. Dejemos el pasado atrás de una vez por todas, ¿te parece? —Extendió la mano, Carlisle lo miró con sorpresa antes de estrecharla de vuelta.

Finalmente el pasado estaba cerrado entre ellos. Edward pudo ver como sus ojos se suavizaban antes de oscurecerse el color ambarino un poco.

—Lo siento tanto por Emmett. —Negó con la cabeza, antes de palmearle el hombro—. Ahora ve con tu hembra, yo tengo que ir con Esme, ella está… bueno, destrozada.

Edward se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, lamentando toda la mierda en la que había sumido a la familia, no tenía mucho más que decir y además Carlisle se había ido, entendiendo que incluso con la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento, ahora para él estaba primero Bella. Puede que todavía pensaran que seguía siendo la oveja negra de la familia y que nunca se integraría plenamente, sin embargo, solo el tiempo lo diría. Así que se dirigió hacia la alcoba donde podía percibir a Bella, ella estaba despidiéndose de Alice en la entrada.

—Hola —saludó la joven dejándolo pasar y, mirándolo con detenimiento—. Me resulta extraño verte a través de esta claridad, es como si nunca antes te hubiese visto.

—Sí, recuerdo que a mí también me impactaba todo la primera vez. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tomó la mano de Bella y la atrajo hacia él, deleitándose al sentir que aquellas suaves curvas se amoldaban a su cuerpo a la perfección.

—Nunca he estado mejor —afirmó, regalándole una deslumbrante sonrisa que mostró la punta de sus colmillos.

A Edward aquello le resultó tan excitante que le entraron unas ganas locas de tumbarla en el suelo, sujetar todos esos rizos en una mano y penetrarla profundamente mientras ella le hundía esos ardientes colmillos en la garganta.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí como sea —gruñó, aun sabiendo que su palpitante verga no lo iba a dejar que fuera muy lejos.

—¿Nos iremos a Forks? —La fe ciega que la joven le mostraba le atenazó el corazón y lo dejó terriblemente… asustado. ¿Y si terminaba fallándole?—. No lo harás —le aseguró ella suavemente, mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

—¿Cómo has sabido lo que estaba pensando?

—No lo sé. Sencillamente lo… percibí —sonrió—. No debes sentirte inseguro, harás lo mejor para nosotros.

—Todo este tema de que seas vampira y además estés vinculada a mí, va a ser como una pesadilla, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees? —Bella deslizó la mano hasta su gruesa verga y se la acarició a través de los vaqueros—. Porque también siento tu excitación y me está poniendo muy caliente.

 _Mierda_. Edward también estaba percibiendo aquello como si de una erótica llamada a la lujuria más básica se tratara.

—Puede que me esté equivocando, que seas vampira puede no ser tan malo.

Las palabras salieron de su boca en medio de un jadeo gracias a las caricias que ella le estaba dedicando a su dolorosa erección.

—¿Qué es lo que me estabas diciendo antes?

—¿Diciendo? —Sacudió la cabeza—. Ah, sí. Que nos vamos a Forks... ah, mierda, sigue así... —Edward la empujó contra la pared robándole una risa—. Después de que terminemos aquí empezaré a enseñarte cómo es la vida en nuestro mundo. ¿Te parece bien? —Bella le abrió el primer botón de la bragueta de los vaqueros.

—Y esas lecciones de vida, ¿tienen que empezar tan pronto?

—Cuanto antes mejor —masculló con los dientes apretados, justo antes de que Bella se pusiera de rodillas frente a él—. O podemos esperar, todo el jodido tiempo que quieras.

—Sí, que bueno que seas tan comprensivo —canturreó, para luego arañarle suavemente el glande con los colmillos.

 **…**

—Eso fue de lejos la mierda más caliente de mi vida —dijo, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Edward se deslizó a un lado, manteniendo cerca a Bella. Aún tenían mucho que hablar y mucho en que ponerse de acuerdo respecto a su nueva condición como vampira, pero necesitaba estar cerca de ella, necesitaba sentir que estaban conectados.

—¿De veras? —preguntó, sorprendiéndolo al ver sus mejillas ruborizadas.

Lo que hizo que su verga se contrajera, provocando que se inclinara nuevamente contra ella, separándole las rodillas para poder posicionarse sobre ella y acomodarse entre sus tersos muslos. Con su simiente todavía deslizándose entre sus sensibles pliegues, Edward empujó de nuevo dentro de ella, robándoles a ambos un gruñido. Mierda. Era cada vez mejor que la vez anterior.

—¿Es que en algún momento de la noche lograrás calmar a tu hombre cavernario? —gimió arañándole la espalda.

—No puedo evitarlo —ronroneó antes de detenerse abruptamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Edward respiró a través de los dientes apretados, antes de acariciarle la mejilla.

—Podrías tenerlo todo con otro, Bella, no conformarte con la mierda que soy. Sabes que no puedo cambiar y me conozco, sé que te dejaré caer a veces, te haré daño…

—No intentes alejarme —murmuró ella poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, antes de contonearse debajo suyo—. Te amo, ¿tú me amas?

—Con todo lo que tengo.

—Eso es todo lo que pido.

Bella lo miró con ojos dorados cargados de sensualidad, pero también cargados de amor y promesas que hizo que él se hundiera todavía más en ella. Aquella hembra lo significaba todo para él. Recordó que antes pensaba que la libertad era como se sentía cuando mató a Marcus, o cuando salió del bucle de tiempo, eso le sabía a libertad, pensó que estar solo era ser libre.

Pero no era así, solamente estaba… solo.

Ahora conocía la verdad. La verdadera libertad era darle otra oportunidad a la vida, la verdadera libertad olía a lavanda y era su hembra: Isabella.

* * *

 **Bueno chicas, no tengo palabras para agradecer todo el tiempo y la paciencia que le dedicaron a mi historia, gracias como siempre por acompañarme hasta aquí con sus comentarios y con su apoyo siempre es grato y posible llevar mis historias hasta su final. Gracias también por darme la oportunidad de escribirles historias no siempre comunes y que sean acogidas por ustedes de forma cálida y llenas de expectativas.**

 **Esta vez no me despido de una por una porque es el final, pero muchas gracias a todas las chicas que comentaron capítulo tras capitulo -ustedes saben quienes son :) -, a las fantasmas, a mis fieles lectoras de cada historia, un fuerte abrazo, espero haberlas entretenido y no me resta más que preguntarles ¿les gustó el final? ¡nos leemos en el epilogo!**


	44. Epilogo

Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía

 **Temas fuertes (violencia, violaciones, lenguaje, etc), que pueden fomentar pensamientos negativos a audiencias jóvenes.** **Se aconseja prudencia. Solo para mayores de 18.**

Yani, gracias otra vez por todo tu apoyo y tu paciencia, ya sabes como soy de indecisa, un beso!

 **Las invito al grupo:** Erase una vez... Edward y Bella **en Facebook**

* * *

Los colmillos eran impresionantes, pero duplicaban su tamaño si se encontraba cerca de Edward, haciéndolos terroríficos. La energía adicional, la velocidad y la fuerza que incluía convertirse en un vampiro, habían hecho que sus tontos tropiezos y caídas como humana desaparecieran por completo. Bella todavía no estaba acostumbrada a los ojos dorados, ni a recibir miradas furtivas de los hombres como si fuera una modelo, o a tener que llegar a casa muerta de hambre ansiando hincarle los colmillos a Edward… pero suponía que eso vendría con el tiempo.

Lo esperaba.

De verdad.

Estaba teniendo dificultades para aceptar el hecho de que la mera visión de Edward le hiciera la boca agua, y percibir su aroma la calentaba no importaba en dónde estuvieran… al menos los colmillos habían curado su mal hábito de morderse el labio.

—Yo creo que los niños son hermosos, Tanya —canturreó mirando a su nueva compañera y amiga que había hecho ahora que trabajaba en la preparatoria de Forks—. Tan solo…

Bella olió a Edward antes de verlo, y su corazón se detuvo en seco tan rápido junto con sus pasos que debió dejar marcas de derrape en el asfalto. Presa por la conmoción, sólo pudo observar boquiabierta mientras él daba vuelta en la esquina y se detenía justo fuera del colegio. Y que viniera caminando y no en el auto, solo significaba que había necesitado tiempo para controlarse. Su postura rígida y sus brazos cruzados no auguraban nada bueno.

—¿Tan solo...? —Tanya desvió la mirada—. Oh, por Dios. Tu hombre debería ser ilegal aquí y en cualquier condado. No importa que parezca un terrorífico asesino a sueldo con esas botas de cintas cruzadas, es… simplemente de otro mundo —aseguró la rubia, y el aroma del deseo que sentía hacia su macho, sublevó a Bella, quien tuvo que apelar a todo su autocontrol para tragarse un gruñido y no mostrar los colmillos a su compañera… o a las alumnas y demás personal que estaban mirándolo embelesadas—. Ay, Bella, ¿en serio?, solo estaba bromeando. —Rodó sus azules ojos, haciendo que la castaña parpadeara, ¿lo pensó o de verdad le gruñó?—. Te veré mañana.

Al volverse vampiro, también sus emociones se habían magnificado y si ella se sentía de esta manera, tan solo podía imaginar… Caminó tentativamente hacia Edward, y sí, la tormenta en sus ojos indicaba que había visto lo que dejó pegado en la nevera.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó en una voz gutural al encontrarla a mitad de camino. Tenía los músculos de los brazos tensos al apretar las manos en puños—. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? —La castaña dio un respingo, pero se negó a detenerse y tener esta conversación afuera de su trabajo, así que pasó a su lado.

—Solo hace un par de noches…

—Puta mentira.

—Es cierto. —Se giró para enfrentarlo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? —El viento alborotó su cabello cobrizo y sus dedos se murieron de ganas de peinarlo.

—Porque sabía que te pondrías así.

—Así que preferiste pegar tu noticia en la nevera, y dejar que me volviera loco.

—Bueno —dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos—, así no es como me imaginaba que sería esto.

—¿Y qué mierda imaginabas?, ¿que te dijera que estoy feliz? —ladró estirando la mano para que la tomara—. Hablemos en casa, hace frío y está por caer una tormenta.

Bella tampoco esperaba que dieran vueltas de felicidad o algo, pero… en cuanto sus dedos se tocaron pudo sentir la furia y el temor que él sentía. Desde que Edward la había transformado, compartían un vínculo de sangre y era fácil detectar lo que el otro tenía y aquellos sentimientos eran tan marcados, que suprimieron el aire de sus pulmones mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. La castaña podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del vampiro fluyendo a raudales, por eso, realmente le extrañó que de pronto, él cambiara el rumbo llevándola ahora por el camino del bosque, ese que siempre le prohibía transitar sola, incluso aunque con eso llegara más rápido a casa, y de la misma forma inesperada, se giró hacia ella, su mirada era feroz cuando estrelló los labios en los suyos. El vampiro no perdió el tiempo y la empujó hacia el suelo robándole un grito de sorpresa que silenció rápidamente besándola de forma voraz.

El dolor en el pecho de Bella ya no era por pensar que él de alguna manera quisiera distanciarse, o dejarla, pero sí de estar al tanto de lo mucho que lo amaba. Edward serpenteó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y gruñendo la empujó más duro en la fría hierba. No separó sus labios mientras hacía un rápido trabajo desabotonando sus vaqueros y empujando su vestido hacia arriba, y pronto sus fríos dedos rozaron su entrada mojada y lista, como siempre para él, haciéndola gemir por la necesidad de más contacto.

Bella pudo sentir que incluso en su urgencia, él realmente sentía dolor. En el cuerpo. En el alma. En el corazón. Sus labios la castigaban con su ataque y su verga estaba caliente y dura contra su abertura, solo un segundo antes de que empujara sin contemplaciones robándole un graznido mientras él gruñía contra su boca, comenzando a moverse. Duro. Rápido. Frenético. Fue entonces cuando Bella se dio cuenta de lo que Edward estaba haciendo. Cada empuje era para descargar su enojo en ella. Diciendo cosas con su cuerpo que aún no había expresado con palabras. Edward habló con sus labios contra su cuello mientras siseaba, cada empuje era más duro que el anterior robándoles a ambos gruñidos. Bella sintió que podría desmayarse al manejar tanto placer e ira... y miedo.

—No vas a morirte. No vas a dejarme. Nunca más. ¿Lo entiendes, Isabella? Tener una familia es algo que no necesito, _tú_ eres mi familia, eres mi jodido todo, _solo tú_ —enfatizó la última observación con un fuerte empuje que hizo que la cabeza de Bella se estrellara con rudeza contra uno de los árboles, de alguna manera se habían desplazado entre la maleza hasta llegar a ese punto.

—Puedo sentir tu temor. —Ella lo besó suavemente en los labios, tratando de calmarlo—. Pero por favor no te preocupes, Carlisle nos ayudará…

—Di que no vas a arriesgar tu vida por una cría —exigió sujetándole la garganta con una mano, robándole parcialmente el aire—. Quiero oírte decir las jodidas palabras.

—Yo… —suspiró cuando él se retiró, friccionando contra las terminaciones nerviosas que acababa de estimular, antes de empujar nuevamente en una profunda invasión a su interior—. Encontraremos un camino… no va a pasarme nada.

—Aún eres mía.

—Y nunca nadie va a cambiar eso, Edward, también tú eres jodidamente mío —gruñó encontrando sus embates a mitad de camino, le enterró las uñas en la carne, marcándolo, reclamándolo a su vez, volviendo todo más duro y más violento—. _Mío._

Y cuando se miraron a los ojos, algo pasó entre ellos. Una expresión de alivio cruzó el semblante de Edward, y la emoción se apoderó de su bello rostro junto con el aspecto de párpados pesados por el deseo. Empezó de nuevo a castigar su cuerpo de una manera que la hizo ver estrellas y clamar su nombre en un rugido, mientras que su verga encendía chispas de absoluto placer dentro de ella lanzándola a un orgasmo que la dejó mareada y flotando con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Sin embargo Edward no había acabado, bramó sujetando su muslo, doblándole la pierna de manera que sus embestidas fueron más profundas, más duras, llegando a puntos que nadie nunca había alcanzado. Fue doloroso, pero esto es lo que era exactamente Edward.

Un depredador. Este ser magnífico del que estaba irrevocablemente enamorada.

—¡Abre los putos ojos y mírame! —exigió, empujando más y más rápido—. Promete que vamos a estar bien.

—Yo... —Bella gimió abriendo los ojos, no podía pronunciar las palabras.

La forma en que la estaba mirando a través de sus dorados ojos ardiendo, la forma en que sus abdominales se contraían mientras la tomaba, era todo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, cerró los ojos teniendo otro orgasmo que la hizo clavar los talones en sus nalgas. Poseída por la lujuria y el instinto de imprimación, Bella se alzó y sin pensarlo dos veces lo mordió con fuerza en el hombro cuando otro orgasmo se apoderó de ella en oleadas dejándola sin aliento. Edward rugió en la noche, siguiéndola en su culminación, los músculos de su cuello estaban tensos, mostrando los colmillos mientras se venía. Bella se alimentó de él mientras ambos llegaban, y lo sintió desde los dedos de los pies a hasta su centro. Edward estaba convulsionando entre sus piernas tan duro, que lanzó un alarido absolutamente terrorífico por su fuerza. A Bella no le importó y siguió alimentándose de él, sin disminuir ni un poco el agarre de muerte que sus uñas estaban haciendo contra los músculos de su espalda.

—Te amo —susurró Bella unos segundos después de sellar las punciones con la lengua—. Todo va a estar bien, Edward, estaremos bien. Nos pertenecemos.

Pero dado lo tenso de los músculos del vampiro, sospechó que se iba a necesitar más que su palabra para hacerlo creer, y ella sabía justamente a quién acudir.

 **…**

—El embarazo entre vampiros es complicado porque la placenta es casi inmune a los instrumentos de los humanos —dijo Carlisle—, pero como médico y vampiro, encontré una forma de perforar a través de ella, Bella no es la primera de nuestra especie en estas circunstancias, de esa forma pudimos ver la ecografía, estarán bien, Edward. Ya lo verás.

—¿Y todas las complicaciones? —gruñó Edward—. No me vengas con que son mitos.

—En efecto, no lo son, siempre existe el riesgo, pero estamos más avanzados en esto que antes cuando dependíamos de las parteras.

—Felicidades, hermano —interrumpió Jasper—. No te andas con medias tintas, ¿eh? Apenas la convertiste, y ya vas a agrandar aún más la familia.

Alice gritó de alegría entrando en la recepción y se fundió en ella junto con Esme. La castaña vio a través de los cuerpos que la estrechaban con cariño, como la preocupación que Edward sentía por su nueva condición era más que patente, pero confiaba ciegamente en Carlisle, él llevaría adecuadamente su embarazo y aunque en los vampiros era sumamente peligroso dar a luz, esperaba que todo saliera bien.

—Eso sí, no me pidas que haga de niñera con tu cría. —Sonrió Jasper de oreja a oreja—. Suponiendo que solo sea una.

Edward soltó un suspiro ahogado, antes de gruñir y retirarse del lugar haciendo reír a Jasper pero Bella se disculpó al seguirlo. Lo encontró caminando de un lado a otro en la cocina, y no perdió el tiempo caminando hacia él, para acunar el rostro del vampiro entre sus manos.

—No estés preocupado, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Carlisle. —Él la miró lleno de culpa.

—¿Estás de acuerdo con esto? ¿Con todo lo que vas a tener que pasar por mi culpa? —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Estoy más que de acuerdo, Edward. Me haces tan feliz. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento viva, y todo es gracias a ti. —Recorrió con un dedo su cuello—. Aunque no sé cómo será para ti, últimamente me siento más hambrienta a cada hora, ¿podrás manejarlo?

—Puedo vivir con ello —susurró con voz ronca, antes de atraerla a sus brazos.

—¿Puedo entonces ver una sonrisa porque vamos a ser papás? —Él suspiró, el leve indicio de una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

—Has sacado lo mejor de mí, cuando ni siquiera pensaba que hubiera algo bueno en mi interior… ahora me darás una cría. A mí, que no me lo merezco, que juré jamás reproducirme… —sacudió la cabeza—, por todo lo sagrado, no creo que sea posible amarte más de lo que lo hago en estos momentos. —La estrechó entre sus brazos, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Estoy asustado como la mierda, pero sé que eres una hembra fuerte y traerás a mi hijo a esta vida, y te quedarás con nosotros para verlo crecer.

—Por supuesto que lo haré, soy tu maldición, ¿recuerdas? No podrás deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, te buscaría en esta vida o en cualquier otra.

Edward asintió, y el olor que desplegaba su cuerpo, a confianza y amor, hinchó el pecho de Bella antes de que él sujetara su garganta, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar.

—Supongo que el amor enfermizo es el nuevo cliché —murmuró inclinándose, y entonces la besó como el hambriento de ella que siempre era.

Sin duda, para ellos esto solo era el comienzo, no el final.

* * *

 **Ahora si mis queridas hembras, hemos llegado al final, mil gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, a las chicas que vienen acompañandome desde hace años, no tengo palabras para darles todo mi afecto, mil gracias por cada comentario, por su tiempo, ¿me dicen que les pareció la historia en general? y bueno, no me resta más que decirles ¡hasta pronto!**


End file.
